Exceção a Regra
by cris-phoenix
Summary: Tradução: Exception to the Rule."Eu destruo as vidas, James. Você não vai acreditar, mas eu destruí a sua também." Num instante, meus pés estão no chão e eu diminuo a distância entre a mão dele, que segura o envelope, e eu. "E a dela."
1. Prólogo

A/N: Essa história é uma tradução da excelente fic:"Exception to The Rule", escrita por hpobsessedrissa. Tenho a autorização da autora para traduzir essa fic para português. Essa é a primeira fic que traduzo, então todo criticismo é bem vindo. Além disso não possuo os livros em português então não sei traduzir alguns termos "técnicos" do universo HP. Obviamente, toda ajuda é bem vinda. 

**Disclaimer**: Não sou a J. K. Rowling (óbvio…)

* * *

EXCEÇÃO À REGRA

**Prólogo**

**James POV**

"Tenho bebido muito ultimamente. Já se perguntou o por quê?" Sirius me pergunta enquanto tropeça em uma cadeira, na minha frente, claramente intoxicado.

"Não posso dizer que sim."

Minha atenção volta para meu dever de Poções, que tenho que entregar amanhã de manhã. Na verdade, minha resposta é uma mentira. Ele sempre bebeu um pouco. Não muito, mas o suficiente para ficar um pouco alto.

Depois que vi o Sirius desmaiado algumas noites atrás no sofá da sala communal, segurando uma grande garrafa do mais forte Odgen firewiskey, eu venho me perguntado secretamente desde então. Ultimamente, vê-lo assim tem sido um costume, acontecendo todas as noites. Eu presumi que tem algo relacionado a família dele.

"Então, não quer saber o por quê?" Ele pergunta, tropeçando nas palavras. Confidente que ele vai continuar, não importando se eu responda sim´ ou não´, eu permaneço quieto. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para essa merda. Ele provavelmente vai desmaiar nos próximos quinze minutos, de qualquer forma.

"Eu acho que eu deveria estar na Sonserina." Ele diz.

Eu paro de escrever, digerindo as palavras dele, e me viro para olhar para ele. Da onde ele tirou isso? O Sirius que eu conheço jamais falaria algo desse tipo, não importando o quanto bêbado ele esteja. Ou talvez ele falaria, já que ele disse algumas coisas absurdas no passado. Perdido no meu próprio pensamento, eu só consigo responder com uma palavra estúpida.

"Ok…"

A mão que segura a escolha dele de álcool dessa noite gira o líquido, formando um vortex, hipnotizando-o. Seus olhos estão grudados à garrafa e eu não consigo nem imaginar o que ele está pensando nesse momento.

"É verdade, sabe? Eu tenho todas as qualidades de um Sonserino. Eu sou… qual é a palavra? Manipulativo… é, é isso. E calculista e impiedoso. Eu sou que nem _eles_, só que ninguém vê, porque eu sou um Grifinório reformado agora."

Meu cérebro está a mil, enquanto imagino sobre o que diabos ele está falando. Agora ele está esparramado na cadeira, com uma perna sobre o descanço e um braço sobre o encosto da cadeira, e olhando fixamente para a lareira, que está próxima a ele. Seus olhos refletem as chamas selvagens e erráticas, mas me parece que eles contêm um fogo próprio.

"Eu sou que nem o Malfoy ou o Snape ou qualquer um daqueles malditos Comensais da Morte. Talvez eu seja até que nem o Voldemort. Eu sou destrutivo, um veneno no corpo. Eu destruo as vidas, James. Eu sempre destruí. Eu destruí a minha e a da Marlene."

Do que diabo ele está falando???

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, a mão dele procura algo dentro do bolso dele, e encontra o que aparece ser um envelope bege amarrotado. Ambos olhamos para o envelope com intensa deliberação, quando finalmente ele fala.

"E você não vai acreditar, mas eu também destruí a sua."

Num instante, meus pés estão no chão e me direciono a ele, diminuindo a distância entre a mão dele, que segura o envelope, e eu. As palavras dele ecoam na minha cabeça sem parar.

"E a _dela_."

Na mesma hora eu me sinto pálido e meu coração bate sem parar. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente olho para o envelope. Uma única palavra está escrita nele, o meu nome, em uma forma cursiva elegante. A letra pertence a única mulher que jamais capturou o meu coração, a mulher que sempre vai tê-lo.

Lily.

"Sirius, que merda que você _fez_?"

* * *

E então, curiosos??? 

Por favor, review!!!


	2. 1: Impecáveis

**A/N**: Antes de mais nada gostaria de explicar que **esse capítulo acontece em torno de um mês antes do Prólogo**. Então é aqui que a nossa história começa e vai nos levar ao acontecimento do prólogo. Caso tenham dúvidas em relação a história podem me perguntar, prometo responder, desde que não tenha que responder acontecimentos futuros (ou seja, não adianta perguntarem o que tem no envelope hehehe).

Espero conseguir atualizar regularmente, mas tudo depende do meu trabalho... e da resposta de vocês se devo continuar ou não... então se querem que eu continue a traduzir a fic, não esqueçam de review depois de ler esse capítulo. Os reviews fazem com que eu traduza mais rapidamente, ficando mais uma vez em frente ao computador depois de horas e horas de trabalhar em frente a um computador.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e que vão ler, e em especial aqueles que deixaram reviews do prólogo: Narcisa Le Fay, Fezinha Evans, Mah Evans Weasley, Pattt, Fer, cacau evans e Srta. Malfoy. Vocês são a razão de eu estar atualizando hoje!!! (Vocês estão vendo... reviews me fazem trabalhar mais rápido...)

**Disclaimer:** Não sou a J. K. Rowling... Além disso tenho a autorização da autora dessa história para fazer a tradução.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**Capítulo 1**: Impecáveis

_**Sirius' POV**_

**30 de Outubro de 1976**

**Sábado**

_Impecáveis._

Essa é a única palavra que pode retratar o casal que está sentado na minha frente, seus corpos entrelaçados e relaxados. A palavra perfeito´ é muito cliché para um casal tão especial quanto eles.

Sim, impecáveis é o termo correto. Mas, para falar a verdade, não existem palavras em qualquer dicionário que possa definí-los.

Separadamente, eles são incríveis, sem dúvida. Capitão de Quadribol e Monitor Chefe e a linda e muito inteligente Monitora Chefe. Individualmente, eles brilham como estrelas em uma noite de céu claro.

Mas quando estão juntos, eles exibem um tipo de poder diferente, que é indescritível. Eu acho que nem mesmo o Sol é consiga exceder a luminosidade dos dois. Eles complementam um ao outro, e quando os seus talentos se fundem, eles são invencíveis. O equilíbrio perfeito entre descumprimento e obediência, assim como preguiçoso e estudioso.

Lily e James, o casal supremo, a encarnação dos impecáveis.

Eu vi muitos relacionamentos, ambos jovens e velhos, em meus 17 anos nesse mundo. Nenhum se compara e não dura tanto tempo quanto o deles vai durar. Se ainda não terminou, com certeza vai.

Antes deles ficarem amigos – e lentamente – amantes, eu nunca soube que um amor dessa grandeza existisse.

Dos cantos, eu assiti o James puxar o cabelo dela, então cor de cenoura, azarar a pele dela para parecer que ela tinha se queimado no Sol, e fazer, com a varinha dele, que os livros dela voassem em todas as direções pelos corredores. Ele a envergonhou completamente e a humilhou totalmente na frente dos colegas dela, e, apesar de tudo, acabaram se apaixonando.

Os pais deles estão convencidos que é um amor passageiro, de jovens. Afinal, como você pode se apaixonar loucamente aos 16 anos e esperar que dure? Mas, para nós que estamos na escola, que testemunhamos isso diariamente, nós sabemos a verdade. Nós vemos os olhares; nós ouvimos as palavras doces que eles sussurram um ao outro quando acham que ninguém pode ouví-los.

Eles são o casal que as meninas lêem quando crianças em contos de fada. Ele é o príncipe no cavalo branco e ela é a princesa dele, prestes a se tornar Rainha. O amor deles é o tal que muitos apenas sonham em encontrar.

E é aí que o ciúme entra em jogo.

As garotas estão constantemente dizendo aos seus namorados como que eles deveriam ser como o James. James, que trata a Lily como uma boneca de porcelana rara. Por outro lado, os garotos desejam secretamente que suas namoradas se derretam ao tocarem nas mãos deles, assim como a Lily faz com o James. Os restos dos sonhos e aspirações que eles desejam um ao outro desaparecem na noite, quando eles percebem que não são aquele casal, ou jamais serão.

Eu não sou uma exceção a esse grupo. Mas deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: eu não tenho ciúmes do James porque ele tem a Lily. Eu tenho ciúmes porque o James tem alguém como a Lily na vida dele. Ela é a base dele e a única pessoa capaz de manter a cabeça dele no lugar.

Eu tenho ciúmes porque ele, aos apenas 16 anos, encontrou sua alma gêmea. A parceira com quem ele vai se casar, ter filhos e envelhecer junto. Ele vai adormecer sonhando com o rosto dela para então acordar ao lado dela para sempre.

É por causa dessa certeza que eu tenho ciúmes do James.

Porque a maratona dele acabou e eu ainda estou tremendamente distante da linha de chegada. Ele está com a mulher dos sonhos dele e eu estou momentariamente com a garota que preenche meus desejos sexuais.

O relacionamento´no qual me encontro atualmente chegou a uma encruzilhada. Eu escolhi o caminho da esquerda enquanto ela escolheu o da direita. Por algum motivo, desconhecido por nós dois, ainda estamos juntos. O que quer que seja esse motivo, eu não faço a mínima idéia.

Eu honestamente gostaria de sentir pela Marlene o que o James sente pela Lily. Eu gostaria de olhar para a Marlene como se ela fosse a única mulher do mundo. Eu gostaria de poder gritar as palavras Eu te amo´, do topo da montanha mais alta, para todos poderem ouvir, como se essas palavras realmente tivessem **significado**.

Mas eu não posso. Tanto ela quanto eu sabemos disso. O James e a Lily têm um amor que dura uma vida inteira. A Marlene e eu temos um amor que dura um minuto.

E os segundos estão passando, vagarosamente, tortuosamente.

"Si, que tal esse?"

O meu olhar está fixado na visão nauseantemente doce na minha frente, quando sinto uma mão segurando os meus ombros firmemente. Relutantemente, eu me viro para olhar para a Marlene.

"Sirius, como estou?" Ela pergunta, enquanto gira em seu vestido cor de azul.

Com um sorriso, eu me levanto e respondo, "Maravilhosa."

Enquanto o nosso relacionamento possui muitos segredos e mentiras (em maior parte meus, se não todos), esse não é um deles. A Marlene é completamente e absolumente linda. Com um cabelo cor de chocolate liso, estando metade preso e a outra metade solto elegantemente nas costas dela. Seus olhos tempestuosos, uma mistura de azul com cinza, estão brilhando, e o sorriso dela não poderia ser mais radiante. Mesmo sem todas as borboletas no meu estômago, ela ainda é a mulher mais maravilhosa que jamais vi em toda a minha vida.

"Só tem uma coisa que precisa ser feita…" Com um sorriso tímido ela se vira, revelando suas costas espostas e um zíper parcialmente fechado, "Você pode me ajudar?"

Eu somente sorrio, enquanto caminho, ficando bem próximo a ela, atrás dela, e fecho o zíper completamente.

"Por que você insiste em comprar roupas desse tipo, quando você sabe que sempre vai precisar de ajuda para colocá-las?"

Atrás de mim, ouço o James rindo e os sons dele se levantando e se esticando.

"Elas sabem o efeito que isso faz conosco. Como se o comprimento dos vestidos não fosse o suficiente, elas acham necessário nos provocar mais ainda. Fazem com que a gente ajude-as a se vestir, quando elas sabem muito bem que queremos fazer o contrário. A Lily faz isso o tempo todo comigo."

Imediamente, a Lily se levanta do sofá, de boca aberta, e bate forte no braço dele e todos os quatro rimos.

"Ei, não precisa ser violenta! Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Você sabe o que faz comigo quando você usa aquele seu vestido verdinho. Você é intrigante, Srta. Evans." Ele diz com um sorriso maroto e um brilho travesso em seus olhos."

Com um olhar maroto que pode competir com o do James, a Lily se aproxima dele, com seus lábios extremamente próximos aos dele.

"Quer dizer que eu te provoco, é? Mas você sabe melhor que qualquer um que eu não preciso de um vestido para fazer isso."

"Isso, amor, é a mais completa verdade." James diz, enquanto se move um pouco mais próximo a ela.

Os lábios dele mal tocam os da Lily, quando ela se vira inesperadamente para olhar para a Marlene e eu, fazendo com que a Marlene ria sem parar.

"E é aí que o nosso querido Sr. Potter está errado, Sirius. Esse tipo de provocamento é desnecessário. Por que comprar um vestido somente para provocá-los, quando podemos fazer isso tão facilmente?"

Ela se vira para olhar para o James e lhe joga um beijo. A expressão de choque no rosto dele se altera para uma de descontentamento, e a Lily continua o seu questionamento.

"Mas sabe, se vocês rapazes estão cansados de nos ajudar, nós podemos achar alguns voluntários que estariam mais do que felizes em nos ajudar…" Ela continua, olhando novamente para o James, que agora tem um olhar de desaprovamento, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu sou o único homem que vai fazer essa tarefa daqui em diante." Ele diz, enquanto a coloca em seus braços, beijando lentamente os ombros pálidos dela. Depois, os lábios dele se mudam para o pescoço dela. A atmosfera de brincadeira que estava nesse aposento há alguns segundos atrás some completamente. Os braços da Lily estão acondicionados em volta do pescoço dele, puxando os lábios dele para encontrar os dela, em um doce beijo.

Eu, juntamente com a Marlene, só posso olhar para o casal apaixonado por poucos momentos, e então ela se vira, brincando com a bainha do vestido dela, tentando cortar a tensão entre nós dois. Nada de novo. É desse jeito que sempre foi e sempre vai ser, enquanto estivermos juntos.

Uma coisa na mão direita da Lily me chama a atenção enquanto ela e o James estão um no braço do outro: o anel de compromisso dela. Enquanto olho para ele, me lembro do dia em que o James me disse que os havia comprado. O rosto dele radiava de felicidade. Por que não? A garota dos sonhos dele iria usar um símbolo do amor deles em público, no dedo dela, prometendo que um dia ela seria dele eternamente.

Eu me lembro do dia, há não muito tempo atrás, quando ele colocou o anel no dedo direito dela. Não sei quantas pessoas ouviram, mas as palavras que ele disse depois se repetem claramente na minha mente.

"_Um dia eu vou colocar esse anel na outra mão."_

Ele usa o anel dele no seu dedo anular, e quando não está ali, geralmente está um um cordão prateado no pescoço dele. De qualquer forma, nunca está longe dele. Nem quando ele sobrevoa o campo de Quadribol a altíssimas velocidades e é perseguido por balaços, o anel está a salvo dentro de seu uniforme.

Eu, sendo o solteiro de espírito livre, uma vez o perguntei porque ele usava o anel o tempo todo. Eu nunca vou me esquecer do olhar no rosto dele quando ele me respondeu._Me faz sentir mais próximo à ela´_, foi a única resposta que ele me deu. Ele também observa o anel no dedo dela, sabendo que ela se sente da mesma forma, e somente esse pensamento é capaz de trazer um sorriso permanente ao rosto dele.

Eu não tenho isso com a Marlene. Talvez eu nunca tenha isso com ninguém. Mas mesmo assim, eu desejo.

"Nós não deveríamos ir?" Pergunta a Marlene. Eu percebi o tom da voz dela quando ela falou.

"Provavelmente. Ouvi dizer que é uma festa para um time de quadribol. Eles ganharam um jogo ou algo do gênero. Eu tenho que conhecer o capitão deles; ouvi dizer que é um cara espetacular. Sem dizer que é extremamente charmoso." James diz, erguendo o queixo orgulhosamente. Mas, após ver o olhar no rosto da Lily, eu vejo a arrogância dele diminuir um pouco. Como previsto, ela fala com uma voz bem inocente.

"Amos, é? James, eu não sabia que você se sentia assim. Se eu soubesse antes, não teria ficado entre você e seu amante!"

Todos rimos enquanto o James fica parado de boca aberta.

"Fecha sua boca amorzinho, senão vão entrar moscas." Diz a Lily, depois que consegue parar de rir um pouco.

"Isso não foi engraçado, Lil." James diz e vejo que ele está tentando não sorrir, mas não consegue, "Além disso, você sabe que o goleiro deles, Woodson, faz mais o meu gênero…"

Lily joga a cabeça para trás e seus ombros balançam com suas risadas, e o James sorri para ela, enquanto enlaça o braço dela com o dele. Eles caminham em direção ao retrato do aposento dos Monitores Chefes, comigo e a Marlene os seguindo. Meus olhos nunca deixam o casal na nossa frente.

A Lily encosta a cabeça dela no ombro do James enquanto eles caminham calmamente pelo corredor. Mesmo distantes, podemos ouvir as comemorações e os cantos em homenagem a Grifinória, mas nada atrapalha a natureza serena dos dois. O braço dele não está mais entrelaçado ao dela, e sim envolvendo a cintura dela, segurando-a firmemente ao lado dele. Ela não poderia escapar nem se quisesse. Não que ela queira.

São pequenas coisas como essa que fazem com que essa cobiça surja nas minhas veias, queimando cada célula do meu corpo. As pequenas piadas deles, os pequenos insultos que eles escapam. Quer estejam importunando um ao outro sobre seus interessados´, ou fazendo comentários astutos, eles sempre sabem aonde os seus corações estão. Não importa o quanto ela ache um jogador de Quadribol profissional charmoso ou o quanto gostosa ele acha a Veela do mês´ do meu calendário. Eles são tão seguros com o que eles têm, que nada os intimida.

Se eu usasse algumas dessas piadas que o James usa com a Lily, com a Marlene, eu teria que me mudar para a casinha de cachorro. Sem brincadeira.

O conhecimento da verdade é doloroso.

Eu olho para a Marlene de canto de olho, e vejo que ela olha fixamente para o chão, e me pergunto como seria sentir por ela o que o James sente pela Lily. Ter um relacionamento baseado em amor e confiança, não somente no conforto de ter uma menina bonita ao meu lado e alguém para ocupar a posição ao meu lado na cama. Eu não consigo parar de imaginar como seria.

Finalmente, nós estamos em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda (que aparenta estar extremamente mal-humorada), a única coisa que nos separa da intensa comemoração lá dentro. Não sei como, mas acabei ficando o mais próximo ao retrato, então eu grito a senha para a Mulher Gorda e abre violentamente, resmungando um monte de palavras explícitas enquanto abre.

Marlene e eu entramos primeiro, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas. Eu imediatamente coloco em meu rosto uma aparência de malandro, meu papel em todos os meus sete anos em Hogwarts. Conversando com os caras, piscando para as meninas, que sorriem enquanto eu passo por elas, fingindo que a Marlene não é nada mais do que um troféu ao meu lado. Eu sei que estou magoando ela, mas mesmo assim ignoro a presença dela completamente. Mas sério, quem sou eu senão o festeiro e solteiro Grifinório que todos conhecem e amam?

Os aplausos e gritos aumentam extremamente quando um novo casal entra pelo retrato.

"_Ótimo trabalho, James!"_

"_É isso aí, Potter! Você mostrou para aquela escória como um VERDADEIRO time joga!"_

"_Que partida excepcional, cara!"_

"_Ei, Lily, você está linda, como sempre!"_

Eu escolto a Marlene para um lugar próximo a janela e observo a cena. Ouço a Lily sorrir excitadamente enquanto o James olha para ela com um imenso sorriso em seu rosto. E, naquele momento, apesar da multidão de pessoas em volta deles, eu sei que eles só tem olhos um para o outro. Ela está longe de ser o troféu dele. Ele jamais ousaria tratá-la dessa forma e garante que todos saibam disso. O braço dele jamais deixa a cintura dela e o afeto que ele mostra nos olhos dele é a segurança do amor dele por ela.

A multidão parece não conseguir ter o suficiente dos dois. Os famosos Garoto e Garota de Ouro da Grifinória, o destaque da festa. Todos querem um pedaço deles, falar com eles, e saber a opinião deles em tudo.

E derrepente, eu sinto aquela sensação retornar, atormentando o meu coração.

**Inveja.**

Os impecáveis Rei e Rainha da Grifinória estão no trono deles mais uma vez.

* * *

Por favor, review! 

**EDIT 22/02:** Bom, infelizmente para mim e felizmente para vocês, estou presa em casa devido a uma nevasca. Então não tenho nada melhor a fazer senão continuar escrevendo essa história. Então a boa notícia é que já terminei o próximo capítulo!!! A má notícia é que vou esperar chegar a 15 reviews para colocar o próximo capítulo no site... mesmo que digam que não estão gostando, ou que não tenham muito a escrever, por favor coloquem um review. Essa é a primeira história que traduzo e gostaria de saber realmente o que todos acham. De acordo com o site, essa história já passa dos 110 hits, mas só obtive 9 reviews. Então por favor, me incentivem a continuar postando um capítulo por dia (quem sabe dois por dia no fim-de-semana...). Realmente depende somente de vocês!!!!

Para dar mais incentivos, aí vai uma prévia do próximo capítulo, que é escrito no ponto de vista do James!!!!

_"Ela foi a pessoa que fez com que eu pensasse no futuro. Eu poderia festejar e brincar o quanto eu quisesse, fazer sexo com quantas garotas eu quisesse, mas no final eu não teria nada. Eu seria um desgraçado morando sozinho, me afogando em dinheiro, que nem ao menos consegui pelas minhas mãos próprias. Ela mudou a minha vida, Sirius. Ela me faz querer ser alguém melhor, alguém com um objetivo real na vida. Ela me faz querer ser um ser humano melhor. Não importa se ela me odiava naquela época. Eu já estava apaixonado. Eu jamais desistiria dela, não importando quantas vezes ela insistisse que eu não tinha a menor chance com ela, porque eu sabia que ela valia a pena. Totalmente a pena." _


	3. 2: A Única Coisa

**A/N**: Bom, resolvi ser boazinha e colocar mais um capítulo para vocês. Depois decido quantos reviews quero para postar o próximo capítulo, que está quase pronto!!!!!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**Capítulo 2: A Única Coisa**

_**James' POV**_

**5 de Novembro de 1976**

"Alguém já te disse o como você fica sexy vestindo um uniforme de Quadribol?"

Meus braços a envolvem pela cintura, enquanto estou atrás dela, e sussuro nos seus ouvidos e capto a sensação de plenitude, um sentimento que só possuo quando estou na presença dela. Ouvir ela sorrir com o meu contato, leva um sorriso ao meu rosto no mesmo instante.

"Algumas pessoas já me disseram," Ela diz, enquanto gira em meus braços e beija a ponta do meu nariz, "mas eu amo ouvir isso de você."

"Então… você gostou?"

Um sorriso colossal ilumina o rosto dela completamente. Então, a resposta é sim´.

"Por que eu não gostaria? Ainda estou chocada que você fez isso! Quer dizer, eu sabia que você levava o nosso relacionamento a sério, mas nossa!" Ela afirma, e eu sorrio e beijo a bochecha macia dela.

Ela gira mais uma vez e se estica, estendendo a parte traseira do tecido, para que eu possa ler claramente o que está escrito.

Futura Sra. Potter.

O que ela não sabe, é que depois que recebi a blusa pelo correio-coruja e rasguei o pacote para abrí-lo, fiquei uns bons 15 minutos lendo essas três palavras repetidamente, como se elas fossem um mantra.

Ela se vira para me olhar mais uma vez, lançando seus braços em torno do meu peito e pressionando sua orelha sobre o meu coração. "É perfeito." Ela sussura no tecido do meu uniforme preto.

"Claro que é, veja só quem está vestindo."

Olhando para baixo, vejo as bochechas pálidas dela ficarem ligeiramente rosadas. Eu tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com o frio, e eu amo saber que sou a causa da vermelhidão. Se lisonjeá-la quer dizer que as bochechas dela vão ter essa cor rosada para sempre, eu o farei até o fim dos meus dias.

"Isso vai mostrar a todos aqueles descrentes uma coisa ou duas, certo?"

Eu examino os lindos olhos verdes dela. Ela está preocupada, mas tenta esconder atrás da máscara equilibrada criada por ela como um mecanismo de defesa. A Lily sempre se mostrou indiferente, mas ela nunca conseguiu me enganar. Nunca.

O nosso relacionamento foi nada menos que perfeito. Muitos queriam que nós ficássemos juntos muito antes de realmente ficarmos (incluindo eu). Nos primeiros cinco anos que nos conhecemos, ela me detestava. Se eu não estivesse transfigurando a flor dela em uma lesma no primeiro ano, eu estava a chamando para sair sem parar no quinto. Mas no sexto ano, tudo mudou. Nós nos tornamos amigos rapidamente e poucas semanas depois do início do ano escolar, eu a chamei para sair por uma última vez.

O resto, como dizem, é história.

A maior parte dos alunos aprovam o nosso relacionamento. Pelo que eu saiba, todos os alunos da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa não se opõem, enquanto que alguns da Corvinal sim. Mas de longe, os Sonserinos são os mais fortemente hostis ao nosso relacionamento.

Os Sonserinos, obcecados em manter a linhagem dos puro-sangue, acharam que é uma ofensa enorme da minha parte me relacionar com uma nascida trouxa. Como resultado, eu fui considerado um 'traidor do sangue', e os zombamentos da desprezível palavra 'sangue-ruim' ecoam nos corredores mais do que nunca. Sirius e eu imediatamente perseguimos o culpado e … bem … 'tomamos conta' da situação. Ninguém deve ser chamado dessa maneira, principalmente a Lily. E ela não vai ser chamada assim enquanto eu estiver por perto.

São esses momentos que eu mais valorizo. Os momentos quietos, pacíficos, onde podemos nos perder um no braço do outro e nos desligar dos preconceitos do mundo. Não existem palavras rudes, ninguém nos condena. Só existe nós dois nesse momento.

Infelizmente, o nosso tempo juntos só vai ocorrer por cartas pelos próximos dois dias.

A irmã da Lily está se casando nesse fim-de-semana e a Lily (com muito desgosto) deve deixar Hogwarts, via Pó de Flu, no escritório do Dumbledore. Apesar de ambas Lily e Petúnia se oporem à idéia, a Lily foi praticamente forçada a ser dama de honra pela mãe dela.

Aparentemente o pequeno problema que a Petúnia detesta a Lily não interfere em absolutamente nada.

Certo…

"Eu acho que preciso ir. Eles estão me esperando em casa para o almoço. Eu te amo e te vejo no Domingo. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas por favor, tente se comportar enquanto eu estiver fora." Ela me diz, enquanto coloca a bolsa dela nos ombros, me dá um beijo longo, e sai pelo buraco do retrato. Eu nem tento segurar um suspiro.

"Você já está com saudades dela, não está?"

Eu me viro rapidamente e vejo o Sirius atrás de mim, com as mãos nos bolsos de seus jeans escuro. Rindo mais para mim mesmo do que dele, olho para o chão.

"Sim. Eu acho que é um pouco extremo. Nós estamos na escola, onde nos vemos diariamente, especialmente porque ambos somos Monitores Chefes, e eu vivo atrás dela como um cachorrinho apaixonado. Bem patético, não é?"

Minha cabeça se levanta a tempo de vê-lo sorrir e balançar a cabeça, enviando seus abundantes cabelos pretos em todas as direções.

"Quando se está apaixonado, não é."

"Você não tem noção de o quanto ela significa para mim, Almofadinha. Eu não consigo colocar em palavras."

"E você não precisa… Eu já sei. As ações falam mais alto que as palavras."

"Eu sei, mas é muito mais forte do que isso. Quer dizer, eu me sento com ela toda manhã no Salão Principal, tenho as mesmas aulas que ela, e compartilho um dormitório privado com ela… e mesmo assim não é o suficiente. Quanto ela está longe, não importa se é por um minuto ou por um dia, eu me sinto incompleto. Sinceramente, eu não me sinto inteiro sem ela."

O Sirius encara meu rosto atentamente, com uma expressão incompreensível.

"Eu tenho inveja de você, amigo. Eu gostaria de saber como é se sentir assim." Ele sorri tristemente, e caminha rapidamente para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Os meus olhos e pés o seguem, enquanto ele pára em frente ao espelho do armário, apoiando-se sobre as palmas das mãos, que estão bem distantes uma da outra.

"Obviamente devo te fazer uma pergunta então. Aonde está a Marlene?" Eu pergunto enquanto caminho na direção da minha cama, pego uma camisa suja jogada sobre a cama, e a arremeço ao chão, antes de me deitar.

"Provavelmente com as garotas no dormitório delas," ele diz calmamente, e continua, "Ela encontrou o motivo da semana para ficar chateada comigo. Não posso dizer que não a culpo. Eu talvez estivesse também, caso os papéis estivessem invertidos."

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele sorri sem vontade e finalmente olha para mim.

"A minha prima Andrômeda… você se lembra dela, não é? A única pessoa sã em toda a minha família?" Eu balanço a minha cabeça, indicando que sim, "Então, ela decidiu vir a Hogwarts um dia desses. Eu cruzei com ela nos corredores enquanto ela estava saindo do gabinete do Dumbledore. Aparentemente, eles estavam colocando os assuntos em dia, mas ela não me disse quais assuntos foram esses. De qualquer jeito, nós caminhamos pelos corredores e acabamos nos deparando com a Marlene"

"Eu expliquei para a Marlene que ela era a minha prima Andy, a única que me correspondo semanalmente. A Marlene sorriu e apertou a mão dela, dizendo que ouviu muito sobre ela. A Andy simplesmente olhou para ela e perguntou quem ela era. A Marlene disse que era a minha namorada e a Andy disse que eu nunca a havia mencionado, em nenhuma das minhas cartas."

"Ai! Por que você não a mencionou?"

"Quer saber a verdade sórdida? Eu esqueci. Eu sei, parece uma das minhas desculpas fracas, absurdas, mas eu juro por Merlin que é a mais pura verdade. Ela nem passou pela minha cabeça quando escrevi as cartas. Nenhuma vez. Merda, ela nem entra na minha cabeça frequentemente esses dias."

Ao invés de olhar para a reflexão dele no espelho, ele olha para a minha, de onde estou deitado na cama.

"Não ajudou em nada quando ela e a Lily conversaram sobre a sua família, e o quão bem-vinda eles fizeram a Lily se sentir quando os conheceu. Todas as histórias que contaram a ela sobre você voltando para a casa para o verão, e falando sem parar sobre a pequena e energética menina ruiva da escola. É, isso definitivamente não melhorou as coisa, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu me desculpei, mas mesmo assim ela não está mais falando comigo."

"As coisas não tem estado muito boas por um bom tempo, não é?" Eu pergunto, enquanto ele vira a cabeça para o lado.

"Não, não estão. Eu não sinto as borboletas no meu estômago. As vezes acho que estou apaixonado por ela, mas outras vezes já não tenho tanta certeza. Eu acho que eu realmente amo essa garota… mas não estou apaixonado por ela. Você me entende? Quando ela está longe, eu não me sinto incompleto."

Eu posso ver que a mente dele está 'a mil por horas', e espero pacientemente por qualquer que seja o resultado.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Ele diz.

"Você sabe que pode. Além do que, mesmo que eu dissesse que não, você perguntaria assim mesmo." Ele sorri, mas logo retorna ao seu estado melancólico.

"Quando você soube que estava apaixonado pela Lily?"

Eu passo a minha mão pelo meu cabelo, enquanto contemplo o que responder.

"A minha intuição me diz que foi na primeira vez que eu a vi na estação de King's Cross. Eu acho que a amo desde que tínhamos onze anos de idade… mas acho que só compreendi completamente no quinto ano."

"Quinto ano? Nossa, há tanto tempo então. Causamos muitos problemas naquele ano, cara…" Nós rimos, lembrando rapidamente daqueles tempos mais loucos, e ele balança a cabeça, indicando que eu continue.

"Foi quando ela disse que me odiava." Ele olha para mim de forma céptica e eu levanto a minha mão, indicando que tem mais a ser dito.

"Eu me considerava o maioral da escola. Junto com você, é claro." ele dá um sorriso forçado, "Eu tinha todos na escola praticamente aos meus pés, determinados a lavar e passar a minha roupa, e as garotas se jogando em cima de mim como se eu fosse a última coisa que elas jamais veriam em toda a vida delas. Eu, como você sabe muito bem, me entreguei a essa realeza automática que vem ao ter o sobrenome Potter. Então, quando ela disse que me odiava, eu fiquei, no mínimo, surpreso. Não somente surpreso pelas palavras dela, mas surpreso que eu a achava atraente, mesmo quando ela estava jogando insulto atrás de insulto na minha direção."

"Então, no final daquele ano… depois de todo aquele incidente… eu realmente comecei a pensar. Ninguém jamais se importou em dizer para eu mudar. Ninguém jamais se preocupou em me dizer que eu deveria me focalizar mais nas minhas notas do que no quadribol. Ninguém, exceto a Lily. Só que ela utilizou… hummm… um jeito mais forte de se expressar."

"Ela foi a pessoa que fez com que eu pensasse no futuro. Eu poderia festejar e brincar o quanto eu quisesse, fazer sexo com quantas garotas eu quisesse, mas no final eu não teria nada. Eu seria um desgraçado morando sozinho, me afogando em dinheiro, que nem ao menos consegui pelas minhas mãos próprias. Ela mudou a minha vida, Sirius. Ela me faz querer ser alguém melhor, alguém com um objetivo real na vida. Ela me faz querer ser um ser humano melhor. Não importa se ela me odiava naquela época. Eu já estava apaixonado. Eu jamais desistiria dela, não importando quantas vezes ela insistisse que eu não tinha a menor chance com ela, porque eu sabia que ela valia a pena. Totalmente a pena."

O Sirius abaixa a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

"Como eu te disse anteriormente, eu não consigo nem colocar em palavras o como me sinto por ela. Ela é a adrenalina que tenho ao voar na minha vassoura, com velocidade maxima, somada à excitação que tenho ao pregar uma peça excepcional. Eu poderia perder esse status de Deus amanhã mesmo e não me importaria, contanto que eu a tivesse ao meu lado. É isso que o amor é."

Desviando o meu olhar do Sirius, eu examino o retrato na minha cabeceira.

A Marlene tirou essa foto com a câmera trouxa da Lily, no final da festa de 17 anos do Sirius. Depois que todas as pessoas saíram, arrumamos e limpamos um pouco (o máximo que conseguimos enquanto estávamos ainda um pouco embriagados), a Lily e eu acabamos caindo no sono, um nos braços do outro, no sofá. A cabeça dela está posicionada embaixo do meu queixo e eu abraço seu pequeno corpo de forma protetora. É uma foto tão simples, sem mágica alguma, exceto aquela que existe somente entre nós dois. É a minha foto predileta até hoje.

Eu volto a minha atenção para o Sirius, e vejo que ele me observa atentamente, não mais utilizando o espelho.

"Você pode tirar o quadribol de mim. Você pode tirar a minha herança. Você pode tirar qualquer coisa que eu possuo da minha vida, e eu não vou me importar, contanto que você não tire ela."

Eu posso sentir o meu coração diminuir uma batida, enquanto percebo o significado real das minhas palavras.

"Ela não é somente tudo, Sirius. Ela é a única coisa."

* * *

Não esqueçam de review!!!! Me faz digitar mais rápido!!!! 


	4. 3: Toda Sua

**A/N**: Aqui está, o terceiro capítulo da nossa história. Não prometo nada, mas dependendo talvez consiga postar dois capítulos hoje!!!

Tenho alguns avisos para dar. Esse é o capítulo mais longo, até o momento, tem 11 páginas no Word e mais que o dobro de palavras do capítulo anterior. Mas também é o mais fofo, acho até que é o mais fofo de todos os capítulos dessa história. Porém, vou deixá-los avisados. Nem tudo são rosas nessa história, como foi indicado no prólogo... então aproveitem bem esse capítulo, e não esqueçam de review!!!

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa história, especialmente àqueles que tem colocado um sorriso no meu rosto e no da autora original, quando fazem um review, ou colocam a história como favorita ou em alerta. Muito obrigada mesmo!!!

**Disclaimer**: Não estou escrevendo essa história para benefícios próprios e tenho a autorização da autora para traduzir essa história.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 3: Toda Sua**_

_**Lily's POV**_

**6 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

"Os meus pais não usam mais as alianças deles."

Eu observo a minha irmã e o seu novo marido, Vernon Dursley (com seu porte maciço sendo o oposto completo da magricela da Petúnia), enquanto eles dançam lentamente.

A minha voz pega Samantha Wilkins, a minha amiga de infância, de surpresa, enquanto ela senta na cadeira de metal ao meu lado. A nossa amizade se originou por sermos vizinhas, e eventualmente, colegas de classe.

Infelizmente, quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts naquele dia fatídico em Julho, há seis anos atrás, a nossa amizade foi colocada a toda a prova. Embora muitos quilômetros de estradas de concreto e várias cadeias de montanhas nos mantém separadas, nós continuamos mantendo contato.

Obviamente, ela sabe que sou bruxa. Ela é a única trouxa (sem contar os membros da minha família) que sabe esse pequeno segredo. Eu também compartilho com ela todos os detalhes do meu relacionamento com o James. Ela sabe que eu o amo, mas acho que ela não tem noção de quanto eu o amo.

"No que você está pensando, Lil?" A confusão dela é clara nos seus olhos castanhos brilhantes. Ela está ponderando a minha declaração anterior, enquanto observa eu mudar de posição sem parar.

"Eles não usam mais as alianças deles." Eu repito, evitando olhar diretamente no olhos dela, "Isso quer dizer que o amor deles está desaparecendo?"

A Samantha franze as sobrancelhas, enquanto olha para a pista de dança, em direção aos meus pais, que estão contando piadas para um amigo da família.

"Não, eu acho que não. Anéis são somente um símbolo público do amor e dedicação e blah, blah, blah. Os anéis não chegam nem próximos de representar tudo isso. Os seus pais estavam apaixonados antes de se casarem, e não tinham anéis nessa época. Eu acho que eles não precisam usar as alianças para mostrar que estão apaixonados." Ela diz habilmente, e seus olhos desconfiados inspecionam o meu rosto.

"É exatamente o que eu acho." Eu respondo, confirmando. Eu sei que ela está muito mais confusa agora do que antes, mas ponderei esse assunto mais para mim mesma, não tinha o objetivo de fazer uma pergunta para ela. Ela somente resolveu responder.

"Lily, o que está acontecendo? Os seus pais estão falando de divórcio?"

"Não, meu Deus, não!" Eu digo. "É só… não é somente sobre as coisas materiais, certo? É como você se sente aqui." As minhas mãos se movem para o meu coração.

Ela tem uma expressão de quem não está entendendo nada, e eu não posso conter minha risada; então ela olha para mim como se eu estivesse doida.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Sam. Eu só tenho muita coisa na minha cabeça e estou tentando entender tudo."

Ela me conhece suficientemente bem para saber que não adianta tentar continuar persistindo nesse assunto, então ela balança a cabeça e olha a multidão na pista de dança.

"Então, onde está o James, o garoto que você se vangloria tanto? Ele não deveria estar aqui, em uma ocasião desse tipo? Pelo jeito que você fala dele, e por esse anelzinho lindo na sua mão, ele provavelmente vai fazer parte da sua família logo logo."

Eu sei que estou com o rosto completamente vermelho, uma maldição que tenho, por ser ruiva. Vendo o meu rosto virar da cor de um tomate completamente maduro, a risada da Samantha aumenta, fazendo com que minhas tias-avó Peggy e Ethel, nos olhem de cara feia.

"Você não achou que colocando o anel na outra mão ia conseguir mantê-lo um segredo, especialmente de mim, não é? E eu que achava que você me conhecia tão bem…" Ela fala lentamente, e eu giro os meus olhos.

"Ele não está aqui porque ele é o Monitor Chefe. Alguém tem que ficar a cargo da reunião dos monitores dessa semana, e não seria nada bom se nós dois estivéssemos ausentes. E eu não estou tentando esconder o anel, eu juro. Só não tenho certeza que meus pais estão prontos para vê-lo naquele dedo ainda. Os pais dele estão reagindo surpreendentemente bem com isso, mas os meus… bem, eles só viram o James umas quatro vezes, e eu não acho que eles acreditam que o nosso relacionamento é sério. Eu realmente quero contar para eles, mas somente quando eles souberem que isso não é algo passageiro."

Eu olho para o pequeno anel na minha mão direita. Enquanto os meus dedos brincam com ele, girando-o, a minha mente divaga para o dia em que o James o colocou no meu dedo.

* * *

_Com a minha bagagem em mãos, eu uso toda a minha força para entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts, para o início do meu último ano na escola, o lugar que chamei de casa pelos últimos seis anos da minha vida._

_Assim que acho um compartimento vazio, braços fortes envolvem o meu quadril, e uma cabeça se apóia no meu ombro._

"_Você sabe que dia é hoje?"_

_Eu me viro para olhar quem está atrás de mim, e me deparo com os doces olhos castanho-claro do James._

"_Bem, é primeiro de Setembro, se é isso que você quer dizer." Eu digo, obviamente confusa._

_Ele somente sorri levemente, enquanto segura a minha mão e me guia para dentro do compartimento. As minhas mãos ainda estão entrelaçadas às dele, enquanto nos sentamos juntos, próximos a janela._

"_Hoje é o nosso aniversário."_

_Agora eu estou completamente perdida._

"_Amor, o nosso aniversário não é até Novembro."_

"_Eu não disse que era um aniversário __**oficial**__, somente um aniversário."_

_Eu estou tentando me lembrar da importância desse dia. O James somente me olha fixamente, seus olhos brilhando como diamantes, e um meio-sorriso se propaga pelo lindo rosto dele._

"_Não consigo imaginar o que seja. Então…o que é?"_

_As mãos quentes dele seguram as minhas, e ele olha atentamente para nossas mãos entrelaçadas._

"_Seis anos atrás, o meu mundo mudou. Eu só não sabia o quanto."_

_Ele levanta a cabeça e olha profundamente nos meus olhos. Eu vejo o meu reflexo juntamente com outra coisa… amor._

"_Foi nesse mesmo dia, nesse mesmo trem velho, que eu conheci uma menina ruiva que teria o papel mais importante na minha vida. Lily, hoje é o aniversário do dia que eu te conheci."_

_As lágrimas ameaçam cair enquanto o dedão dele massageia o topo da minha mão direita._

"_Eu não reconheci o sentimento então. Eu era um pirralho imaturo, com certeza." Nós dois sorrimos, eu entre lágrimas, "Mas eu reconheço agora. Desde aquele dia, eu te amei. Eu amo tudo sobre você. Todos as suas peculiaridades, seu temperamento, sua beleza, a sua habilidade de colocar as necessidades dos outros na frente das suas… essas coisas que fazem de você quem você é. Você se tornou uma certeza permanente na minha vida e no meu coração."_

_Para o meu descontentamento, ele remove a mão dele da minha, e procura algo dentro do bolso de seu uniforme._

"_Mesmo quando você me disse, uma vez atrás da outra, que eu era a última pessoa que você iria namorar, eu ainda te amava. Mesmo quando ficamos amigos, e você me disse somente isso que você estava preparada, eu te amava. E agora, que estamos juntos, eu te amo mais do que nunca. É por isso que comprei isso."_

_Quando ele tira a mão dele do bolso, eu vejo uma caixa marrom na palma da mão dele. Ele abre a caixa, revelando dois anéis de prata, com jóias em seus exteriores. Ele remove o anel menor, levanta a minha mão direita, e o desliza facilmente no meu dedo anular. Eu sigo o exemplo dele e retiro o outro anel da caixa, e o deslizo no dedo dele._

_Ele respira profundamente e olha para mim com seus olhos intensos. De canto de olho, eu vejo as sombras de quatro pessoas paradas na porta do compartimento, e ouço virarem a maçaneta._

_O James também percebe que temos compania e diminui seu tom de voz. _

"_Eu sei que não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer por enquanto. Um dia, eu vou mover esse anel para sua outra mão." Ele consegue dizer as palavras a tempo, enquanto o Sirius, a Marlene, o Remus e o Peter entram no compartimento. O James me coloca em seu colo para dar espaço para o Remus se sentar. E, em toda a viagem eu estou perdida, olhando para ele, mas eu sinto outra pessoa me encarando. Uma pessoa cujos olhos não possuem a mesma ternura dos olhos do James._

_Sirius._

* * *

"Lily. Lily? Terra para Lily!" 

O tom de voz irritado da Samantha me tira do meu transe. "Humm… o quê?"

"Aonde você foi? Me senti como se estivesse falando com uma parede ou algo do gênero."

Eu não respondo, somente olho para o meu vestido de dama de honra, tentando esconder a vermelhidão das minhas bochechas.

"Eu estava te perguntando quando você tem que voltar à escola. Eu adoraria fazer algo contigo antes que você voltasse, pelos velhos tempos. Eu sinto tanta a sua falta, Lil, sinceramente. Você sabe o quanto é difícil olhar pela janela do meu quarto e ver as suas persianas abaixadas e cortinas fechadas? Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas pelas nossas janelas, a tarde da noite."

"Eu sei. Eu também sinto falta disso. Eu sinto falta de você. Algumas vezes, por razões como essa, eu gostaria que a minha escola não fosse tão longe. Porém, outras vezes, quando a Petúnia visita, por exemplo, eu dou graças que a escola é em outro país. Eu me sinto excluída de tantas coisas, também. É como se, enquanto estou adquirindo uma nova vida nesse novo mundo, eu estou conseqüentemente sufocando o meu mundo antigo. Mas sim, nós vamos definitivamente fazer alguma coisa antes que eu tenha que ir embora amanhã." Eu digo, enquanto olho para o meu anel mais uma vez.

Talvez hoje a noite eu reencontre a antiga Lily, a Lily que estava progressivamente morrendo com cada feitiço lançado e cada poção feita.

Talvez hoje a noite eu possa esquecer das cruéis guerras de sangue do mundo mágico, e somente ser nada mais do que uma menina trouxa novamente.

* * *

**7 de Novembro de 1976**

**Domingo a Noite: Retorno a Hogwarts**

A noite passada foi uma das poucas ocasiões da minha vida em que me senti completamente sozinha.

Sozinha em um mundo no qual, uma vez, eu pertenci.

Eu observei as pessoas que conheço desde bebê, e cheguei a conclusão de o quanto eu realmente perdi. Eu nem reconheci os adolecentes que possuem nomes familiares.

Roselyn McDaniel – a menina levada que detestava os garotos – agora usa mini saias e muita maquiagem, pintando suas unhas todas as noites, e paquerando todos os garotos que passam por ela.

Richard Olsten – o garoto magro que usava óculo com fita adesiva, e sempre estava com um livro debaixo do nariz – agora estava muito bonito, os seus óculos agora enquadram o rosto dele perfeitamente. Em seus braços, uma loura peituda incrivelmente linda. Ela fez todas as garotas (incluindo eu) se sentirem horríveis na presença dela. Quem diria que o 'Pequeno Ricky' iria crescer para se tornar um mulherengo?

E Darren Bowen – a minha paquera de infância – não era mais o garotinho engraçadinho e inocente que eu adorava. Ele estava com aparência muito boa, robusto, com seu cabelo marrom caindo nos olhos (me lembrando um pouco do Sirius Black) e olhos azuis penetrantes. Porém, eu descobri que ele teve muitos problemas com a lei. Agora ele tem atitudes frias e um hábito horrível de fumar maconha.

Só quando vi todas essas pessoas do meu passado, as ouvi conversar, sem prestar muita atenção, sobre qual time de futebol era o melhor e quem estava saindo com quem, que eu realmente percebi. O mundo trouxa não é mais o meu lar. O tempo muda tudo, tanto para melhor quanto para pior. E, embora a minha viagem para casa tenha me feito entender esse conceito claramente, eu acho que chegar a essa realização foi muito bom para mim.

Mas agora eu estou de volta aos terrenos protegidos de Hogwarts, o lugar que virou a minha vida 'normal' de cabeça para baixo. Embora eu não me sinta sempre bem-vinda aqui, devido à inveja cega de alguns puro-sangues, essa é o meu lar.

O lar é onde o coração está, e o meu coração está em algum lugar desses terrenos mágicos agora mesmo.

Eu senti tantas saudades dele. Eu nunca achei que eu seria o tipo de garota que não conseguiria ficar sem a afeição do namorado por um dia. Mas eu me revelo ser, e a agonia de um único dia perdido sem a presença dele, não é nada quando comparada aos dois dias que ficamos distantes um do outro.

E agora que estou de volta e desfiz a mala, estou sentada na sala comunal da Grifinória, onde estive pela última meia hora, ordenando os meus pensamentos e medos.

Essa noite, eu vou compensar o tempo que perdi com o James.

**Sozinhos.**

Somente nós dois.

Sem o Sirius. Sem o Remus. Sem o Peter. Sem a Marlene.

Somente nós dois.

E, enquanto esse pensamento penetra na minha mente, eu tremo ao pensar nisso.

Olhando rapidamente para o meu relógio, vejo que já são seis horas da tarde. O James está em algum lugar por aqui e, quando penso nele, um arrepio passa pela minha espinha. Na última carta que escrevi para ele, não disse que horas estaria retornando, para fazer surpresa.

Do nada, uma mão fria aperta os meus ombros e eu pulo da minha cadeira, antes de me virar e olhar quem foi que me assustou.

Vejo um Sirius Black com aparência de muito cansado.

"Ei, que bom te ver de volta. Foi tudo bem no casamento?" Ele me pergunta, enquanto puxa uma cadeira próxima à minha.

"Humm, foi, considerando quem foi que se casou. Você viu o James por aí?"

Os olhos cinzas do Sirius penetram nos meus, e de repente me sinto muito constrangida. O Sirius é o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão mais velho e com tendências impulsivas. Eu costumava achar que ele não era nada mais que um desordeiro imbecil e o indiferente destruidor de corações de Hogwarts. Mas, desde que resolvi dar uma chance para o James, nada mais justo que eu desse uma chance para o melhor amigo dele também. Desde então, nós criamos um vínculo, e eu sei que posso depender dele para qualquer coisa.

Se alguém me dissesse a dois anos atrás que eu estaria loucamente apaixonada pelo James Potter e me referindo ao melhor amigo dele como um irmão, eu os colocaria na mesma hora no St. Mungus. É estranho como a vida funciona de vez em quando.

Assim que os olhos deles terminam de penetrar na minha face, a procura de pistas, ele me pergunta, "Sim, ele está no campo de quadribol dando umas voltas extras. Meu palpite é que ele está tentando tirar a sua ausência da cabeça dele. Ele disse que vai ficar lá até umas sete horas, mais ou menos. Por quê? Algum problema?" ele me pergunta com uma expressão genuinamente preocupada. Como não posso sorrir?

"Não, não tem nada errado. Bem o oposto, para falar a verdade."

Ele murmura 'ok', mas eu posso dizer que ele não acreditou nas minhas palavras. Ele sempre teve uma habilidade extra, que faz as pessoas falarem a verdade, não importando o quanto bem elas aparentam estar bem externamente.

"Como está a Marlene?"

Ao ver a reação triste no rosto dele, eu me arrependo no mesmo instante em trazer esse tópico como começo de conversa.

"Eu atualmente não tenho falado com ela. Ela foi bem clara em dizer que não quer mais nada comigo. As coisas estão bem tensas entre nós dois. Está basicamente no mesmo ponto que estava quando você saiu na sexta-feira, sem progresso algum."

"Me desculpa, Sirius, eu realmente não sabia. O James nunca mencionou nada sobre isso nas cartas dele. Existe qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer, ou dizer, por você?"

Alguns minutos de silêncio passam, enquanto eu vejo que ele está se desviando do meu olhar propositalmente. Após uma eternidade, ele finalmente me olha nos olhos e me dá um sorriso apático.

"Não, vai dar tudo certo. Se é para acontecer, vai acontecer. Além disso, a sua mente já está preocupada com alguma coisa. No que você está pensando?"

Eu dou um sorriso pequeno e tímido, e ele se levanta e caminha até a janela. Ele me conhece muito bem, bem até demais.

"É estranho ter uma conversa como essa com você, mas os meus instintos me dizem que você é a pessoa certa para conversar sobre isso."

Eu estou de costas para ele, mas sei que ele está me observando atentamente. Inalando todo o ar que meus pulmões aguentam, eu me preparo psicológicamente para as palavras que estou prestes a dizer a seguir, enquanto me viro para olhá-lo diretamente.

"Eu acho que estou pronta para me dar para o James."

Várias emoções passam pelo rosto dele.

Surpresa, alegria, e… tristeza?

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ele acena que sim com a cabeça, indicando para eu continuar.

"Eu estive pensando nisso já faz algum tempo. Nós estamos namorando a apenas um ano, mas eu sei que ele é o homem com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida. Eu pensei e pensei e… acho que é hora. Parece certo."

Os olhos cinzas dele, cheios de preocupação, ainda estão penetrando o meu rosto.

"Esse é um passo bem grande para você. É irreversível e quando estiver terminado, acabou. Você tem certeza, sem sombra de dúvidas, de que está pronta?"

"Eu tenho, Si."

"Então, por que está tão nervosa? Eu entendo que é a sua primeira vez, mas você sabe que ele jamais iria – "

"É claro que eu sei, não seja absurdo," ele sorri, ainda me olhando, "É só que… e se eu – eu não, você sabe, me comparar às expectativas dele? Eu sou uma virgem, eu não tenho muita experiência nessa área, enquanto que ele…"

Eu o ouço se mover e caminhar na minha direção, pegando a minha mão e acariciando-a calmamente com a mão dele.

"Lily, escute bem. Eu sei muito bem que não importa o quanto 'ruim' você acha que você seja em qualquer coisa, o James só te vê como perfeita. O que vocês dois têm é algo muito mais forte do que os casos que ele teve no passado. Eu sei disso e você também deveria saber disso, depois de tanto tempo. Ele te ama, ele me diz isso todos os dias. Ele vai te amar de qualquer jeito."

Ele me puxa em um abraço e eu sussurro, "Muito obrigada, Si. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Sim," ele começa, enquanto caminha em direção ao buraco do retrato, "Você é a única agora."

Eu o sigo para a saída e o observo enquanto ele sai, segurando o retrato aberto, para que ainda possamos conversar.

"Então, hoje a noite?" Eu respondo com um sorriso tímido e aceno com a cabeça, sim.

"Creio que ele vai estar nas nuvens amanhã então, e grudado ao seu lado. Mas sério Lil, não se preocupe com nada. Vai dar tudo certo."

Ele olha para mim uma última vez antes de se virar e caminhar pelo corredor. De uma hora para a outra, eu sou bombardeada com inspiração.

"Sirius… será que você pode me fazer alguns favores?"

Se a minha idéia funcionar conforme planejada, essa noite vai ser uma que nem eu ou o James jamais vamos nos esquecer.

Uma hora se passou, e eu estou embaixo do salgueiro, próximo ao lago, com o espelho de dois-sentidos do James em uma mão e uma faixa estreita de pano na outra. Eu tremo, por causa do ar frio de Novembro, e tenho quase certeza que eu vou morrer de pneumonia mesmo antes dele começar a procura.

Para ter certeza que tudo vai acontecer conforme planejado, eu pedi para o Sirius seguir o James, escondido na capa da invisibilidade e carregando o espelho, para que eu possa ver o que está acontecendo. Como previsto, eu vejo o James se aproximando do vestiário.

Meus olhos atentos seguem cada passo dele enquanto ele entra, joga sua vassoura para o lado e remove sua camisa, que está encharcada de suor. Os raios do Sol poente percorrem seu abdominal e bíceps, fazendo com que ele tenha uma aparência divina.

Somente quando ele sai do chuveiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, que ele percebe algo situado no banco, ao lado da pilha de roupa limpa dele. Ele levanta a rosa vermelha primeiro, e depois o cartão, com um sorriso irradiante quando percebe que tem a minha letra no cartão.

Qual o nome da primeira música que nós dois dançamos?

A atenção dele muda para os envelopes, lendo cada um deles e parando para pensar.

"_**Something In The Way She Moves**__" ou "__**Wonderful Tonight**__"?_

Ele escolhe o envelope 'Something In The Way She Moves' e um sorrio, mais ainda quando vejo que ele está sussurrando as palavras enquanto ele as lê.

'_**Something in the way you move,**_

_**That looks my way and calls my name…**_

_Quer me encontrar? Vá para a cozinha.'_

Após alguns minutos, ele, e um Sirius espião entram na cozinha, e ele procura frenéticamente a minha próxima pista no aposento. Um pequeno elfo doméstico se aproxima dele, segurando justamente o que ele procura.

"Sr. Potter, senhor? A Srta. Evans pediu a Minnie para te entregar isso, senhor."

Uma mão marrom e frágil se extende, para entregar a ele o pequeno pacote, que ele aceita com gratidão, saudando a elfa troncuda. Ela corre para o outro aposento, suas orelhas super vermelhas e olhos arregaçados de vergonha. Merlin, esse homem consegue ser charmoso até com os elfos domésticos.

'_Aonde nós fomos no nosso primeiro encontro, __**fora**__ da escola? _

_**Mordecai's**__ ou __**La Notte Stellata**__?'_

Eu sorrio enquanto ele escolhe 'La Notte Stellata'.

'_**Com certeza foi uma noite estrelada…**_

_Você está chegando perto!_

_Vá para o aposento dos Monitores Chefes.'_

Ele corre o caminho inteiro entre a cozinha e o nosso aposento. Graças a Merlin que o Sirius é igualmente atlético. Quando ele chega no retrato e pula para dentro, a capa da invisibilidade que cobre o Sirius fica presa quando o retrato se fecha. Felizmente o James, devido a sua agitação, não vê o Sirius puxando a capa. Ele pega o cartão que estava colocado sobre a nossa mesinha de café.

'_Você se lembra onde me disse que me amava, pela primeira vez?_

_**É lá mesmo que você vai me achar**__.'_

Assim que ele lê o cartão, este se transfigura em um galho do salgueiro, no qual estou sentada embaixo. Em pouco tempo, ele reconhece a árvore e coloca um sorriso em seus lábios perfeitos. Ele sai do dormitório e corre pelas escadas, passando pelo Salão Principal, alcançando as grandes portas de carvalho.

Eu olho para o espelho na minha mão e agradeço o Sirius, indicando que o trabalho dele terminou. Ele sorri levemente e seu lindo rosto desaparece da superfície fria do espelho, dando lugar a minha reflexão embaçada. Eu consigo ver o físico do James, vindo em minha direção.

"Lil," ele diz, agora a poucos passos de distância de onde estou, questionando com o olhar a venda que tenho em mãos.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, eu caminho na direção dele, colocando a venda nos olhos dele com todo o cuidado, e seguro sua mão áspera com a minha mão lisa. Juntos, andamos de volta para o castelo e eu o guio para o sétimo andar, atrás do tapete do Barnabas the Barmy, e estamos em frente ao que aparenta ser somente uma parede de pedras.

"Agora, você pode responder a minha pergunta?", eu sinto ele se arrepiar quando sussurro essas palavras levemente no ouvido dele.

"Onde eu te disse que te amava pela primeira vez?" ele pergunta enquanto se vira e me puxa para ele, ainda com os olhos vendados, "Foi na noite que você voltou do enterro da sua avó. Você estava vestindo um vestido preto, sua maquiagem estava toda borrada por causa de todas as suas lágrimas, e você não conseguia parar de chorar por causa do jeito horrível que a Petúnia tratou você naquele dia." Eu sorrio enquanto ele recita os eventos daquela noite, com as mãos dele acariciando as minhas costas.

"Era tarde da noite, que nem agora, e nós fomos dar uma volta pelo Lago. Nós éramos as únicas pessoas do lado de fora naquela noite. Enquanto estávamos sentados embaixo do salgueiro, você me disse que parecia que nós dois éramos as duas únicas pessoas no mundo inteiro."

As mãos dele cobrem as minhas como um cobertor e eu pressiono os meus lábios nos dele para um doce beijo.

"Eu não consigo nem descrever como você estava linda naquela noite. O luar fez você brilhar como uma deusa. Havia algo tão sereno naquela noite: o jeito que nós nos abraçamos embaixo dos galhos da árvore, a Lua e as estrelas fornecendo a nossa única fonte de luz, e o lago, que estava tão tranquilo, que refletia o céu perfeitamente. De alguma forma, eu simplesmente falei essas três palavras. Elas saíram sem nenhum esforço quando as falei para você." Diz o James, enquanto acaricia a minha bochecha.

"O jeito que você me olhou após eu dizer essas três palavras… eu nunca vou esquecer os seus olhos, jamais. Eu não quero esquecer. Eu soube naquele momento que era você que eu queria para sempre."

Eu não consigo tirar o sorriso bobo do meu rosto, enquanto dou um passo para trás e fecho os meus olhos. Caminho para lá e para cá até que a porta da Sala Precisa aparece, após passar por ela três vezes.

Com as mãos dele apertando as minhas firmemente, eu o guio para dentro do aposento.

E me admiro com a imagem que vejo.

Embora eu mesma tenha criado esse quarto, eu ainda estou surpresa pela beleza dele. O teto foi encantado para imitar uma noite estrelada, como o teto do Salão Principal.

Enquanto não tem nenhum lago ou salgueiro, tem heras em todas as paredes de pedras. Orquídeas nascem das heras e brilham como as estrelas acima de nós. A cama, situada diagonalmente a nós, está coberta com lençóis de cores verde e dourado.

Isso é muito mais do que eu jamais sonhei que seria.

As minhas mãos se movem para atrás da cabeça do James e eu tiro a venda dos olhos dele, deixando-a cair no chão.

"Você respondeu corretamente," Eu digo, enquanto retiro o último cartão do bolso da minha jaqueta, "então merece isso."

Ele abre o envelope e o lê em silêncio.

'_Você já tem o meu coração e a minha alma, e agora eu quero te dar também o meu corpo. Essa noite é só para nós dois. Essa noite eu quero ser toda sua._

_**Eu te amo…**__'_

"Lily," a voz dele é muito suave e gentil, mas eu posso ouvir indícios de hesitação e surpresa. E quando ele olha para mim, eu posso ver esses sentimentos também nos olhos dele. Eu seguro a mão dele, respiro profundamente, juntando toda a minha força para conseguir falar o que preciso.

"James, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu quero te dizer que eu já cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu venho pensando sobre esse assunto já há algum tempo e eu sei que eu quero você, por completo, e que eu te amo. Eu não preciso de uma certidão de casamento para me dizer isso. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida te amando. Eu sei que você está no meu coração e nada mais tem importância."

Ele olha para mim, enquanto eu coloco a mão dele sobre o meu coração.

"Você é o amor da minha vida, a única pessoa que vai me fazer sentir tão completa, para sempre. Eu te amei no passado, eu te amo agora, e eu vou te amar até o fim dos meus dias."

As lágrimas escorrem sem parar tanto no meu rosto quanto no dele, enquanto o amor que compartilhamos reflete nos nossos olhos.

"Eu estou pronta para isso. Eu estou pronta para você. Eu quero sentir você, tocar você, e ser uma só com você."

O rosto dele está manchado de lágrimas e ele coloca as mãos dele carinhosamente no meu rosto.

"Eu quero que você tenha absoluta certeza, sem arrependimentos. Eu não me importo em quanto tempo leve. Eu te amo. Eu vou esperar para sempre se você quiser." Ele me envolve em um abraço forte e os meus lábios beijam a bochecha dele, e depois, sua orelha.

"Eu tenho certeza, James. Eu quero que você seja a primeira e a última pessoa a fazer amor comigo."

Ele me carrega para a cama, me segurando em seus braços, e nunca deixamos de olhar um para o outro. Ele se abaixa para me deitar na cama, delicadamente, e o meu coração está a mil por hora. Ele sempre foi um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ao invés de se deitar comigo na cama, ele permanece em pé ao meu lado. Colocando a sua mão direita no meu rosto, ele se ajoelha na minha frente e sussurra, "Não tenha medo, meu amor. Eu jamais faria qualquer coisa para te machucar."

Ele olha para o chão, mas rapidamente volta a me olhar nos olhos, com novas lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos dele.

"Eu não sou santo, Lil. Eu preciso que você saiba que isso não é somente sexo para mim. O que eu fiz antes não vai nem chegar aos pés. Você vai ser a primeira pessoa com quem eu jamais fiz amor e a única pessoa com quem eu vou fazer amor."

E, embaixo das estrelas, tão semelhando à noite que ele me disse essas três palavras pela primeira vez, palavras estas que mudaram a minha vida, nós nos tornamos um só. Não somos mais Lily Evans e James Potter, e sim dois amantes unidos.

Somos uma parte da mente, do corpo e da alma, um do outro, por toda a eternidade.

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

" _Existe um motivo secreto do porque ela se guardou a sete chaves. Um motivo que poucas pessoas conhecem._

_Um motivo que faz o meu sangue congelar nas minhas veias, quando penso no que aconteceu._

_O mesmo motivo que quase fez com que os Marotos fossem expulsos de Hogwarts e mais especificamente, que eu fosse mandado para Azkaban."_

___"__Eu folheio mais algumas páginas do livro e vejo que elas possuem detalhes semelhantes rabiscados em cada canto do livro._

_____Eu estou quase fechando o livro quando algo escrito em uma das últimas páginas me chama a atenção._

_____Duas inicias escritas de forma elegante, em negrito, em uma letra tão diferente do rabisco usual do Snape._

_____As mesmas iniciais que já vi escritas nos livros e pergaminhos do meu melhor amigo desde o nosso primeiro ano._

___'__**L.E.**__' "_

* * *

Já sabem como funciona... apertem o botão abaixo que eu trabalho mais rápida para traduzir o próximo capítulo!!!! 

**EDIT** **23/02: **Já acabei de traduzir o próximo capítulo, é o maior até o momento, com 12 páginas no Word (uma página a mais do que esse), mas realmente estou ficando preocupada porque poucas pessoas estão deixando reviews.

Chego então a duas conclusões, ou eu estou colocando capítulos mais rápido do que vocês podem ler, ou vocês não gostaram da história (sniff, sniff), ou não gostam de escrever reviews...

Então vou fazer o seguinte, só vou colocar o próximo capítulo amanhã de manhã ou quando a contagem dos reviews chegar a 24, o que acontecer primeiro. Ou seja, se querem ler a continuação da história ainda hoje, então cliquem no botão abaixo!!!! Nem que seja para escrever somente: atualiza logo...

É óbvio que já estou traduzindo o capítulo 5!!!


	5. 4: Pedindo Muito

**A/N**: Tenho que agredecer a Annie Black Malfoy, pelo excelente review. Você tem toda a razão!!! Na verdade todos devemos agradecer você, porque você é a "culpada" de eu estar colocando esse capítulo agora. Divirtam-se. Espero deixá-los bastante curiosos com esse capítulo, é um dos meus favoritos.

* * *

**EXCEÇÃO A REGRA**

_**Capítulo 4: Pedindo Muito**_

**_James' POV_**

**8 de Novembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Ela me deixa sem fôlego.

Ela faz isso quando me leva a lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam. Ela faz isso quando me faz sentir de um jeito que jamais me senti. Ela faz isso quando me ama como jamais fui amado por qualquer pessoa em toda a minha vida.

E a noite passada, ela me deixou sem fôlego novamente.

Cada toque, cada beijo nos lábios, tudo que ela fez, me deixou completamente sem fôlego.

Eu nunca tinha entendido quando as pessoas diziam que havia uma diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor. Agora, eu entendo completamente.

Já fiz sexo com muitas garotas, e me arrependo profundamente disso. Mas nenhuma delas – nenhuma mesmo – se compara a mulher que tive em meus braços ontém a noite. Nenhuma delas teve a capacidade de me fazer sentir tão exaltado.

Fazer amor com a Lily foi a experiência mais poderosa, mais apaixonante de toda a minha vida.

E enquanto eu olho para o rosto angelical dela, descansando em meu peito nú, eu percebo a magnitude da noite anterior.

A Lily sempre foi muito hesitante para confiar nas pessoas, eu especialmente. A virgindade dela era algo que ela estimava. É um presente que vai além da conexão física.

A noite passada, esse presente foi dado para mim.

Se eu tivesse qualquer dúvida sobre a extensão dos sentimentos dela por mim, não tenho mais. Ela me deu tudo que ela tinha, e eu sei o quanto isso foi difícil para ela. Existe um motivo secreto do porque ela se guardou a sete chaves. Um motivo que poucas pessoas conhecem.

Um motivo que faz o meu sangue congelar nas minhas veias, quando penso no que aconteceu.

O mesmo motivo que quase fez com que os Marotos fossem expulsos de Hogwarts, e mais especificamente, que eu fosse mandado para Azkaban.

As minhas mãos tiram, cuidadosamente, os cabelos ruivos do rosto dela, enquanto ela se aninha no meu peito enquanto dorme, e posso sentir as lágrimas ardendo nos meus olhos, e as palavras que o meu coração quer dizer.

"Eu ainda estou tentando entender o que eu fiz para merecer você, Lil." Eu falo, enquanto os meus dedos acariciam as bochechas dela, "Mas eu prometo que você sempre vai ser a minha prioridade número um."

Eu sinto ela se mover nos meus braços, e quando olho para baixo, ela está olhando diretamente para mim.

"Obrigada." Ela sorri e puxa o lençol para cobrir seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo mostrando as costas nuas dela.

"Eu estava nervosa. Não porque achava que você iria me machucar, mas porque nunca tinha feito isso antes. Mas um bom amigo me ajudou."

Me abaixando para beijar o ombro dela, eu sussurro, "Você foi perfeita. E quem é esse bom amigo?"

"Sirius." Ela diz ofegante, enquanto beijo o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"Com certeza eu vou agradecê-lo."

"James, nós temos aula em duas horas."

"Duas horas…" Eu sussuro, agora beijando o pulso dela.

"Tempo o suficiente."

* * *

"Eu diria que tudo ocorreu bem a noite passada, certo?" Sirius me pergunta e eu sorrio imediatamente. 

"A melhor noite da minha vida, Almofadinhas. A melhor noite da minha vida."

Eu olho para o lado e vejo a Lily conversando com o Remus na mesa deles.

"Agora que você mencionou, eu queria te agradecer."

"Por quê?"

"A Lily me disse que vocês dois conversaram. Eu não tenho como dizer o quanto eu valorizo a ajuda que você deu a ela. Você sabe que tem sido complicado desde que…"

Ele balança a cabeça e segue o meu olhar para a Lily, a garota que ele se refere como a irmãzinha dele.

"Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, eu só disse a verdade para ela e a ajudei um pouco."

"É, mesmo assim, muito obrigado. Significa muito para mim que ela tem alguém como você para ajudá-la quando eu não estou por perto."

Ele sorri enquanto a Lily, o Remus e o Peter caminham na nossa direção.

"Sem problema, Pontas."

Ele olha para mim antes de seguir o Remus e o Peter, e sair da sala de aula. Eu fico para trás, esperando pacientemente a Lily, enquanto ela arruma os livros dela na mochila. Quando ela se vira, meu braço está extendido para ela e eu rapidamente imito um cavalheiro francês.

"Você está pronta, mademoiselle?"

"Sim, claro." Ela diz confiante e une o braço dela ao meu.

As pessoas estão sorrindo e nos cumprimentando calorosamente enquanto caminhamos; é quase como se fôssemos celebridades. A Lily, ligeiramente envergonhada por toda a atenção, sorri amigavelmente (porém, forçado) e chega mais perto de mim.

Em poucos minutos, nós nos distanciamos dos outros três, detidos pela quantidade de pessoas bloqueando o nosso caminho. Eu estico o meu pescoço para achar os outros e encontro o Sirius.

Os olhos deles estão olhando os meus friamente.

Ele está com o queixo trincado e seu corpo está rígido. Eventualmente, ele move a cabeça, indicando que devemos nos apressar e nos juntar a eles.

Olhando para a Lily, eu vejo que ela parou para conversar com uma garota da Corvinal. Gentilmente, eu gesticulo que ela deve me seguir, puxando o braço dela ligeiramente.

Finalmente alcançamos os outros três, pouco antes de entrarmos no Salão Principal, e o Sirius vem para o meu lado.

"É bom ver que finalmente se juntou a nós."

Confuso pela rápida mudança no comportamento dele, eu o olho para ele confuso, antes de me virar para a Lily, me abaixando próximo ao ouvido dela.

"Será que você pode conversar com a Marlene? Ela e o Sirius ainda estão brigados, e ela aparenta estar triste. Nós poderíamos convidá-la para vir se sentar conosco, mas eu duvido muito que ela aceitaria. Você pode ver se está tudo bem com ela?"

A princípio, a Lily tem uma expressão ilegível, mas depois ela olha para a Marlene, situada em um local isolada na mesa e concorda. Se inclinando para beijar a minha bochecha, ela diz, "Eu te vejo em poucos minutos." Eu não consigo evitar quando a acompanho com o olhar, de forma protetora, enquanto ela caminha para o final da mesa, e então, finalmente, olho para os meus amigos.

Ninguém fala por alguns minutos, exceto quando algum colega fala algum coisa conosco, ou quando alguém pede para passar alguma comida.

Quando o Peter pede que eu passe as batatas para ele pela terceira vez, eu finalmente quebro o silêncio.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto ao Sirius, que está com o garfo levantado, a caminho da boca dele. Ao ouvir o meu questionamento, ele abaixa o garfo lentamente para o prato.

Com um sorriso obviamente forçado, ele responde, "Sim, estou bem." E levanta o garfo novamente.

Eu conheço o Sirius desde os 11 anos, portanto consigo ler ele como um livro aberto. Uma coisa eu tenho certeza, e é que o Sirius não está nada bem.

* * *

**9 de Novembro de 1976**

**Terça-Feira**

Não sei ao certo quem atormentou mais a minha mente ontém a noite, quando fingi que dormi. A mulher que eu amo e no meu melhor amigo, que claramente está passando por problemas.

A minha mente não consegue se desligar. As atitudes dele de ontém ainda me preocupam. Em todo o tempo que eu conheço o Sirius, jamais o vi agir dessa maneira.

Eu nunca vi o Sirius me olhar daquele jeito.

"No que está pensando?"

A Lily me abraça por trás e eu me viro, abrançando-a fortemente.

"No Sirius. Você percebeu algo de estranho com ele ontém?"

Ela franze a testa, enquanto tenta se lembrar, e responde, "Ele me pareceu um pouco distante, mas acho que não é nada sério."

"É que eu tenho… um pressentimento de que alguma coisa está errada."

Ela acena e dá um passo para trás para poder me olhar.

"Vai conversar com ele então. E eu realmente quero dizer **falar** com ele, de preferência quando vocês dois estiverem sozinhos."

"Eu acho que vou fazer isso sim."

"Mas sério James, não se preocupe muito." Ela me diz, enquanto senta em uma cadeira e cruza as pernas, "Provavelmente não é nada. Talvez tenha algo a ver com a Marlene. Eu tentei conversar com ela ontém, mas ela não me disse muito."

Eu puxo uma cadeira e sento oposto a ela, me apoiando no encosto.

"Provavelmente você está certa, mas mesmo assim vou conversar com ele. Não custa nada tentar. Mudando de assunto, você vai no treino, certo?"

Ela se reclina para frente na cadeira, e me dá um beijo rápido.

"Não perderia por nada nesse mundo, amor."

Em torno de 45 minutos depois, eu estou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, que está vazia, e caminho para a escada que leva ao dormitório masculino. Quando vou abrir a porta do quarto do Sirius, do Remus e do Peter, eu percebo que ela está entreaberta.

Olhando pela fresta da porta, eu posso ver duas pessoas saindo frenéticas do banheiro, aos gritos.

"OK! Então quer dizer que você quer que eu seja que nem o James, é isso?"

A Marlene responde com uma voz trêmula.

"Não, Sirius, eu não quero que você seja que nem o James. Entretando, eu gostaria que você agisse comigo como ele age com a Lily, de vez em quando. Eu quero que você se importe com o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu quero que você esteja disponível quando eu precisar da sua compania. Quando as pessoas perguntarem se você tem uma namorada, eu quero que você diga a merda do meu nome! E seria bom se você me priorizasse mais do que prioriza o seu lado maroto."

O quarto está em silêncio, com exceção dos choros abafados da Marlene.

"Eu quero o seu amor, Sirius. Será que é pedir muito de você?"

O Sirius responde, gaguejando nas palavras, quebrando o silêncio inconfortável.

"Eu não posso te dar o que eu não tenho, Mar. Eu não sinto… Nem sei se já senti. Achei que você soubesse disso."

Uma risada aguda, vazia, ecoa pelo quarto e pelas escadas abaixo.

"Você está certo. Cento e dez porcento certo, Sirius. Eu sei que você não me ama… mas eu sei que eu te amo. Eu estou irremediavelmente apaixonada por você. Eu nem tento negar. Mas com certeza, isso não significa merda nenhuma para você, não é?"

"Marlene –"

"Esquece. Eu estou cansada de competir com eles. Você sabe o que eu acho engraçado? Antes deles ficarem juntos, nós estávamos bem. Mas agora, cada vez que você olha para eles, você deseja que nós fôssemos assim. Você quer que nós dois sejamos perfeitos. Eu percebo isso toda vez que olho para **você**. Você precisa entender na sua cabeça dura que nós dois não somos eles, e não podemos viver o relacionamento deles. "

Do nada, alguém abre a porta, com raiva. Eu desvio, por uma fração de segundos, e me escondo nas sombras do canto mais próximo.

"Eu assiti isso tudo acontecer como se fosse em câmera lenta. O relacionamento deles cresceu, enquanto o nosso morreu. Eu te chamei porque eu queria conversar com você, e tentar consertar as coisas, trazer uma vida de volta ao nosso relacionamento. Mas agora está bem claro para mim que é impossível consertar algo, que não deseja ser consertado."

"Adeus, Sirius, eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo. Eu sinceramente espero que, um dia, você ache a sua Lily."

Com um movimento da varinha, a Marlene bate a porta, e corre pelas escadas abaixo, suas lágrimas deixando um caminho indistinto atrás dela.

A minha mente está paralisada com tudo que acabei de ouvir, mas sou retirado do meu estado de choque quando ouço vidro quebrando na parede, dentro do quarto.

"Porra!"

Correndo rapidamente para dentro do quarto, eu vejo o Sirius olhando uma moldura de retrato destruída, com as mãos dele agarrando o cabelo, em frustração.

Ele pega a lata de lixo e se abaixa, pegando cuidadosamente os cacos de vidro, que estão espalhados pelo chão. Quando ele ouve os meus passos ecoando no chão do quarto, o seu olhar muda rapidamente para mim.

"Quer alguma ajuda?"

Ele muda de posição, ficando em pé, olhando de relance entre eu e o chão.

"O quanto você ouviu?"

"O suficiente." Falo com uma voz calma, como se estivesse falando com uma criança, "Você quer conversar sobre isso?"

Ele balança a cabeça vigorosamente e vira de costas para mim.

"Sirius, eu posso te ajudar -" eu imploro.

Ele gira na mesma hora, com seu rosto enfurecido.

"E como diabos você prentede fazer isso, James? Hein? Por favor, me diga essa sua idéia maravilhosa, porque eu realmente gostaria de saber!"

Tentando acalmá-lo, eu dou um passo para frente e digo, "Eu ouvi o que a Marlene disse -".

"Não leve a sério o que ela disse." Ele me interrompe, voltando a pegar os cacos de vidro que estão espalhados pelo chão.

"Por favor, fale comigo. Nós sempre conversamos sobre essas coisas. Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu posso te ajudar."

Essas palavras fazem com que a raiva dele retorne. Ele pega um dos maiores pedaços de vidro, e o arremessa para a parede oposta, os novos cacos escorrendo pela mesa de cabeceira do Remus.

"Não, James, você não pode me ajudar, e você dizer que entende o que eu estou sentindo é a mais pura mentira. Você e a Lily tem um relacionamento perfeito, algo que eu realmente não quero ouvir agora. Então não venha ter piedade de mim e tentar me dizer que você sabe como eu me sinto, quando na verdade você não faz a mínima idéia."

Respira fundo James, respira fundo. Deixe-o em paz por um pouco, é tudo que ele precisa.

Eu sigo o meu próprio conselho e respiro profundamente antes de olhar de volta para ele.

"Ok, eu entendo você. Eu estou indo almoçar. Se você se acalmar e quiser falar comigo qualquer hora dessas, eu estou a sua disposição."

Eu saio do dormitório e sigo o mesmo caminho que a Marlene fez, não faz muito tempo atrás. Meu objetivo não é somente de deixar o Sirius sozinho, mas também de ordenar os meus próprios pensamentos.

Minha mente está a mil, enquanto retorno para os meus aposentos e pego a minha vassoura.

Do que diabos a Marlene estava falando?

O Sirius tem ciúmes do meu relacionamento com a Lily?

A conversa deles está gravada na minha mente como uma música, enquanto entro no Salão Principal, que está praticamente deserto, e me sento em uma cadeira na mesa da Grifinória.

Aos poucos, a multidão aparece. O Prof. Dumbledore, acompanhado por vários outros professores, se senta na mesa dele, e coloca as mão dele tranquilamente sobre seu colo. Ele está olhando através dos seus óculos de meia-lua, quase como se estivesse tomando nota de cada aluno que entra por essas portas.

De repente, os olhos cor de azuil cobalto dele, encontram os meus. Ele me dá um pequeno sorriso e pisca, sua aura confortante me lembrando do meu falecido avô.

De canto de olho, vejo alguém se sentar ao meu lado e sinto o banco balançando enquanto a pessoa se mexe. Ao invés de ver quem se sentou ao meu lado, eu olho para os poucos pedaços de comida no meu prato.

"Me desculpa."

Olhando para a pessoa que está ao meu lado, a pessoa que recentemente parece mais um estranho do que um irmão, eu o vejo olhando fixamente para a frente, enquanto ele continua a falar.

"Eu nunca senti nada com a Marlene. Nenhuma das borboletas, o frio na barriga, a magia, absolutamente nada. Desde o início, o nosso relacionamento foi baseado nas necessidades físicas. E, com o tempo, eu passei a amá-la. Como não poderia? Ela é atraente, meiga, talentosa… ela é tudo que um homem precisa. E como eu disse, eu a amo sim. Mas eu não **estou** apaixonado por ela."

Eu o ouço respirar fundo, e ele me olha pela primeira vez, desde que se sentou. Então ele quebra o contato visual novamente, olhando para baixo, para a madeira polida da mesa.

"Você ouviu o que ela disse no quarto. Ela me disse que eu quero copiar o seu relacionamento. E eu acho, que de uma certa forma, é verdade. Eu olho para vocês dois e quero muito isso para mim. Eu quero compartilhar esse tipo de vínculo com alguém. Eu quero que o rosto da garota se ilumine a cada vez que ela me veja. Quando eu ouvir a palavra 'felizes', eu quero pensar no meu próprio relacionamento, não no do meu melhor amigo. Eu quero estar apaixonado."

Eu posso ver a autenticidade nos olhos dele, enquanto ele volta a me olhar fixamente.

"Mas eu não estou."

"Um dia você vai ter tudo isso, Almofadinhas. E quando isso acontecer, você vai perceber que valeu a pena passar por isso. Eu sei o que você está sentindo. Eu já tive o meu coração partido até um certo ponto. Mas eu sei que passar por tudo aquilo, me levou aonde estou hoje em dia. Me levou a Lily. E eu acho que se eu não tivesse passado por aquilo tudo, eu não reconheceria o quanto ela é importante para mim."

"E a Marlene tem razão, sabe. Sobre você encontrar a sua Lily." Ele me olha, envergonhado, "Você vai encontrá-la, eu tenho certeza disso."

Ele extende a mão dele para mim, enquanto dá uma risada, que mais parece um latido.

"Então… tudo certo entre nós agora?"

Apertando a mão dele, eu sorrio e aceno.

"Tudo certo."

* * *

_**Sirius' POV**_

**10 de Novembro de 1976**

**Quarta-Feira**

Eu já fiz muita merda na minha vida. **Muita**.

Algumas eu me arrependo profundamente. Já outras refletem na minha consciência sem parar.

Eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de fugir de 'casa'.

Eu não me arrependo nenhum pouco de tacar fogo no precioso cabelo do Lucius Malfoy no terceiro ano.

Mas, surpreendentemente, eu me arrependo de não prestar mais atenção na aula de Poções. Essa aula é terrível, sério.

E agora eu me arrependo, com certeza, de algumas coisas que eu disse para a Marlene. Onde eu estou no momento é uma consequência disso.

Durante toda a aula de Poção, os meus olhos observaram cada movimento dela, do outro lado da sala de aula. Eu não queria olhar. Eu juro que não queria.

Eu não queria que ela soubesse o quanto isso me incomoda, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela.

O pior de tudo foi que ela não olhou para mim.

Nenhuma maldita vez.

Depois do término da classe, eu estava com a cabeça destraída, jogando os ingredientes e materiais na minha mochila, quando o Slughorn me chamou para a frente e me confrontou.

"Sr. Black, eu sinto em lhe dizer que tenho más notícias para você. Eu não sei como te dizer ao certo, mas você está indo muito mal nessa matéria. E como você já sabe, esse termo está chegando ao fim. Normalmente, eu não faria isso com nenhum aluno, mas como eu conheço a sua família muito bem, eu me sinto no dever de designar o melhor tutor disponível para você.

Eu sei que você e o Severus Snape tem uma história meia… sombria, mas ele é um dos meus alunos mais brilhantes, e você melhoraria muito estudando com ele."

E isso me leva a minha situação presente. Estou atualmente sentado em uma cadeira na biblioteca, em posição oposta ao Snape, o meu maior adversário, com somente uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho na minha frente.

"Vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes para fazer-"

"Black, eu não quero estar aqui mais do que você quer. Eu não tenho desejo algum de falar com você sobre qualquer assunto, exceto aquele que fui determinado a fazer. Então fecha essa merda dessa boca por alguns minutos para que possamos terminar isso o mais rápido o possível."

"É claro que você não quer estar aqui. Sobre o que nós dois conversaríamos? Absolutamente nada, porque você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, e eu não dou a mínima para a sua."

A princípio, ele aparenta que vai deixar esse argumento passar despercebido. Mas o bom e velho Snivellus nunca me decepciona.

"Você acha que eu não sei nada sobre você, é? Eu sei muito mais do que você imagina. Acho que você está se esquecendo do incidente do Salgueiro Lutador. O seu jeito descuidado de ser quase custou muito ao seu amiguinho peludo. Sem dizer que o Potter arriscou a vida dele para me salvar, só para impedir que o amiguinho dele virasse um assassino. Eu sei o seu segredo, e eu poderia colocar você e os seus amigos em Azkaban mais rápido do que você pode pegar a sua varinha.

Isso sem contar a história da sua família… assunto sensível esse, eu acredito. E que tal falarmos sobre a McKinnon--?"

Eu sinto o ódio ardendo no meu peito quando ele faz essa última pergunta. Eu posso não estar apaixonado pela Marlene, mas ele não tem o mínimo direito de comentar sobre o nosso relacionamento… ou o que era o nosso relacionamento.

Ele não tem o mínimo direito.

"Não ouse falar o nome dela! Não tente dizer que você entende o que aconteceu entre nós dois. Você pode saber o básico da minha vida e pode me chantagear, mas você não tem noção sobre mais nada além disso. Não tem… a mínima… idéia. Eu recomendo que você aprenda a deixar a merda da sua boca calada, Snivellus, ou eu vou fechá-la para você, com todo o prazer! "

Ao invés de reconhecer o meu discurso, ele começa a fazer o dele.

"É você que não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim. É você que me chuta, e depois me levanta, só para poder me chutar novamente. Eu sou a sua diversão, certo? Uma marionete no seu espetáculo doentio? Aproveite enquanto pode. Isso não vai ser assim para sempre. Porque eu, ao contrário de você, tenho um objetivo na minha vida. Ao contrário de você, eu sei o que vou fazer quando esse ano terminar-"

"Você quer saber de uma coisa?" Eu o interrompo, "Cansei de ouvir você. Você está fazendo de tudo, menos me ensinar o que eu preciso aprender, então se vai me ensinar, então começa logo, vamos terminar logo com isso. Eu tenho coisas muito melhores para fazer, do que perder o meu tempo discutindo com você, e aprender uma matéria que eu não dou um pingo de merda de Hipogrifo para aprender."

Os olhos pretos dele me encaram friamente por meros segundos. Mas ele aceita a minha sugestão e se inclina sobre o livro dele.

"Você prestou atenção o suficiente na aula de hoje, para ouvir sobre qual poção o Slughorn falou na aula?" Ele me pergunta, enquanto folheia as páginas do livro.

"Não. Se eu tivesse prestado atenção, você acha que eu estaria aqui?" Eu zombo.

Girando os olhos, ele começa a ler o texto em voz alta, começando a lição.

Eu deveria estar prestando atenção, eu realmente deveria, mas de alguma forma a minha mente se volta para a situação entre a Marlene, eu e, de certa forma, o James e a Lily.

As palavras árduas que eu e ela trocamos ontém repetem na minha cabeça e eu não consigo parar de pensar nelas.

A Marlene me ama. Eu não a amo. Ela gostaria que eu fosse como o James. Eu gostaria que ela fosse como a Lily.

Mas é claro, como ela mesmo me lembrou, nós não somos.

Percebendo que estou claramente destraído, o Snape fecha seu livro, resmungando. Ele começa a procurar algo em sua grande mochila preta.

"Pegue isso, vai fazer um grande favor a nós dois. Eu não uso mais, e já que o seu cérebro não consegue ouvir nem por um minuto, você precisa de toda a ajuda que imaginável. Eu recomendo que você pegue o livro, compre um kit de poções e pratique com as poções mais simples, antes de passar para as misturas mais complexas."

Suas mãos suadas pegam um livro grosso com capa de couro preta, que parece ter centenas de anos. Algumas partes do couro estão se soltando e as bordas das páginas estão rasgadas, e com manchas de tempo. Sem exitação, ele se levanta, junta todas as suas coisas… quaisquer que sejam as coisas que ele tem naquela mochila, e sai apressado da biblioteca.

Eu pego o livro pela capa, e leio atentamente o título: Poções Básicas & Suas Finalidades. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu abro a primeira página e examino o conteúdo. A minha atenção é imediatamente tomada pelas anotações nas margens de diversas páginas.

Os rabiscos pequenos possuem instruções de forma abreviada para fazer poções, ajustes e alterações nos ingredientes, para alcançar melhores resultados, e alguns feitiços que eu jamais ouvi falar.

O que ele está tramando?

Eu folheio mais algumas páginas do livro e vejo que elas possuem detalhes semelhantes rabiscados em cada canto do livro.

Eu estou quase fechando o livro quando algo escrito em uma das últimas páginas me chama a atenção.

Duas inicias escritas de forma elegante, em negrito, em uma letra tão diferente do rabisco usual do Snape.

As mesmas iniciais que já vi escritas nos livros e pergaminhos do meu melhor amigo, desde o nosso primeiro ano.

'**L.E.**'

Eu forço o meu cérebro numa tentativa de encontrar alguma pessoa – qualquer pessoa – que tenha as mesmas inciais.

Não tenho sorte.

Mas por quê? Ele não poderia…

Não, não é possível.

Ele odeia ela. Ele insulta ela. Ele a chama de sangue-ruim, que é de longe uma das piores palavras no mundo dos bruxos.

Eu me lembro, a alguns anos atrás, quando ela o defendeu de uma de nossas peças, quando ela só olhava para o James como se ele fosse somente um 'arrogante exibicionista'. Ela já o considerou um bom amigo, mas essa amizade terminou logo após o incidente do lago.

Ele jamais…

Será?

Olha só… parece que os papéis se inverteram. Aparentemente eu sei muito mais sobre o Snivellus do que ele jamais gostaria que eu soubesse.

Eu pego o livro e saio correndo da biblioteca, (para o desgosto da bibliotecária, qual é mesmo o nome dela…) e vou em direção ao Salão Principal. Infelizmente, devido a minha pressa, eu não vejo a pessoa que cruza o meu caminho.

Nós colidimos, caindo no chão, e paramos por alguns momentos para recuperar o fôlego.

Depois que a minha respiração volta ao normal, eu verifico se a outra pessoa está bem.

Quando eu olho para a pessoa, me sinto como se estivesse olhando no espelho.

O mesmo tom robusto, cabelos pretos e dentes marfins que compõem a minha aparência estão sentados na minha frente. Eu imagino que até as nossas expressões são parecidas. Essa semelhança excepcional só poderia pertecer a uma pessoa.

Regulus.

Nós dois nos levantamos simultaneamente, e eu me preparo para outra guerra de palavras, a minha terceira em menos de dois dias.

Mas ele nunca abre a boca.

O olhar dele é severo, penetrande, e de certa forma preocupado, mas não existe amargura da parte dele. Muito pelo contrário, ele passa por mim como se eu nem existisse.

Por um segundo, eu quase olho para trás. Para olhar o meu irmão mais novo por uma última vez. Eu não sei quando terei a chance de vê-lo novamente. Eu quase olho para trás.

**Quase.**

Assim como faço com tudo na minha vida, eu caminho em frente, deixando o que quer que esteja atrás de mim, se tornar nada mais do que uma lembrança a muito tempo perdida.

Mas como eu aprendi com o tempo, algumas lembranças são impossíveis de esquecer.

Algumas lembranças nunca vão desaparecer.

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Mas quando eu chego no aposento dos Monitores Chefes e o retrato se fecha atrás de mim, as lágrimas que eu estava lutando durante todo o trajeto, finalmente caem livremente._

_As minhas emoções incontroláveis me levam diretamente ao sofá e eu colapso, segurando a minha cabeça com as minhas mãos._

_Eu sei que para a maior parte das pessoas, parece que eu estou sendo infantil. É somente um dia, e não é como se eu não fosse vê-lo completamente._

_Mas o que a maior parte das pessoas não entendem, é que sem ele eu me sinto fraca e com medo. Me sinto assim desde aquele dia no ano passado. Eu tento manter uma aparência forte, mas ele me sente tremer quando caminhamos para a sala de Poções ou passamos próximos às masmorras. Ele sabe um segredo que eu não contei para mais ninguém, um segredo que não tenho intenções de compartilhar com mais ninguém._

_Mas não é isso que mais me dói._

_O que fez o meu coração doer foi ouvir aquelas palavras vindo da boca do Sirius, porque eu sei que ele tem toda a razão."_

* * *

E então, curiosos? 

Querem saber o que acontece no próximo capítulo?

Então já sabem… cliquem no botão abaixo que eu fico muito feliz!!!!

Será que consigo postar mais um capítulo ainda hoje??? Hummm... talvez... quem sabe...


	6. 5: Sozinha

**A/N**: Acho que deu algum problema no site quando eu postei o capítulo anterior. Ele não alterou a posição da fic na relação das fics que tiveram update… estranho… bom, **verifique então se você leu o capítulo anterior, porque ele foi crucial para toda a história** e eu odiaria que os meus queridos leitores ficassem perdidos.

Eu acho que a posição da fic não foi alterada porque coloquei dois capítulos online no mesmo dia. Então por esse motivo que só estou postando esse capítulo hoje, mesmo tendo acabado de escrevê-lo ontém.

Se alguém souber porque isso aconteceu, se é comum ou como tentar precaver, me avise por favor. Essa é a primeira fic que posto e ainda estou um pouco perdida…

Respondendo a algumas perguntas… o prólogo acontece em um capítulo que não foi postado ainda. O Prólogo é um pedaço desse capítulo futuro…

Bom, vamos para o próximo capítulo então…

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 5: Sozinha**_

_**Marlene's POV**_

**10 de Novembro de 1976**

**Quarta-Feira**

Quando eu era menor, minha mãe costumava ler contos de fadas para mim, sobre príncipes e lindas princesas. O príncipe resgatava a princesa do vilão malvado, e todos viviam felizes para sempre, 'Fim'.

Assim como uma princesa, eu achei que tinha encontrado o meu príncipe.

Aquele que iria me tirar da solidão, me amar incondicionalmente, a pessoa com quem eu compartilharia o meu 'felizes para sempre'.

Mas o destino não é tão bondoso comigo. Na verdade, eu diria que eu preciso ser salva do tão chamado príncipe.

Externamente, ele é tudo que você poderia imaginar, até mais.

Quando ele me chamou para sair durante o verão, antes do sexto ano, eu automaticamente recusei. Eu sabia muito bem da reputação de safado que ele tinha em Hogwarts.

Eu vi a multidão de garotas, com lágrimas caindo pelos seus rostos, depois que ele terminava com elas. Eu não queria ter o mesmo destino dessas garotas.

Só que eu tive, e agora estou muito pior do que qualquer uma dessas garotas.

Mas ser um príncipe não o faz automaticamente perfeito. Porque, enquanto ele é carismático, encantador, e charmoso demais para um ser humano, isso não significa que não exista um lado negro nele.

O lado negro que ninguém além de mim (e talvez o James, o Remus e o Peter) tem a chance de ver.

É o lado ruim do conto de fadas: as noites bêbados, as brigas, os segredos, as mentiras sem fim… a lista é infinita. Ele é todas essas coisas horríveis embaladas no papel de presente mais lindo que você possa imaginar.

E talvez, somente talvez, seja por isso que eu queria ficar com ele.

Em algum lugar na minha mente fraca uma voz sutil suspira, dizendo que eu posso mudá-lo. Que eu posso transformá-lo no príncipe que eu previ desde o início.

Mas o resto da minha mente sabe que isso é uma mentira. Essa realização queima toda a minha esperança, até que ela finalmente se apaga, e eu chego a uma conclusão: eu estou lutando uma batalha em que eu nunca vou ser a vencedora.

Então chega.

Cansei.

Estou cansada com essa… essa **coisa**, esse mundo de fantasia que eu estive vivendo por muito tempo.

Porque cada vez que eu acho que eu cheguei a superfície, as forças invisíveis me puxam de volta, para dentro d'água. É um círculo vicioso com o Sirius Black.

O que que ele tem que me fascina tanto? Eu gostaria de saber a resposta.

Nem eu nem ele estamos felizes. Eu sei que eu não estou, e ele mostra muito bem no rosto dele, que também não está.

Eu me machuquei várias e várias vezes. Ele me usou como o seu brinquedinho para a sua própria diversão. Ele quer que eu seja a Lily para o James dele. Mas eu não sou a Lily, eu nunca vou ser a Lily, e ele com certeza, jamais vai chegar perto de ser a pessoa que o James é.

Nesses seis, quase sete anos, que eu a conheço, a Lily é o que eu poderia chamar de melhor amiga. Eu contei para ela todos os meus segredos, não importando o quanto sombrio eles sejam, e ela também me conta os segredos dela. Eu fui a primeira pessoa a saber quando ela passou a gostar do James. Eu também fui a primeira pessoa que ela contou quando ela finalmente disse sim para ele.

Independente do fantástico relacionamento que ela e o James possuem, eu nunca quiz algo desse tipo. Eu quero ser amada, mas eu quero ser amada do meu próprio jeito. Eu não quero comparar a vida amorosa da minha amiga com a minha.

Não tem comparação. Nunca teve.

Eu só quero saber que ele me ama.

Eu não preciso de cartões, rosas… só amor genuíno e puro. É o que quero mais do que tudo.

E isso é algo que o Sirius nega me dar.

"Mar, por que está tão chateada?" Uma voz suave, que reconheço como sendo da Lily, na minha direita, interrompe os meus pensamentos.

"Nada." Eu encolho os ombros, tentando – mas não conseguindo – aparecer indiferente.

"Eu sei que não é 'nada' que te deixa tão quieta assim. Tem a ver com o Sirius, não tem? Você está chateada porque vocês não estou juntos, ou sequer, falando."

Sim. Mais do que ela pode imaginar.

"Não, Lily, não estou. Ele é um imbecil, uma maldita fraude, e eu não quero mais nada com o cara chamado Sirius Black."

"Você não quer dizer isso."

Em menos de um segundo, eu a olho diretamente nos olhos e respondo, com os meus dentes trincados.

"Eu quero."

E realmente, uma parte de mim quer acreditar nisso desesperadamente. Não importa o quanto eu o ame, dói muito saber que esse sentimento não é mútuo.

Doeu muito quando eu ouvi um amigo dele perguntar se ele tinha uma namorada, e saber que ele nunca me mencionou.

Doeu tanto quando a prima dele me disse que ela nunca, nenhuma vez, leu sobre mim em qualquer das cartas dele, que eu não queria acreditar.

Minha irmã e única parente viva que eu tenho, Hannah, sabe tudo sobre ele. Eu contei para ela sobre o dia em que tornamos o nosso relacionamento oficial. Eu contei para ela sobre o dia em que eu me apaixonei por ele.

Agora, eu vou contar para ela sobre o dia em que resolvi terminar tudo.

Essa compreensão dói mais do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado.

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

**12 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sexta-Feira**

Eu sempre odiei a chuva.

E, desde pequena, eu sempre odiei as tempestades. Existe algo sobre ela que é tão misterioso, sinistro, e até depressivo.

Elas trazem muitas más lembranças para mim: imagens vívidas de mãos cruéis colidindo com a minha pele a cada trovoada, os berros ensurrecedores de palavras desprezíveis, e feitiços lançados a cada relâmpago.

Cada tempestade violenta desperta outra recordação ameaçadora.

Eu estou sentada na solidão da biblioteca e olhando pela janela. Grupos de alunos andam rapidamente para os confins secos e confortáveis do castelo de Hogwarts, escapando apressadamente da chuva cruel, como se ela fosse uma epidemia.

Na maior parte das vezes, eu sou assim. Sempre tentando fugir da chuva.

Mas hoje não é um desses dias. Hoje, eu amo a chuva.

O meu pai costumava me colocar no colo dele e me dizer que para termos o arco-íris, primeiro precisamos resistir a tempestade.

Então hoje, eu vou suportar as rajadas e correntes de vento da tempestade, para alcançar o meu arco-íris.

James.

Hoje foi o último dia muito atarefado do meu calendário, finalmente agora vou ter um pouco de paz e sossego. Hoje tive três exames estressantes, uma reunião de Monitores, e agora estou saindo para o treino de Quadribol do James.

Quando estiver tudo terminado, eu vou poder relaxar nos braços dele essa noite.

Meu olhar volta para a janela, e o meu sorriso aumenta consideravelmente. Uma linda escala de cores está aparecendo, enquanto as últimas gotas de chuva caem na terra.

O meu arco-íris, de fato.

Do meu ponto de vista, eu vejo claramente o campo de quadribol, e o uniforme vermelho e dourado dos jogadores da Grifinória. Mesmo daqui, eu consigo ver o James. É como um sexto-sentido.

Uns quinze minutos depois eu estou subindo as arquibancadas e me sento próxima a metade da seção da Grifinória. No meio do campo, eu vejo o time reunido no chão. Eu suponho que o James está dando o discurso habitual dele aos colegas jogadores, e logo vejo que estou certa.

Os jogadores correm para o vestiário e eu os sigo, com muito cuidado para que o James não me veja, ficando atrás dele. As costas dele ainda estão viradas para mim, enquanto ele conversa sobre uma jogada complicada com a sua colega artilheira, Dorcas Meadowes.

"Você não acha que a sua namorada vai ficar com ciúmes de te ver conversando com aquela artilheira bonitinha?"

Eu pergunto para ele, cobrindo os olhos dele com as minhas mãos, e vejo que ele está sorrindo e decide entrar no jogo.

"Ela não tem que saber. Não vou vê-la até mais tarde essa noite."

As minhas mãos deslizam da posição sobre os olhos dele para o peito firme dele, me certificando que ele ainda não consegue me ver.

Diminuindo a minha voz para o meu melhor tom sedutor, que digamos de passagem, teria sido muito mais convincente caso eu conseguisse parar de rir, eu sussuro, "Bem, se esse é o caso, porque você não vai para o meu quarto então? Eu tenho certeza que vou ser uma excelente compania."

"Excelente plano." Ele diz, enquanto gira e me puxa para o seu uniforme encharcado, tanto ele quando eu rimos sem parar.

"Nem tente me enganar desse jeito, senhorita. Eu conheço o seu toque de qualquer lugar."

Ele sorri e coloca a testa dele sobre a minha, os nossos narizes mal se tocam. Os nossos lábios fazem contato, enviando aquela sensação maravihosa e familiar pela minha espinha, quando eu percebo alguém atrás do James.

Relutantemente, eu me afasto para cumprimentar o companheiro de time do James, Thomas Hollinger.

"Oi Lily," ele diz enquanto olho para ele, "Desculpa interromper vocês, mas eu preciso conversar com o James sobre uma jogada. Se não tiver problema, é claro…"

"Sem problema nenhum. Se me lembro bem, a Alice está precisando de ajuda com o dever-de-casa dela. Eu acho que devo ajudá-la, já que sou Monitora Chefe e tudo mais. Só pensei em passar aqui rapidamente e visitar o meu amor."

Eu sinto um par de olhos nas minhas costas. O James me olha pelos ombros, e na mesma hora eu sei quem chegou.

"Então você veio aqui só para ver o James, não é?"

O Remus, o Sirius e o Peter aparecem do meu lado direito. O Remus está com uma sobrancelha arqueada, esperando a minha resposta.

"É claro que sim." O James responde arrogantemente, enquanto sorri para o Remus.

"Eu sabia que não ia demorar muito tempo para vocês três aparecerem aqui. E não, eu estou feliz em ver todos vocês."

Eu nunca tive um irmão, mas eu sempre quiz ter um, principalmente quando a minha única irmã me odeia completamente.

Agora, eu fui abençoada com três.

O meu coração se aquece toda vez que os vejo sorrindo e brincando, e de repente, em momentos como esses, as lembranças dos gritos de 'Aberração!' da Petúnia não me entristecem tanto.

"Eu vou deixar você tomar banho, pois você está com um cheiro horrível," eu brinco com o James e ele sorri, então eu me viro para o Hollinger, "Desculpa pela demora, eu estou indo embora agora mesmo."

Eu vagarosamente caminho em direção ao James, abraçando-o pela cintura, beijando a bochecha dele (que ainda está um pouco gelada devido ao treino no clima de Novembro) e movo os meus lábios para a orelha dele.

"Te vejo mais tarde, meu anjo. Talvez nós dois possamos nos divertir sozinhos."

"Eu acho que preciso me aquecer bastante, depois desse treino." Ele ri e me puxa de volta, beijando os meus lábios.

Enquanto alcanço a porta do vestiário, eu olho para trás uma última vez e fixo o meu olhar no James, que balança a cabeça e sorri.

"Lil!" Ele fala bem alto, fazendo com que todo mundo no aposento pare o quer que estejam fazendo, e olhem para mim.

"Eu te amo."

* * *

**15 de Novembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Os dias de sol de outono podem ser muito enganosos.

Você olha para fora e vê o sol brilhando, aparentemente emanando muito calor. Que decepção é descobrir que o ar está tão frio, que parece que quanto mais você respira, maior é a chance de congelar os seus pulmões.

E é exatamente assim que eu me sinto, enquanto caminho de volta do corujal. Eu mandei uma carta para minha casa, para dizer as novidades da minha vida, que não são muitas, para a minha mãe.

As minhas mãos estão enfiadas lá dentro dos bolsos do meu casaco de lã, que está completamente abotoado, e o cachecol no meu pescoço está oscilando no vento leve. Assim que coloco os pés no castelo, eu tiro os meus óculos escuros e meu gorro de lã, deixando os meus cabelos ruivos desarrumados caírem nos meus olhos.

Enquanto caminho em um corredor, que achei que estivesse vazio, eu vejo o James, o Sirius e o Remus parados no meio do corredor. Não tem mais ninguém por perto.

"Que diabos é o seu problema, Sirius?"

Ao ouvir a voz nervosa do James eu paro na mesma hora, e parece que fui atingida com a maldição Imperius. Os meus olhos estão fixos nos três garotos, situados a uma boa distância de mim.

"Nenhum, Pontas. Eu só acho que a gente não tem tido a chance de fazer nada juntos já há algum tempo. Você sabe como é, só nós quatro…"

O James começa a andar para lá e para cá, em frente a porta de uma sala de aula fechada, sacudindo a cabeça o tempo todo.

"Você quer que eu dê um bolo na Lily para que você possa pregar uma peça?"

O meu coração dói na mesma hora, quando percebo o que está acontecendo: eles estão discutindo sobre mim.

"Não," o Sirius responde com força, enquanto fuzila o James com o olhar, "Eu quero dizer que você tem passado muito tempo com a Lily, e **nós** raramente fazemos alguma coisa ultimamente, Pontas. Quando fizemos o pacto no primeiro ano, nós concordamos em sempre ficarmos juntos, não deixando nada arruinar a nossa amizade. Eu estou te pedindo, como parte vital dos Marotos, e como meu melhor amigo, para colocar o seu relacionamento de lado por enquanto e agir como um Maroto novamente. Como fazíamos antigamente. Pelo menos por hoje."

Eu abaixo a minha cabeça enquanto as palavras do Sirius fazem efeito. Eu não tinha a mínima noção que ele se sentia dessa forma.

Eu nunca havia percebido o impacto prejudicial que eu tenho na amizade deles.

Mas agora eu percebo.

"Remus," o James diz, enquanto olha para o Remus, que está visivelmente confuso.

"Me deixa fora disso. Você que tem que decidir, James."

Então, o James caminha para trás, e volta a olhar furiosamente para o Sirius.

"Se eu não ficar ao lado dela, as pessoas vão perceber. As pessoas vão falar. Você sabe o quanto ela odeia isso. Sem levar em consideração… bem, você se lembra tão bem quanto eu o que aconteceu no ano passado… eu não posso arriscar. Não de novo, não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu não posso fazer isso com ela, Sirius. Eu não vou fazer isso com ela. Eu prometi protegê-la e pretendo manter a minha promessa."

Compulsivamente, os meus pés começam a me levar para a frente, e de repente eu me vejo parada em frente às três pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

Falando com uma voz com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha, eu tenho racionalizar com eles, "Está tudo bem."

Todos os três são pegos de surpresa, mas o James é o primeiro a falar.

"Lily…"

No momento em que vejo a angústia nos olhos castanhos-claro do James, quase perco a minha fachada. Por algum milagre, eu consigo me manter tranquila. Eu me forço a lembrar que essa situação é muito pior para ele do que para mim.

Ele tem que escolher entre os caras que ele considera irmãos e a mulher que ele ama.

Ele não deveria ter que tomar essa decisão. E se depender de mim, ele não vai tomar.

Eu tento diminuir o nó da minha garganta e manter uma voz forte, mas eu estou fracassando terrivelmente.

"Está tudo bem, James. O Sirius está certo. Você precisa ficar com eles hoje."

O James tenta falar algo, mas o Sirius o corta, implorando.

"Lil-"

"Não… não. Você tem toda a razão, vocês rapazes precisam passar um tempo juntos. Eu não vou ficar no caminho de vocês."

"Não foi isso que eu quiz dizer." Os olhos deles, normalmente de cor cinza evasiva, mudam para uma disposição mais suave, me implorando para reconhecer que ele não teve a intenção de me magoar.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Si, e eu entendo. Só tente manter as peças moderadas, ok?"

O meu olhar retorna para um James surpreso, e eu finjo um sorriso, usando o pouco da força interna que ainda me resta.

"Não precisa ficar tão para baixo, você me vê o tempo todo. Só porque você não vai ficar comigo hoje, não quer dizer que eu não vou estar contigo." Eu digo para ele, colocando a minha mão sobre o coração dele, "É somente por hoje, James. Vai dar tudo certo."

Eu percebo que ele está analisando a minha expressão, procurando por sinais que invalidem o meu pequeno discurso. Ele sabe que, embora eu esteja sorrindo, o meu coração está em pedaços. Mas ele também sabe que no momento em que chego a uma decisão, eu a mantenho 99 porcento das vezes. Então, ele somente acena com a cabeça e olha de volta para o Sirius.

"Meus parabéns, parece que você ganhou. Você acabou de me ter somente para você, conforme queria." Ele ri sem vontade.

Poucos segundos depois, o Peter aparece ao lado deles. Percebendo a óbvia tensão no ar, ele olha nervosamente entre o James e o Sirius.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele pergunta, sem tentar esconder a sua confusão.

"Absolutamente nada, Pete." Eu respondo rapidamente, enfiando as minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha saia e me retiro, sem olhar para o grupo que deixei para trás.

Eu posso sentir os olhos deles me monitorando enquanto caminho a longa distância do corredor, me prometendo solenemente que eu não vou perder o controle.

Mas quando eu chego no aposento dos Monitores Chefes, e o retrato se fecha atrás de mim, as lágrimas que eu estava lutando durante todo o trajeto, finalmente caem livremente.

As minhas emoções incontroláveis me levam diretamente ao sofá e eu colapso, segurando a minha cabeça com as minhas mãos.

Eu sei que para a maior parte das pessoas, parece que eu estou sendo infantil. É somente um dia, e não é como se eu não fosse vê-lo completamente.

Mas o que a maior parte das pessoas não entendem, é que sem ele eu me sinto fraca e com medo. Me sinto assim desde aquele dia no ano passado. Eu tento manter uma aparência forte, mas ele me sente tremer quando caminhamos para a sala de Poções ou passamos próximos às masmorras. Ele sabe um segredo que eu não contei para mais ninguém, um segredo que não tenho intenções de compartilhar com mais ninguém.

Mas não é isso que mais me dói.

O que fez o meu coração doer foi ouvir aquelas palavras vindo da boca do Sirius, porque eu sei que ele tem toda a razão.

Eu não menti. Eu entendo o que o Sirius estava dizendo. Na verdade, eu já compartilhei desses sentimentos uma vez. Quando a Alice começou a namorar o Frank, e a passar as noites de Sextas com ele e não mais comigo, eu me senti abandonada.

Entretando, essa conexão não me faz sentir melhor.

Eu, sem sobra de dúvidas, afasto o James dos amigos dele, quando estou na presença dele.

Eu, sem sobra de dúvida, preciso que ele tenha o apoio dos irmãos dele de volta.

E hoje, eu vou fazer justamente isso.

Hoje, eu vou tentar colocar os meus medos de lado, e vou caminhar por essas passagens intimidantes sem o James e eles…

Eles vão ser os Marotos de novo.

E embora a Alice e/ou a Marlene possam estar ao meu lado, eu vou me sentir como se uma parte importante de mim estivesse perdida.

Eu vou caminhar pelo formigueiro de pessoas, vou vê-las acenar para mim e me cumprimentar como se fôssemos amigos próximos. Eu vou ouví-las dizer elogios vazios e fazerem perguntas idiotas – tudo parte da minha rotina diária.

Mas, interiormente, eu vou estar sozinha.

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Ele é o irmão dela, o confidente dela. O único indivíduo, além de mim mesmo, que ela consegue se relacionar e compartilhar os segredos mais pessoais. Ela confia nele mais do que em qualquer uma de suas amigas. As palavras dele significam muito para ela, mais do que ele jamais imagina._

_Essa manhã, as palavras dele partiram o coração dela._

_Ele as dirigiu exclusivamente para mim, mas foram ouvidas por ela. E a machucaram._

_E por essa razão, as palavras dele me machucaram."_

* * *

Não esqueçam de clicar no botão abaixo e **review review review**!!! 

**ATENÇÃO: Vou postar o próximo capítulo ainda hoje, e quem sabe o seguinte também!!!! **O próximo está quase pronto, devo colocar no site daqui a poucas horas, então fiquem de olho!!! O seguinte eu nem comecei ainda, mas se estiver tão inspirada quando ontém, com certeza o coloco ainda hoje!!!!


	7. 6: Por Ela

**A/N**: Segue o segundo capítulo de hoje! Vamos ao drama!!! Espero que gostem!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_ Capítulo 6: Por ela_**

_**James' POV**_

**15 de Novembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Você pode me machucar o quanto você quizer.

Você pode gritar comigo. Me azarar. Me bater. Me humilhar.

E eu vou virar o rosto e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Mas você não pode machucar ela.

Porque quando envolve ela, eu me recuso a virar o rosto. Eu simplesmente **não posso** virar o rosto.

Ela está sentada, conversando com a Alice, no outro lado da sala, fingindo que está tudo bem, mas eu sei que ela está magoada.

Em poucos minutos, ela vai se virar e vai agir como se a atenção dela estivesse somente na aula. Ela vai copiar as anotações do quadro, levantar a mão em cada questão, e colocar um sorriso no rosto quando o Slughorn recompensar o intelecto dela com um elogio bem merecido.

Ela vai tentar retomar o brilho perdido nos olhos e vai insistir que tudo está bem. Quando ela olhar na minha direção, ela vai tentar esconder a dor dela com toda a sua força de vontade.

Mas ela não vai suceder.

Porque eu conheço ela muito bem, e sei que o quê o Sirius declarou a machucou tremendamente.

E enquanto a ausência da minha presença é suficiente para deixá-la angustiada, ela está muito mais magoada em saber como o Sirius realmente se sente. É o fato que ele acha que ela está me afastando dos outros, que perturba ela.

A hostilidade das palavras do Sirius estão apunhalando o coração dela como uma faca cega.

Achar que ele a ressente está destruindo ela. Achar que ela o ofendeu. Que ele não a ama mais.

Porque realmente, ela o ama mais do que a própria irmã de carne e sangue, a Petúnia. Provavelmente mais do que ele jamais sonharia.

Ela não o vê como o rejeitado da Sonserina ou o playboy da Grifinória. Ela não tem preconceito com ninguém, muito menos com o Sirius. Ela o entende e o ama, a despeito do seu humor cruel, insensibilidade, e ancestrais preconceituosos.

Ele é o irmão dela, o confidente dela. O único indivíduo, além de mim mesmo, que ela consegue se relacionar e compartilhar os segredos mais pessoais. Ela confia nele mais do que em qualquer uma de suas amigas. As palavras dele significam muito para ela, mais do que ele jamais imagina.

Essa manhã, as palavras dele partiram o coração dela.

Ele as dirigiu exclusivamente para mim, mas foram ouvidas por ela. E a machucaram.

E por essa razão, as elas me machucaram.

Mas hoje, eu vou cumprir os desejos dela e fazer o que o Sirius pediu. Eu vou caminhar pelos corredores sem a minha cara metade ao meu lado. Hogwarts vai ver o que aparenta ser os Marotos solteiros, novamente.

Eles vão ver um James Potter deficiente.

Porque tudo que eu preciso vai estar caminhando ou na minha frente ou atrás de mim, ao invés do meu lado, que é aonde ela deveria estar.

Eles vão ver o grupo dos Marotos divididos.

Porque eu não vou virar o rosto para o Sirius.

Eu me recuso a virar o rosto para o Sirius.

"James."

A voz angelical da Lily me tira do meu devaneio. Ela está caminhando em minha direção, e eu logo percebo que a aula já acabou.

"Não era para você estar com os rapazes?"

E ela coloca o sorriso falso no rosto dela.

E os olhos sem brilho, dolorosos.

Eu vou dar mais uma chance.

"Lil, você tem certeza que é isso que você quer fazer? Tudo o que você tem que fazer é falar alguma coisa… ou acenar, até… e eu vou abandonar essa história toda, passar o dia contigo e o Sirius pode simplesmente lidar com isso."

A boca dela se curva em um pequeno sorriso e ela olha para mim, me fazendo sentir como se eu estivesse mais constrangido sobre isso tudo, do que ela própria.

"James, você sabe o quanto eu amo tê-lo ao meu lado, mas não é a melhor coisa a fazermos agora. Eu amo os Marotos, todos os quatro, e vocês precisam passar um tempo juntos. Eles são os seus irmãos. Eles estavam ao seu lado muito antes de mim. Vai se divertir com eles."

Ela mostra outro sorriso falso, tentando colocar um fim aos meus apelos. Ela esqueceu como que eu a conheço muito bem, bem até demais… e o que eu vejo agora aperta o meu coração.

"Vai dar tudo certo, meu anjo. Eu caminhei por esses corredores por muitos anos antes de ficarmos juntos. Eu acho que posso caminhar novamente."

"Eu sei que você pode. Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que você deseja. Mas não é por isso que eu estou preocupado, e você sabe muito bem disso."

Eu posso ver a ansiedade crescendo, através da expressão tranquila dela, a cada segundo que se passa. Eu me lembro claramente como era caminhar por esses corredores com ela no ano passado, e eu sei que ela também está pensando nisso.

Era chocante –não, horripilante- ver uma mulher tão forte se encolher a cada olhar prolongado, a cada sombra ameaçadora. Vê-la reagir daquela forma foi o suficiente para me aterrorizar.

E hoje, eu posso dizer com toda honestidade que eu estou tão aterrorizado quanto ela.

Ela evitar me olhar nos olhos, começando a perder o seu auto-controle. Eu sei que ela não quer fazer essa situação mais difícil para mim.

"Eles estão esperando, James. É melhor você ir."

E realmente, quando eu olho para a porta da sala, eu os vejo esperando pacientemente. Sem hesitação, eu a puxo para mim e a abraço fortemente contra o meu peito.

"Fique de cabeça erguida. Não preste atenção a nada que eles digam. Eles não tem idéia de quão maravilhosa e importante você é. E caso eles tentem qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, venha diretamente para mim. Eu estarei pensando em você e te esperando de noite, ok? Vai dar tudo certo."

Eu me retiro do abraço e a beijo nos lábios, nariz, e testa, antes de começar a sair.

"Eu te amo, Lil."

Eu saio pela porta com meus melhores amigos, mas deixo o meu coração atrás de mim, naquela sala de aula.

"Você está bem, Pontas?"

Com o canto do meu olho esquerdo, eu vejo o Remus tirando o casaco dele e o colocando por cima dos ombros dele.

"Eu estou bem, considerando o que acabei de fazer."

As palavras que escapam da minha boca são afiadas e severas, provavelmente um pouco mais ofensivas do que eu deveria usar com o Remus. Não foi ele quem a machucou.

"A Lily é bem crescidinha, James. Ela vai ficar bem." As palavras dele tem o objetivo de acalmar meus nervos, mas não chegam nem próximos disso.

"É claro que ela vai ficar bem, Remus. Pelo menos é isso que ela diz. Ela está acostumada a ouvir os insultos das pessoas que acham que ela não deveria estar aqui, e ela se ensinou a fingir que eles não a intimidam. Ela vai deixar todo mundo pensar que ela está perfeitamente bem, quando na verdade isso a está a matando. Ela ama vocês como se fossem irmãos dela.

Pode doer quando um Sonserino diz algo para ela, mas a machuca muito mais quando ela ouve isso de alguém que ela ama."

* * *

Naquela noite, nós quatro caminhamos vagarosamente pelos corredores vazios, para montar a nossa última peça, com a capa da invisibilidade em mãos e o Mapa dos Marotos no bolso. 

Devido ao meu planejamente extensivo e as travessuras que fiz com os garotos, eu não vi a Lily desde que saí da nossa última classe juntos, no início da tarde.

Eu admito que é divertido passar um tempo com os rapazes, como fizemos por muitos anos. Me sinto bem em sentir essa ligação com eles, rir das piadas cruéis do Sirius, das frases incoerentes do Peter, a da consciência honesta do Remus.

Mas eu sinto a falta dela.

Porquê, ao contrário deles, eu achei um motivo que suprime a minha necessidade de ser imprudente; a razão que eu corri atrás, por miseráveis cinco anos e meio.

E agora que eu tenho aquela razão, eu jamais vou deixá-la escapar.

Meu único conforto é saber que, assim que tudo isso terminar, ela vai estar de volta nos meus braços e eu vou estar livre para suspirar palavras doces nos ouvidos dela a noite inteira.

"Ei, Peter, checa de novo no mapa para termos a certeza que o caminho está livre." O Sirius sussurra.

O Peter abaixa a cabeça, os seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes olham atentamente o mapa. Eles percorrem todos os cantos do mapa, e ele acena com a cabeça como se estivesse fazendo uma contagem mental de onde cada professor está.

E então, algo dá errado.

De repente ele fica estático, com os olhos grudados ao pergaminho mágico. Eu percebo que as suas mãos estão agarrando o mapa, as articulações dos dedos dele, iluminadas pelas tochas, visivelmente brancas.

"Po-Pontas, eu-eu acho que você devia ver isso."

Arrancando o mapa das mãos dele, eu começo a procurar o motivo do gaguejo dele.

E o que eu vejo me tira o fôlego completamente.

_**Lily's POV**_

Maldito Slughorn em pedir para eu ajudá-lo, e maldita consciência em concordar. Enquanto que tirou a minha mente, temporariamente, desse dia miserável, me colocou em um lugar do castelo que eu nunca gosto de caminhar sozinha; as masmorras.

O vento frio pelos caminhos é o suficiente para me fazer tremer, mas somente estar aqui já é motivo o suficiente para fazer eu me arrepiar toda.

Ou talvez não seja somente o ambiente.

"Minha sangue-ruim lindinha, como eu senti a sua falta."

O som da voz arrepiante dele desliza pelos túneis dos meus ouvidos, me deixando imóvel. Eu desprezo qualquer som que vem do Sonserino cruel que está me seguindo.

Eu preciso me mover. Eu preciso fugir.

Mas eu não consigo.

Eu não consigo achar a minha voz nem para fazer um feitiço ou gritar por ajuda.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eu esperava que a Monitora Chefe fosse mais educada. Não recebo nem um 'oi' amigável?"

As palavras **ainda** estão presas na minha garganta.

"Qual é o problema? O gato comeu a sua língua, Evans?"

Eu não consigo vê-lo, mas, julgando pelo arrepio apreensivo que percorre a minha espinha, ele está se aproximando.

E agora, eu não preciso de um tempestade para invocar aquelas imagens violentas.

Ele fala e eu sinto o calor dele ao lado do meu rosto. Ele dá um sorriso falso e eu sinto a dor de seus dentes penetrando na pele do meu ombro.

"Vá embora, Rosier. Por favor."

A risada cruel dele ecoa nas paredes e na minha cabeça. Eu sinto o meu mundo inteiro desmoronando em cima de mim.

Quando eu finalmente me viro para encará-lo, ele é o ápice do calmo, frio e controle, enquanto se encosta à uma parede, com uma expressão entediada. Seus olhos azuis gelados, sem misericórdia, traem o rosto dele, enquanto mostram que ele está claramente se divertindo às minhas custas.

Somente quando eu olho para os dedos dele, e percebo que ele está girando uma varinha feita do mais rico mogno, eu me lembro que a minha está colocada em algum lugar dentro do meu uniforme.

**Garota estúpida, estúpida.**

"Não tão rápido, minha querida. Por que a pressa? Eu raramente consigo te ver ultimamente. Nós temos muitos assuntos para colocar em dia, desde o nosso último encontro."

Os meus pés finalmente me obedecem e eu tento seguir em frente, mas os dedos dele prendem o meu pulso, me impedindo de fugir. A mão dele é como uma algema prendendo o meu pulso firmemente. Mesmo na fraca luz, eu percebo que a minha circulação está presa, enquanto tento puxar o meu braço, sem sucesso.

"Me solta!"

Eu esperava ouvir outra risada cruel e seu domínio na minha mão apertar mais ainda, se possível, mas nada disso acontece. Na verdade, acontece o oposto.

Eu olho de volta para ele, me perguntando que milagre o fez parar. Vejo que os olhos frios dele estão vazios, pouco antes dele cair no chão, me levando junto, porque o meu pulso ainda está preso na mão dele.

Imediatamente, eu puxo a minha mão dolorida da dele, e me arrasto para o mais longe o possível dele. Eu quero me levantar. Eu preciso me levantar. Mas nesse momento, eu não consigo me levantar.

Eu estou tremendo, minha respiração está fraca, e eu estou quase hiperventilando. As lágrimas caem do meu rosto sem parar, e eu não consigo levantar a minha mão para retirá-las.

Eu não consigo me mover.

Esses pesadelos –os mesmos pesadelos de aproximadamente um ano atrás, que eu estava finalmente conseguindo cessar- estão voltando em uma onda massiva. O contato com aquela mão fria desperta todos os meus pesadelos antigos, e produz novos.

Alguém me levanta do chão, mas eu não olho para cima.

Nesse momento, não há muito que eu possa fazer.

_**James' POV**_

Nunca na minha vida eu senti tantos sentimentos percorrendo pelas minhas veias quanto sinto agora.

Cada vez que a Lily chora, 'Me solta!' enquanto caminhamos pelos corredores, eu me sinto fraco.

Cada vez que uma lágrima percorre a bochecha dela, eu as quero limpar. Eu quero abraçá-la, dizer para ela que tudo vai ficar bem… mesmo quando eu não tenho tanta certeza disso.

E cada vez que ela tenta se livrar dos meus braços, eu sinto aquele desejo familiar de matar o desgraçado que foi responsável por fazê-la ficar com tanto medo e vulnerável.

"Fica de olho nela." Eu sussurro para o Remus e para o Peter, mas a minha atenção está somente na garota que treme sem parar no sofá de veludo do nosso aposento particular.

"Claro." Diz o Remus, e silenciosamente me encoraja a fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

Eu corro para o meu quarto para pegar um coberto e um travesseiro (só me lembrando quando entro no quarto que eu poderia simplesmete invocar ou encantar um). No instante que vou sair do quarto, sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

Eu me viro e vejo o Sirius me encarando, seu rosto revelando sinais de sofrimento.

E culpa.

"A Lily está bem?" ele pergunta, evitando me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

"E você se importa?" Eu respondo, enaquanto me dirijo a porta novamente. Mas, mais uma vez, as mãos dele me impedem.

"É claro que eu me importo. Você sabe o quanto ela é importante para mim. Por favor, só me diga como ela está."

Eu olho para ele e balanço a cabeça.

"Não, ela não está bem, se é que você realmente se importa. Ela não está somente abalada pelo Rosier, mas… você sabe que no fundo, no fundo, a culpa é sua, certo? Eu não te disse que algo desse tipo ia acontecer? E para piorar tudo, ela ainda está chateada com o que você disse essa manhã. Você é como um irmão para ela. Ela achou que você ajudaria a protegê-la da dor, e não ser a causa dela."

"Eu não tinha a intenção de machucá-la." Ele sussurra e tira a gravata dele, "Eu não sabia que ela ia ficar tão chateada por não estar contigo. Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer."

Dessa vez não são as mãos deles, mas sim as palavras dele que me impedem de sair.

A raiva arde dentro de mim, e eu o encaro com um olhar que nunca usei com ele antes. Eu estou me controlando terrivelmente para não dar um soco no homem –não, no garoto- que está na minha frente.

"Inacreditável. Você realmente não entende, não é? Você realmente acredita que é isso? Ela está chateada porque ela acha que você não gosta mais dela. Ela ama você, e está matando ela achar que você possivelmente não a ama. Não é somente porque ela não me teve ao lado dela o dia inteiro, ela está magoada porque ela acha que pode te perder!"

O Sirius abaixa a cabeça, claramente envergonhado. Com culpa, mágoa e remorso. Envergonhado das milhares de emoções que, obviamente, estão passando pela mente dele.

Eu nem perco o meu tempo esperando pela resposta dele. As palavras dele são irrelevantes para mim agora.

Mas como diz o ditado, as ações falam mais alto que as palavras.

Os meus olhos alternam entre a Lily e o Sirius a noite toda, vendo enquanto ela progressivamente acalma os nervos, e ele batalha com os seus demônios internos.

E enquanto o fogo da lareira nos aquece, eu não posso impedir de sentir o meu coração aquecer somente um pouco, enquanto olho o Sirius passar pela Lily, beijar a bochecha dela, e sussurrar algo no ouvido dela que eu não consigo escutar. Logo depois disso, ele segue o Peter e o Remus para fora do quarto, para pegar um pouco de comida para todos na cozinha.

E pela primeira vez, no que parece ser uma eternidade, a Lily sorri.

É um sorriso tímido, mas mesmo assim é um sorriso.

E, quando eles retornam, vinte minutos depois, ele percorre outro passo para se corrigir.

Por alguns minutos, todos estamos sentados em silêncio, claramente evitando os olhares uns dos outros, enquanto os segundos no relógio passam vagarosamente.

"Eu sei que não importa quantas vezes eu peça desculpas, não vai compensar por tudo que aconteceu essa noite. Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto arrependido eu estou. Eu não deveria ter falado essas coisas mais cedo. Eu sabia do risco, mas eu estava me sentindo tanta pena de mim mesmo, que acabei descontando em você. Vou fazer de tudo para que isso nunca mais aconteça."

Ele sorri para si mesmo e olha para o outro lado, tomando o tempo necessário para se compôr, e olha de volta para nós dois. As sobrancelhas dele estão levantadas, as mãos dele estão apertando os joelhos dele, e suas costas estão curvadas.

Ele está tão nervoso, tão ressentido, mas ele está tentando juntar os pedaços do coração que ele despedaçou.

Ele engole em seco e fala uma frase que eu **nunca** o ouvi falar antes.

"Por favor, me desculpa."

Ele se abaixa e beija a Lily carinhosamente na bochecha, pela segunda vez essa noite. Ele olha para mim com cuidado, inseguro do que eu possa responder. Mas eu não digo nada, enquanto ele se levanta e caminha em direção da janela, olhando para a lua crescente, dando olhares passageiros para nós dois.

A Lily acalma no meu abraço e um fantasma de um sorriso se forma nos lábios dela.

Eu sei que ela já o perdoou. Ela o ama demais para guardar ressentimentos.

Enquanto eu envolvo os meus braços em volta dela, eu a puxo para mais perto e sussuro suavemente 'Eu te amo' nos cachos ruivos dela, eu observo o Sirius.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele. Eu não sei porque ele tem essas mudanças de temperamento. E eu não sei o que eu e a Lily temos, que o torna tão cínico. Ou zangado. Ou o que quer diabos que ele esteja sentindo agora.

Eu sei que, apesar de tudo isso, ele é o meu melhor amigo. Ele é o meu irmão. Ele é a pessoa que sempre esteve presente na minha vida. E eu sei que lá no fundo, ele se importa muito com a Lily e não quer machucá-la.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso deixar de sentir que estou perdendo ele. Eu sinto que o meu irmão está vagarosamente se afastando de mim, e eu não sei o porquê ou quando isso começou. E eu tenho a certeza que a Lily também sente isso.

Apesar de tudo, ela achou espaço no coração dela para perdoá-lo, porque ela é uma pessoa excepcional.

Então, por ela, eu vou perdoá-lo. Eu vou.

Mas eu não vou esquecer.

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Eu acho que, de alguma forma, eu sempre tive inveja dele, mas nunca ao ponto de me deixar maluco. Olha só para ele. O rapaz brilhante, o gênio, o Sr. Carisma._

_Esse garoto poderia até seduzir a McGonagall, se ele quisesse._

_Ele é o pacote completo: a aparência, a personalidade, o habilidade de conquistar tudo em seu caminho. Tudo que um homem deveria ser, ele é._

_Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que ele faria tudo por mim. Ele já fez muito mais do que eu posso retribuir. Então, enquanto eu saiba que a inveja sempre existiu, ela nunca me consumiu._

_Até agora._

_Porque quando eu olho para ele agora, eu tenho medo de que eu realmente queira ser ele._

_Eu quero tudo o que ele tem. Eu quero o talento e a popularidade._

_Mas acima de tudo, eu quero o amor."_

* * *

Nossa, dois capítulos postados e ainda é de manhã!!! Então fiquem atentos para mais um ainda hoje! Vamos aproveitar o fim-de-semana porque amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar, infelizmente…

Não se esqueçam de **review**,** review**, **review**!!!!


	8. 7: Doente

**A/N**: Esse capítulo demorou muito mais a ficar pronto do que eu imaginava. Ele é muito forte. Tive que parar de escrever várias vezes… Mesmo sabendo o que acontece, me senti depressiva... Espero que vocês gostem muito dele, pois foi realmente trabalhoso e profundo.

Infelizmente o fim-de-semana está acabando, então devo postar um capítulo a cada 2 dias, se muito… maldito trabalho hehehe

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 7: Doente**_

_I'm so sick,_

_Infected with where I live_

_Let me live without this_

_Empty bliss,_

_Selfishness_

_I'm so sick…_

_**Sirius' POV**_

**18 de Novembro de 1976**

**Quinta-Feira**

Você já se sentiu como um estranho dentro do seu próprio corpo?

Quando você olha a sua reflexão no espelho, e não reconhece a pessoa que está te encarando de volta? Quando você examina a sua própria consciência, e chega a uma conclusão que você não compreende?

Porque você sente essas coisas que você nunca, jamais sentiu, e porque você faz as coisas que jamais sonharia em fazer? Porque agora você deseja coisas que jamais quiz antes, e porque você necessita de coisas que jamais pensou precisar?

É desse jeito que me sinto agora.

Porque eu não sei mais quem eu sou.

Porque, nesse momento, a pessoa que eu sou não é a pessoa que eu almejo ser.

Eu me fiz muitas críticas nas últimas semanas; predominantemente desde o dia que eu quebrei o coração da minha irmãzinha. Eu estou tentando fortemente entender no que eu me tornei.

E agora, no caminho dessa procura, eu descobri três emoções distintas que vão ocasionar a minha queda.

Inveja, amargura, e medo.

Eu acho que, de alguma forma, eu sempre tive inveja do James, mas nunca ao ponto de me deixar maluco. Olha só para ele. O rapaz brilhante. O gênio. O Sr. Carisma.

Esse garoto poderia até seduzir a McGonagall, se ele quisesse.

Ele é o pacote completo: a aparência, a personalidade, a habilidade de conquistar tudo em seu caminho. Tudo que um homem deveria ser, ele é.

Ele é o meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que ele faria tudo por mim. Ele já fez muito mais do que eu posso retribuir. Então, enquanto eu saiba que a inveja sempre existiu, ela nunca me consumiu.

Até agora.

Porque quando eu olho para ele agora, eu tenho medo de que eu realmente queira ser ele.

Eu quero tudo o que ele tem. Eu quero o talento e a popularidade.

Mas acima de tudo, eu quero o amor.

Eu quero o quê ele tem com a Lily, mas o meu coração não quer me deixar ter. Eu nunca vou ter essa conexão com alguém, essa força magnética que os mantém unidos.

Paixão. Romance. Amor.

Eu jamais terei isso, porque isso só pertence à eles.

Talvez eu queira ser o James Potter. Talvez eu queira que alguém toque o meu coração do jeito que a Lily tocou o dele. Eu quero amar alguém tanto que eu moveria as montanhas por essa pessoa. Eu quero um amor sem fim.

Eu invejo o James porque ele é completo e eu não sou.

A inveja leva a amargura.

Eu sou amargo com o James porque ele tem o que eu não tenho.

Eu sou amargo com a Lily porque ela dá para ele o que eu não vou ser capaz de achar em mulher alguma.

Eu sou amargo com a Marlene porque ela viu a minha inveja e desistiu de nós dois.

Mas principalmente, eu sou amargo comigo mesmo, porque eu não estou feliz com a minha vida. Eu não me permito ser feliz, eu não me permito ser o amigo que eles merecem. Eu não permito seguir o meu coração, porque eu estou muito ocupado procurando um amor que não existe.

Eu estou tentando achar a minha Lily. Mas só tem um pequeno problema: só existe uma Lily. A Lily do James.

E agora, toda essa amargura virou medo.

Eu tenho medo de estar me perdendo.

Eu tenho medo de estar me tornando tudo aquilo que sempre odiei nos meus ancestrais.

Eu tenho medo de estar perdendo a única família de verdade que eu tenho nesse mundo.

E eu estou apavorado do que tudo isso significa. Não somente para mim, mas também para a Lily e o James.

Lá no fundo, depois de todas as minhas emoções e meus disfarçes, bem no fundo, eu posso ver o Sirius que eu quero ser. A pessoa que existia antes desse ciúme doentio tomar posse de mim. A pessoa que amava o seu melhor amigo e sua irmãzinha mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, até mesmo que os meus parentes. A pessoa que iria –caso tivesse a oportunidade- morrer antes de deixar qualquer coisa tocar sequer um fio de cabelo dos dois.

Eu estou com medo, porque essa pessoa está escorregando de mim, mais e mais longe, a cada batida do meu coração.

Respirando fundo, eu passo as minhas mãos pelas linhas do meu rosto, e chego um pouco para trás, me apoiando no encosto da cama. Mas essa posição não me satisfaz, então eu me movo para a beira da cama, com meus cotovelos sobre meus joelhos.

Eu estou inquieto; eu me revirei na cama a noite inteira, sem parar, tentando, mas não conseguindo, cair no sono. As olheiras em baixo dos meus olhos são a prova sólida disso.

Eu me mantive nesse maldito dormitório como um hermitão desde o dia seguinte do confronto da Lily com o Evan Rosier, tentando focalizar os meus pensamentos em um livro de Feitiços, para que eu possa fazer a minha (futura) motocicleta voar.

Ou seja, eu estou tentando me destrair de mim mesmo, do sentimento de culpa que está me corroendo por dentro.

A culpa foi completamente minha, e não adianta quantas vezes eu repita os acontecimentos na minha mente, eu não consigo limpar a minha consciência.

Mesmo quando estou escondido no meu dormitório, as novidades excitantes conseguem alcançar os meus ouvidos.

Essa manhã, a Lily recebeu a carta de aceitação da escola de Curandeira, a carta que a espera tem feito ela roer as unhas sem parar, já há algum tempo. Todos estão felizes por ela, mas obviamente o mais entusiasmado é o James. Eu queria abraçá-la e cumprimentá-la por todos os anos de trabalho árduo e dedicado, que a levaram a esse ponto.

Mas eu não consigo. Eu não permiti me juntar à mulditão, e me tornar o Sirius invisível, enquanto todos no aposento os cercam, dizendo o quão brilhante ela é, e de como o James é incrivelmente sortudo em tê-la.

Mesmo quando ela merece ser o centro das atenções. Afinal das contas, foi um feito dela.

Então, eu me afundo nos sentimentos de ressentimento e culpa, já que eu não fiz o mínimo esforço para caminhar até ela, e dizer para ela tudo que o meu coração quer dizer. Eu não revelo para ninguém quanto orgulho tenho dela, nem mesmo a pessoa que mais merece ouvir isso.

Eu abaixo a minha cabeça, revoltado pelas minhas próprias ações, e olho para as minhas mãos, que se fecham uma na outra, na minha frente. O meu lado orgulhoso está ganhando e está machucando as pessoas mais próximas a mim.

Eu me sinto doente quando penso no que eu fiz.

No que eu ainda estou fazendo.

O som da porta se abrindo interrompe a minha linha de pensamento, e o Remus entra rapidamente com uma montanha de livros na sua mão, com sua namorada Mary, o seguindo de perto. Ela é uma garota doce, pelo pouco que a conheço, mas ela não é um rosto comum no nosso círculo de amigos. Ela é um rosto familiar, e fica conosco de vez em quando, mas ela sabe muito pouco sobre nós.

"Desculpa te interromper." O Remus diz, indiferentemente, enquanto coloca a pilha de livros no seu malão, levanta algo do topo da pilha, e caminha na minha direção. Os meus olhos focalizam no retrato que está na mão dele, e eu sorrio.

Tirando a foto da mão dele, a minha atenção nunca deixa o casal que sorri alegremente na foto.

"Eu diria que essa foto foi tirada mais cedo?" Eu pergunto ao Remus, enquanto ele invoca uma cadeira e, preguiçosamente, encosta as suas costas na cadeira. A Mary faz a mesma coisa, e percebo que ela tem a última edição do Profeta Diário em mãos, ainda enrolado e envolto por um barbante.

"Sim, eu acabei de revelar. Tirei com uma câmera instantânea, obviamente, mas tenho certeza que tem mais fotos por aí. Acho que a Lily tirou algumas, com a câmera trouxa dela."

Eu olho atentamente para o casal na foto. Ambos estão rindo e ele está girando ela, com um amor de magnitude extrema, e alegria, escrito no rosto dos dois.

"Ela está brilhando." Eu sussurro, e tanto a Mary quanto o Remus sorriem.

"Ela estava brilhando. Os dois estavam. Você diria que eles estavam anunciando uma gravidez ou algo do gênero. O James não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi."

Eu devolvo a foto para o Remus, enquanto ele desenrola o jornal e folheia pelas páginas. Nós estamos em completo silêncio por poucos segundos, quando ele pára de ler o jornal, colocando-o no seu colo (mas a Mary continua a ler), a atenção dele agora está voltada completamente para mim.

"Por que você não falou com ela hoje de manhã? As coisas ainda estão tensas entre você e o James?" Ele pergunta curiosamente, e eu evito o seu olhar.

Eu balanço os meus ombros, e começo a brincar com um fio solto do meu lençol.

"Nós estamos nos falando, mas não é como era antes. Além disso, é a vez da Lily brilhar, e eu não quero que os meus problemas com o James ofusquem a alegria dela. Todo mundo parecia tão feliz, eu não queria estragar tudo."

E, em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu quero acreditar nisso. Eu não queria que nenhum sentimento hostil entre o James e eu, tirasse o sorriso radiante do rosto dela. E é isso que eu digo para todos, mesmo sabendo que não é inteiramente verdade.

Eu tenho certeza que o Remus percebe que eu não disse tudo, mas eles sabe muito bem que não deve discutir esse assunto na presença da Mary, então ele somente acena com a cabeça, e olha novamente para a foto.

"Bem, você perdeu um senhor espetáculo." Ele ri, "Aqueles dois com certeza conseguem atrair uma multidão. É difícil não olhar para eles quando estão juntos, não importando o quanto enjoativo o amor deles pode ser de vez em quando."

Todos os três rimos rapidamente, antes de caírmos em silêncio novamente. Um pequeno sorriso está no processo de iluminar o meu rosto e, mentalmente, eu preparo o meu estômago para o que estou prestes a dizer.

"Ele a ama desde o início, você sabe. Eu me lembro de entrar no trem, no final do nosso primeiro ano, quando os dois mal se conheciam, e antes dela começar a odiá-lo. Só estávamos nós dois, o Remus não tinha chegado ainda. Quando ele viu a Lily caminhando para o compartimento dela com as amigas, ele se vira e me diz que vai se casar com ela. Disse que ela fazia o estômago dele ficar cheio de borboletas. Eu, obviamente, ri da cara dele e disse que provavelmente ele a esqueceria durante o verão. Bem, nós sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu."

A Mary sorri radiantemente, encostando a cabeça dela no ombro do Remus e o abraça mais próximo dela, ao mesmo tempo, ouvindo atentamente às minhas palavras.

"Ele a amou naquela época e a ama agora. Mesmo quando eles perdiam o contato durante as férias, mesmo quando ela dizia que o odiava, ou mesmo quando eles saíram com outras pessoas, ele nunca deixou de amá-la. Eu nunca achei que ela iria amá-lo de volta. Parecia que isso nunca ia acontecer. Mas, de alguma forma, aconteceu."

Inesperadamente, o Remus se levanta e estica o seu corpo magricelo, antes de anunciar, "Eu vou para o banho. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, Mary. Não vou demorar."

Assim que as portas se fecham, a Mary vira para mim e pergunta baixinho, "Que história linda! Como eles acabaram juntos?"

Eu rio do absurdo da situação; eu –o rancoroso Sirius Black- contando a história de amor do James e da Lily.

"Bom, como eu disse, ele a amou desde o início. Ela poderia ser considerada amiga dele nos primeiros dois anos, mas com o tempo, ele se tornou arrogante- ele ainda é, até um certo ponto. Mas ele sempre teve as melhores das intenções, dava flores, doces e todas as coisas que ele achava que ela ia gostar. Por anos, ele a tratou como qualquer outra garota que ele havia saído, porque ele não sabia como se expressar de outra forma. Finalmente ele percebeu, próximo ao final do quinto ano, que ele estava agindo errado, e durante o verão antes do sexto ano, ele mudou."

"Como? Eu quero dizer, eu percebi pequenas diferenças, mas ele parece o mesmo James de sempre para mim." Ela diz curiosamente, enquanto cruza as pernas.

"Eu acho que de certa forma, ele ainda é. Ele parou de perturbar a Lily toda manhã com o velho 'Sai comigo, Lily' e passou a agir mais como um cavalheiro. E, indiretamente, também teve a ver com a morte da Erika, a prima dele. Ele era muito protetor em relação à ela, já que ele não tinha nenhuma irmã. Quando ela foi morta em um ataque, ele ficou desolado. Eu acredito que isso mudou a percepção dele com a vida, e o fez perceber que nem tudo é jogo e diversão. No início do sexto ano, ele colocou seu orgulho de lado e, no final das contas, ficou amigo da Lily. Eu percebi, e o Remus também, que a Lily passou a tratá-lo de forma diferenciada, não somente como amiga. Começou com aqueles pequenos sinais de paquera, que foram crescendo, mês após mês. Ela ria das piadas dele, mesmo quando não eram tão engraçadas… olhava para ele de canto de olho, quando ela achava que ninguém estava olhando. E finalmente, em torno dessa época, no ano passado, ela finalmente aceitou sair com ele. Ela viu o que ele havia percebido o tempo todo. E, como diz o velho ditado, o resto é história."

"Eles foram feitos um paro o outro." Ela sussurra, com os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas, "É maravilhoso."

Ela leva alguns instantes para se recompor antes de olhar para mim, com os seus lábios cor de cereja se tornando em um sorriso.

"E quanto a você, Sr. Black? Qual é a sua história de amor?"

Uma risada sarcástica sai da minha boca, e eu contemplo a fotografia que vi a poucos minutos atrás.

"Não existente."

A Mary gentilmente segura o meu braço com a sua pequena mão e me acaricia gentilmente.

"Você vai ter o seu amor um dia. E enquanto você está a espera da sua amada chegar, curta o romance do seu melhor amigo."

Aí que está o meu dilema. Eu curto tanto o romance deles que eu o almejo.

Nós dois nos assustamos com o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. O Remus fecha a porta e olha para a Mary e eu.

"Bom, nós precisamos ir. Hoje tem empadão de galinha e eu aposto que o Peter já acabou com a metade, no mínimo. Pobres elfos domésticos. Ah, quase que eu me esqueço," ele procura nos bolsos dele e acha um envelope azul claro, "o James pediu para eu te entregar isso. Eu acho que é da Lily, mas não posso dizer ao certo."

Os meus olhos analisam o envelope na mão dele, antes de pegá-lo.

"Te vejo mais tarde, Sirius."

Os passos dele ecoam, enquanto ele caminha em direção a porta e, despropositalmente, a bate na saída. Os meus olhos permanecem fixados ao pequeno pedaço de papel na minha mão.

Gentilmente, eu o abro e retiro um pedaço de pergaminho, da mesma cor azul clara do envelope, dobrado. Eu reconheço esse pergaminho em qualquer lugar. A Lily sempre deixa recados para o James e a Marlene, no mesmo estilo do pergaminho que está nas minhas mãos.

Voltando a me deitar na cama, eu desdobro o carta e começo a ler.

_Sirius,_

_Eu sei que as coisa não andam muito bem ultimamente… nada bem, para dizer a verdade. Não sei o que está acontecendo ultimamente. Só sei que, nesses últimos dias, eu me sinto como se grande parte da minha vida desapareceu, junto com você. Você esteve ao meu lado para quase tudo e eu odeio me sentir como se houvesse um rixa entre nós dois. _

_Eu sei que você se sente culpado sobre o que aconteceu, mas, por favor, sabia que não foi culpa sua. Você não me fez ficar nas masmorras, e você não provocou o Evan Rosier. Eu não quero que você se sinta culpado por algo que você não teve como controlar, e eu definitivamente não quero ficar entre você e o James. Vocês dois são como uma família e me dói o coração quando vejo vocês se tratando de uma forma tão impessoal._

_Como você já deve saber, eu recebi uma boa notícia essa manhã. Eu fui aceita! Então, o James decidiu fazer uma festa de comemoração no aposento dos Monitores Chefes amanhã a noite (mesmo eu dizendo que não queria), com somente os nossos amigos mais íntimos e eu realmente espero, de todo coração, que você apareça. Você está trancado nesse quarto já faz tempo suficiente, e eu preciso do meu irmão. Por favor, por favor mesmo, pense bem nisso._

_Eu te amo e sinto a sua falta,_

_Lils_

A culpa toma conta do meu corpo enquanto releio a carta amassada.

Ela é minha amiga, minha irmãzinha. Eu deveria tê-la abraçado, e rido com ela essa manhã, mas eu não estava.

Jogando a carta na minha cama, a minha cabeça atinge o travesseiro gelado. Como sempre, eu começo a minha guerra eterna com a minha consciência sobre as minhas atitudes insensatas e por ter abandonado um grande amigo.

Alguém que considero um membro da minha família, não importando que não somos do mesmo sangue. Os membros da minha família de verdade são poucos e estão longe. E, de alguma maneira, eu não estou sendo justo com um deles.

Eu gradualmente levanto a minha cabeça do meu travesseiro, quando ouço o meu nome sendo chamado. Olhando para o espelho, que está virado para cima, na minha mesinha de cabeceira, eu o pego e olho para a pessoa que está do outro lado.

"Oi, James."

"Sirius."

Por alguns segundos, o rosto dele é severo, e a minha mente está viajando com os pensamentos de como essa conversa vai terminar. E, como fui eu quem o evitou a maior parte do tempo, eu que tenho que quebrar o gelo.

"Então… o que está acontecendo?"

Ele está quieto, me estudando, aparentemente, antes de falar novamente, tentando não mostrar emoção alguma em seu tom de voz.

"Você recebeu a carta da Lily?"

Os meus olhos se viram para o papel colocado ao meu lado, na cama, e eu aceno que sim.

"Sim, eu recebi."

"Você vai vir?" ele pergunta, indo direto ao assunto.

Sem perceber, a minha mão toca a minha testa, e eu massageio o ponto aonde a dor está começando a aparecer.

"Pontas…"

"Significaria tudo para ela," ele interrompe rapidamente, e diminui o tom de voz, "e para mim também."

Segundo, minutos, merda, talvez até horas se passam até que um de nós volte a falar. Olhando bem para a droga daquela carta, eu olho para a letra da Lily, que é uma mistura de impressa e cursiva.

Com os meus ohos bem fechados, eu forço as três palavras que estão ricocheteando em meu coração, que bate sem parar.

"Pode contar comigo."

* * *

A grama congelada faz muito barulho quando piso nela com as minhas botas pretas desgastadas, enquanto caminho para o quase abandonado campo de quadribol. Olhando para cima, eu vejo a pessoa que eu estava procurando, voando facilmente. 

Mesmo sem uma audiência, ele ainda executa todos os mergulhos e loops como se estisse se mostrando para o mundo inteiro.

Eu nunca entendi essa fascinação dele com voar. Concordo que é divertido, mas não é algo que eu faria numa temperatura congelante dessas, somente por diversão.

Ele me disse que voar o ajuda a clarear a mente dele de todos os pensamentos perturbantes. E realmente, ele voou muito depois da morte da Erika.

Ele voou depois que a Lily o rejeitou pela quadrucentésima vez, há poucos anos atrás.

Ele voou quando o pai dele ficou machucado seriamente, depois de um encontro brutal com o Comensal da Morte mais fiel do Voldemort. Os Curandeiros disseram que ele tinha uma chance de 50 de sobrevivência (o que aconteceu, depois de semanas de tratamento).

Ele também diz que voar mais rápido que a maior parte das pessoas, lhe dá a maior sensação de adrenalina possível.

Isso foi, obviamente, antes da Lily Evans se tornar a namorada oficial dele.

Quando eu paro, diretamente abaixo dele, ele está completamente destraído. Não adianta chamá-lo agora; ele está perdido no seu próprio mundo de quedas livres e subidas altas.

E eu estou ansioso. O Sirius Black está ansioso.

Eu já enfrentei a crueldade do preconceito dos meus pais, já fui ridicularizado pelos meus familiares, igualmente preconceituosos, e os comentários depreciativos do idiota do meu irmão, sem piscar os olhos, nenhuma vez.

Mas aqui estou eu, uma pilha de nervos, só porque eu tenho que encontrar com o meu melhor amigo.

Eu jamais admitiria para qualquer pessoa, mais estou nervoso para caralho.

Porque o jovem que vou encontrar não tem mais o rosto do menino que conheço há anos. Ele não é a mesma criança que, com a minha ajuda, colocou álcool no suco de abóbora de todas as pessoas da mesa da Sonserina. Ele, definitivamente, não é mais o menino arrogante que matava aulas para ficar bêbado comigo no Três Vassouras.

Ele pode ser extremamente assustador, sem ao menos saber disso. Ele emana tanta autoridade e poder com somente um olhar.

A transformação dele me surpreende.

Quem diria que o pregador de peças de óculos se tornaria em um líder tão articulado e bravo?

Então, naturalmente, eu não posso deixar de me sentir preocupado em conversar com ele. Nós não trocamos mais do que 10 palavras depois daquela noite, que parece que foi há tanto tempo atrás. A Lily e eu estamos relativamente bem, mas eu sei que ela não esqueceu nada que aconteceu naquele dia.

E eu tenho a certeza absoluta que o James também não esqueceu.

Desde aquele dia miserável, que parece que foi a tanto tempo atrás, ele falou comigo em poucas, ou raras, ocasiões. Na maioria, porque foi colocado em circunstâncias onde ele tinha que falar comigo, mas mesmo assim, o estresse era óbvio.

No passado, ele me disse inúmeras vezes que ele poderia lidar com qualquer pessoa machucando ele, fisicamente ou não, mas que ele moveria céus e terras para proteger a Lily. Eu tenho certeza de que isso não é mentira. Ela significa tudo para ele.

Foram as palavras dele mesmo, 'ela é a única coisa'.

As palavras dele estão grudadas na minha mente, desde que ele as falou, há pouco mais de uma semana.

Ela é a única coisa dele.

E eu admito, que me assusta pensar que o James daria as costas a tudo e todos por ela.

Ele daria as costas aos Marotos, os seus melhores amigos, desde a idade que éramos capazes de entender o que essas palavras realmente significam.

E os Marotos não existem sem o James Potter. Ele é a nossa base, o nosso orgulho e alma, o estabilizador do grupo.

Eu olho em volta, mais uma vez, para ter a certeza de que temos o campo somente para nós dois, caso nós venhamos a conversar.

Eu estou fazendo isso por um bom motivo… eu estou fazendo isso pela minha irmãzinha.

Eu estou fazendo isso para tentar resgatar o Sirius que uma vez conheci.

"Obrigado."

Essas duas palavras me surpreendem, e eu me viro, e o encontro me olhando e brincando com o anel pendurado em seu pescoço.

"Obrigado por decidir vir." Ele especifica, enquanto olha para mim. "Ela te ama, e está achando que você está evitando ela, mas eu discordo. Você está **me** evitando."

No momento que decido balançar a cabeça, e abrir a minha boca para esclarecer, o James resolve continuar.

"Não precisa entrar em detalhes. Eu não quero uma explicação, somente estou feliz que você decidiu ir. Ela vai ficar muito feliz, cara."

Eu balanço a cabeça, enquanto vejo ele brincar com a vassoura, jogando-a de uma mão para a outra, sem parar.

"Eu estive pensando muito nesses últimos dias. Mêses até, para falar a verdade. Mas, devido a tudo que aconteceu desde segunda passada, eu realmente me toquei. Eu fiquei tão assustado e tão nervoso quando o vi perto dela, tocando ela. Eu queria matá-lo, mas então eu lembrei… Eu quero fazer de tudo em meu poder para ter certeza que ela está sã e salva." Ele diz, mas mantenho os meus olhos nos movimentos rítmicos, o meu coração explodindo de raiva a cada palavra que ele diz.

"Sirius."

Olho para cima, quando o James aumenta o tom de voz, e seu olhar penetrante me prende.

"Eu quero ser a pessoa a ser o lindo sorriso dela todos os dias, Almofadinhas. Eu quero fazê-la feliz pelo resto da minha vida. E é exatamente por isso que eu vou pedí-la em casamento."

De repente, sinto o mundo desabar em cima de mim, e prendo a respiração.

"Eu vou pedí-la em casamento no nosso aniversário, dia 20, nesse Sábado. Eu sei que nós só estamos juntos a apenas um ano, mas… Meu Deus, parece tão certo. Eu quero chamá-la de minha esposa. Eu sonho com isso desde que tinha 11 anos. Eu não me importo com quem aprova ou deixa de aprovar… ou sobre sangue… ou os pais dela… ou qualquer coisa. Nada disso importa mais. Nunca importou para mim, de qualquer jeito. Eu só quero ficar com ela."

Os meus olhos se fecham e eu me viro.

Eu estou feliz por eles. Sério, estou mesmo. Estou feliz por ele, por ela, e por eles como um casal.

Entretanto…

A minha mente está se revirando.

Ela é a única coisa para ele.

Ele vai propôr.

A inveja, a amargura, e o medo atacam a minha mente e o meu coração com toda a força, com se fossem um animal selvagem.

O James vai pedir a Lily em casamento.

Mas eu não posso deixar isso acontecer.

* * *

A letra no início foi retirada da música 'I'm So Sick' por Flyleaf. 

Não se esqueçam de **REVIEW**!!!!


	9. 8: Ele Mentiu

**A/N**: Várias pessoas tem mandado reviews se questionando o que tem na carta do prólogo… leiam bem o prólogo e vejam que não é uma carta que o Sirius mostra, e sim um **ENVELOPE**. Pode ter qualquer coisa dentro desse envelope… as opcões são infinitas… então não se prendam achando que tem uma carta dentro do envelope, mesmo que essa seja uma das opções!!!

Outro aviso, essa história é um romance sim, como já foi mostrado nos capítulos anteriores, mas também é um **Drama**, então meus queridos leitores, quero deixá-los de sobreaviso, os próximos capítulos teremos drama, drama e mais drama!!! Vocês têm que me ver combatendo as lágrimas enquanto escrevo… preparem-se, pois esse capítulo é forte. Depois que acabei, tive que comer chocolate, pois parecia que tinha estado na presença de um Dementador!!!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 8: Ele Mentiu**_

_**Lily's POV**_

**19 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sexta-Feira**

Se existe um lugar que eu posso chamar de lar, eu acho esse lugar seria Hogwarts.

Não somente como lar físico, mas também emocional.

Eu aprendi que eu não preciso estar naquela pequena casa trouxa em Spinner's End para ter um lar. Porque, sinceramente, eu me sinto mais bem vinda aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar. Tudo que preciso é ficar perto dessas pessoas, a minha família adotiva, para sentir que a minha vida é completa.

Há cinco anos atrás, eu nunca imaginaria que fosse me referir a esse lugar como meu lar. Eu ainda estava muito presa à minha vida trouxa, e muito resistente a mudança imediata, então eu fingi que esse lugar não tinha influência alguma em mim.

Como as coisas mudaram.

Sim, cinco anos atrás – talvez até quatro – eu teria negado a minha ligação à esse tipo de vida sobrenatural.

Mas essa noite, com as mãos do James entrelaçadas à minha, de forma segura, eu me sinto mais em casa do que jamais senti antes.

Enquanto olho os meus amigos queridos conversarem, rirem, e dançarem, uma sensação enorme de integração passa por mim.

Eles não são os meus parentes de sangue, que não fazem a mínima noção sobre essa festa (e talvez até a carta), mas eles são a minha família de Hogwarts. Eles me incentivam desde o primeiro dia. Cada pessoa nesse aposento moldou a minha vida de alguma maneira.

Eu posso dizer, com toda a sinceridade, que caso eles não estivessem aqui para me ajudar, eu já teria me entregue a desgraça. Eu teria me deixado acreditar nas zombarias e nos insultos, que alegam que eu não pertenço a esse lugar.

E, sinceramente, se não fosse pelos três rapazes localizados no lado oposto da sala e um, que está ao meu lado nesse momento, eu não teria passado do primeiro ano. Foram o James, o Sirius, o Remus e o Peter que me protegeram, e me mostraram que eu era tão boa quanto qualquer outro puro-sangue.

Embora eles tenham sido completos bobos noventa porcento do tempo, eles me consolaram quando eu sentia saudades de casa, e me defendiam quando os Sonserinos me humilhavam. Eles sempre estiveram presentes, quando ninguém dava nada pela pequena menina ruiva nascida trouxa, que não sabia a diferença entre um elfo doméstico e um duende.

Essa celebração não é somente para mim, mas também para todas as pessoas presentes nessa sala comigo. Eu quero parar o tempo.

Eu quero mantê-los na minha vida para sempre.

"O que eu não faria para ver esse lindo sorriso no seu rosto o tempo todo."

O James sussura no meu ouvido, a respiração dele fazendo cócegas no meu pescoço e aguçando os meus sentidos. Ele toca o nariz dele na minha bochecha corada, e eu só posso responder com um, "Me desculpa."

"Nem ouse se desculpar. Eu amo quando você sorri… me faz querer sorrir, também."

Os lábios suaves dele tocam a minha bochecha, enquanto eu sorrio contentemente. Esse é o único jeito que eu posso descrever a minha vida agora, nesse segundo.

Contente.

Ele me leva mais para dentro do quarto com a sua mão forte, apertando a minha de vez em quando. Ele me direciona para dentro, me desviando das pessoas de maneira protetora, para o sofá no canto da sala, me puxando para o seu colo, logo depois que se senta.

"Está tudo perfeito." Os meus olhos se deslocam pelo aposento.

"É assim que deveria ser o tempo todo, meu amor." Foi a única resposta dele, e deixo que ele me abrace, me trazendo para mais perto ainda dele.

"É verdade. Quando eu entrei aqui e vi todas essas pessoas, que têm estado ao meu lado através dos anos, sabendo que cada uma delas têm algo diferente que poderiam estar fazendo, algo que eles deixaram para trás somente para festejar a minha conquista, eu fiquei impressionada. Realmente impressionada. E isso fez essa noite ser perfeita, me fez sentir completa."

Um sorrisso aparece no rosto do James e ele se aproxima de mim, beijando a ponta do meu nariz.

"É esse – esse olhar no seu rosto, esse sentimento em seu coração – é por isso que fiz isso. Todo mundo nesse aposento te ama, Lily." Ele diz em voz baixa, de um jeito que somente eu possa ouvir, enquanto ele observa a pequena multidão, "Eles estão muito orgulhosos de você. Pode parecer uma desculpa esfarrapada para dar uma festa, mas eu sei o quanto aquela carta significa para você.

"Você está à procura de aceitação desde que entramos por essas grandes portas de carvalho, no primeiro ano. E agora, você tem. Você tem algo que prova todo o seu trabalho árduo. Você pode andar de cabeça erguida, lá no alto, porque você é uma bruxa, uma**excelente** bruxa, realmente. Você teve que lidar com muita discriminação, e isso é muito injusto.

"Mas as pessoas aqui presente… eles te amam. Eles estão aqui porque eles querem estar, porque não existe nenhum outro lugar no mundo que eles prefeririam estar."

As mãos dele acaricia as minhas, levando-as para os seus lábios, e as beijando. O tempo todo, olhando fixamente para mim com seus sedutores olhos castanho-claro.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Lilizinha."

Eu sorrio quando ouço uma voz diferente me respondendo. Olhando para cima, eu vejo o Edgar Bones encostado na parede, com um sorriso malandro em seu rosto.

"Sr. Bones, quer se juntar a nós?" Eu pergunto enquanto extendo o meu braço e faço um gesto teatral, indicando a cadeira, próxima ao sofá. Ele sorri e se senta.

"Você provavelmente está esperando um comentário meu sobre a sua carta, e como eles deveriam estar te tratando ao invés de deixar você trabalhar para eles, mas eu acho que não vou falar isso." Eu bato no ombro dele, de brincadeira, enquanto nós três rimos alto, e então o rosto dele fica sério.

"Você, Srta. Evans, merece todas as recompensas do mundo."

Essa pequena frase faz o meu coração aquecer em reconhecimento, e eu não posso impedir o imenso sorriso, que dou como resposta, para ele.

"Além disso, a festa está ótima. Mas devo adimitr que estou terrivelmente desapontado com uma coisa… eu estava esperando você sair de dentro de um bolo, vestindo uma lingerie sexy enquanto-"

Eu estou rindo sem parar enquanto o James se desvia de mim e bate no braço do Edgar, mas o Edgar somente pisca para mim, flertando.

"Ei! É da minha mulher que você está falando, Bones." Ele grita, tentando parecer chateado, mas falhando terrivelmente, quando finalmente ri. Ele pode ficar com ciúmes de vez em quando, mas ele sabe que o Edgar somente está brincando e tentando, ao máximo, deixá-lo nervoso.

"Sério, Lil, isso aqui está ótimo." O Edgar diz, enquanto vira para a frente, beija a minha bochecha, e diz as mesmas palavras que o James me disse não faz nem cinco minutos, "Nós todos estamos muito orgulhosos de você."

Impulsivamente, eu abraço o pescoço dele, calarosamente. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas quando ouvi essas palavras vindo do Edgar, elas parecem reais. O que as faz mais especiais ainda, é que ele não é o tipo de pessoa que expressa facilmente as suas emoções, geralmente escondendo-as atrás de piadas e insinuações. Mas dessa vez, eu sei que essas palavras são sinceras e profundas, e fico feliz que ele foi capaz de se expressar dessa forma comigo. Eu também estou orgulhosa dele.

Vagarosamente, saímos do abraço, e ele bate no meu queixo, brincando, enquanto se levanta.

"Obrigada por vir, Ed. Significa muito para mim." Eu digo, enquanto ele se retira.

"Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo."

Assim que o Edgar está fora de alcance, o James coloca os lábios dele no meu ouvido e posso sentí-lo sorrir.

"Você tem todos eles na ponta dos dedos, não tem? Não existe um homem nessa sala, solteiro ou não, que não esteja hipnotizado por você."

"Eu costumo ter esse efeito." Eu rio, enquanto ele balança a cabeça.

"Com certeza você tem, senhorita. Você acha que pode se defender deles enquanto eu vou ao banheiro, rapidamente?" Eu aceno que sim com a cabeça, e ele se levanta.

"Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Eu posso pedir para o Remus ou o Peter para ficarem contigo enquanto eu estiver ausente, se você quiser." Ele diz, com a mais pura sinceridade escrita em seus lindos olhos castanho-claro, enquanto procura pelo aposento e encontra o Remus, não muito distante de nós.

Esse é outro motivo pelo qual eu o amo. Não importa aonde nós estamos, ele está sempre tomando conta de mim. Quando ele está por perto, eu não tenho motivos para ficar com medo; eu confio nele com a minha vida.

"James, eu tenho certeza que vou ficar bem." Eu o tranquilizo, enquanto os olhos preocupados dele encontram o meu. Eu quebro o contato visual, entretando, quando vejo uma pessoa familiar de canto de olho, parado em um canto, desacompanhado.

"Além do que, eu acabo de ver uma pessoa com quem eu quero conversar."

Ele segue o meu olhar e acena.

"Eu volto em um instante." Ele diz, enquanto me beija, gentilmente, nos lábios, e nos levantamos do sofá.

Eu vejo o James sair da sala, e viro a minha atenção para o homem parado, do outro lado. Enquanto caminho pela multidão, percebo que ele está entregue aos pensamentos dele.

"No que está pensando, Sirius?" Eu pergunto gentilmente, enquanto ele se assusta pela minha aparição repentina, mas está quase sorrindo.

"Ah… nada de seu interesse, Lily. Essa noite é para você, de qualquer forma."

Sorrindo suavemente, eu percebo que a música mudou para uma mais lenta, e eu inclino a minha cabeça para ele, o analisando.

"Você quer dançar?"

Por um segundo, eu penso que ele vai recusar o meu pedido, mas ele coloca a bebida dele na mesa mais próxima, e pega a minha mão extendida, me levando à pequena pista de dança.

De canto de olho, vejo a Marlene olhar rapidamente para nós dois, de maneira indiferente, voltando a conversar com a Amelia. Eu coloco os meus braços no pescoço dele, e ele coloca os dele na minha cintura, mas alguma coisa não me parece bem.

Ele está tenso. Os músculos dele parecem estar inflexíveis, e ele não está relaxado o suficiente para dançar no ritmo da música.

Eu já dancei com ele diversas vezes em outras festas, mas ele nunca esteve desse jeito. Ele nunca reagiu dessa maneira. Geralmente, eu me sinto mais confortável no braço dele do que que qualquer outro, excluindo o James, óbvio. Ele sempre foi o meu leal amigo.

Pensar que ele está desconfortável em minha presença é pertubador.

"Você está maravilhosa essa noite, Lil."

Estávamos em completo silêncio e as palavras dele me surpreendem. Quando me viro para olhá-lo nos olhos cinzas dele, eu percebo um sentimento que está ficando usual nele.

Incerteza.

"Obrigada. Eu estou muito feliz que você decidiu vir. Eu estou contente que todo mundo veio, mas estou especialmente aliviada que você veio. Eu estava com medo que você não aparecesse."

Ele me puxa para mais perto do corpo dele e o peito dele está pressionado no meu. A minha cabeça está virada, dando acesso ao meu ouvido, e sinto a respiração quente percorrendo a minha pele.

"Todo mundo aqui ama você."

Eu tenho quase certeza que ele quer elaborar, mas por alguma razão, ele pára e continuamos a dançar a suave melodia.

"Então, sobre o que você e o James conversaram no campo de quadribol, no outro dia?"

E rapidamente, a ansiedade retorna.

"Huh?"

Julgando pela resposta fraca dele, percebo que ele estava obviamente despreparado para a minha pergunta, e eu não posso deixar de rir um pouco do olhar pasmo no rosto dele.

"Digamos que eu não precise de um mapa bobo para localizar as pessoas. As janelas têm os propósitos delas também. Vocês dois pareciam estar descutindo profundamente por um bom tempo."

Eu me movo para trás um pouco, para poder fazer contato visual, mas ele imediatamente vira a cabeça e me puxa para perto, mais uma vez. Ele diz as palavras a seguir tão baixo, que tenho dificuldade de ouví-las sobre a música.

"O James e eu… nós estavamos falando de você. Como você merece isso eu como você é extremamente extraordinária."

A voz dele está incrivelmente baixa nas quatro últimas palavras e, por um segundo, eu não tenho certeza de tê-lo ouvido corretamente. Mas quando elas se registam na minha mente, uma sensação estranha aparece.

É aquela sensação que você tem quando percebe que a situação é errada – muito errada -, mas você não sabe como agir.

Eu já tive essa sensação com alguns rapazes antes, mas nunca com o Sirius.

Nunca.

E ele já me fez diversos elogios antes, mas foi o jeito que ele disse esse que me amedronta.

Enquanto o Sirius me envolve em seus braços durante a música, a minha mente está tentando entender o que está acontecendo, e porque estou sentindo essa náusea.

Por um instante, eu achei que ele percebeu o meu desconforto. Ele desfez o nosso abraço e olhou por cima do meu pescoço.

No momento que eu viro para ver o que ele está olhando, eu descubro o James parado bem atrás de mim, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

E eu não posso deixar de me sentir extremamente aliviada.

"Posso ter a minha garota de volta?" Ele extende seus braços, ainda com aquele lindo sorriso no rosto. O Sirius sorri e se curva como um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Mas é claro, ela é toda sua."

O James me puxa para ele, envolvendo seus braços confortavelmente na minha cintura. Os dedos dele tocam lentamente a minha pele esposta das minhas costas, e eu coloco o meu rosto nos ombros dele, mas o meu olhar vai para alguém que me segurou de forma semelhante a um minuto atrás.

Sirius.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me sinto como se estivesse perdendo contato com ele. Eu me sinto como se a maré veio e nos empurrou um para longe do outro, apagando a nossa amizade em um piscar de olhos.

Quando a festa acabou, o aposento estava um pouco desarrumado (incrivelmente), mas nada que um pouco de magia não possa resolver.

Em algum momento, durante a festa, minhas velhas companheiras de quarto (predominantemente a Alice) resolveram ter uma noite somente para garotas no dormitório delas, e perguntaram se eu queria participar, pelos velhos tempos.

Levando em consideração a promessa de ter muito sorvete de chocolate com menta, não demorou muito para eu aceitar.

"Então, quais são os planos para amanhã?" Eu pergunto para o James, enquanto repouso a minha cabeça no peito dele, sentindo a respiração dele. É incrível como deitar com ele dessa forma me acalma muito mais do que ele jamais possa imaginar.

"Bom, a primeira coisa na minha agenda é o treino de quadribol, e assim que estiver terminado, eu vou me aprontar para que possamos comemorar o nosso aniversário… em Hogsmeade. E antes que você venha me dar aquele longo discurso sobre o quanto você odeia quebrar as regras, eu posso te garantir que vai valer a pena."

Um enorme sorriso ilumina o rosto do James, e eu sei que ele percebe que estou excitada e confusa. Ele tem sido muito misterioso sobre os detalhes do planejamento dele. Geralmente, eu posso retirar um pouco de informação dele usando os meus 'métodos persuasivos', mas dessa vez, é diferente. Ele tem estado extremamente calado e escasso quando pergunto. Tudo que ele me diz é que vai ser inesquecível.

"Eu mal posso esperar, paixão."

O olhar apaixonado, e ainda delicado dele me penetra mais uma vez, e eu o ouço expirar irregularmente.

"Amanhã vai ser o dia mais inesquecível da sua vida."

Um sorriso aparece na mesma hora no meu rosto, e eu beijo a pele acima da linha do pescoço dele, à mostra, graças à camisa desabotoada dele.

"Eu acho que eu tenho que ir agora."

"É, vai passar um tempo com as meninas. Você sabe… guerras de travesseiro, strip poquer, o que quer que vocês garotas façam. E por favor, tire muitas fotos."

Batendo levemente no braço dele, eu me desfaço do abraço dele, antes que eu mude de idéia e não apareça na festa de pijama.

"Eu estou indo para a cozinha pegar algo para comer e depois vou para a cama. Não vou ser útil para o time de manhã se eu não conseguir manter os meus olhos abertos. Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te faça compania no caminho?"

Ah, o meu amor é tão cavalheiresco.

"Eu vou ficar bem. A sala da Grifinória fica perto daqui. Eu vou estar bem."

"Se você tem certeza. Tem certeza que eu não consigo fazer você mudar de idéia?"

Eu balanço a cabeça e digo um 'não', tentando não sorrir.

"Bom, acho que te vejo amanhã, então. Boa noite. Eu te amo. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, sabe aonde me encontrar."

"Eu também te amo."

Ele abre o retrato e sai graciosamente. Eu o observo enquanto ele desaparece, vendo a distância entre a porta e a moldura diminuindo, até fechar por completo.

Ainda me surpreende o quanto eu sinto a falta dele, no minuto que ele está longe de mim. Ele esteve ao meu lado a noite toda, mas eu me sinto como se um pedaço de mim sumisse assim que ele sai do meu lado.

Com minhas bolsas em mão, eu olho para o relógio e me direciono ao retrato, em direção ao dormitório das garotas. Assim que o retrato se abre, eu me assusto pelo o que - ou melhor, quem- eu encontro do outro lado.

"Sirius, você me assustou." Consigo falar essas palavras, completamente sem fôlego, e coloco a minha mão sobre o meu coração, que bate sem parar.

"Desculpa." Ele sussurra baixinho, enquanto fica parado na porta e olha para mim.

"Então, o que te traz aqui? Se estiver procurando pelo James-"

"Não-não. Na verdade, eu… eu gostaria de falar com você, se estiver de acordo. Você tem um minuto ou dois?"

Ele está exitante, quase que com medo. Eu nunca vi o Sirius Black com medo de nada antes.

"Claro. As garotas podem esperar mais alguns minutos. Entre."

Eu retorno para o aposento, e o deixo entrar, e o retrato se fecha gentilmente atrás dele.

Eu o observo enquanto ele caminha vagarosamente e se senta no sofá.

"O que te traz aqui à essa hora da noite? Ou eu deveria dizer manhã?" Eu pergunto casualmente, e me apóio no encosto do sofá, observando ele enquanto ele ajeita a camisa amarrotada dele.

A princípio, não fazemos nada, só ficamos em silêncio.

Então os olhos dele encontram os meus.

O que eu encontro neles – ou, para ser mais precisa, o que eu não encontro – me aterroriza tremendamente.

Vazios. Aqueles olhos prateados penetrantes estão absolutamente vazios de qualquer emoção, e isso me deixa com medo.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, Lily."

Essas palavras aleatórias me deixam muda, e eu só posso encará-lo de volta, confusa e um pouco surpresa.

"Eu sei, Sirius. Eu também te amo."

Os olhos dele permanecem grudados aos meus por poucos segundos, quando retornam para a camisa dele.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo os meus amigos, também."

Eu olho para ele cuidadosamente, enquanto concordo com a cabeça.

"É claro que sei, você daria a sua vida por eles e eles fariam o mesmo por você. O que está errado, Si?"

As palavras que vêm subsequentemente são cruéis e diretas, me cortando como se estivessem direcionadas ao meu coração.

"Você não é um dos Marotos, Lily."

A minha respiração aumenta. Posso sentir aumentar mais ainda quando olho para ele, seus olhos ainda para baixo.

"Eu sei disso…"

"Mas eles não sabem." Ele grita, finalmente me olhando, apontando para a porta, "Essas pessoas aí fora. Eles não sabem."

Ele respira profundamente enquanto me encara atentamente, juntando as palavras.

"Durante esse último ano, eu observei enquanto a gente era excluído da vida do James, e vice-versa. Nós fomos substituídos por você."

A dor nos olhos dele é verdadeira e crua, enquanto ele fala. Eu me vejo me controlando para prevenir as malditas lágrimas caírem. E pouco a pouco, a minha vida está desmoronando nos meus pés.

"Sirius…"

"Você está destruindo a nossa amizade, Lily. Você está tirando tudo de mim. Tudo, todo mundo que eu amo." Ele sussurra.

O som que eu estou ouvindo devem ser de dois corações se partindo. Tem que ser.

Não tem outra explicação para essa dor no meu peito.

"Você sabe que essa é a última coisa que eu desejo. Sirius, eu nunca desejaria destruir a sua amizade, eu sei o quanto isso significa para você e para eles. Você é a minha família. Eu te amo e jamais faria isso."

Ele concorda com a cabeça, enquanto passa a mão pelo seu cabelo, de cor preta como carvão.

"Mas aí que está, você não está fazendo isso de propósito. Eu entendo, Lily. E isso é o pior de tudo. Mas você está fazendo isso, apesar de tudo."

Ele olha para mim e eu vejo que os olhos dele estão lisos como vidro, devido às lágrimas brilhando dentro deles.

"Nós dois sabemos que se o James tivesse que escolher entre você, eu, o Remus e o Peter, ele sempre escolheria você. Sempre você."

O meu coração bate fortemente no meu peito.

"O James jamais viraria as costas para vocês."

"Pergunte para ele sobre o Rosier, Lily." Ele introduz severamente.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto, de forma céptica, enquanto permaneço oposta a ele.

"Pergunta para ele sobre o que aconteceu no ano passado, não na segunda passada. Ah.. é verdade, você não sabe sobre aquela noite, não é? Pergunta para ele sobre a noite em que ele quase destruiu tudo. A noite em que o Rosier tentou te estuprar."

Eu respiro rapidamente enquanto as palavras dele me atingem, a minha mente se voltando para a noite que eu tento desesperadamente esquecer. Eu me sinto tremer enquanto as memórias retornam a mim, como uma avalanche.

"O … o que você quer dizer?" Eu sussuro enquanto a minha mente reitera a experiência diversas vezes.

A quantidade de feridas que cobriram o meu corpo.

A grande depressão que me envolveu por mêses depois.

As lágrimas sem fim que eu achei que nunca fossem terminar.

Sim, eu me lembro de tudo muito bem.

"Quando você e o James começaram a namorar, oficialmente, que vai fazer um ano amanhã, nós nunca achamos que esse relacionamento fosse quase nos destruir. Quando ele te procurou e te achou jogada no chão… quando ele viu o sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, o seu cabelo preso, você blindada, o seu uniforme todo rasgado, ele ficou fora de si. Ele simplesmente ficou doido."

"Depois que ele te limpou e saiu, naquela noite, ele foi atrás do Rosier. E, com certeza, ele o achou. Precisou de nós três – Remus, Peter e eu – para afastar o James dele. Ele ficava gritando que queria matá-lo, e que teria, caso a gente não tivesse encontrado ele. O Rosier estava deitado no chão, muito mais machucado e quebrado do que você esteve, o que foi a intenção do James. Ele queria quebrar cada osso do corpo do Rosier. Ele quase matou uma pessoa com as próprias mãos por sua causa, Lily."

As minhas mãos trêmulas cobrem a minha mão no mesmo instante, e eu me viro de costas. Eu não sabia disso.

O James nunca comentou nada comigo sobre isso.

"Mas nós mal sabíamos… o Rosier sabia muito mais do que nós jamais imaginamos." Ele me dá um sorriso triste e continua, "O tempo todo, ele estava calculando como usar o segredo, mais os machucados do ataque do James, contra nós. Ele sabia da destruição que poderia causar, não somente para nós, como também para o pai do James.

"Como você sabe muito bem, o pai do James é um funcionário do alto escalão do Ministério. Tudo e qualquer coisa que aconteça na vida dele pode melhorar ou acabar com ela completamente. Mas o pai do Rosier também é. Uma carta para ele ou caso o Rosier contasse para o Dumbledore, por um 'lapso verbal', sobre tudo, poderia ter consequências severas para o pai do James. Como as pessoas veriam um oficial do Ministério de alto escalão se o filho dele fosse expulso por tentativa de homícidio?"

Eu começo a me mover para a janela, enquanto as palavras do Sirius se queimam na minha mente, gravando-as na minha memória.

São palavras que eu tenho certeza que eu jamais vou esquecer, nunca.

O meu coração dói em saber que o James manteve isso escondido de todos, principalmente de mim.

A pessoa que, no final das contas, é a responsável por tudo.

"Nós tentamos obliviá-lo – especificamente, eu tentei. Eu tive medo que, caso o James levantasse a varinha dele, ele o mataria. Mas eu estava tão destraído com os eventos malditos daquela noite, que eu acabei fazendo o feitiço pela metade, somente fazendo muito pouco em nosso benefício. Pensando nisso agora, eu percebo que o Remus que devia ter feito. Ele estava mais controlado do que eu. Nós não descobrimos, até o dia seguinte, como que o feitiço deu errado.

"O corpo quebrado do Rosier foi encontrado pelo Slughorn poucas horas depois, e ele ainda estava inconsciente. Ele foi levado para o hospital, onde ficou cerca de uma semana para se recuperar. Nós achamos estranho que, durante a estadia dele no hospital, ele não disse nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido. Ele disse que bateram nele tanto que ele não lembrava mais quem era o responsável. A princípio, nós realmente achamos que ele havia esquecido e que o feitiço havia funcionado. Mas, depois que ele teve alta, ele veio diretamente para nós e nos disse tudo. Ele se lembrava de detalhes e alguns pedaços, alguns rostos, da surra e quando ele viu as cicatrizes no corpo dele, somou dois mais dois.

"Nós também achamos que ele tem conhecimento sobre a condição do Remus." Eu nem preciso perguntar o que ele quer dizer com isso, eu somei dois mais dois muitos anos antes deles resolverem revelar esse segredo para mim. "… e exatamente como ele descobriu."

Os olhos dele se estreitam, enquanto ele olha para a parede, e então para mim.

"Pode ser que estivéssemos com paranóia. Ele poderia não fazer a mínima idéia. Mas nós não podíamos arriscar. Nós sabíamos que não podíamos tentar outro feitiço para apagar a memória dele, principalmente depois que o primeiro deu tão errado. Se qualquer um soubesse, e o feitiço fosse revertido e rastreado, nós estaríamos em sérios problemas. Então, nós fizemos a única coisa que passou pela nossa mente naquele momento: nós subornamos ele.

"Nós ainda o estamos pagando. A cada mês, Evan Rosier recebe galeões do James, do Remus e de mim, para ficar de boca calada."

As lágrimas que eu vinha combatendo por tanto tempo, agora jorram sem parar pelo meu rosto e eu não consigo limpá-las. Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo.

"Nós o pagamos porque ele tentou te estuprar."

Eu olho para ele rapidamente depois que ele termina essa frase e o vejo se encolher. Ele não queria que essas palavras saíssem dessa forma.

Ou pelo menos, eu espero que ele não quisesse.

"Nós o pagamos para ficar em silêncio e não tocar um dedo em você, o que ele claramente fez na Segunda passada."

"Por que ele não me contou?" eu falo baixo, enquanto a minha cabeça tenta achar respostas para a ambigüidade do James.

"Porque ele não quer que você sofra. Ele sabe o quanto aquela experiência foi dolorosa… ainda é, as vezes. Ele está convencido que a verdade vai te destruir, e ele prefere quebrar a si próprio ou a nossa amizade, do que te causar qualquer tipo de sofrimento. Você não entende? **Ele te ama**. Você é a prioridade número um dele. Ele largaria tudo em um milisegundo por você. Tudo."

Eu desabo na cadeira mais próxima, esfregando os meus olhos doloridos e ardentes, e o Sirius persiste com as revelações.

"Está nos destruindo. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo na vida dele, ele vai correr para o seu lado no momento em que você precisar ou, até mesmo, quando não precisar. Ele quase perdeu uma lua cheia uma vez, porque estava contigo."

_Como?_

"Ele… o quê?"

"Eu disse que ele quase perdeu uma lua cheia porque ele estava contigo. Eu estava lá sozinho, tentando controlar… você sabe… e ele estava aqui contigo."

Eu coloco o meu cotovelo no canto da cadeira e apóio a minha cabeça na minha mão. Nós dois sentamos quietos por poucos minutos, cada um de nós tentando desesperadamente evitar o olhar um do outro.

"Ele me disse que ficaria tudo bem por alguns minutos. Ele disse que você-"

"Ele mentiu."

Eu me sinto como se tivesse sendo esfaqueada no coração por diversas e diversas vezes, enquanto essas descobertas vêm a tona. O tom brusco utilizado pelo meu amigo quando ele expressou essas duas palavras, a poucos segundos atrás, é doloroso, mas não tanto quanto comparado com a dor de saber que há verdade por trás delas.

"Eu estou com medo, Lil. Eu estou com medo de estar perdendo tudo. Eu estou com medo, porque eu estou perdendo a minha sanidade e os meus amigos, que são as coisas mais próximas que eu já tive à uma família de verdade."

Ele pára momentaneamente, respira profundamente, e olha nos meus olhos, e eu não consigo quebrar o contato.

"Por causa de você."

Abaixando a minha cabeça nas minhas mãos, eu deixo as lágrimas quentes e salgadas, jorrarem pelo meu rosto e caírem no meu colo. O barulho que a bota dele faz contra o carpete vinho é o único ruído que penetra nos meus ouvidos.

Eu não consigo olhar para ele, o homem despedaçado parado tão próximo a mim. Eu não consigo olhar para ele, porque eu não quero admitir que ele está certo.

Eu assisto enquanto ele abre o retrato, sai, e se vira para mim, pela última vez nessa madrugada.

"Você tem o destino da nossa amizade na palma da sua mão. O que você vai fazer?"

* * *

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

_"Eu examino o pequeno anel, enquanto ele brilha e gira na ponta do meu dedo mindinho, pensando na pessoa que vai usá-lo na mão pelo resto da vida._

A mulher que captivou todos os meus sentidos desde o primeiro dia que a vi. A mulher que eu vejo como a mãe dos meus filhos.

A mulher com quem eu desejo passar o resto da minha vida.

Um anel prateado envolto por diamantes; o anel que possui todos os meus desejos e sonhos.

Lindo, sofisticado e raro… assim como a mulher que vai vestí-lo.

Extremamente maravilhoso.

Somente Merlin sabe por quanto tempo eu almejei isso, sonhei com isso. Acordar todos os dias envolvendo-a nos meus braços e terminar todos dias da mesma maneira.

Ela me fez ser uma pessoa melhor com as suas constantes rejeições. Ela, juntamente com outros poucos obstáculos na minha vida, me fizeram realizar que, se eu quero me tornar um homem, eu devo começar a agir como um. E quando ela finalmente disse sim, ela preencheu um vazio no meu coração que eu nem sabia que existia."

* * *

Por favor, **review**!!! Escrevam o que estão achando da história, o que acham que vai acontecer, o que a Lily vai fazer agora que ela sabe da verdade… enfim, escrevam qualquer coisa, ok?

Vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo amanhã…


	10. 9: Adeus

**A/N**: Tenho somente um aviso para dar: espero que não me odeiem depois desse capítulo… ou melhor, que não odeiem a autora original…

**Dica**: Tenham muitos lenços de papel em mãos quando estiverem lendo esse capítulo.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_ Capítulo 9: Adeus_**

'_This was love at first sight, love everlasting:_

_a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected –_

_in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness;_

_it took entire possession of him, and he understood,_

_with joyous amazement,_

_that this was for life…'_

_-Thomas Mann_

**_James' POV_**

**20 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

_Eu não consigo manter os meus olhos longe dela._

_A ruiva sentada a poucos passos de mim, com seus longos cabelos ruivos partidos ao meio, presos em tranças que caem graciosamente sobre os seus ombros. Ela está escrevendo fervorosamente com a pena preta dela, pelos últimos 20 minutos, enquanto repousa sozinha embaixo de um salgueiro._

_Eu quero muito falar com ela, abraçá-la, beijá-la. Mas eu me prometi que não iria incomodá-la nesse ano. Esse ano, eu vou deixá-la em paz._

_Mas isso não quer dizer que não posso observá-la._

_Eu estou agachado atrás de um arbusto cheio de espinhos (quase grande o suficiente para me esconder completamente), observando-a através dos pequenos espaços entre os galhos. Ela encosta os joelhos no peito, com um sorriso gentil, e uma coloração rosada aparecendo em seu rosto, de vez em quando._

_Mesmo aos 16 anos, ela é a garota mais atraente que eu já vi. O Sirius me diz que eu deveria me interessar pelas garotas que se parecem com a Marlene McKinnon, uma das melhores amigas dela. Ele diz, "Ela é a garota mais atraente em toda essa maldita escola."_

_Mas a Marlene não me chama a atenção._

_Para dizer a verdade, somente a amiga dela, a garota sentada embaixo da sombra da árvore, que me fascina._

_Ela é diferente das outras garotas, ela luta por tudo que acredita, mostrando o temperamento feroz dela quando necessário (muitas vezes ele foi direcionado à mim). Ela não usa aquela máscara preta nos olhos, como muitas garotas da nossa idade usam para aparentarem 'maduras'. Ela só é ela mesma, tão carinhosa e incrivelmente genuína._

_E eu nunca conheci ninguém como ela._

_De canto de olho, eu posso ver um grupo de pessoas chegando mais perto, e eu posso ouvir as risadas, mas o meu foco está preso nela. De repente, o Sirius aparece. A Marlene está próxima dele, enquanto ele corre para trás da árvore aonde a Lily está sentada, tentando se esconder da linda garota. A Lily agarra o pergaminho no mesmo instante para perto dela, mas é tarde demais. O Sirius já viu a posição protegida dela e um sorriso travesso familiar está vivo, e brilhando, nos olhos dele._

"_Ora, ora, ora… o que temos aqui?" _

"_Não é nada, Sirius, vá embora." Ela diz enquanto muda de posição, ficando de costas para ele._

_Mas nada vai impedir o meu amigo maroto de descobrir o que está escrito naquele pergaminho. Sem fazer nenhum barulho, ele a pega de surpresa, por trás, e passa a mão para a frente dela, pegando o pergaminho e correndo pela grama, na minha direção, enquanto uma Lily horrorizada o segue._

"_Por favor, não!" Ela grita, implorando para ele devolver o pergaminho para ela._

_Ele inesperadamente pára, e lê o que quer que esteja escrito no artigo roubado em suas mãos. Eu não estou mais escondido atrás do arbusto, e quando ele olha para mim com seus olhos cinzas frios, um sorriso travesso aparece no rosto dele._

"_Eu tenho algo que eu acho que você gostaria de ver, James."_

_O Sirius estica o pergaminho para mim e, quando vou pegá-lo, eu olho para os olhos cheios de lágrimas da Lily, antes que ela saia correndo para longe de nós, indo em direção ao castelo. Fico vendo ela se retirar, antes de olhar para baixo, para o pergaminho._

_As borboletas dançam sem parar no meu estômago quando leio a letra cursiva, elegante, dela._

_**Lily Potter. Lily Evans-Potter. Lily Catharine Evans-Potter. Lily Catharine Potter.**_

_**Lily & James Potter.**_

Difersas variações do nome dela combinados com o meu sobrenome são repetidos em cada canto do pergaminho, em todos os tamanhos e formas, mas são os nosso nomes.

_Quando eu finalmente levanto a cabeça, o Sirius não está mais provocativo. Ao invés disso, ele aponta para a entrada do castelo. Eu dobro o pergaminho que contém os nossos nomes, apressadamente, e o coloco no meu bolso._

_Eu a procuro em todos os lugares. Nas salas de aula, na sala comunal, até no Salão Principal, me xingando silenciosamente por não ter pensado em ver no Mapa dos Marotos. Eu estou a ponto de desistir, quando ouço um choro fraco vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim. Olhando para trás, eu percebo a figura de uma pessoa agachada, encostada na parede._

_Aí está ela._

_Os braços dela abraçam os joelhos no peito dela, o mais perto o possível. As lágrimas percorrem dois rios nas bochechas coradas dela._

"_Oi, Lily."_

_Ela arregala seus olhos inchados, ao som da minha voz, sem se importar em esconder a surpresa dela._

"_Me deixa em paz, James." Ela esconde o rosto nas mãos, tentando me prevenir de vê-la chorar._

"_Por quê?"_

"_Você deve me odiar."_

"_Lily, eu-"_

"_Ou você veio rir da minha cara. Pode ir, vamos todos rir muito da boba da Lily."_

_Eu me sento no chão duro, ao lado dela, deixando bastante espaço entre nós, tentando deixá-la mais tranquila._

"_Lily, eu não vou fazer nada disso."_

_Ela evita o meu olhar e balança a cabeça, fazendo as suas tranças voarem com o movimento._

"_Por que não? Você tem todo o direito. Você gostou de mim por tanto tempo, e eu te tratei muito mal, e agora você sabe como eu me sinto por você, e nós somos apenas amigos, e você deixou bem claro que não sente mais nada por mim e-"_

_Eu coloco um dedo nos lábios cor de cereja, inchados, dela, para fazer com que ela se cale, para que eu possa fazê-la entender._

"_Por que você acha isso?"_

_Os lindos olhos verde-esmeralda dela, que emanam tristeza e medo, finalmente olham para mim._

"_Você não me chama para sair faz um ano, e não olha mais para mim durante a aula. Você cresceu e parou de gostar de mim. Você provavelmente percebeu o quanto eu sou maçante. Eu não te culpo por não gostar mais de mim, sério mesmo."_

_Como uma faca no meu coração, as palavras dela me cortam. É óbvio que ela acreditou nas pessoas erradas._

_E nesse instante, eu não consigo resistir a tentação de segurar a mão dela._

"_Deixa eu te contar alguns segredos. Sim, eu cresi. Sim, eu parei de te chamar para sair. Sim, eu parei de te observar frequentemente."_

"_Mas não, você nunca foi 'maçante' para mim. Não, independente do que você pensa ou do que as pessoas te disseram, eu nunca deixei de gostar de você. Eu não consigo deixar de gostar de você. E eu não quero."_

_Ela me olha com olhos arregalados e eu percebo que ela está dividida, ela não tem certeza que pode confiar em mim. Eu não consigo pensar em mais nada para fazê-la acreditar em mim, então eu me abaixo e toco os lábios dela com os meus. Nada íntimo, somente um pequeno, mas doce, contato._

_Os meus lábios estão pegando fogo; eles têm que estar, depois do choque que passa entre nós dois._

_Eu, relutantemente, me afasto, e olho para o sorriso satisfeito dela e suas bochechas rosadas. Um sorriso também está escrito no meu rosto, e eu coloco o meu braço no ombro dela, a puxando mais para perto de mim._

"_Lily Potter…" As palavras saem da minha boca facilmente, "Você gosta desse nome?"_

_Com um sorriso, ela inclina a cabeça para trás e olha para mim com seus olhos verde-esmeralda._

"_Eu gosto."_

Eu brinco com o pequeno item na minha mão, enquanto uma memória de quase um ano atrás passa pela minha mente.

Uma memória que eu nunca, jamais, vou esquecer, enquanto eu estiver vivo.

"Eu também gosto."

Eu examino o pequeno anel, enquanto ele brilha e gira na ponta do meu dedo mindinho, pensando na pessoa que vai usá-lo na mão pelo resto da vida.

A mulher que captivou todos os meus sentidos desde o primeiro dia que a vi. A mulher que eu vejo como a mãe dos meus filhos.

A mulher com quem eu desejo passar o resto da minha vida.

Um anel prateado envolto por diamantes; o anel que possui todos os meus desejos e sonhos.

Lindo, sofisticado e raro… assim como a mulher que vai vestí-lo.

Extremamente maravilhoso.

Somente Merlin sabe por quanto tempo eu almejei isso, sonhei com isso. Acordar todos os dias envolvendo-a nos meus braços e terminar todos dias da mesma maneira.

Ela me fez ser uma pessoa melhor com as suas constantes rejeições. Ela, juntamente com outros poucos obstáculos na minha vida, me fizeram realizar que, se eu quero me tornar um homem, eu devo começar a agir como um. E quando ela finalmente disse sim, ela preencheu um vazio no meu coração que eu nem sabia que existia.

Duas horas depois, eu estou correndo pela Sala Comunal da Grifinória, com a minha vassoura em mãos, já que não posso usar a escada que dá acesso ao dormitório feminino. Verifico o bolso do meu casaco mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que eu tenho tudo que preciso para tornar essa noite perfeita.

Eu estou me preparando para voar, quando uma voz de mulher me chama a atenção.

Uma voz que não ouço há bastante tempo.

A voz da Marlene.

"Oi James, acabou o treino?" Ela me pergunta, enquanto caminha até mim, quase sorrindo.

"Sim, agora estou procurando pela minha garota. Ela está no seu dormitório?"

Ela sorri e acena que sim.

"Eu nem quero saber quais são os seus planos para hoje a noite, mas eu posso dizer pelo seu olhar que vai ser algo grande. Mas sim, ela está lá em cima."

Eu estou me preparando para voar quando a voz da Marlene me chama, mais uma vez.

"Uh, James, você falou com ela alguma vez hoje?" Um olhar apreensivo no rosto dela sucede a pergunta.

Os meus olhos se estreitam, enquanto penso, e balanço a cabeça. "Não, eu não falei com ela desde que ela saiu para o seu dormitório, ontém a noite. Por quê, tem alguma coisa errada?"

Ela mexe os ombros, enquanto sorri nervosamente.

"Provavelmente não é nada. Ela só estava um pouco deprimida. Ela estava muito quieta ontém a noite e eu achei que você soubesse o motivo. Eu diria que é devido a pressão de ser Monitora Chefe. Eu tenho certeza que vocês dois estão bem ocupados com todo o trabalho."

"É, talvez seja isso."

Mas enquanto eu monto na minha vassoura e sobrevôo as escadas, a minha intuição me diz que ambos estamos errados.

A minha intuição me diz que algo está muito errado.

Eu paro do lado de fora da porta que sei que pertence a Marlene e a Alice e pauso, esperando para ouvir os sons das risadas da Lily e da Alice, ou então, a voz dela cantando alto e desafinada, alguma das canções trouxas prediletas dela.

Mas eu não ouço nada disso. Eu não ouço absolutamente nada.

_Calma. Você vai sair com ela, mostrar a melhor noite da vida dela, e propôr. Vai dar tudo certo._

As minhas mãos suadas seguram a maçaneta da porta, e a giram para a direita. Eu estou uma pilha de nervos.

_Vai dar tudo certo…_

Eu olho em volta e percebo que as tochas não estão acesas e os candelabros também não. A única luz está vindo pela janela, de um céu parcialmente nublado, deixando o quarto com uma aparência branca.

E, em um canto do quarto, sentada em uma posição fetal, próxima a uma das janelas, está a Lily.

Ela está perfeitamente estática, quase como um escultura em um museu. Mesmo estando na porta, posso ver que os olhos dela estão inchados e vermelhos. Ela observa as montanhas ao longe, nunca olhando para o intruso no refúgio dela.

Ela não se move.

O nó no meu estômago se aperta.

_Vai dar tudo certo…_

Mas eu sei que não vai.

Porque agora não é mais um sexto sentido, é o que eu estou vendo.

Essa não é a garota que eu deixei na nossa sala comunal a noite passada. Essa não é a garota que me disse que ela estaria bem.

Essa não é a Lily que eu conheço e amo.

Eu estou a poucos passos dela agora, mas é como se eu nunca tivesse entrado no quarto. E pela primeira vez, eu vejo o que está apoiado no colo dela: uma moldura, com uma foto de nós dois, dançando e girando ao vento. Ambos estamos sorrindo e brincando, e parecendo tão perfeitos, um enorme contraste da tensão que está entre nós agora.

"Ei, por que o rostinho triste?"

Ela não diz nada, somente olhando para a vista da janela.

Puxando a cadeira mais próxima, eu coloco uma mão no ombro dela, e a massageio, com carinho, entre os meus dedos.

Mesmo assim, ela não se mexe.

Nós permanecemos assim por alguns minutos. Sentados quietos, enquanto eu tento desesperadamente entender o que está errado.

Eu não consigo vê-la chateada, muito menos quando nem mesmo sei o que a deixou nesse estado. Eu odeio não saber que pensamentos, bons ou ruins, que estão revirando na mente dela. Especialmente quando a fazem se isolar dessa maneira.

Mas aquele pressentimento horrível está de volta. Qualquer que seja o motivo, teve um tremendo impacto emocional.

E finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, ela fala.

A voz dela está rouca, e ela engole a seco, nunca movendo um músculo enquanto finalmente fala.

"Na noite da lua cheia… o Sirius foi capaz de segurar o Remus sozinho, como você me disse?"

A minha mente tenta fazer sentido no que ela está dizendo.

"O quê?"

"Na última lua cheia? Quando você estava me ajudando?"

Respirando profundamente, eu olho para a mão que antes estava usando para tentar tirar o estresse dela. Agora eu sei sobre o quê ela está dizendo.

"Ele consegiu segurá-lo por um tempo, mas não. Eu sou necessário para defendê-lo. Mas ele é rápido, ele é capaz de correr e destrair o Remus. Você precisa de mim. Você tinha um trabalho que tinha que ser entregue no dia seguinte. Não demorou muito para terminarmos, e ele pareceu estar bem."

E mais uma vez, ela está estática. Os olhos dela nunca deixam a janela. Ela nem pisca os olhos.

Três minutos se passam.

Cinco minutos e meio.

Oito minutos.

Vinte minutos e dezenove segundos.

Nenhuma palavra, nenhum som, nenhum progresso.

Absolutamente nada.

Eu estou me remechendo na cadeira pela maior parte do tempo, mas meu olho está fixado nela. O comportamento dela é de completa indiferença.

Eu nem mesmo reconheço a pessoa sentada perpendicularmente a mim. A mulher que eu amo é animada e esperta e cheia de vida, não essa garota cheia de raiva que estou vendo agora.

Então, ela diz as palavras que esperei que ela nunca fosse dizer. Eu movi os céus e as terras para garantir que ela jamais tivesse que dizer essas palavras, que ela nunca tivesse que saber.

"E o Rosier?"

"Lily…"

E então, os olhos dela estão fixos nos meus. Esses olhos verdes que normalmente emanam amor por mim, agora só emanam dúvida.

"Por favor, só me diga que não é verdade. Me diga que é tudo mentira e eu vou acreditar em você, eu juro."

Eu quero mentir tremendamente… eu quero ser capaz de olhar diretamente nos olhos dela e dizer que eu não fiz nada. Eu quero poupar o coração dela. E o meu.

Mas eu não posso. Primeiramente, porque eu não posso fazer isso com ela. Eu não posso mentir olhando para ela. Em segundo lugar, porque, mesmo que eu pudesse, ela veria que eu estou mentindo. Ela me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Eu mantive isso escondido por muito tempo.

"Eu estava protegendo você-"

"Por que você não estava protegendo a si próprio? Ou os rapazes? Ou o seu pai?"

"Meu pai? O que diabos nós temos a ver com o meu pai? E eu mandei o estilo de vida de Maroto para o inferno há um bom tempo. Você significa muito mais para mim do que… "

"Dá para você ouvir o que você está dizendo? Eles são os seus melhores amigos e a sua família, James, a sua família! Vocês tem uma história juntos; você não pode dizer simplesmente que eles não importam. Você tem que parar de fazer isso. Você não pode tirar tudo e todos da sua vida por minha causa. E por mais que eu goste que você fique comigo 24 horas por dia, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso."

"Lil," Eu imploro enquanto seguro as mãos dela e as levo ao meu peito.

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso."

Uma enxurrada de lágrimas escorrem dos olhos dela e eu chuto a cadeira para longe, me ajoelhando em frente a ela.

"Não fala isso. Eu te amo! Você não percebe? Eu fiz isso por você. Eu faria tudo de novo em um piscar de olhos. O Rosier mereceu."

Ela olha para o lado enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pelos olhos dela.

"Os seus amigos não merecem isso. O Sirius não deveria ter que pagar. O Remus-"

"O Remus teria sofrido de qualquer jeito, independentemente. Mas o dinheiro fala, Lil. E quanto a você? Você achou que eu ia fingir que o que eu vi não me incomodou? Por Merlin, tinha tanto sangue…"

"Eu me lembro daquela noite muito bem, obrigada, você não precisa me lembrar! Mas não era o seu dever, James! Você tinha-tem- muitas coisas nos seus ombros eu você não devia ter arriscado tudo. Eu mesma poderia ter lidado com isso."

Eu me levanto, a minha mente cheia de suposições e medos, que se espalham pelas minhas veias como fogo.

O que ocasionou isso? Quando eu a vi na noite passada, ela estava bem. Nós estávamos bem.

O que possivelmente pode ter causado isso?

"Realmente? Você acha que podia ter lidado com isso." Eu zombo. "Você teria lidado com isso sim, como você lidou quando ele te atacou."

No mesmo instante, eu me arrependo de dizer essas palavras, e recebo um olhar de repulsão dela. As mãos dela no mesmo instante largam as minhas, e ela se levanta, ficando de costas para mim.

"Vai embora."

Eu não consigo respirar. Eu não consigo me mover. Eu não consigo sentir o meu próprio coração bater.

Eu tenho certeza que ele parou depois de ouvir a última ordem.

Ela não quer dizer isso.

Ela não pode querer.

"Lily…"

Ela corre no quarto e abre a porta, com toda a força, gesticulando para eu sair.

"Saia, James. Você só está complicando isso mais ainda."

Correndo na direção dela, eu pego os braços dela e ordeno que ela olhe para mim.

"Me diga o que eu fiz de errado? Tudo que eu fiz foi te amar e te proteger. O que foi que eu fiz? Só me ouve! Eu sei que você não quer fazer isso, não mesmo."

Ela balança a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas deslizam incontroláveis no rosto dela.

"Vá embora!"

Eu perco o equilíbrio enquanto ela me empurra com toda a força, mas eu volto para ela em menos de um segundo e a abraço contra mim.

"Me desculpa, Lil. Me desculpa, eu devia ter te contado tudo. Eu devia ter sido honesto desde o início. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu te diria tudo. Eu te amo tanto."

Por um segundo – somente uma fração de segundo – ela se acalma no meu toque, mas logo depois volta a me combater novamente. As suas pequenas mãos seguram o tecido da minha camisa e me força a soltá-la.

"Vá embora," a voz dela está fraca, e ela está tremendo com uma emoção indistinta. Raiva, tristeza, medo… nesse momento, tudo está turvo.

Eu estou prestes a protestar mais uma vez, mas sou cortado pelo som de vozes se aproximando.

"Eu não acredito que você sabia como fazer-"

Uma Alice sorridente e corada, e o namorado dela, Frank Longbottom, entram pela porta. Os sorrisos alegres no rosto deles somem no mesmo mometneo que eles observam a situação.

"Nós terminamos. Eu quero que você saia."

Uma pequena voz próxima a mim sussurra essas palavras e eu congelo.

Ela vira para a Alice e dá um olhar que vale mil palavras. A Alice se move na minha direção, sua expressão cheia de compaixão.

"Eu acho que você devia fazer o que ela diz, James."

Eu estou olhando para a Lily e a Alice, quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro, me levando gradualmente em direção a porta.

"Frank, me larga." Eu me solto da mão dele, e olho para ele com raiva, alguém que eu considero meu amigo. Eu jamais me imaginei agindo dessa forma com ele, nem em um milhão de anos.

Mas ele não faz nada. Ao invés disso, ele me olha com benevolência.

"Seria uma boa idéia se você a ouvisse, desse espaço para ela. Está bem óbvio que ea precisa pensar sobre alguma coisa, e você não vai ajudar em nada ficando por perto. Faça um favor para si próprio e deixe-a em paz."

Não dando a mínima importância ao sermão sábio dele, eu tento ir na direção da Lily novamente, mas a Alice bloqueia o meu caminho.

Eu sou consideravelmente mais alto que a Alice, então eu sou capaz de olhar sobre a cabeça dela facilmente. E se o meu coração já não estivesse partido o suficiente, estaria agora quando vejo a postura curvada da Lily e seu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

"Lily… por favor…"

Eu imploro uma última vez e contemplo sua postura séria.

"Adeus, James."

Essas palavras, essas duas, únicas palavras, me penetram e eu fecho os meus olhos.

Eu não posso acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar.

A mão do Frank se prende no meu bíceps, novamente, me trazendo de volta para essa cruel realidade. Quando eu abro os meus olhos, lentamente, os olhos verde-esmeralda dela colidem com os meus castanho-claro.

De repente, eu estou em um barco sendo jogado para o mar, uma onda massiva de emoções batendo em mim com tanta ferocidade, e eu estou afogando na correnteza. Tudo que descutimos durante a nossa conversa (se é que você pode chamar assim) vem a tona e me puxa ao mar.

Sofrimento. Determinação. Vergonha.

Está tudo exposto.

Não há mais nada para dizer, nenhuma palavra que possa consertar o que foi quebrado.

Eu olho para os rostos apavorados da Alice e do Frank, e alcanço o bolso do meu casaco, retirando a caixa de veludo preta, e enxugo as lágrimas que estão escorrendo pelos cantos dos meus olhos.

O anel que contém todos os meus sonhos e desejos.

A mulher com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.

"Feliz aniversário, Lily."

Jogando a caixa na direção dela, eu caminho para fora do quarto, não me permitindo olhar para trás, para o que poderia ter sido.

Um vestido branco. Um paletó preto. Votos de casamento. Um par de 'eu aceito' selados com um beijo.

A visão que eu almejo há tanto tempo escorregou pelos meus dedos.

* * *

**A/N**: Aí está, o capítulo mais triste até o momento… então tragam um sorriso no meu rosto e deixem um review, ok? 


	11. 10: Com Uma Tacada Só

**A/N**: Aviso importante: Esse é outro capítulo **muito triste!!!**

Triste também é achar que as pessoas não estão lendo mais essa história (ou lêem o prólogo e procuram a original em inglês para saber logo o que acontece). O número de hits dos últimos capítulos que postei diminuiu consideravelmente (mais do que a metade). Mas, mesmo assim, vou continuar a traduzir essa história até o final, então os fiéis leitores, e reviewers, que estão acompanhando podem ficar tranquilos.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 10: Com Uma Tacada Só_**

_**Lily's POV**_

**20 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

É surpreendente – a destruição causada pelas palavras, os sentimentos que ela podem evocar.

Eu te amo. Eu te odeio.

Fica comigo para sempre. Vá embora.

E custou apenas duas palavras para aniquilar a melhor coisa que já aconteceu para mim. Apenas duas palavras foram necessárias, para jogar fora todos os meus sonhos, os planos dele, e o nosso amor.

"Adeus, James."

Duas palavras concisas que falam em alto e bom som.

Mas essas duas palavras vão salvar o grupo de amigos mais dedicado que eu já conheci.

E aqueles olhos, aqueles lindos olhos castanho-claro, que me encantam toda vez que olho para eles, mostram a reação às minhas palavras.

Eu não preciso ver as lágrimas, ele não precisa falar nada.

Tudo que preciso fazer é olhar nos olhos dele, e me arrepender no mesmo momento, do que eu acabei de fazer.

Eu estou quebrando muito mais do que o nosso relacionamento. Eu estou quebrando o coração dele.

O James é tão poderoso e notável, que é inconcebível vê-lo, de repente, tão suceptível e indefeso. Eu acho que nunca vi esse lado dele.

E tudo que eu posso fazer é assistir, enquanto as lágrimas caem sem resistência. Eu o ouço pedindo, silenciosamente, que eu o poupe desse inferno.

Eu sei muito bem o que ele está pensando, pois eu estou pensando a mesma coisa.

_Ela não está fazendo isso. Ela não está dizendo isso._

_Ela não vai jogar tudo fora. Os anos que me dediquei à ela, a mudança pela qual passei para merecê-la. Ela não está jogando tudo fora, depois de um ano; ela não está._

_Isso não está acontecendo._

Mas está.

E eu estou.

Aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu estou jogando tudo fora. Eu estou deixando a única pessoa que eu jamais amei ir embora.

E nesse momento, eu daria tudo para me jogar nos braços dele, e falar suavemente o quanto eu sou burra por jamais ter pensado essas coisas. Lembrá-lo, diversas vezes, de quanto eu o amo.

Deixá-lo me abraçar e saber que o coração dele bate somente para mim.

Eu quero ouvir o som da voz dele. Sentir o calor do toque dele. Inalar o cheiro que só pertence a ele.

Eu estou de costas, mas eu sei que ele está me olhando. Eu posso sentir o calor do olhar dele nas minhas costas.

Implorando.

Me quebrando vagarosamente, assim como eu o quebrei a poucos minutos atrás.

Mas eu não me mexo. Eu não emito som nenhum.

Quando o olho, de canto de olho, vejo que ele está pegando uma coisa no bolso do casaco dele, mas os meus olhos não se movem do rosto dele. Com uma mão, ele limpa as lágrimas que conseguiram escapar dos seus olhos.

"Feliz aniversário, Lily."

O item na mão dele é jogado ao longe, e atinge o chão próximo a mim, fazendo pouco barulho. Então, ele sai do quarto, com a ajuda do Frank, nunca olhando para trás.

Nenhum olhar sobre o ombro dele, nenhum adeus.

O tempo todo, os meus pés estão grudados no chão, e eu olho fixamente para o local aonde ele estava, somente segundos atrás.

Assim que o tecido do casaco dele desaparece, uma sensação atormentadora cresce no meu estômago. Ele teve um papel tão importante na minha vida, seja como o garoto chato que me atormentou sem parar, ou o homem maduro que me conquistou.

Agora eu não tenho nenhum deles.

A Alice saiu do quarto poucos minutos depois do James e do Frank, decidindo me deixar sozinha, para que eu possa perceber a importância da situação.

E, enquanto olho para a minha parte do dormitório, eu me sufoco no choro.

O uniforme de quadribol que ele me deu está dobrado, cuidadosamente, no meu malão, e mesmo que eu não possa vê-lo, o meu coração se aperta só em saber que está lá. E na cabeceira da minha cama estão as fotos. Têm muitas fotos de vários amigos e familiares, mas em grande maioria, têm fotos de nós dois.

Fotos como aquela caída próxima a janela, no chão frio.

Eu sei que não vai demorar muito para que a central de fofocas de Hogwarts comece a funcionar. Eu já consigo ver os olhares cruéis, as risadas cruéis, e os comentários cruéis.

Mas emocionalmente, eu sinto somente desespero.

Eu não consigo mover meu olhar da porta do quarto.

Talvez ele volte. Talvez nós possamos voltar a sermos o que éramos antes. Talvez nós possamos apagar o que eu fiz, apagar as palavras do Sirius da minha mente, e talvez, somente talvez, eu não tenha que apagá-lo da minha vida completamente.

Essa pequena esperança está brilhando, mas está sendo extinta, lentamente, a cada minuto perdido.

Eu sei que as minhas palavras foram cruciais. Ele não vai retornar e continuar a implorar. Ele não vai me parar nos corredores e exigir que eu lhe dê outra chance. Ele não vai me escrever e explicar os sentimentos dele.

Ele não vai fazer nada disso porque eu, descuidadosamente, pedi para ele não fazer.

Quando eu disse para ele sair, ele levou as minhas palavras a sério. E agora eu sinto muito a falta do rapaz que não relutava. Que fazia o oposto de tudo que eu pedia para ele. Pelo último ano, eu tive um homem que me ouviu, que me obedeceu. E aquele homem, não importa o quanto ele não queira, vai me ouvir novamente.

"Lily..."

Uma mão calorosa segura os meus braços, mas eu não recuo, mas também não dou atenção. Tudo que passa pela minha cabeça nesse instante são as duas palavras que colocaram um fim em tudo.

_Adeus, James._

Pela primeira vez, eu olho para o objeto que me foi jogado.

Os nervos tomam conta de mim enquanto me abaixo para pegar a caixa de veludo que está nos meus pés, a minha mão tremendo sem parar. Seguro a caixa firmemente nas minhas mãos, e corro para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. No momento em que vou trancar a porta, uma voz feminina chama o meu nome.

"Lily, por favor, abre a porta."

Eu ignoro ela.

O banheiro do dormitório é bem pequeno, e eu estou me sentindo um pouco claustrofóbica. Mas nesse instante, eu não me importo. Existem outras coisas – coisas bem piores – que fazem a minha respiração ficar presa na minha garganta, muito mais do que esse aposento minúsculo.

A dor da minha colisão com a parede não me importa. Eu escorrego vagarosamente pela parede, caindo no chão de mármore. As lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, respingando pelo chão. Porém, eu só as percebo quando uma gota cai na palma da minha mão.

Secando os meus olhos com a minha outra mão, eu encaro a caixa.

Uma caixa feita para um anel. Para um anel muito especial.

Eu estou com tanto medo de abrí-la porque eu sei o que vou encontrar. O que eu vou encontrar é algo que vai amplificar a minha dor milhões de vezes.

É algo que eu sonhei desde pequena, um pequeno sonho, o sonho de caminhar pela igreja na mão exitante do meu pai, com um vestido branco elegante. Sorrindo ao meu futuro marido, enquanto ele espera no altar, com amor e admiração brilhando em seus olhos. O começo de uma vida a dois.

Se ao menos eu soubesse…

Hoje – exatamente um ano depois de nos declararmos um casal, oficialmente – teria sido o dia em que eu me tornaria a noiva dele. Ele iria preencher todos os meus sonhos de infância e os sonhos de adolescência dele. E no dia que esses sonhos e fantasias íam se tornar realidade, eu decido salvar os sonhos dos amigos dele.

Com meus dedos trêmulos, eu abro a caixa, lentamente. Fico completamente sem ar no momento em que a caixa se abre por completo. Eu esqueço de todos os pensamentos negativos, observando a luminosidade do pequeno círculo.

Como eu preveni, é lindo.

É perfeito.

É tudo que eu esperava, e mais.

Nada muito extravagante, mas é maravilhoso. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria, o que é exatamente o que eu não valho nesse momento.

Eu retiro o anel da caixa e o coloco, delicadamente, na palma da minha mão. Os pequenos diamantes brilham na luz, mas eu não consigo ver a cor prata do anel ou sua pedra preciosa.

Eu só vejo os meus sonhos e desejos.

E só vejo **ele**.

Ele se ajoelhando na minha frente. Os seus olhos brilhando e aquele sorriso curvo. As suas lindas feições que eu amo tanto. A mão dele segurando a minha, enquanto ele desliza o pequeno anel no meu dedo anular da mão esquerda.

E então, aquelas lindas visões são rapidamente substituídas pelas imagens que eu criei, as imagens que são a realidade. O rosto dele contorcido de tristeza, com os olhos cheios de lágrima, e a sua voz implorante. Descrições inalteráveis que permanecerão comigo para sempre.

"Merlin, James, me desculpa."

_Me desculpa._

Essa desculpa inadequada sai dos meus lábios e ecoa nas paredes, no teto, na porcelana, em tudo e qualquer coisa que encontra. E eu fico sentada no chão, com as minhas mãos na cabeça, recebendo o peso das minhas ações.

Enquando estou envolvida no meu desespero, eu ouço a porta se abrir, e sou envolvida por dois braços. Imediatamente, eu me cedo ao abraço.

Eu sei exatamente quem é.

Esse abraço pertence a mulher que fez a mesma coisa no nosso dormitório, há pouco tempo, de maneira similar. A única diferença é que ela terminou porque ele não era o suficiente.

Eu terminei com o James porque ele era demais.

"O que foi que eu fiz? Marlene, por Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?"

"Shhh... vai ficar tudo bem. Fica calma, querida."

A voz dela, tão suave e aconchegante, me lembra tanto da voz da minha mãe, a mulher que eu preciso tanto nesse momento. Os braços dela me envolvem como se eu fosse um criança, e eu repouso a minha cabeça no peito dela, deixando-a me balançar para frente e para trás. Eu me sinto como se tivesse seis anos novamente, correndo para a cama dos meus pais enquanto uma tempestade cai sobre a nossa casa.

Eu preciso de apoio desesperadamente.

Ela sai do abraço e segura o meu rosto com ambas as mãos.

"Agora, será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Por que você está agachada nesse banheiro chorando sem parar?"

A minha franja esconde os meus olhos, enquanto balanço a cabeça. A Marlene rapidamente retira o cabelo dos meus olhos, para poder olhar para eles. Eu não sei como explicar o pesadelo que acabou de acontecer.

"Ele não entende. Eu tive que fazer isso."

Os olhos azuis dela, cheios de perguntas, analisam o meu rosto como se eles tivessem as respostas para todas as perguntas dela. Com a ponta do dedo, ela limpa as minhas lágrimas, enquanto elas escorrem pelas minhas bochechas, enquanto que a outra mão acaricia a minha cabeça.

"O quê você teve que fazer?"

Olhando para baixo, para o chão, eu procuro as palavras certas para respondê-la.

"Eu tinha que terminar tudo. Eram somente os quatro desde o primeiro ano. Eu não posso acabar com isso. Eu não vou deixar ele fazer mais sacrifícios por minha culpa. Ele já fez o suficiente."

Novas lágrimas caem e eu a olho nos olhos.

"Eu estou destruindo a amizade deles."

Fica claro que essas não eram as palavras que ela esperava ouvir. Seus olhos confusos estão arregalados e perplexos. Ela respira profundamente, passando as mão pelo seu cabelo castanho.

"Lily, você é a pessoa mais altruísta que eu conheço. Todo mundo sabe que a última coisa que você faria seria destruir os Marotos. Você é praticamente um deles. Eles te amam. O James te ama. Como que você pode pensar que está destruindo eles? Por quê?"

Saindo do abraço dela e me levantando do chão, eu saio do banheiro e deixo as palavras dela alcançarem o meu coração. Eu não consigo enfrentá-las.

"Porque é a verdade! Eu estou afastando o James dos amigos dele. Ele está passando mais e mais tempo comigo, e menos tempo com eles. Se a amizade deles acabar, eu não quero ser a culpada. Eu não poderia sobreviver sabendo que eu fui a culpada."

Somente falar essas palavras fazem com que o meu coração doa, porque elas são a verdade. Aparentemente, ela leva as minhas palavras a sério, abaixando a cabeça, e evitando o meu olhar. Ela sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. Todo mundo sabe. Só que, assim como eu, todos estavam cegos.

"Quando o James e eu começamos a sair, parece que viramos celebridades, no mesmo instante. Eu acredito que todo mundo achava que o nosso destino era ficar juntos, ou algo do gênero. Mas você viu, Marlene. Nós não podemos mais caminhar pela merda do corredor, sem que as pessoas nos parem para conversar conosco. Eu sei que os outros três estão de saco cheio disso. Eles têm que estar. Está dividindo eles, e não seria justo eu sentar e somente observar, como se eu não soubesse de nada."

Eu me viro e caminho na direção do meu malão, mas não ouso abrí-lo. Não somente porque contém o uniforme com o meu nome bordado, mas porque contém também o vestido que separei para usar essa noite. Preto, da altura do meu joelho, e um casaco para usar por cima; perfeito para a ocasião, mas não vai haver celebração nenhuma esta noite.

"E o quê você acha que está solucionando agindo dessa forma? Terminar com o James não vai curar quaisquer problemas que os Marotos vêm tendo. Você honestamente acha que a vida deles vai voltar a ser do jeito que era antes? As pessoas crescem, Lil. Elas se distanciam. A vida é assim. Eles não têm mais onze anos. Eles não podem pregar peças nas pessoas pelo resto da vida. Nós vamos nos formar, nós vamos nos mudar, nós vamos participar dessa guerra, queiramos ou não. Nós podemos até começar uma família."

Por um instante, sinais de melancolia aparecem no rosto dela, que ela rapidamente retira, enquanto continua seu discurso.

"Fazendo isso, dando um fim ao seu relacionamento, você só está machucando o James e você mesma. Você mesma está se deixando triste. E você sabe como Hogwarts é. Todo mundo vai imaginar o que aconteceu e eles vão apontar. Pode acreditar, eu sei do que estou falando."

Se dirigindo a mim, ela pega a minha mão, e o fogo nos olhos safiras dela diminuem um pouco.

"Vale a pena desistir do seu relacionamento? Vale a pena jogar tudo no lixo? É isso mesmo que você quer?"

Eu nego com a cabeça, enquanto encaro os olhos confusos dela.

"Não é se eu quero ou não. Eu tenho que fazer um esforço. Eu não posso deixar que ele me proteja para sempre. Além do que, eu prefiro que as pessoas me condenem por partir o coração dele, do que por partir os Marotos."

Uma risada sarcástica preenche o quarto, enquanto ela vira de costas para mim, o que eu sou grata. A frustração e a convicção nos olhos dela são demais para eu aguentar.

"Então é isso? Fácil desse jeito? Você vai simplesmente jogar fora o seu último ano, sem levar em conta todos os anos que ele passou tentando te conquistar, e seguir em frente?"

Eu aceno que sim com a cabeça, mas ainda evito o olhar dela.

"Então para de olhar para aquela caixa, se é tão simples assim. Devolva para ele para que ele possa entregar para outra garota."

Na mesma hora eu viro, surpresa, e olho para ela.

"Eu suspeitava que ele fosse propôr hoje. Eu conversei com ele antes dele subir aqui, e ele estava estático. Sorrindo sem parar, correndo para voar até aqui e começar o dia. Ele não podia mais esperar para te tornar a noiva dele. Um tempo atrás, quando o Sirius e eu ainda estávamos juntos, eu escutei ele falando. Ele disse que já tinha comprado o anel e que no momento que ele colocasse no seu dedo, ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo. E que ele queria passar o resto da vida dele te fazendo feliz."

Cada palavra que ela diz corta o meu coração, e uma pausa longa separa o discurso dela do meu.

"Mas o problema é exatamente esse. Ele está sempre ao meu lado, sempre preocupado, sempre se preocupando muito, demais! Ele sempre me vê mais do que ao Sirius, o Remus e o Peter. Por alguma razão, as coisas estão estranhas entre o James e o Sirius, e se ele colocasse esse anel no meu dedo, ficaria pior ainda. E ele não ia nem se importar. E quando ao Remus? Sirius? Peter? E quanto à eles?"

"E quanto ao James, Lily? E quanto ao James? Se você quer que ele te dê um pouco de espaço, então fala isso para ele, mas isso não é motivo para você terminar com ele. Ele vai entender. Aquele garoto está completamente apaixonado por você, e faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse para ele."

"Não é tão simples assim…"

"Por que não?"

Os olhos ardentes dela queimam no meu, enquanto ela caminha pela janela, com os braços cruzados em irritação.

"Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. Da onde está vindo isso tudo? Eu sei que você ama os rapazes, e está preocupada pelo bem-estar deles e tudo mais, mas isso nunca te incomodou antes. Você nunca teve essas dúvidas. Você ouviu alguma história? Alguém te disse alguma coisa?"

Flashbacks da noite anterior invadem a minha mente. Eu quero contar a verdade para ela. Eu deveria… mas eu não posso. Eu não posso adimitir que o Sirius me contou isso. Se eu disser, eu levaria à mesma situação que tento previnir.

"Não. Ninguém disse nada."

Embora ela não diga nada, eu sei que ela não acredita na minha resposta. Ela vai me dizer o que acha disso, mas ela não vai me incomodar com isso. A Marlene é uma boa amiga e ela vai tolerar os meus erros. Ela também vai estar ao meu lado para me colocar para cima, no momento que eu perceber realmente as consequências dos meu atos.

"Eu realmente não entendo. Você sabe qual é a ironia de tudo? Eu daria de tudo para estar no seu lugar mais cedo. Eu daria de tudo para que o Sirius me olhasse como o James olha para você. Como se você fosse a única coisa no mundo que ele quer ver, pelo resto da vida dele. E eu, com certeza, daria de tudo para ser a prioridade número um dele. Mas eu acho que nem todos podemos ter o que queremos, certo?"

Andando poucos passos na minha direção, ela olha para as fotos na minha cabeceira e, então, para a foto jogada ao pé da janela. Levantando-a do chão, os dedos dela seguram as pontas da fotografia e os olhos dela nunca deixam de observar a imagem do James e eu.

Uma imagem que eu não posso me lembrar nesse momento.

"Você tem tanta sorte, Lil. Você tem tanta sorte e nem sabe disso. Você achou alguém disposto a ir à Lua e capturar as estrelas, se ele soubesse que isso ia te fazer sorrir. Ele faria tudo somente por um sorriso. Merlin, antes do sexto ano, ele faria tudo o possível somente para você olhar para ele. Você tem noção de quantas garotas têm isso? Não muitas, eu inclusive. Nós todas sonhamos com isso, mas poucas temos a sorte de encontrar. E você conseguiu, Lil, você encontrou."

Chegando para frente, ela me abraça novamente. Enquanto nos separamos, as mãos dela seguram os meus braços, me deixando parada.

"Eles não são os Beatles e você, definitivamente, não é a Yoko Ono. Você não pode ouvir o que todos dizem, porque não importa. Não está certo. O que importa é que você ama o James, e o James te ama. Não importa o que você disse para ele, ou o que alguém fala para qualquer um de vocês. Nada pode mudar o destino. Eu achei que você soubesse disso, mas acho que eu estava errada."

O olhar dela prende o meu, e ela me analisa, procurando uma rachadura no muro que eu construí, que a dê qualquer explicação. Um motivo lógico do porque eu fiz isso, por que eu decidi quebrar dois corações, um deles sendo o meu. E, enquanto os olhos dela analisam os meus, eu só posso me lembrar da noite anterior, das palavras ofensivas do Sirius.

"_Você tem o destino da nossa amizade na palma da sua mão. O que você vai fazer?"_

Eu já fiz o que tinha que fazer. Eu devolvi para ele, o amigo dele, e a família dele. Eu entreguei para ele a única coisa nesse mundo com a qual eu me importo.

E, com uma tacada só, eu vi a única coisa importante para mim sair por aquela porta, para longe da minha vida.

Mas eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa. Abri mão dos meus desejos pelas pessoas que eu amo. Para ficar de consciência tranquila, é assim que deve ser.

Então por que dói tanto?

Nós duas deixamos o silêncio dizer o que não pode ser dito. O tempo todo, ela olha para mim cuidadosamente, antes de beijar a minha testa e sair. Ela pára na porta, olhando para mim uma última vez, antes de ir embora.

"Eu espero que você entenda o que você fez."

* * *

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

"_Eu estava pronto para colocar o anel no dedo dela. Eu estava pronto para pegar a mão dela e anunciar ao mundo que ela seria a única mulher a ocupar o meu coração, a minha mente e a minha alma._

_Eu estava pronto._

_Mas eu fui rejeitado._

_Sem motivo definido, sem resposta para nenhuma das minhas perguntas._

_E agora eu não consigo entender porque tudo deu errado. Como que, em uma noite, nós passamos do casal mais feliz de Hogwarts, para absolutamente nada._

_Eu fiz tudo o possível. Dissequei e inspecionei tudo que eu podia imaginar._

_E, depois de fazer tudo isso, eu cheguei a conclusão que tem mais alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ela não mencionou. Eu sei que o que nós temos é mais forte do que qualquer um dos secretos que eu revelei hoje. Somente eles não podem penetrá-la._

_Eu sei que tem muito mais nessa história do que ela deixou parecer."_

* * *

A/N: E então, o que estão achando? Como acham que vai ser a reação do James? Será que ele vai descobrir que o Sirius está por trás de tudo?

Já sabem… **review**!!!


	12. 11: Vale a Pena

**A/N**: Tenho más notícias para vocês. O próximo capítulo está longe de estar pronto, mas vou fazer de tudo para colocá-lo no site no Sábado de manhã. Outra má notícia é que eu vou ter que trabalhar no fim-de-semana todo… tanto no sábado quanto no domingo, e o pior, sem acesso ao meu laptop. Então não posso traduzir um pouco no trabalho (o que geralmente tenho feito ). Por esse motivo, o próximo capítulo, e o seguinte à ele, podem demorar um pouco. Mas não se preocupem, porque eu não vou abandonar essa história, jamais.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 11: Vale a Pena_**

**_James' POV_**

**20 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

Eu já sofri na minha vida.

Eu já fui machucado emocionalmente pelas pessoas que têm pouco significado na minha vida (se é que tem).

Eu já fui machucado por aqueles quem eu amei e aqueles em quem confiei.

Eu já fui machucado em diversos duelos, e tenho as cicatrizes das azarações como prova.

Doeu quando eu vi os meus pais realmente brigarem pela primeira vez, e ouvi a minha mãe ameaçar o divórcio.

Eu achei que nenhuma dor no mundo poderia ser maior do que a que eu senti quando ajudei a carregar o caixão da minha priminha para o mausoléu.

E, mesmo depois disso tudo, eu estava errado.

Nenhum desses eventos me prepararam para o que aconteceu hoje. Nenhum deles foi sequer parecido à dor que eu sofri hoje, quando a mulher que eu amo, a mulher que estava tão próxima de se tornar a minha esposa, me excluiu da vida dela.

Eu fiz de tudo em meu poder para tentar descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido. Revi cada lembrança e cada palavra dela foi deliberada. Eu fiz de tudo em meu poder para tentar resolver esse mistério.

Eu realmente mantive esses segredos dela, mas para a própria proteção dela. Se eu a contasse sobre o Rosier, ela acharia alguma forma de se culpar. Logo depois que ele a atacou, ela se convenceu de que a culpa foi dela: que o uniforme dela era muito curto, que a maquigem dela era muito provocante, ou que o comportamento dela era muito paquerador.

Persistentemente culpando ela mesma, quando o Rosier era o culpado.

_Ele_ é o pervertido. _Ele_ é extremamente obcecado com ela. _Ele_ é o único culpado.

Mas ela não pensa assim.

Depois que aquilo aconteceu, eu fiquei com medo. Eu fiquei com medo que, caso ela soubesse da chantagem, ela fosse nos proteger, cumprindo as demandas dele. A chance de eu deixar isso acontecer é a mesma de ter uma bola de neve no inferno.

Eu não contei tudo para ela sobre a noite de lua cheia. Eu não contei para ela que o Sirius não seria capaz de segurar o Remus por muito tempo. Porque eu a conheço, e sei que se eu contasse isso para ela, ela se sentiria culpada em aceitar a minha ajuda.

E esse é um dos inúmeros motivos pelo qual eu a amo tanto.

Qualquer outra garota adoraria a atenção e ficaria feliz em me separar dos meus melhores amigos, mas ela é diferente.

Ela é tão benigna e preocupada com as necessidades dos outros. Eu não podia contar para ela que o meu melhor amigo estava lá fora, pulando com um lobisomem, enquanto eu a ajudava em um dever. A imensa culpa a envolveria, e a única coisa que eu quero que a envolva é o meu amor.

Um amor que ela recusou.

Parece absurdo um rapaz de dezessete anos dizer que ele está pronto para se casar, mas não há nada que eu mais deseje nesse mundo. Eu me apaixonei por uma garota que roubou o meu coração, antes que eu pudesse definir o que é o amor.

Eu estava pronto para colocar o anel no dedo dela. Eu estava pronto para pegar a mão dela e anunciar ao mundo que ela seria a única mulher a ocupar o meu coração, a minha mente e a minha alma.

_Eu estava pronto._

Mas eu fui rejeitado.

Sem motivo definido, sem resposta para nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

E agora, eu não consigo entender porque tudo deu errado. Como que, em uma noite, nós passamos do casal mais feliz de Hogwarts, para absolutamente nada.

Eu fiz de tudo o possível. Dissequei e inspecionei tudo que eu podia imaginar.

E, depois de fazer tudo isso, eu cheguei a conclusão que tem mais alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ela não mencionou. Eu sei que o que nós temos é mais forte do que qualquer um dos secredos que foram revelados hoje. Somente eles não podem penetrá-la.

Eu sei que tem muito mais nessa história do que ela deixou entender.

Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela ainda me ama. Não tenho dúvida nenhuma disso. Ela pode me excluir do dormitório, da presença dela, da vida dela, mas não pode me remover do coração dela. Um rápido olhar nos olhos dela me disseram tudo que eu precisava saber.

Diversas vezes, ela me disse para sair. Ela queria me retirar da vida dela.

'_Adeus, James.'_

Mas aqueles olhos…

Aqueles olhos estavam me dizendo para ficar.

Eles, provavelmente, são o ponto fraco dela. Pelo menos, são para mim. Ela não pode esconder os sentimentos dela. Eu a observo enquanto nós caminhamos pelos corredores e a palavra 'sangue-ruim' é jogada livremente.

Enquanto me faço uma nota mental para descobrir o nome dessa pessoa e o que posso fazer com eles mais tarde, ela tenta ao máximo esconder a dor dela. Na maior parte do tempo, ela faz um bom trabalho.

Ela é uma mulher eloquente, auto-suficiente. Ela é uma amante e uma lutadora. Mas toda alma forte tem o seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Todo ser humano, mesmo forte, consegue aguentar muitos anos de zombaria e depreciação, antes de desabar. Nossos colegas nunca terão a mínima idéia do que ela realmente está sentindo, porque ela finge que isso não a afeta.

Mas eu sei a verdade. Eu a conheço.

O amor estava brilhando nos olhos dela.

Entretanto, também tinha a resistência, a vontade de esconder a vulnerabilidade dela de mim. A resistência de seguir com as palavras. A resistência de me deixar ir embora.

Missão cumprida.

Geralmente, eu estaria em Hogsmeade agora. Sempre foi uma tradição entre nós Marotos, desde o início do nosso grupo, no primeiro ano. Mas essa noite foi projetada para ser diferente.

Ao invés de caminhar pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com a garota que era para ser a minha noiva, eu estou aqui na borda da Floresta Proibida, assistindo o sol se pôr nesse dia insuportável. As cores vermelho, laranja e douradas pintam o céu, e os lados das montanhas de pedra refletem as cores brilhantes. A vida selvagem da floresta atrás de mim se dispersa, correndo para suas tocas ou voando, tentando se esconder dos seus predadores.

Esse é o único lugar onde eu consegui achar tranquilidade, mesmo quando o meu coração e a minha mente estão em completo caos.

Além de olhar para o nada, eu penso na foto que estava apoiada no colo dela, enquanto ela estava sentada na janela. Mesmo no meu estado deplorável, eu sorrio e me lembro daquele dia.

"_James, não! Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu me recuso! Têm muita gente em volta…" Me olhando de cara feira, ela retira as mãos dela da minha, mas eu não desisto. James Potter nunca desiste de um desafio._

_E, para falar a verdade, ela é a única pessoa que tem esse efeito em mim. A única pessoa que me faz querer trocar o pensamento racional por insensatez, sem hesitar por um momento._

"_Vamos, Lil. Quando foi que nós dois fizemos algo desse tipo? Eu não estou pedindo para você quebrar a lei." Eu implico com ela, tirando a franja dela dos olhos dela._

_Um simples movimento, os meus dedos mal tocam a pele clara dela, mas é o suficiente para causar uma vermelhidão nas bochechas dela._

_Eu amo isso._

"_Dança comigo, Lily."_

_Rapidamente, impedindo que ela recuse, eu pego a mão dela, pequena e pálida, e a puxo para perto, deixando os nossos rostos próximos um ao outro._

_Tão próximos, que eu poderia contar cada sarda do nariz dela, mas eu não preciso… são 27. Tão próximos, que eu posso inalar a delícia do hálito dela, uma mistura de canela e hortelã, e o perfume que ela aplicou em um ponto abaixo de cada ouvido._

"_Feche os seus olhos. Nesse momento, não existem regras, pessoas ou interrupções. Somente você e eu, amor."_

_Ainda segurando a mão fria dela, eu vejo os olhos dela finalmente se fecharem. Seus cílios, pretos e longos, descansam na pele clara dela, suas cores contrastando lindamente._

_São os pequenos detalhes sobre ela que são tão extremamente facinantes. As menores características, que passam despercebidas por tantos, podem manter o meu interesse por horas sem fim. Eu me perco nela tão facilmente._

_Ela não sabe da minha paixão pela covinha esquerda dela, aprimorada pelo brilhante sorriso dela. A dobra da testa dela, que aumenta quando ela estuda, tem que ser uma das coisas mais atraentes que eu já vi. E o jeito que ela assopra um fio de cabelo solto do rosto dela, só para que ele retorne ao mesmo lugar, é muito fascinante._

_Sim, eu sou oficialmente um bobo apaixonado._

_Com facilidade, eu a giro, enquanto o vento ensina uma dança às plantas caídas no chão. A lã do casaco dela, que vai até a altura do joelho, reluz com cada giro, cada movimento gracioso do corpo dela. Ela está tentando segurar uma risada eufórica, mas está perdendo a batalha._

"_Viu só, isso não é tão ruim, é?" Ela joga a cabeça para trás e ri com vontade dessa vez, com seus olhos brilhando de alegria e as suas mãos segurando uma à outra, atrás do meu pescoço._

"_James Potter, você é completamente louco." Ela sorri, e eu movo os meus lábios para o ouvido dela, parando para sentir o efeito da minha respiração na pele dela._

"_E você me teria de outro jeito?"_

_Nós paramos de girar, mas a minha mente ainda está girando graças à sensação das curvas sensuais dela pressionadas no meu corpo, mesmo quando nós dois estamos usando casacos grossos._

"_Não." Seus olhos esmeralda estão fixados nos meus, enquanto ela sussurra, "Eu quero ficar assim para sempre."_

_Uma luz rápida me chama a atenção. Eu olho para a esquerda e vejo o Remus parado, encostado na parede, segurando uma câmera mágica na mão dele. Ele não diz nada, somente pisca para nós e se move, para tirar fotos da paisagem._

_Não tem música alguma, mas nenhum de nós dois se importa. Não importa. Eu só abraço o corpo dela próximo ao meu, saboreando a sensação da bochecha gelada dela no meu pescoço quente, enquanto nós dois dançamos para uma música imaginária. A cabeça dela se levanta, e os lábios macios dela acariciam o meu queixo, antes de retornarem à posição original no meu pescoço. As minhas mãos se movem para cima e para baixo nas costas dela, e a cada poucos segundos, eu coloco um beijo no cabelo dela._

_Nós somos somente um, movendo em um ritmo existente somente nos nossos ouvidos. Sem interromper a nossa dança, eu cutuco a cabeça dela para chamar a sua atenção. Assim que os olhos verdes dela encontram os meus, eu pressiono gentilmente os meus lábios aos dela, saboreando a canela que esteve aguçando os meus sentidos o dia todo._

_E, nesse momento, nós podemos esquecer das ameaças da guerra. Não existe derramação de sangue, não existe o mau escondido em cada sombra, não existe a perda da inocência._

_Somos somente nós dois, perdidos no nosso próprio mundo, ignorando os olhares das pessoas em volta de nós, enquanto giramos e damos gargalhadas ao vento._

_Dois adolescentes apaixonados participando de uma dança longa, lenta e linda._

Eu rapidamente retiro a visualização da minha mente, e quase não percebo os passos chegando mais e mais próximos. Instintivamente, a minha mão pega a minha varinha e a segura firmemente, mas então eu percebo que é o Remus. O casaco dele balança enquanto ele se aproxima de mim, mas quando ele vai chegando mais e mais próximo, os passos deles ficam precavidos.

"Pontas."

"Boa noite, Aluado. O que o traz até aqui?" Eu pergunto, embora completamente consciente do motivo.

"O Frank e a Alice me contaram o que aconteceu. Eles não te viram desde, bem, mais cedo, e estavam ficando preocupados…"

"Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem." É uma calúnia, uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas eu quero ser forte. Eu não quero perder o controle na frente do meu amigo.

Uma mão calorosa segura os meus ombros e eu olho para cima, e vejo que ele está parado ao meu lado, com um olhar preocupado.

"James, nós somos amigos desde o primeiro ano. Nós nos conhecemos muito bem, até mesmo as coisas que não gostaríamos de saber. E eu posso não ser um Legilimente, mas eu não preciso ser para saber que você não está 'bem'."

A princípio, eu não falo nada, somente abaixo a minha cabeça para olhar para o chão frio, abaixo de mim. Mas a curiosidade é mais forte, no final das contas, e eu não consigo deixar de perguntar algo que estava na minha mente o tempo todo.

"Como ela está, Remus?"

Ele balança a cabeça e ri fracamente antes de responder, "Você sempre a coloca em primeiro lugar, não é? Eu acho que qualquer pessoa que achou que você ia agir diferente, mesmo depois dela partir o seu coração, é um completo idiota. Você é o cara mais persistente que eu conheço em relação à garotas."

"Só quando essa garota é a Lily."

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos de seus jeans, ele olha para baixo e tosse um pouco antes de me responder.

"Pelo que eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, ela não está muito bem. Ela conversou bastante com a Marlene e um pouco com a Alice, mas as coisas não mudaram muito. Ela mexeu na comida, mas acho que não comeu nada. Tudo está… mecânico. Não faço idéia de como ela vai assistir as aulas nas próximas semanas, mas sei que ela vai tentar."

"Ela é incrível."

O elogio sai da minha boca antes de eu consiga pará-lo, mas não o torna mentira. Ela é incrível, pelo menos para mim.

"O Dumbledore a fez Monitora Chefe por alguma razão, eu acho. Mas ela não é a Lily de sempre. O fogo nos olhos dela desapareceu. É como se ela tivesse se… desligado."

Que é precisamente como eu me sinto nesse momento.

"Então… você vai me dizer o que aconteceu ou eu tenho que adivinhar?"

Passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo, eu respiro fundo e olho para o contorno das montanhas e a linha do horizonte, pelo lago.

"Acabou. Ela disse para eu ir embora, eu joguei o anel para ela, e agora nós terminamos." A minha voz quebra e os meus olhos ardem pela milionésima vez hoje.

A minha boca está aberta, as palavras estão na ponta da minha língua, mas eu não consigo dizê-las. E, sinceramente, eu não sei o que dizer.

"Ela disse o por quê?"

Eu altero o meu olhar para o dele, vendo a dor nos olhos dele também. Um sorriso vazio, melancólico, se forma nos meus lábios.

"Não, ela não disse nada."

Eu abaixo a minha cabeça para as minhas mãos e, enquanto começo a me lembrar dos eventos de hoje, o meu coração dói com o conhecimento do segredo que foi escondido não somente da Lily, mas de todos.

"Eu não devia ter mantido segredos. Eu deveria ter contado para ela o que aconteceu naquela noite." Eu sinto ele ficar tenso, quando ele reconhece imediatamente sobre qual 'noite' eu estou me referindo.

"Eu deveria ter contado para ela. Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz, para começar. Mas quando eu vi os passos do Rosier, e o nome dele ao lado do dela nas masmorras, eu tive esse pressentimento horrível no meu estômago. Eu simplesmente sabia que algo estava errado. Eu estava observando ele por algum tempo. O jeito que ele _olhava_ para ela. Aquele – aquele _olhar_ que ele tinha quando ela passava por ele. Eu simplesmente… eu sabia."

Eu olho para a minha esquerda, e encontro os olhos sérios dele. Eu sei que ele também se lembra dos eventos daquela noite, mas ele acena com a cabeça para eu continuar.

"Eu corri o mais rápido que os meus pés me deixavam correr. E quando eu a vi no chão e ela não estava se movendo…"

Eu nem tento tirar as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Eu contei para o Remus os pontos principais do que aconteceu, mas nunca dessa forma. Nunca tanto assim. E, enquanto eu começo a compartilhar cada detalhe, eu revivo cada segundo atormentador.

"Eu achei que ela estava morta. Eu achei que ele tinha matado ela. Tinham cortes no corpo dela todo, nas pernas, nos braços, no pescoço. Ele bateu nela e a machucou tantas vezes. Tinha sangue no rosto dela todo, e esparramado no chão, onde ele chutou o nariz dela e cortou o lábio dela. As roupas dela estavam todas rasgadas, e a varinha dela estava caída no chão, a uma boa distância da onde ela estava. Ele a desarmou, a silênciou, e a imobilizou antes dela ter qualquer reação.

"E o maldito doente estava escondido na sala de aula mais próxima, sem saber que eu poderia seguir cada movimento dele com o mapa. Antes dele saber o que o atingiu, eu entrei naquela sala de aula e o azarei. Então, eu voltei para a Lily e disse os contra-feitiços. Assim que eu coloquei as mãos nela, ela saiu dos meus braços violentamente e tentou fugir de mim. Eu cheguei lá antes que ele conseguisse estuprá-la, mas quando eu vi o medo nos olhos dela… quando eu vi a dor que ele causou nela…"

Eu posso sentir o meu maxilar enrijecer enquanto preparo o meu coração para as próximas palavras.

"Eu queria matá-lo."

O Remus, cuja pele estava quase sem cor, se mexe. Em silêncio, ele espera eu terminar antes de falar a opinião dele.

"Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em machucá-lo, fazê-lo sofrer. E tudo que eu conseguia ver era o sangue dela, e as mãos dele nela, e as roupas rasgadas dela… eu queria partí-lo em pedaços. Então, depois de levá-la para o nosso dormitório, eu curei os machucados dela, limpei o sangue do corpo dela, e dei para ela algumas roupas minhas para ela dormir, e então, eu voltei para ele. O libertei do feitiço, esperando que ele estivesse com raiva, mas o que ele fez foi muito pior."

"O desgraçado filho da mãe teve o nervo de sorrir e dar risadas sobre o que ele tinha acabado de fazer! Eu nem consigo me lembrar o que ele disse em seguida, eu estava com tanta raiva, mas eu lembro claramente que ele a chamou de uma prostituta sangue-ruim. Ele disse que sabia o quanto eu a amava e o quanto ela me amava, então ele queria ter certeza de que ela já tinha sido 'usada' quando eu chegasse a ela."

Os meus dentes estão rangindo, e os meus punhos estão cerrados, enquanto eu digo tudo que estava me queimando por dentro desde essa manhã.

"Eu não me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu depois disso. Eu só me lembro de vocês três tentarem me tirar de cima dele.

"Eu nunca tentei matar ninguém, Remus. Nunca. Mas eu juro que eu queria matá-lo. Até hoje, eu quero matá-lo. Quando ele tocou nela com aquela mão nojenta da última vez, eu tive que me controlar para não mandar um 'Avada' nele, ali mesmo, naquela hora."

"Pontas, calma."

"Eu não consigo, Remus! Ele nos tem na palma da mão, e é tudo culpa minha. Eu arrastei você, o Sirius e o Peter, nisso e agora olha o problema que nós temos. Merlin, se o Dumbledore descobrir… se o meu pai descobrisse… nós seríamos expulsos. E a Lily… a Lily jamais perdoaria a si própria, ou a mim. Mas ela ia achar que a culpa era dela. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, eu não posso."

Movendo os meus olhos molhados para o corpo magricelo dele, eu espero a resposta inteligente dele. Ao invés disso, ele simplesmente permanece sentado comigo, e encara o lugar no chão, aonde antes os meus olhos estavam grudados.

"Até hoje, ela nunca soube. Eu nunca contei para ela que eu fui atrás dele. Eu nunca contei para ela que a gente paga ele. Mas de algum jeito… de alguma forma, ela descobriu."

"Mas como--?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Essa é a parte que eu estou tentando entender. Mas sinceramente, eu não faço idéia, e não importa, porque ela já descobriu. Ela descobriu, ela sabe que eu escondi isso dela, e ela está magoada. Ela está chateada e com razão. Mas eu sei que tem mais coisa por trás disso. Eu sinto que tem. Ela não está me dizendo alguma coisa, porque eu sei que ela não ia terminar comigo só por aquele motivo."

Ele acena e olha para mim, "Qual é o seu plano?"

Eu suspiro, arranco longos talhos de grama do chão, e olho para ele.

"Ela disse para eu ir embora. E, porque eu a amo, eu faço qualquer coisa por ela. Qualquer coisa mesmo, até se essa coisa significar que eu tenho que ficar longe dela. Mas eu não vou desistir. Não desisto agora, não desisto nunca. Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu e solucionar. Eu a amo, Remus. É a minha garota lá em cima, é o meu coração. Eu fiz de tudo para conseguir conquistá-la e eu não vou largá-la tão facilmente. Eu vou ajeitar isso. Eu tenho que ajeitar isso."

Ele se levanta e limpa as suas calças sujas de terra, seu sorriso aumentando a cada segundo que se passa.

"Você sempre lutou por ela, mesmo quando ela não queria que você lutasse. Eu nunca vi você desistir da Lily Evans, e eu duvido que você jamais vá desistir. Eu sei que você vai lutar por ela e dar de tudo que você tem. De vez em quando você tem que lutar por uma coisa que você quer muito. Geralmente, essas são as coisas que valem a pena na vida."

Pelo que parece que foi a primeira vez em décadas, um sorriso genuíno aparece nos meus lábios, "Aluado, se tem alguma coisa na minha vida que eu tenho certeza, é que ela vale a pena."

Ele vira a cabeça para trás, e olha para o céu. O brilho fraco das estrelas começa a aparecer, e fazendo compania à elas, uma lua crescente. Eu sei que ele está tentando não pensar na Lua Cheia e nos pesadelos que ela traz, especialmente quando seus amigos estão com problemas.

"Eu sei que o que vou falar não vai te ajudar muito, mas pense dessa forma. Ela está dentro daquele castelo, respirando o mesmo ar que você, repousando sobre esse mesmo céu que você, e tenho quase certeza que ela está pensando em você."

Eu aceno com a cabeça e rio fracamente, "Você tem razão. Não me ajuda muito… mas também não dói pensar dessa forma."

As palavras do Remus ecoam na minha cabeça e eu não posso deixar de sorrir. Ele sempre sabe sobre o quê está falando.

A Lily com certeza vale a pena insistir.

"Eu tenho várias perguntas na minha mente desde de manhã. Você percebeu algo diferente com ela ontém a noite? Algo que eu possa não ter percebido?"

De canto de olho, eu vejo as mãos dele se virarem e os dedos brincarem uns com os outros, um hábito que vêm a tona quando ele está realmente considerando alguma coisa.

"Sinceramente, não, eu não percebi. Ela me pareceu bem, e se ela estava contigo, ela estava brincando e sorrindo com os amigos dela. Eu não entendo como que ela descobriu. Nenhum de nós jamais comentou sobre isso. Nenhuma vez. Você ficou com ela depois da festa, certo?"

"Depois que todos saíram, nós dois limpamos a bagunça. Eu disse para ela que eu ia para a cozinha e depois direto para a cama. Eu dei um beijo de boa noite nela, disse que a amava e saí. Ela ia terminar de fazer a bolsa dela, e passar a noite no quarto das meninas na torre da Grifinória, o que ela fez. Isso é tudo que eu sei."

Ele contempla o que eu disse, "Você não acha que ela cruzou com o Evan Rosier de novo, acha? Ele poderia ter dito algo para ela, para o próprio lazer doentio dele."

"Que Merlin me ajude, se ele-"

Instantâneamente, repugnância e fúria se espalham como se fossem um fogo descontrolado no meu corpo. Se não fosse pela mão do Remus me impedindo, eu estaria procurando aquele imbecil que começou tudo, a raiz de todo o problema.

"Escuta, é só uma teoria. Eu estou arrependido de ter comentado. Eu não estava pensando quando disse isso. Mas eu sinceramente duvido que ele seja ousado o suficiente para ir para essa parte do castelo. Ele sabe que não pode tentar nada com você, eu, o Sirius, e até mesmo o Peter, no mesmo andar."

Ele encolhe os ombros e nós caímos em um silêncio completo. Sem aviso, ele se vira para olhar para mim, aparentemente atingido por um pensamento repentino.

"Eu acho que o Sirius saiu para uma caminhada ontém a noite. Você acha que ele pode ter visto ela?"

Uma pontada apavaronte ressoa no fundo do meu coração. O nó que se intentificou e se afroxou o dia todo, está mais apertado do que nunca.

_"__Sirius?_"

* * *

Não esqueçam de deixar um **review**!!! 


	13. 12: Não Existe Quantidade

**A/N**: Esse capítulo não é feliz… mas lembrem-se que temos que passar pela tempestade para podermos ver o arco-íris.

Só para informá-los: a história original, da qual estou traduzindo, ainda não está completa. Ela tem até o capítulo 20 postado. Se eu conseguir manter esse ritmo acelerado de tradução, creio que consiga concluir a tradução junto com a original. De acordo com a autora, teremos uns 22 a 23 capítulos na história, então ela já está quase no fim. Vou fazer de tudo para concluírmos juntas.

Vou fazer o máximo para colocar o próximo capítulo online amanhã. Desejem-me sorte na tradução!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 12: Não Existe Quantidade_**

_**Sirius' POV**_

**20 de Novembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

Até a noite passada, eu estava sentindo uma série de três emoções distintas.

Inveja. Amargura. Medo.

E agora, eu tenho mais uma para incluir à lista, que só se torna maior.

Remorso.

E o remorso pode ser difícil de engulir. Não importa quantos copos d'água você beba para tentar fazer essa emoção descer, você ainda vai engasgar.

Assim que eu cheguei ao buraco do retrato, assim que ele se abriu e ela me convidou para entrar, assim que eu descarreguei todos os meus medos e as minhas inseguranças e saí pela porta, eu senti o remorso.

Ele arde na minha alma, no segundo que eu deixo o retrato se fechar no rosto da minha irmãzinha, que está inconsolável. E o remorso criou vida quando aqueles olhos, a janela para a alma dela, atormentaram os meus sonhos a noite toda.

Eu não posso escapar do olhar que ela me deu, enquanto eu confessei o que estava escondido por tanto tempo. O olhar que ela me deu quando eu, alguém que ela confia, virou o mundo dela de cabeça para baixo.

E, durante toda a conversa, ela não falou nada. Ela não fez nenhuma objeção.

Ela me ama. Eu sou o irmão dela. Por que um irmão iria mentir? Por que ele iria dar uma informação dessa, sobre o amor da vida dela, se não fosse a verdade? Então ela aceitou o que eu disse – cada fato sórdido que foi introduzido na minha explosão – e decidiu o veredito.

Um veredito que faz o remorso queimar um milhão de vezes mais forte.

O Frank me contou o que ele e a Alice testemunharam, e eu não pude acreditar. Eu _ainda_ não consigo acreditar.

Eu não posso acreditar que existe alguém nesse mundo que trocaria a sua própria felicidade pela minha.

Nem mesmo o meu pai biológico faria isso.

É enlouquecedor.

Mas, bem no fundo, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu me disse diversas vezes que não, mas eu sabia que ia. Eu a persuadí e fiz com que _ela_ se sentisse culpada.

Eu usei ela. Eu manipulei o coração dela.

Um coração que é tão imensurável, tão generoso, tão amoroso. Ela faz tudo e qualquer coisa no poder dela, para ajudar aqueles que ela ama.

Sempre cuidando de alguém como eu, alguém que não merece as defesas dela.

E ela o fez. Ela fez o que eu não pude fazer. Ela colocou os desejos e as vontades dela de lado, para que eu pudesse ter os meus e uma amizade decadente. Ela fez isso pelos irmãos dela e pelo amor da vida dela.

Ela fez isso porque eu disse para ela que era necessário.

Os meus dedos correm pelo meu cabelo, enquanto a minha mente se volta à minha conversação com o Frank.

"_Qual foi a reação do James?"_

_Ele abaixa a cabeça, dizendo tudo que ele não pode expressar com as palavras._

"_Devastado."_

É uma palavra tão intensa, uma palavra que quase fez com que eu caísse no chão com o seu impacto.

Mas não foi uma palavra que veio a mim como uma bomba. Na verdade, a palavra 'devastado' é uma meia-verdade. E eu aposto que a Lily está reagindo da mesma maneira.

Tudo isso, toda essa confusão, foi criada porque eu não consegui manter a minha boca fechada. Eu não pude parar os meus pés de andarem pelo corredor, e eu não pude controlar as minhas emoções.

Tudo devido a uma curta visita que eu, sinceramente, me arrependo.

_Mas o estrago já está feito._

Eu levanto o meu corpo exaustado da cama e olho para o relógio, pela primeira vez no dia de hoje.

21:30

Eu pego uma cópia amassada do Profeta Diário da cama do Remus. Sentando na minha mesa, eu uso a única fonte de luz fornecida: uma vela. A cera está escorrendo, mas esfria antes de tocar na superfície da mesa.

No momento em que eu vou ler a primeira reportagem, 'Corpos de Trouxas Desaparecidos São Encontrados', a porta se abre. Eu estava esperando o Remus ou o Peter, mas prendo a respiração quando vejo que é a pessoa que eu venho evitando pelas últimas 24 horas.

E, quando eu olho para cima, os olhos rígidos, aquosos, do James, são a primeira coisa que eu vejo.

E é nesse momento que eu vejo as reais consequências. Uma vítima do conflito que existe somente na minha mente, porém essa vítima está viva e respira. O rosto dele está pálido – o tom de branco que você associa às pessoas indispostas -, com exceção dos círculos escuros abaixo dos seus olhos turvos.

"Está tudo bem, Pontas?"

Essa deve ser a pergunta mais imbecil que eu já fiz na minha vida.

Mas a resposta sarcástica que eu esperava receber, não veio. Somente vejo um cadáver que me deixa sem fôlego. Como um fantasma, ele se arrasta pelo quarto, e eu fecho a porta atrás dele.

Respirando fundo, eu o encaro. A visão que eu tenho provavelmente vai me assombrar pelo resto da minha vida.

Os olhos dele, geralmente emanando entusiamo e travessura, refletem o mesmo olhar da Lily de ontém de noite.

Eu vejo a dor, a confusão, e o … cepticismo.

Ele me encara por alguns minutos, os seus olhos vazios nunca se movendo dos meus. Após uma longa espera, ele me diz três palavras específicas.

"Me diga porquê."

As minhas sobrancelhas se arqueiam automaticamente em confusão, enquanto olho para ele. Eu sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer. Pelo menos, no meu coração, eu sei. Mas a minha mente não quer aceitar.

"Te dizer o porquê? Porque de quê?"

O olhar dele me penetra como se ele quisesse descobrir alguma coisa. Ele permanece quieto, nós dois somente escutamos o vento de inverno sussurrando, enquanto bate forte no exterior do velho castelo.

Uma tempestade.

"Eu sei que você esteve com ela ontém a noite." Ele fez uma afirmação, não uma questão, "E eu quero que você me diga o porquê."

Esfregando as minhas mãos suadas uma na outra, eu viro de costa para ele, rezando para que ele não perceba a minha exitação, e meu medo, tanto quanto eu sinto.

_Pensa rápido, Sirius._

Destino cruel, com certeza. Ontém a noite, eu falei demais. E agora, quando eu preciso desesperadamente das palavras, elas não vêm.

Eu estou pesquisando no meu cérebro algo que eu possa dizer, qualquer coisa para prevenir do olhar dele me devorar por completo.

"Eu… eu só queria falar com a Lily," eu falo em voz baixa, tentando retirar qualquer sinal de insegurança, "… e me desculpar novamente por aquela manhã. Eu não tenho sido o mesmo ultimamente."

Desculpa esfarrapada. Completamente patética, especialmente quando considero a minha reputação de Maroto, que é baseada na farsa. Mas a minha última frase é a verdade absoluta.

O olhar dele segue cada passo meu, enquanto eu me movo pelo quarto, "Eu não te vi o dia inteiro. Por que você não me contou sobre isso?" ele pergunta, a dor na sua voz é dolarosamente óbvia, "Você nunca me disse que foi conversar com ela."

Os nós estão se formando rapidamente no meu estômago, enquanto digo mais e mais mentiras para ele. Me rebelando contra a minha pequena voz da consciência, eu continuo colocando mais fogo na lenha.

"Eu estava te dando espaço. Eu achei que você queria assim. E, como que eu poderia te dizer, se eu não sabia aonde você estava? Você tem o mapa, e você também não esteve aqui a manhã inteira. Nunca passou na minha mente te procurar em todos os lugares para te dizer. Eu não achei que fosse causar qualquer problema."

Ele balança a cabeça e começa a caminhar em direção da cadeira, a sua atitude mudando instantâneamente. O cara intimidador se foi, e no lugar dele está um jovem frustrado.

"Não, definitivamente não tem problema algum." Ele fala baixo, mais para ele do que para mim.

As mãos grossas dele massageiam atrás do pescoço dele, antes de se dirigirem ao seu cabelo preto dessarumado.

"Eu estou um pouco paranóico nesse momento, e quando o Remus me disse que você havia saído ontém a noite… eu tirei conclusões precipitadas. Eu não sei mais em que acreditar. Você realmente estragou algumas coisas no passado, mas eu sei que você a ama, e eu acredito em você."

Eu engulo o nó na minha garganta, no mesmo instante me sinto extremamente enjoado.

"Eu só – eu só estou tentando ao máximo encaixar todas as peças. É como um maldito quebra-cabeças de milhares e milhares de peças. E eu não saio do lugar da onde comecei. Eu não consigo entender o que aconteceu. Eu não sei como que ela descobriu."

O meu estômago vira sem parar, com uma mistura de culpa e medo. Eu sei que, eventualmente, o James vai conseguir encaixar todas as peças. Ele sempre fui muito articulado, muito capaz de ver as coisas que estão escondidas. Se alguém conhece a Lily muito bem, esse alguém é o James. Não me surpreendo nenhum pouco que ele esteja tão cauteloso e crítico.

"Ela provavelmente está com muitas coisas na cabeça dela agora, Pontas. Com toda a responsabilidade de Monitora Chefe, deveres de casa, N.I.E.M.s, você sabe como que é. Além disso, também tem toda essa propaganda de guerras e ameaças, por todos os lados. Ela provavelmente está se sentindo sobrecarregada com isso tudo. Todos nós estamos."

Lentamente, ele acena com a cabeça e apóia o queixo com uma mão, digerindo as minhas palavras.

"Depois da festa, quando você falou com ela… você teve a impressão de que tinha alguma coisa errada?"

Eu posso ouvir a voz dele rachando… seu coração se partindo. E, mesmo com a cacofonia do som, eu também consigo ouvir o meu coração se partindo.

Mas mesmo assim, eu minto novamente.

"Talvez um pouco distraída, mas ela pareceu bem para mim."

Eu costumava ser honesto, especialmente com o James. Eu costumava sentir uma sensação de culpa maior do que a que estou sentindo agora. Quando foi que as mentiras começaram a consumir a minha vida?

Elas se tornaram a minha segunda natureza. Impulsivas. Um instinto selvagem que eu não posso negar.

E isso me assusta.

Ele encosta na cadeira e repousa a cabeça no encosto. Eu quase consigo ver a mente dele trabalhando, enquanto ele tenta organizar todos os seus pensamentos.

"Meu Deus… me desculpa, Almofadinhas. Eu não sei o que eu estava pensando, entrando aqui desse jeito. É que hoje foi um dia tão estranho, e quando o Remus me disse, eu achei que você poderia saber…"

Ele me olha e os seus olhos, que geralmente possuem traços dourados, agora são um verde, profundo e escuro. Eu tenho certeza que faz algum tempo que ele chorou, mas os olhos dele ainda estão bem vermelhos.

Basta olhar para esses olhos cheios de amargura, que eu percebo o quanto eu fui realmente longe.

Eu fiz o que eu jurei nunca fazer. Eu deliberadamente machuquei duas das pessoas mais importantes na minha vida, por causa do meu própiro desejo secreto de ter o que eles têm.

Eu estou dominado pela decepção.

Em algum momento, eu perdi contato com o velho Sirius.

Mas quando eu acho que não posso me afundar mais ainda, eu consigo.

"Pontas, tem várias garotas aí fora que fariam de tudo para sair com você, em um instante. Você já parou para pensar que a Lily pode não ser a garota certa para você?"

Obviamente alarmado pelas minhas palavras, os olhos estreitos dele atiram nos meus, e ele me examina sem falar nenhuma palavra. Ele não fala nada, enquanto se levanta e se dirige à porta, abrindo-a e olhando novamente para mim.

"Para dizer a verdade, Sirius, não. E eu não vou pensar. Eu não me importo quantas garotas existem. _Eu simplesmente não me importo_. Ela é a única. Ela é a certa para mim. Fim da história."

A porta se bate atrás dele, e as minhas mãos imediatamente voam para o meu rosto, enquanto eu caminho para a janela.

"O que foi que eu fiz?"

Eu vejo uma reflexão não familiar no vidro grosso da janela. O homem me encarando de volta é um estranho, alguém que eu não reconheço. Um homem que eu não gostaria de conhecer. Uma pessoa que negligenciou os sentimentos dos outros, somente para preencher os seus.

Aquele homem que se parece com a sua família maldita. Aquele homem que está parado, vivendo e respirando, na minha própria pele.

Aquele homem é um Black verdadeiro.

_Toujours pur__ (1)_

Aquele homem sou eu.

"Merda!"

Eu preciso sair. Eu preciso escapar.

Rapidamente, eu corro pela porta com um destino específico em mente: Hogsmeade.

Eu não me importo que está tarde, ou que eu estou quebrando as regras. De qualquer forma, eu nunca me importei mesmo em ser um cidadão cumpridor da lei. Mas nesse momento, eu preciso sair desse lugar. Eu preciso sair da minha mente, onde eu não possa sentir essa culpa devastadora, onde eu não precise ver as consequências dos meus atos.

Correndo pelo caminho para a bruxa de um olho só, no momento que eu viro para a direita, eu esbarro em alguém. É um déjà vu. Mas quando eu olho para cima, dessa vez eu não vejo o rosto carrancudo do Regulus.

Eu estou cara-a-cara com a Lily.

Os olhos dela ainda são os mesmos. Eles ainda têm o olhar de ontém a noite… e o mesmo olhar que eu encontrei no James há poucos minutos atrás.

"Eu-" Ela balança a cabeça e me corta.

"Eu acho que você já ouviu." Ela diz, após respirar fundo e dar uma risada desdenhosa, "Mas eu tenho certeza que a escola inteira já sabe o que aconteceu."

A cabeça dela vira, e os seus olhos penetram no meu, procurando qualquer emoção nos meus olhos.

"Eu ouvi o que você disse. Eu entendi a mensagem alta e clara. E eu fiquei a noite inteira pensando nisso."

O som da voz dela está me partindo.

Essa não é a Lily. Essa não é a esquentadinha com respostas inteligentes, a língua afiada. Essa não é a Lily que eu conheço a quase sete anos.

A magia se foi. A voz que instantâneamente traz um sorriso ao meu rosto, sumiu.

E é tudo por minha causa.

"Lily, por favor…"

"Eu percebi que você estava certo sobre tudo. Eu fui uma idiota completa em não ver isso antes. Mas eu finalmente vi. Eu não estou mais vivendo no mundo da fantasia, eu não uso mais as vendas nos olhos. Eu terminei tudo essa manhã. Está tudo acabado entre o James e eu. Eu fiz isso por você, e pelo Remus e o Peter. Eu fiz para te fazer feliz."

Eu abro a minha boca, tentando falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas ela me interrompe novamente.

"Por favor… eu gostaria que você não falasse mais nada. Eu não tenho certeza se eu conseguiria lidar com isso agora. Eu não sei se quero."

Eu vejo as costas dela enquanto ela se afasta de mim, sendo a segunda pessoa a me deixar em menos de 15 minutos.

Eu fiz isso. Eu quebrei ela.

A luz da lua penetra pela janela, iluminado a minha imagem refletida no vidro.

O homem olhando para mim… _ele_ quebrou ela.

E essa noite, eu vou fazer aquele homem desaparecer um pouco.

Essa noite, eu só quero esquecer.

* * *

"O que vai querer essa noite, docinho?" A jovem garçonete me pergunta enquanto me leva para o balcão. 

"Me dá a bebida mais forte que você tiver."

Ela pega um vidro, limpa qualquer poeira que esteja nele, e o enche com uma bebida alcólica escura.

"Eu acho que isso vai dar conta do recado." Ela me empurra a bebida e pega o sicle da minha mão.

Sem perder nenhum segundo, eu rapidamente bebo o álcool em um só gole. Parece chamas líquidas enquanto desce, mas eu não me incomodo nenhum pouco.

"Outro." Eu grito sobre a barulheira da multidão, e ela satisfaz a minha demanda.

A taverna está decorada com todo o tipo de ornamentos e bugingangas de Natal. Laços grandes, vermelhos, estão presos um ao outro, em volta de alguns postes, e grinaldas de todos os tamanhos e formatos estão grudadas às portas, paredes e corrimões.

Mas a decoração mais óbvia está a poucos metros de mim.

Visco.

E, é claro, um casal está parado embaixo dele. Os dois estão se beijando bem ardentemente, enquanto dançando para uma música lenta, melódica, parecendo inconscientes do barulho em torno deles. Bem gentilmente, o homem lidera a sua parceira de um lado para o outro, pelo calcanhar de suas botas com pontas de aço.

Obviamente apaixonados.

Eu não consigo parar de olhar para eles, especialmente quando um feixe de luz reflete no dedo da mulher. Mesmo a luz fraca do bar não consegue impedir o brilho.

Brilhos de um anel de _noivado_.

Já foram dois.

Aqueles deveriam ser o meu melhor amigo com a sua amada. Aquele deveria ser o brilho do anel dela, não dessa estranha. E, caso eu não tivesse arruinado tudo, frustrado os planos dele, seriam eles.

_Deveriam_ ser eles.

Ele ia fazer a pergunta. Ele ia assegurá-la na vida dele, e fazer dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele ia mostrar para todos os puro-sangues fanáticos, os cínicos, e a qualquer um que disse que o namoro deles não ia durar, o quanto apaixonados os dois eram.

Ele ia viver o sonho dele.

E, como um martelo colidindo com um copo de vidro, eu destruí os planos dele, os despedacei.

Pela terceira vez em menos de dez minutos, a jovem mulher coloca outra bebida para mim, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, a mão dela permanece no copo.

Eu olho para ela e ela balança a cabeça, seu cabelo balançando junto.

"Eu já vi muitas pessoas entrarem por essas portas, muitos deles com caras azedas. Qual é a sua história? Um relacionamento que terminou?"

"Humm… sim. É um jeito de dizer."

Nesse momento, eu esqueço que essa mulher é uma garçonete em Hogsmeade e eu abaixo a minha guarda, as minhas palavras gaguejando um pouco, enquanto o álcool faz efeito.

"Você já fez alguma coisa terrível para alguém que você ama? Deixe-me corrigir… duas pessoas que você ama?"

A garçonete solta o copo e pega um pano rasgado cor crème, que está com manchas de sujeira e de gordura, enquanto me olha estranhamente.

"Bem, eu já tive a minha cota justa de erros. Quem não teve? Eu não posso dizer que eu tenha muita experiência com algo desse tipo, mas se você quiser compartilhar, eu estou disposta a ouvir."

"Acredite, eu já falei o suficiente para uma vida inteira."

Eu olho pelo meu ombro para o casal na pista de dança, e então volto a olhar para ela.

"Aquele casal ali, embaixo do visgo." Ela acena para eu continuar, "Você acreditaria que eles estão apaixonados, certo? Eles com certeza aparentam estarem, não é?"

"Com certeza aparentam."

Eu tomo um gole da bebida e rio ironicamente.

"Eu sou amigo – ou era, pelo menos – de um casal que nem eles. Eles são tão perfeitos um para o outro, estão loucamente apaixonados. Você não precisa assumir, você simplesmente… sabe. E eu quero ter o que eles têm. Eu tentei tanto achar isso. Até namorei uma garota por um ano achando que eu poderia ter algo similar a isso. Mas eu passei todo esse tempo procurando por algo… e não estou nem perto de encontrar."

Ela é uma jovem mulher, mas o conhecimento e a trepidação brilhando nos olhos dela me dizem que ela é muito familiar com a minha situação.

"No meio do caminho, eu fiquei rancoroso. Não somente com eles, mas comigo e com todo mundo. E esse ressentimento causou muito estrago desde que começou."

Eu engulo o resto da bebida e abaixo a minha mão na mesa. O copo escorrega da minha mão, mas por sorte, ela o pega e coloca de volta na mesa.

"Você diz amar essas pessoas, esse casal que você fala tão afetuosamente." Ela pergunta, sua voz calma e com um quê de intrigada. "Você os ama?"

As palavras dela me atingem fortemente, causando uma dor no meu coração, quando a verdade é descoberta.

"Eu os amo. Ou pelo menos, o velho eu os ama. O eu de antigamente faria qualquer coisa por eles. Mas esse novo eu, essa pessoa em quem eu me transformei, não faria. Esse novo homem não os ama."

"No geral, eles não são o problema, você que é. Correto?"

A ponta do meu dedo indicador traceja a superfície suave do copo, e eu aceno que sim.

"Como eu disse, eu não tenho muita experiência pessoal nesse assunto, mas eu vou te dar o melhor conselho que eu sei." Ela diz, jogando o pano debaixo do bar e se inclinando na mesa, com ambos braços dobrados.

"Eu não sou uma novata em trabalhar em bares. Eu já vi muitas pessoas entrarem e saírem por aquelas portas do mesmo jeito que você. Muitos até, para falar a verdade. E cada um deles é ilusório. Cada um deles está convencido que o álcool é a chave para solucionar qualquer problema que eles possuam.

"Eu mesma já fui uma dessas pessoas, também. Eu já cruzei um caminho tanto parecido, como diferente do seu. Você pode se afogar na bebeida, você pode beber a cidade inteira, e você pode ficar umas poucas horas se sentindo felizmente entorpecido, mas o seu problema ainda vai estar lá quando você voltar. Talvez até dez vezes pior do que era quando você saiu, temporariamente. Nenhuma coisa ou ninguém pode consertá-lo, além de você mesmo, a pessoa que o criou. E é imperativo que você encontre a si próprio, que você encontre o seu 'eu antigo', que chegou a amar essas pessoas. Porque isso não está só machucando os seus amigos. Está machucando você."

Eu apóio o meu cotovelo na madeira da mesa na minha frente, e encaro o copo de vidro, enquanto a minha outra mão se prende no meu cabelo. Pouco a pouco, eu absorvo o discurso miniatura dela, como uma esponja seca. Não somente mentalmente, mas espiritualmente também.

Liberando uma respiração tremida, eu seguro as lágrimas que ameaçam escorrer.

"O - o que acontece se eu não fizer isso?"

Ela suspira, espreita o novo dono, que está puxando um banco no final do bar, e me dá um olhar duro.

"Nesse caso, você **não** vai ser o único a perder."

Um triste sorriso enfeita os seus lindos lábios, enquanto ela caminha na outra direção, pronta para confortar outra alma perdida na espera. Enquanto isso, eu ainda estou sentado encarando a minha reflexão distorcida no pequeno copo, o meu coração bate um ritmo frenético no meu peito.

Eu me sinto zonzo, os pensamentos e as imagens na minha cabeça giram como memórias enevoadas em uma penseira. Parte devido ao meu consumo de álcool. A outra parte é devida a minha mais recente realização.

Virando a minha cabeça para o lado, eu vejo a reflexão do meu rosto solene no letreiro que diz firewhiskey, e então eu me viro e procuro pelo casal feliz que estavam atrás de mim. Quando os meus olhos finalmente os encontram – agora presos em um doce abraço, no canto mais distante da taverna – as lágrimas que eu vinha combatendo o dia inteiro finalmente escapam.

Não existe quantidade suficiente de álcool que possa consertar o estrago que eu fiz. Não existe quantidade suficiente de álcool que possa me fazer parar de pensar nisso.

Os olhos vazios e vermelhos do James.

A voz fria e quebrada da Lily.

Ambos estão impressos na minha mente.

Eles vão estar para sempre.

* * *

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

"_Por favor não conta para ele. Por favor… me promete."_

_Maldição, eu não quero ser parte disso. O que eu realmente quero, é correr para o dormitório do lado oposto, dar um soco no Sirius, e contar tudo para o James. Isso tudo foi um erro estúpido ocasionado pelo ignorante do ex-namorado da Marlene. Mas ela está certa. Isso causaria um grande desacordo entre o James e o Sirius. Além disso, não posso me meter. Eu não fui a pessoa que criou essa confusão, e a pessoa que fez isso deveria ser aquela a consertar tudo._

_Somente posso concordar com a minha cabeça, com um choque completo e absoluto ainda passando pelo meu corpo, devido à minha descoberta. Relutantemente, eu prometo para ela que eu não vou mencionar isso para o James._

_Mas eu tenho alguns assuntos para discutir com o Sr. Black._

* * *

1 – Toujours Pur: é o lema da Família Black e significa "sempre puro". Infelizmente, como não possuo os livros em Português não faço idéia de como foi traduzido, se é que foi traduzido, para o Português. Então, resolvi deixar como o original.

* * *

Não se esqueçam de deixar um **review**. 


	14. 13: Parabéns

A/N: Segue o próximo capítulo! Consegui postar hoje!!! Podem dizer… vocês me adoram… hehehehe

Uma coisa que não entendo… estava vendo os hits por capítulo e percebi que o **Capítulo 9 : Adeus** é o que tem o **menor** número de hits. Menos que os capítulos posteriores, até… acho isso estranho… será que posso confiar no hit do fanfiction, ou as pessoas não estão lendo esse capítulo? O que me intriga é o fato desse ser um capítulo tão importante na história, e o mais triste que já traduzi…

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 13: Parabéns**_

**_Alice's POV_**

**24 de Novembro de 1976**

**Quarta-feira**

"_Eu ouvi dizer que ele pegou ela na cama com o Remus Lupin! Enquanto ele tinha ido ao banheiro, acredita!"_

"_**Sério? Eu não achei que o Lupin era assim. Ele não está saindo com a Mary McDonald?"**_

"_Eu achei que ele estivesse. Pobre James. Ele deve estar inconsolável. Ele era tão apaixonado por ela, e o Remus era um dos seus melhores amigos."_

"_**Ele realmente a amava, mas está bem óbvio que ela não amava ele, certo. Aquela puta devia estar traindo ele o tempo todo, bem embaixo do nariz dele, e ninguém sabia de nada! Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho quando ela aceitou sair com ele, no ano passado."**_

"_Você provavelmente está certa, como de costume. Eu achei que eles faziam um casal lindo. A Evans não merece ele. Eu estou feliz que ele terminou com ela…"_

Eu estou tentando ao máximo me manter calma.

Eu estou tentando ao máximo bloquear tudo.

E eu sei que a garota que está escondida comigo, atrás das cortinas dessa cama, também está tentando.

Ela está quieta, tão diferente da Lily que eu conheci. Nós duas estamos sentadas de pernas cruzadas na minha cama, e ela está olhando para a frente, como se ela pudesse ver através do grosso tecido que nos separa do resto do dormitório.

Elas não sabem que a Lily está aqui.

Elas não podem vê-la sofrer, silenciosamente, enquanto as palavras delas as perfura e rasga a dignidade dela em pedaços.

Mas eu posso.

Eu observo enquanto ela abraça o travesseiro próximo ao seu peito, e fecha seus olhos, mas ela não chora. Ela não deixa uma gota de lágrima cair, enquanto os pedaços da vida dela caem no chão. Ela não precisa chorar.

As notícias do término do relacionamento dela com o James se espalharam rapidamente pela escola e esse – o que quer que você deseje chamar – se tornou costume. Toda noite, eu me sento com ela, nessa mesma posição, ouvindo a mais nova fofoca circular entre o grupo de meninas fofoqueiras.

Por quê? As razões ainda não estão claras para mim.

Tudo que ela tem que fazer é pular da cama, dar uma bronca nelas, e terminar com isso de uma vez e por todas. E algumas vezes, eu me voluntariei a fazer isso para ela.

Mas ela não faz nada.

Ela não diz e não faz absolutamente nada. Ela está se repreendendo por levar as palavras delas a sério, mesmo quando ela sabe que não deveria.

Eu sei a verdade. Eu vejo o jeito em que ela presta atenção em cada palavra. As línguas fofoqueiras delas se movimentam ridicularmente rápidas, dando uma extensão de razões do porque o reinado do Rei & Rainha da Grifinória terminou abruptamente.

E, em todas as razões, ela é dada como a culpada, a que traiu e mentiu e, no final das contas, não era boa o suficiente para ele.

Para dizer a verdade, ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu. Nem mesmo o Frank e eu, e nós estávamos presentes quando eles terminaram. Mas ela não falou uma palavra sequer desde aquele dia horrível, que parece que foi há um ano atrás, e não há menos de uma semana.

E eu posso estar completamente perdida sobre o que aconteceu, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: ela não traiu ele, e ela não deixou de amá-lo, se é que alguém realmente consegue fazer isso. Mesmo quando ela faz de tudo para evitar o contato com ele nos corredores ou nas salas de aula, ela ainda está pensando nele, ou sonhando acordada com ele.

Basta olhar para a menina sentada na minha frente e você vai saber que tudo isso é verdade.

Desde que ele saiu desse quarto, ela não tem sido a mesma. Aqueles olhos esmeraldas deslumbrantes dela perderam o seu brilho característico, e o sorriso, que poderia iluminar um quarto absolutamente escuro, desapareceu por completo.

Todo dia é a mesma rotina: os falsos sorrisos, o usual levantamento de mãos na aula, a constante reafirmação de que ela vai ficar bem. A vida dela se transformou em um padrão, um círculo sem fim.

Quando ela começou a namorar o James, eu acho que ela não percebeu como que a vida dela ficou lentamente interligada à dele. Até agora ela não tinha percebido, pelo menos. Ele a deu apoio e confiança. Ele mostrou para ela o que mais ninguém pode.

Mas acima de tudo, ele mostrou a vida para ela. Ele a fez realizar que existem coisas muito mais importantes na vida do que tirar boas notas e viver sobre as regras. Ele deu um gosto de vida para ela, que estava perdido antes dela se abrir para ele.

O que ela está fazendo agora não é viver.

E está aparecendo.

Nós ficamos do lado dela, aqueles que são os amigos de verdade dela, e a defendemos das calúnias, e fornecemos um ombro para ela chorar. Mas, mesmo nós, estamos ficando ligeiramente impacientes, desejando saber o motivo real do término do relacionamento dos dois.

E também têm os outros, as garotinhas bobas que fazem parte do fã clube oficial do James Potter, as fofoqueiras que não têm nada melhor a fazer do que degradar os outros, e os Sonserinos arrogantes que a chamam de puta que quer chamar atenção, a sangue-ruim sem valor.

Mas ela aceita tudo com calma. Ela não discute, ela não protesta. Ela não diz nada. A única batalha sendo feita, é entre ela e as lágrimas dela.

Outra voz, outra voz sem nome, entra no círculo de fofocas.

"_Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu ouvi essa tarde. A Susan disse que ela viu o James com a Janice Finnegan, e aparentemente eles estavam ficando bem 'amigáveis'. Você sabe que eles saíram, certo? Eu aposto que ele nunca deixou de gostar dela. "_

Imediatamente, eu olho para a Lily. Ela abaixou os olhos para o lençol na frente dela, e uma mão está cobrindo a sua boca. O meu coração se parte quando eu vejo uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha dela, e caindo no travesseiro, que ela está abraçando.

"Não ouça uma palavra do que elas estão dizendo, Lils. Você sabe que não é verdade. O James jamais voltaria com a Janice. Você e eu sabemos disso. Elas só querem começar uma fofoca." Eu sussurro para ela, tentando dissuadir os comentários horríveis delas.

Eu não tenho certeza do que eu posso dizer para ela, para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Eu conversei um pouco com o James, e eu sei de fato que ele não partiu para outra. Ele não pode deixar de gostar dela, assim como ela não pode deixar de gostar dele. Mas as minhas palavras não têm efeito algum. Eu não sou a pessoa que pode consertar o coração dela. Eu não tenho certeza que alguém possa, no momento.

Ela fecha os olhos e deixa as lágrimas caírem livrementes no seu travesseiro.

Desde o dia em que ela entrou no meu compartimento do trem, no primeiro ano, eu penso nela como uma irmã. A irmã que eu nunca tive, mas sempre quiz. Eu a amo como se ela fosse. E, por esse motivo, eu posso sentir a dor dela. Me dói vê-la com dor. E se tivesse qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, que eu pudesse fazer para acabar com a dor dela, eu faria sem qualquer hesitação.

"Não ouça elas, Lily. Elas são todas mentirosas, elas estão procurando por algo para fofocar. E nada disso é verdade, querida." Eu sussurro, acariciando a sua bochecha com uma mão, simultaneamente levantando o queixo dela para ela me olhar, enquanto coloco alguns fios do cabelo vermelho dela atrás da orelha dela.

Nenhuma resposta, exatamente que nem todas as outras vezes.

Quando eu olho para baixo, a cabeça dela está escondida no seu travesseiro, e seus ombros estão tremendo. Tudo que eu posso fazer é massagear os músculos das costas dela, e esperar que eu estaja trazendo alguma sensação de alívio.

Cinco minutos depois, ela finalmente olha para cima. Os olhos dela, que antes eram tão vazios, agora estão inacreditavelmente miseráveis. Devagar, ela se senta e limpa as lágrimas que sobraram.

"Você poderia… você poderia fazer uma coisa para mim? Duas, na verdade." Os olhos dela encontram os meus rapidamente, antes que ela olhe para uma foto na parede, enquanto rói as suas unhas, timidamente.

"Er… claro." Eu respondo, olhando confusa para ela. "Eu acho que poderia sim. O que você precisa?"

Ela respira fundo e abaixa o tom de voz, de tal forma que é dificilmente audível, mesmo para mim, que estou sentada bem na frente dela.

"Diz para o James e o resto para pararem os pagamentos." A minha boca se abre na mesma hora para perguntar o que diabo ela está falando, mas ela levanta a mão para me parar. "Por favor, não me faça perguntas. Eu vou provavelmente te contar um dia, mas agora, eu não posso. Só diga para eles que eu vou tomar conta disso, eu vou converter o meu dinheiro trouxa em galeões."

"Do que você-?"

"Por favor… Eu estou pedindo para você não insistir. Só diga isso para ele por mim. Diga que é o que eu quero, ok?"

Eu quero saber, eu quero tanto perguntar, mas os olhos dela estão me implorando silenciosamente para deixar para lá.

"Ok."

"E tem mais uma coisa." Ela engole em seco, e coloca as mãos no bolso do pijama xadrex dela.

Quando emergem, os dedos dela estão envolvendo uma pequena caixa, a mesma caixa que caiu nos pés dela no último fim-de-semana. A caixa, então, é gentilmente colocada na cama, no pequeno espaço entre as nossas pernas cruzadas, diretamente na minha frente.

"Por favor, dê isso para ele – para o James. Eu coloquei o anel de compromisso aí dentro também." Ela limpa as lágrimas enquanto elas escorrem pelas bochechas dela.

"Ele os comprou para você, Lil. Ele quer que você os tenha."

O ar no quarto parece diminuir, enquanto eu encaro a caixa preta na minha mão, uma caixa que significa muito para eles, mais do que muitas pessoas jamais saberão.

Através das lágrimas, ela sussurra, "Eles foram feitos para dar para alguém que ele ama, e a pessoa pela qual ele se apaixonou não existe mais. Um dia ele vai se apaixonar novamente. E quando isso acontecer, ele deveria ter esses anéis."

O meu coração está se quebrando enquanto ela fala. Eu nem percebi que havia fechado os meus olhos, até ouvir os choros dela. E quando abro os olhos, eu vejo os ombros dela tremendo novamente.

Ela não está mais combatendo.

"Por favor, Lily, não faça isso contigo mesma. Você precisa descarregar. Você precisa conversar. Eu estou te implorando, Lil. Me diga o que está acontecendo."

"Meu Deus, Alice, eu amo ele tanto. Eu…"

"É claro que você o ama, querida. Eu sei disso, eu nunca questionei os seus sentimentos pelo James. Só me diga o que, ou quem, está por trás disso. Me diga porque você fez isso, por favor."

Ela olha para mim e pergunta, "Você acha que eles estão mais felizes agora?"

Eu tento entender as palavras dela na minha mente, enquanto a olho de modo suspeito. Essa é uma pergunta estranha.

Uma pergunta muito estranha.

"Você parou para olhar bem para o James? Ele aparenta estar tão ruim quanto você. Não existe mais o 'pulo' no passo dele, o brilho nos olhos dele. Ele somente fala quando ele tem que falar, e ele não está se alimentando corretamente. Ele sente a sua falta, e ele está inconsolável. E as garotas estão se jogando nele, achando que elas têm alguma chance, agora que você está fora do jogo, mas elas não têm. Elas nunca terão uma chance com ele. E o Remus, o Peter, e o Sirius também estão para baixo. Se um Maroto está deprimido, todos eles estão deprimidos. É assim que eles funcionam. Eles te amam, Lil, e eles sentem muito a sua falta."

"Por que eles deveriam estar deprimidos? Por que ele deveria estar deprimido? Eu fiz o que ele queria. Ele não tem o mínimo direito de estar deprimido."

As últimas palavras dela são como um interruptor, acendendo a lâmpada na minha cabeça.

A Lily não estava por trás disso, outra pessoa que estava.

"O que você quer dizer por 'ele'? Alguém disse alguma coisa. Eu sei que disseram. Quem. Me diz agora." Eu falo, um pouco mais firme do que pretendia.

Ela olha para mim e balança a cabeça, "Não importa quem disse. Ele está certo e não há nada que alguém possa fazer para mudar isso, Alice."

Eu quero que ela diga logo. Eu quero agarrá-la pelos ombros, sacudí-la até que o nome saia, e então azarar aquele indivíduo tremendamente.

Instantaneamente, a minha mente começa a avaliar os quatro. Não é só de curiosidade. Eu preciso saber isso, eu _preciso_ saber quem levou a Lily a rejeitar o James.

Peter? Não, ele é muito reservado e nervoso, para dizer qualquer coisa.

Remus? É claro que não, ele também é muito calado. Ele não faria algo desse tipo, nem que a vida dele dependesse disso.

E eu sei que o James está fora.

E então, tudo se encaixa. Ela não precisa nem falar o nome, ela não precisa nem mesmo dizer uma palavra.

"Oh… Sirius. Foi o Sirius."

Somente um olho o rosto dela, e eu sei que adivinhei perfeitamente. Os olhos dela estão arregalados e ela rapidamente olha para o outro lado, tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, exceto o meu rosto.

Mas é muito tarde, eu já sei.

_Respira fundo, Alice, respira fundo._

"Me diga exatamente o que ele falou para você."

"Nós já discutimos isso, Alice. Ele me disse o que eu deveria ter percebido o tempo todo. Ele estava perdendo o melhor amigo dele, então ele veio a mim. Ele veio até a fonte do problema. Ele disse que eles estavam perdendo o James como amigo."

"Isso é uma mentira…"

"Não, não é! Eu tomei conta da vida dele! Eu sei disso. Você sabe disso. Diabos, até o Professor Dumbledore provavelmente sabe disso agora! Não era bom para eles. Eu não posso fazer o James escolher entre eles e eu. Eu não vou deixar chegar a esse ponto."

Como é irônico, uma das razões pela qual o James se apaixonou pela Lily, também leva a morte do relacionamento deles. Ela se importa muito com as pessoas.

As pessoas que ela ama, e as pessoas que a traíram.

Pegando as mãos frias dela, eu as coloco com as minhas, para aquecê-las.

"Você está cem porcento correta. Ele te ama e ele daria de tudo para ter você. Ele ama a sua bondade. Mas você precisa parar de tentar agradar a todos, e começar a pensar em você mesma, a sua própria satisfação, as suas próprias expectativas."

"Eu não me importo. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, e ele não vai ser, não sem eles. Ele não vai ser a mesma pessoa pela qual eu me apaixonei, se ele os perder, e eu o amo muito para prendê-lo enquanto somos tão novos."

Ela muda o olhar para as nossas mãos unidas, mas depois volta a me olhar.

"Alice, por favor, me dê a sua palavra que você não vai contar isso para o James. Por favor não conta para ele. Por favor… me promete."

Maldição, eu não quero ser parte disso. O que eu realmente quero, é correr para o dormitório do lado oposto, dar um soco no Sirius, e contar tudo para o James. Isso tudo foi um erro estúpido ocasionado pelo ignorante do ex-namorado da Marlene. Mas ela está certa. Isso causaria um grande desacordo entre o James e o Sirius. Além disso, não posso me meter. Eu não fui a pessoa que criou essa confusão, e a pessoa que fez isso deveria ser aquela a consertar tudo.

Somente posso concordar com a minha cabeça, com um choque completo e absoluto ainda passando pelo meu corpo, devido à minha descoberta. Relutantemente, eu prometo para ela que eu não vou mencionar isso para o James.

Mas eu tenho alguns assuntos para discutir com o Sr. Black.

* * *

A lenha continua a queimar na Sala Comunal e as minhas mãos estão gélidas, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. Ao invés disso, eu as esfrego uma na outra, e ajeito a minha roupa casualmente. Se eu soubesse que estaria tão frio na Sala Comunal essa manhã, eu teria vestido alguma roupa de flanela. 

Após bater duas vezes, e não obter resposta alguma, a minha impaciência começa a aumentar. Eu finalmente ouço o som abafado de passos se dirigindo próximos a porta. Ela se abre para mostrar um Sirius de olhos turvos, parado na minha frente, vestindo nada mais que seus shorts de listras.

"Alice." Ele aparenta estar supreso pela minha aparição repentina. "Por que você está aqui?"

Enquanto eu abro caminho para dentro do quarto, eu percebo o exterior medíocre dele, além de um fedor de álcool no seu hálito. Eu olho em volta, e vejo que um Peter roncando é a única outra pessoa presente, mas eu não estou muito preocupada com ele. Eu vi esse garoto dormir antes, e seria necessário um desastre da natureza para acordá-lo.

Eu me aproximo da cama dele, e a primeira coisa que me chama atenção é a garrafa vazia de firewhiskey, caída embaixo da cabeceira da cama dele, próxima a um copo, que está escuro devido aos restos de bebida nele. Quando eu olho para ele, o questionando, ele se vira, e se abaixa para pegar a roupa suja, e os pedaços de pergaminhos amassados, do chão.

"Então… você nunca respondeu a minha pergunta. O que te traz aqui, de todos os lugares? Você sabe que o Frank não fica aqui."

Ele não me olha, somente cheira a pilha de roupa suja, coloca uma camisa branca, e reorganiza os objetos na mesa dele que tenham sido virados, ou colocados para o lado.

Ignorando a última parte da pergunta dele, eu decido ser a mais direta o possível. É fácil ver que ambos estamos desconfortáveis (mas eu não me importo nenhum pouco sobre o nível de conforto dele nesse momento), e eu realmente não quero lidar com ele por um período longo de tempo.

"Por que nós não nos sentamos e conversamos um pouco? Eu tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você, e têm algumas coisas que você precisa me explicar. A maior parte delas envolve a Lily."

Ele me olha nervosamente, perceptivelmente pasmo com a minha resposta, antes de tentar agir cortês, rindo um pouco.

"Nós podemos fazer isso."

A voz suave e profunda que eu estou tão acostumada a ouvir dele, está quebrando e extramamente rouca. Eu conheço o Sirius por um período considerável de tempo – bem antes dele e da Marlene começarem a namorar – e essa é a primeira vez que eu o vejo assim. O estilo indiferente e composto que eu estou acostumada a ver, se foi.

"Se você tem algo a dizer, eu gostaria que você dissesse logo. Eu tenho apenas poucos minutos para me aprontar. Eu tenho que me encontrar com alguém."

As mentiras dele nunca me enganaram antes, e com certeza, não estão funcionando agora. Eu estive próxima a ele por tempo o suficiente para saber que, se ele realmente tivesse que estar em algum lugar, ele não estaria com essa aparência horrível de agora.

"Eu vou tentar ser rápida, mas não vou ser doce." Eu digo, enquanto sento em um banco, que assumo pertencer à mesa do Remus, e me viro para encará-lo. "Mesmo assim, eu sugiro que você se sente."

Ele me olha por um instante, provavelmente considerando se rebelar contra a minha solicitação, mas então se senta no banco mais próximo ao meu.

"A Lily é como uma irmã para mim, e eu odeio vê-la machucada. E desde a semana passada, é tudo que eu tenho visto. Eu ouvi as pessoas atacarem o caráter dela, pessoas que realmente não a conhecem. Eu observei enquanto ela se machuca, dizendo que não poderia destruir a sua amizade. A felicidade dos amigos dela vêm em primeiro lugar na vida dela. E, até hoje de manhã, eu nunca pude juntar as peças. Eu nunca entendi o que ocasionou o término do relacionamento dos dois. Mas agora eu sei. Eu vejo tudo perfeitamente."

Seus olhos cinzas estão preocupados, mas a depressão ainda está presente, dominando tudo. E, mesmo estando completamente sem vida, eu percebo outra emoção dentro deles.

Remorso.

Eu atingi o ponto.

"Quando você e a Marlene começaram a sair, eu achei que você fosse perfeito para ele. Você era tudo que nós, as amigas dela, esperássemos que você fosse. Mesmo você tenho um passado com as mulheres, nós fomos capazes de passar por cima disso porque você era um cavalheiro. Você tratou a Marlene com respeito, algo que muitos garotos não faziam.

"Em algum momento, ela se apaixonou por você. E quando a Lily e o James começaram a sair, vocês dois estavam bem. Mas em algum momento, nesse ano, você mudou. Você ficou distante, e você observava a Lily e o James o tempo todo. Você tem tanta inveja deles que é patético. E eu estou me sentindo uma merda porque, lá no fundo, eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que as coisas estavam não estavam indo bem antes da Marlene terminar com você. Eu só nunca soube que você pudesse fazer algo desse tipo. Eu não disse nada, eu não fiz nada, porque eu honestamente nunca achei que alguém, que alega amá-los como se fossem da própria família, destruíria intencionalmente a vida deles, como você fez."

Nesse momento, eu estou praticamente gritando no rosto dele, querendo, genuinamente, dar um tapa na cara do homem imprestável na minha frente. Ele permanece estóico, visivelmente chocado que a doce e pequena Alice Foster está repreendendo ele.

Ele move os cotovelos para os joelhos dele, e prende as mãos uma na outra, tentando esconder seu rosto, achando que isso de alguma forma vai impedir a penetração das minhas palavras na mente dele.

"Sirius, a Lily te ama. Ela te ama e confia tanto em você, e ela respeita o que você diz. Ela leva direto ao coração dela, tanto que ela está disposta a sacrificar o relacionamento dela por você. Ela pode estar afetando a sua amizade. Mas é isso que você realmente quer que aconteça? O que você está ganhando com os dois estando inconsoláveis? Pelo que eu saiba, ninguém está ganhando nada. Nós todos estamos machucados, porque você simplesmente não soube lidar com as suas próprias emoções."

Eu o encaro, enquanto ele esfrega as mãos dele, uma na outra, evitando o meu olhar.

"A minha opinião sobre você nunca mudou. Eu ainda te considero bem, porque você e o seu melhor amigo saíram com as minhas amigas. Vocês dois fizeram ela sorrir e isso foi o suficiente para mim. Mas nesse momento, eu não gosto do que eu estou vendo.

"O que aconteceu com o cavalheiro que conquistou o coração da Marlene? Aonde ele foi? Porque eu não gosto dessa pessoa inconsiderável que está no lugar dele. Eu realmente não gosto dessa pessoa que está se afudando na bebida. E eu especialmente… _especialmente_ não gosto dessa pessa que está arruinando a vida daqueles com quem ele disse que se importava. E, para falar a verdade, eu acho que você também não gosta dessa pessoa. Então, tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de dizer? Qualquer coisa que você possa me dizer, que _não seja _uma mentira?"

Agora vêm as lágrimas. Muito pouco, muito tarde.

"Não."

Pulando do meu assento, eu olho para ele, e rio sarcasticamente. Claro que ele não pode.

"Bem, se isso é tudo que você pode dizer em sua defesa, eu acho que vou embora e te deixar para fazer o que quer que seja que você tem que fazer. Mas antes de eu ir… A Lily me pediu para fazer dois favores para ela. Um tem a ver com um tipo de pagamento." Os olhos deles rapidamente olham os meus, arregalados e estáticos, com choque. "Ela diz que o quer cancelado."

Os olhos dele imediatamente caem para o chão, ainda arregalados e descrentes.

Eu tiro a caixa do meu bolso e a coloco no banco, aonde eu estava sentada.

"O segundo favor foi para eu entregar isso ao James, mas eu quero que você o faça. Eu quero que você olhe para o seu melhor amigo, nos olhos dele, e realmente veja o que você fez. Eu quero que a sua consciência te importune até te deixar doido."

Os olhos dele estão fixos na caixa, enquanto eu caminho para a entrada do quarto, e me viro, para encará-lo novamente.

"Parabéns, Sirius. Você conseguiu fazer a única coisa que até mesmo o mais cruel dos Sonserinos falhou. Você fez o que o Rosier não conseguiu. Você matou o espírito dela, você descobriu a fraqueza dela, e você a quebrou. Você quebrou o coração dela. Nem mesmo eles conseguiram fazer isso."

Por um instante, um curto instante, quando os olhos dele cheio de culpa colidem com os meus, eu sinto pena dele.

Então eu me lembro da razão pela qual eu vim aqui, para começar.

Eu me lembro da Lily.

Eu vejo o rosto dela. Eu ouço os choros dela. Eu sinto a dor dela.

"Pense bem nisso. Pare de ser egoísta por um segundo, e olhe para as pessoas que você está realmente machucando. Eles merecem isso? Eles merecem o inferno onde você os colocou?"

Enquanto eu caminho para fora do quarto e começo a procurar o Frank, eu só posso esperar que ele encontre a resposta certa.

E entenda o que ele tem que fazer, quando a encontrar.

* * *

A/N: Fiquei horas em claro para poder traduzir esse capítulo para vocês, e continuar com o mínimo de um capítulo por dia, então, que tal me recompensar deixando um review? 


	15. 14: Uma Batalha Perdida

**A/N**: Muito obrigada a todos pelos reviews do último capítulo!!! É o capítulo com o maior número de reviews, junto com o primeiro! Tentei postar esse capítulo de agora, e o próximo, juntos, mas infelizmente não consegui… o próximo é grande, assim como esse, e ainda falta bastante para acabar! São 4h da manhã aqui aonde eu moro, e eu ainda tenho que rever esse capítulo, então não vou conseguir acabar o próximo. Amanhã sem falta coloco o próximo.

**EDIT: Acabei de escrever o próximo capítulo e vou colocá-lo assim que acabar de fazer as últimas correções, em poucos minutos!!!! **

Estou pensando em traduzir a história **Every Other Midnight**, da Kathryn's NomDePlume, que já está no capítulo 42, quando acabar de traduzir essa história. Tenho o resumo da história no meu profile. Me digam o que acham, se querem que eu a traduza. Ainda nem pedi a autorização da autora, mas queria saber se os leitores dessa história estariam interessados em ler essa outra, caso eu a traduzisse.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_ Capítulo 14: Uma Batalha Perdida_**

'_I pretended I'm glad you went away_

_These four walls closing more everyday_

_And I'm dyin' inside_

_And nobody knows it but me…_

_**Sirius' POV**_

**29 de Novembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Eu já vi a força ser demonstrada por uma variedade de pessoas, em variadas formas.

Alguns são abençoados com o poder muscular. Muitos tem uma mentalidade saudável. Outros podem manter as suas emoções, independente da situação. E então, existem aqueles que são abençoados com uma combinação saudável de todas as três.

Mas eu não acho que eu tenha conhecido alguém tão forte, ou determinado, como a Lily Evans. Para alguém que é tão vulnerável aos atos de violência, ela definitivamente não aparenta ser.

O nosso mundo se tornou tão frio, tão rígido e perigoso, com o tipo dela. Com o Voldemort ganhando poder e agredindos os inocentes, isso é o suficiente para fazer o mais bravo dos bravos tremer quando estiver dormindo. Certamente, esse não é o tipo de ambiente para alguém que nem ela.

Mas, apesar de todos os riscos, ela ainda está aqui.

Eu, junto com o resto dos alunos de Hogwarts, observamos quando ela caminhou em direção ao banquinho e conversou com o Chapéu Seletor, e então pulou os degraus com um sorriso no rosto dela, enquanto ignorou todo o murmúrio no Salão Principal.

_Um sobrenome __**trouxa**__. Uma nascida trouxa._

_Uma sangue-ruim._

Ela sorria nos corredores como se ela soubesse de algo que mais ninguém sabia. Um segredo. E com certeza, ela sabia.

As notas estavam chegando. Passou em tudo. Tudo excelente. E ela, rapidamente, se transformou na bruxa mais inteligente no nosso ano.

No quinto ano, ela fez algo que nunca foi feito antes. Ela provou que, não somente ela poderia opôr-se aos duvidosos, mas ela também teve a perspicácia de rejeitar, e enfrentar, o garoto mais popular de Hogwarts. Um Maroto. Um azarador. O James Potter jamais tinha ouvido a palavra 'não', até o dia em que ele conheceu a Lily Evans, mas ele ficou muito familiar com essa palavra naquele ano.

Ela ultrapassou todos os obstáculos que impediam o seu caminho, e ela o fez com equilíbrio e integridade. Nunca foi facilmente influenciada, nunca foi de seguir a multidão. E talvez tenha sido isso que fez o James se apaixonar por ela. Realmente se apaixonar por ela.

A Marlene sempre me disse que ela adimirava a Lily pela sua tenacidade. Ela reinvidica que a sua graça sobre o fogo, a sua coragem, é o que a faz extraordinária. Mas ela está errada.

O coração dela – a habilidade de amar os outros incondicionalmente – é a sua grande força.

Mas também é a sua suprema desvantagem.

E quando a Alice falou comigo, ela estava exatamente correta. Eu fiz o que nenhuma outra pessoa, pelo meu conhecimento, jamais fez.

Eu quebrei o coração dela. Eu quebrei a Lily Evans.

Um membro da família adotada dela… um protetor… um amigo próximo, a quebrou.

Desde o momento em que ela e o James começaram a namorar, ela passou a se dirigir a mim para recomendações em todos os assuntos imagináveis – mesmo que ela escolhesse não seguir com as minhas sugestões. Ela queria ouvir a minha opinião porque _importava_ para ela. Eu _importava_ para alguém.

E, depois disso tudo, foi a minha sugestão que a machucou.

Foram as minhas palavras que a fizeram cair no chão. Eu causei o dilúvio de boatos. Eu segurei a porta aberta, escancarada, para eles.

Eu já ouvi de tudo agora. Essas garotinhas ignorantes, fofocando sobre como ela usou o nome puro-sangue do Potter para elevar o seu status social. Os boatos dizendo que ela o traiu inúmeras vezas com o Remus e comigo. E cada uma dessas mentiras perfura a minha alma, de pouco a pouco.

E eu não disse nada.

Nada para contradizê-las. Nada para defender o nome dela. Nada para limpar essa bagunça, que eu fiz com as nossas vidas.

As palavras sábias da Alice ecoam na minha mente.

_Eles merecem o inferno onde você os colocou?_

Eu não posso fugir dessas palavras. Elas estão na minha cabeça, entrando e saindo do meu cérebro, de manhã e de noite.

Eu pego a garrafa de rum da mesa, e a despejo em um copo, até que só restam três quartos dela. Eu tomo um gole, saboreando o fogo, enquanto rotaciono o copo na minha mão.

"Não, eles não merecem."

Eu quase morro de susto quando ouço uma batida na porta. Enquanto eu encaro o copo meio-vazio na minha mão, eu reflito na idéia de ignorar as batidas, e fingir que eu não estou aqui. Agora não é hora de compania.

Eu quero ficar sozinho. Eu quero me afogar no arrependimento. Eu não me importo mais com o que as pessoas dizem. Eu só quero esquecer quem eu sou, e aonde eu estou.

Acima de tudo, eu quero que a maldita batida chegue ao fim. Eu quero que a pessoa do outro lado da porta fique entediada e me deixe em paz, mas outra batida leve dissipa esse desejo.

Percebendo que eu vou ter que responder, eu coloco a garrafa e o copo no outro lado da minha cama, e caminho em direção a porta.

Eu a abro rapidamente, esperando ver alguma criança com um papel de detenção da McGonagall. Uma Alice pronta para me dar lição-de-moral, me esperando do outro lado da porta. Talvez até um James oprimido, procurando por um lugar aonde ele possa fugir.

Mas eu estou errado, muito, muito errado.

"O que é tão importante que vo-?"

O meu pulso automaticamente começa a acelerar, e eu não consigo nem terminar a minha frase. A minha coxa está apoiada na parede, uma mão segurando a porta, e a outra usando a moldura da porta como uma braçadeira, enquanto eu me perco em um conjunto de olhos azuis sem fim.

Os olhos que eu estava convencido que jamais encontrariam os meus novamente.

"Sirius."

A voz dela é tão melódica, tão sonhadora. Até mesmo o enorme pedaço de gelo envolvendo o meu coração, está se derretendo com esse doce som. Eu me sinto como se não tivesse o ouvido há anos. Eu senti saudades.

"Marlene."

Até agora, eu nunca percebi o quanto eu senti falta dos olhos dela, e da voz dela. Eu tenho aulas com ela, e eu a ouço conversando com as suas amigas, mas nós fazemos de tudo para ficarmos o mais distantes um do outro o possível. Ela não falou comigo desde aquele dia, e vice-versa.

E agora, aqui está ela. Ela está aqui, em carne e osso, aparentando mais bonita do que nunca, e eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que eu devo fazer.

Eu estou indeciso entre o desejo do meu coração, de abraçá-la perto à mim, e a raiva da minha mente, para fechar a porta na cara dela, deixá-la sair com um coração pesado, exatamente como ela fez comigo.

"Humm… Eu decidi passar aqui e, é…, ver como você está indo. Eu não tenho te visto há algum tempo. Mas se você estiver ocupado…"

Os olhos dela dançam nervosamente entre eu e o chão, se esforçando para ficarem focalizados em um.

E, finalmente, os olhos dela param em mim. Eu me arrepio, mas eu não estou com frio. _Definitivamente_ não estou com frio.

"Eu - eu não estou. Por favor, entre." Eu dou um passo para trás, e gesticulo com a minha mão para ela entrar.

Ela entra o quarto, e enquanto ela passa por mim, eu posso cheirar o shampoo dela de morangos, misturado com o mais doce dos perfumes.

O que diabos está _errado_ comigo? Eu nunca prestei tanta atenção assim ao cheiro dela. Os olhos dela nunca me deixaram arrepiado antes.

Eu devo estar doente.

Resmungando, eu fecho a porta e a sigo, para dentro do quarto. Tem muito espaço para nós dois nos sentarmos, ou ficarmos em pé, mas eu quero ficar o mais distante dela o possível. Eu preciso ficar distante. Eu não tenho certeza se é porque eu não quero que ela sinta o cheiro de rum, ou se é devido a forma peculiar que os meus instintos estão reagindo a visita dela.

"Então… como você está?"

Eu me mantenho oprimido, eu murmuro uma pequena resposta,"Mais ou menos."

Eu não estou olhando diretamente para ela, mas eu sei exatamente o que ela está fazendo. A perna dela está balançando. Ela está mastigando o seu lábio inferior. Está removendo a sujeira imaginável das unhas dela. Qualquer coisa para evitar o momento embaraçoso.

"Eu conversei com a Lily."

Cinco palavras que me deixam vigilante.

Nós trocamos de posição: _eu estou_ tenso, _eu estou_ olhando nervosamente na direção dela. A Marlene foi a primeira pessoa a apontar a minha tensão com o relacionamento do James e da Lily. Além do que, foi isso que causou a morte do nosso. Isso é difícil de ignorar.

"Ela não o esqueceu, sabe. Longe disso, para ser completamente honesta. Eu fiquei tão surpresa quando ela me disse que eles terminaram. Eles eram tão bons juntos. Perfeitos. Eu achei que nada pudesse ficar entre eles."

Eu preciso de uma bebida. Os meus olhos se dirigem para a minha cama, sabendo muito bem o que tem do outro lado. Mas eu não posso me entregar à tentação. Não com a Marlene por perto.

"É incrível, tudo o que eles passaram juntos. Todos esses anos que ele passou tentando conquistar o coração dela, todo o progresso que ele fez com ela no ano passado. Eles foram tão longe, para somente desistir. Isso não faz o mínimo sentido."

O meu cabelo caiu nos meus olhos, e eu balanço a minha cabeça para retirá-los. O meu estômago se aperta, e eu respondo sem vontade.

"Muitas coisas não fazem sentido, mas, mesmo assim, elas acontecem."

Ela me olha, céptica, e eu automaticamente impeço o nosso olhar de se encontrar.

"Eu sei disso, mas… olha só sobre quem nós estamos falando, Sirius. É o James, e a Lily! Eles eram – eles são – feitos um para o outro."

"Que nem nós dois, certo? Nós também achávamos que éramos feitos um para o outro, não é?"

Assim que essas palavras deixam a minha boca, eu instantaneamente as lamento. O rosto dela está para baixo, e eu sou incapaz de ver a sua expressão, mas eu sei que as minhas palavras devem tê-la machucado. E, quando ela finalmente fala, eu tenho que me esforçar para conseguir ouví-la.

"Eu pedi por isso. Foi estúpido da minha parte fazer um comentário desse assim. Eu não estava pensando direito, eu-"

"Não, não, está tudo bem, sério. Eu que deveria estar me desculpando. Aquilo foi demais. É que tem muita merda acontecendo e… eu não deveria ter dito isso para você. Eu não estava pensando. Para ser honesto, eu não tenho feito isso muito, ultimamente."

Ela levanta a cabeça, com preocupação estampada nela. Ela sempre foi assim. Sempre preocupada com a minha vida, e tudo o que está acontecendo nela. Sempre preocupada sobre como eu estava lidando a situação com a minha família, por exemplo. O coração dela é tão grande, tão generoso e amoroso. Muito parecido com o outro que eu destruí, há mais ou menos uma semana.

"Escuta. Eu sei que nós dois não estamos muito bem, mas você aparenta estar com muita coisa na sua cabeça. Se você quiser… se você precisar de alguém para conversar contigo, eu estou aqui para você. Mas por favor, me diga, tem alguma coisa errada? Você está bem?"

Parece que ela aparatou, porque, de repente, ela está ao meu lado, com uma mão apoiando sobre os músculos doloridos das minhas costas, enquanto a outra segura a minha mão.

Alguma coisa no toque dela me faz relaxar. Alguma coisa sobre o jeito que a voz dela penetra nos meus ouvidos, o jeito que os dedos dela me alcamam facilmente, o jeito que ela emana uma forma de amor que eu nunca senti antes… parece tão certo.

Parece tão perfeito.

Parece melhor que a queimação do álcool, melhor que a sensação que tenho quando bêbado. Parece como um lar… um lar que eu nunca soube que existia.

"Eu fiz uma besteira, Marlene. Mas acho que isso não choca ninguém." Eu murmuro, abaixando um pouco a minha cabeça.

O meu coração pesado começa a ficar mais leve, somente um pouco. Todos aqueles pensamentos, sensações, e desejos, que têm estado trancados por muito tempo. Parece que uma represa rachou, e a água está escorrendo progressivamente pelas rachaduras.

Mas ainda não rachou por completo.

"Eu não tenho orgulho disso… eu gostaria de poder desfazer tudo. Mas eu não posso… e eu não tenho certeza que eu possa consertar isso."

Ela acena a cabeça em compreensão, mesmo não tendo idéia. Não faz a mínima idéia. É um segredo sombrio, que ela jamais sonhou. Os olhos dela, curiosos e preocupados, estão procurando os meus, tentando me fazer revelar o meu problema. Tentando descobrir o que eu fiz de errado.

E então eu compreendo.

A tensão, os olhares nervosos, o desejo de contar tudo. Tudo faz sentido agora.

O jeito que o cheiro dela faz com que eu a queira próxima de mim, o jeito que os olhos dela me facinam, e o jeito que a voz dela aquece o meu coração. O jeito que eu poderia me acostumar a ter tudo isso, todos os dias.

O jeito que eu senti tanto a falta dela, desde que ela me largou.

_Eu a amo._

Eu amo tudo nela: a sua sutileza, o seu espírito, a sua beleza. Tudo. Como ela dobra o nariz quando vê, ou sente o cheiro, de algo que ela não gosta. Como ela está sempre disposta a dar o primeiro passo, mesmo quando a culpa é minha.

Eu não posso explicar isso. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu.

Eu não sou pretenso a me apaixonar. Eu não a mereço. Eu não mereço me apaixonar.

Mas eu estou.

E isso faz com que seja muito mais difícil contar tudo para ela. Milhares de vezes mais difícil colocar em palavras, porque eu sei o que vai acontecer.

Eu vou perdê-la novamente. Só que dessa vez, vai ser para sempre.

Ela iria me odiar, ou no mínimo, ficar extremamente decepcionada. Ela e a Lily são amigas. Não muito próximas, mas próximas o suficiente para saber que ela estaria muito desapontada, e chateada, com as novidades. E ela admitiu ter conversado com a Lily. Ela a viu chorar. Ela estava presente para confortá-la.

Como que eu posso contar para ela que eu, deliberadamente, machuquei dois dos meus amigos? Que eu sou o responsável? Como posso contar para ela que eu não sou a pessoa que eu era antes, que eu não sou mais a pessoa pela qual ela se apaixonou?

"Vai, Sirius. Fala." Ela diz, compreendendo a minha relutância, e colocando uma mão no meu bíceps, mas eu somente consigo balançar a minha cabeça.

Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso contar para ela.

"Eu… não posso. Eu preciso ficar sozinho." Eu me levanto rapidamente da cadeira e me movo para longe dela. A mão dela ainda está parada no ar, ainda na mesma posição de onde segurava o meu braço. O meu braço ainda está formigando, de apenas cinco segundos de contato.

"Por favor, Sirius… conversa comigo."

"Você deveira ir, Marlene. Eu somente preciso ficar sozinho agora."

Ela está parada em algum lugar atrás de mim. Eu não sei o quão próxima ela está, mas ela está próxima o suficiente para que eu possa ouvir sua respiração irregular.

"Você não tem que fazer isso, Sirius. Seja qual for o problema, você não tem que enfrentá-lo sozinho. Por favor, deixa eu te ajudar."

Ela não entende. É tão simples, tão fácil para ela dizer essas palavras, quando ela não sabe a história por completo. Nem metade dela.

Eu me viro, assustando nós dois. O meu rosto está um pouco mais próximo do rosto dela, uma posição um pouco mais íntima do que eu planejei.

"Você não entende, Marlene, você simplesmente não entende. Ninguém entende. Essa não é a sua cruz para você carregar. É a minha. Não tem ninguém que possa me ajudar, nenhuma alma na Terra. Então, por favor… saia."

Ela olha para baixo, não querendo que eu a veja se despedaçando novamente. Isso me lembra tanto da última vez que ela me deixou.

Isso é demais.

O mesmo olhar acabado está no rosto dela. As mesmas lágrimas estão ameaçando cair. Só que dessa vez, quando ela chega na porta, ela não está com raiva. Ela não tem palavras duras, e finais, para dizer. Ela se vira ligeiramente, e um sorriso miserável está estampado no seu rosto, mas ela ainda não olha diretamente para mim.

"Eu nunca achei que eu fosse dizer essas palavras, mas… eu sinto a sua falta, Sirius. Eu realmente sinto." Ela diz, sua voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

"Se você precisar de alguém para conversar, você sabe aonde me encontrar."

Eu viro de costas enquanto a porta se fecha.

Mais uma vez, ela se foi. Mais uma vez, eu a deixei ir. Só que dessa vez, eu pedi para ela sair.

Ela queria ficar. Ela queria me ajudar. E eu a empurrei para longe.

Talvez isso seja a justiça se vingando.

Eu fiz a minha cama, e agora, eu devo me deitar nela.

* * *

"Eu sei que você está aqui, Sirius, agora deixa de ser um babaca e abre essa porta, antes que os alunos do quinto ano me vejam aqui e comecem a ter idéias. Já temos fofocas o suficiente por aí." 

A voz nauseantemente alegre da Alice grita pelo lado de fora da porta, e os meus olhos se arregalam, mas não por muito tempo. A minha cabeça está pulsando e a luz do dia, penetrando no quarto, não está ajudando em nada.

Abrindo um olho, eu olho para a porta, rezando para que ela tenha abandonado o motivo de ter vindo aqui. Mas assim que eu fico confortável novamente, o som de batidas são a garantia de que eu não vou ter paz muito cedo.

"Maldição." Eu resmungo, retirando os lençóis, e me levantando lentamente nos meus pés descalços. Na minha pressa, eu consequentemente mando as diversas – e vazias – garrafas de álcool rolando pelo chão. Sem mesmo me preocupar em acertar o meu cabelo, ou mudar de roupa, eu abro a porta.

"Que diabos você quer agora?"

A minha cabeça _ainda_ está pulsando do excesso de álcool, combinado com a vívida luz solar. A última coisa que eu preciso nesse momento é de outro sermão.

"Você não é um raio de Sol nessa manhã? Ou eu deveria dizer, tarde?" Ela ri sarcasticamente, enquanto eu volto ao canto da minha cama, mas ela permance parada na porta.

"Bem, para começar, são quase meio-dia, e nós temos aula em uma hora, então eu recomendaria que você tomasse um banho. Você está horrível. Em segundo lugar – e eu tenho a impressão de que eu já sei a resposta, então isso é completamente inútil, mas – você já devolveu o anel para o James?"

Imediatamente, os meus olhos se movem para a gaveta da minha cabeceira. Dentro está o dito anel que deveria estar no dedo da Lily agora. O anel que eu tenho frequentemente encarado, desde o momento em que a Alice me entregou.

"Não, eu não devolvi. Eu vou entregar para ele hoje. Eu vou."

Ela suspira, a frustação dela comigo é visível.

"Aparentemente você _realmente_ acha que eles merecem isso."

Essa frase é como uma bomba no meu coração. Ela bate, explode, e o meu coração dói terrivelmente no meu peito.

Ela desse as escadas, com o "Te vejo na aula", ecoando pelo caminho.

Após um rápido banho, eu pego a caixa da gaveta, e me junto ao amontoado de pessoas nos corredores ocupados, com um objetivo em mente.

Entregar o anel para o James.

Quanto mais próximo fico da sala-de-aula, mais alto o meu pulso parece bater. Eu posso ver o Remus, o Peter, e vários outros alunos do sétimo ano, de casas separadas, esperando na porta.

Nada do James.

"Olá, Bela Adormecida. Nós estávamos nos perguntando se você havia se juntado ao mundo dos vivos." O Remus ri, enquanto coloca um livro embaixo do braço, e se vira para olhar para o Peter, e para mim.

"Vocês viram o James?" Eu pergunto, balançando os meus pés, timidamente.

"Eu vi."

Uma voz profunda me assusta, e eu me viro, e encontro o James no final da linha, tentando colocar a sua camisa para dentro das calças, e ajustando o seu uniforme antes que a McGonagall o veja.

"O que está acontecendo? Você está com a aparência de ter perdido o seu melhor amigo. Não tenha medo, Almofadinhas, eu estou aqui." Ele diz.

Ele está tentando reassegurar sua personalidade viva, mas o que ele diz está muito próximo da verdade. Eu não posso rir, ou até mesmo sorrir. Não tem nada de engraçado nisso. Nada mesmo.

Ele está uma merda.

Seu rosto está fino e pálido, mais até do que da última que eu falei com ele. Os olhos dele parecem fracos, sem nenhum vestígio de divertimento.

O meu coração está batendo fortemente no meu peito, e eu me sinto como se fosse cair duro de um ataque cardíaco, nesse instante.

"É… eu tenho algo para te entregar. Podemos, é…, podemos ir para um lugar mais… fora do caminho?"

Um sorriso turvo aparece no rosto dele, enquanto nós nos movemos para um pequeno canto. Não é muito melhor, mas ainda é um aperfeiçoamento.

"Claro. O que foi?"

Por um segundo, eu quase dou para trás. Essa é uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tive que fazer na minha vida. Eu estou martelando o prego no caixão do relacionamento do meu melhor amigo. Um relacionamento que eu erradiquei.

Os meus dedos tremem sem parar, enquanto eu pego o pequeno objeto no meu bolso. Vagarosamente, muito vagarosamente, eu o puxo.

Ele reconhece imediatamente, e seu rosto parece perder um pouco mais de cor, se é que seja possível. Essa era a última coisa que ele esperava… ou precisava.

Ele não diz nada. O Remus e o Peter observam cuidadosamente, de uma curta distância, enquanto eles também identificam o objeto.

O peito do James está ondeante, enquanto ele extende a sua mão, e pega a caixa da minha.

"Você falou com ela? Quando?" A voz dele está instável, e ele por pouco consegue dizer as palavras.

"A Alice me deu. Eu não a vi."

Os olhos castanhos dele estão cobertos com dor e lágrimas reprimidas, e ele vira de costas para mim, andando na direção da linha.

O dedão dele esfrega o objeto em suas mãos, enquanto ele o encara cuidadosamente, parecendo perdido no seu próprio mundo. E então, de repente, ele pára e volta. Ele olha diretamente para mim.

"Você está vendo isso? Você vê essa caixa?" Ele segura a caixa para que todos possamos olhar. "Essa caixa aqui é o meu futuro. Essa caixa aqui contém tudo que eu já desejei: os meus desejos, os meus sonhos, cada um deles. E agora, eles são inúteis."

As palavras dele giram a faca no meu coração. Ele não poderia estar mais distante da verdade. Aquela caixa ainda vale algo para os dois. Ela ainda carrega o mesmo significado. Isso nunca vai mudar.

"Merlin, por quê? Por que ela fez isso?"

A voz dele quebra, engasgada em emoções. Ele não olha de volta para mim, enquanto corre os dedos no seu cabelo, e começa a andar de um lado para o outro.

O Peter e o Remus olham para mim. Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, eu deveria saber o que falar para ele. Eu deveria dar suporte à ele. Mas eu não sei o que dizer, e nem eles sabem. Eles estão se perguntando a mesma coisa que o James, inconscientes que eu já sei a razão.

_Eu disse para ela._

_Eu disse para ela!_

As palavras são ditas tão claramente na minha cabeça. Eu estou gritando-as internamente, querendo me livrar desse peso, dessa culpa. A minha boca abre muito pouco, antes de se fechar novamente. É a mesma coisa, a mesma hesitação que aconteceu com a Marlene.

Eu simplesmente não consigo dizer isso.

No meio tempo, um Peter imbecil decide caminhar até o James e coloca a mão dele no seu ombro.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Pontas." Ele diz, tentando acreditar ao máximo nas suas próprias palavras.

Ele está tentando ser tão otimista e animado, mas não está sendo eficaz. Mas aparentemente o Peter não sabe disso.

"Eu ouvi que a Sarah Kinsley está interessada em você. Por - por que você não a leva para Hogsmeade? Poderia te ajudar a tirar a sua mente das - das coisas."

As intenções do Peter são sinceras, mas eu sei qual vai ser a reação do James. Essa conversação é um déjà vu.

O olhar frio e duro que eu estou acostumado, penetra no Peter, antes dele olhar para o Remus e para mim.

"Vocês acham que eu passei anos tentando conquistar o coração dela, somente para uma nova garota vir, e apagá-la instantaneamente? Vocês realmente são tão estúpidos assim? Vocês _realmente_ me conhecem?"

Todos os três abaixamos a cabeça em vergonha. Os gritos dele estão chamando a atenção dos outros alunos e eles chegam mais perto, desesperados a ouvir o que quer que ele venha a dizer.

E então ele diz.

"Todo esse tempo, é isso que vocês estão pensando?_'Parte para a próxima, esquece ela'_… é isso que vocês dizem pelas minhas costas? Foda-se ela! Foda-se a Lily! É isso que vocês querem? Então fodam-se vocês! _Fodam-se. Vocês_."

Ele se empurra da parede, e pára na minha frente, olhando em volta, para a pequena mulditão que se acumulou. Uma risada lastimadora ecoa pelas paredes adjacentes, mas não existe humor, enquanto ele rapidamente limpa as lágrimas do rosto dele.

"Se é isso que vocês realmente acham, se é nisso que vocês realmente acreditam, então vocês estão redondamente enganados."

Os seus olhos doloridos estão olhando diretamente para mim e, por um segundo, eu estou convencido de que ele pode olhar na minha alma. Que ele pode ver as mentiras que eu disse para ele, e a destruição que eu causei.

"Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ela. Ela é tudo para mim. Eu não poderia pedir por mais ninguém. Eu não poderia querer mais ninguém. E eu definitivamente não quero mais ninguém além dela. Lily Evans é insubstituível."

E cada segundo que os olhos dele permancem presos aos meus… cada palavra que ele sussurra… cada lágrima que escorre pelo seu rosto… amplifica o peso nos meus ombros.

E se eu não removê-lo logo, se eu não disser o que precisa ser dito tão desesperadamente, eu serei esmagado.

Eu perdi a minha família. Eu perdi a Marlene. Eu perdi a Lily. Eu perdi a mim mesmo.

E, embora ele não saiba disso, embora ele não faça a mínima idéia, eu também já perdi o James. Eu o perdi no segundo em que confrontei a Lily.

Eu perdi essa batalha. Eu só espero que eu não perca a guerra.

'_The nights are lonely, the days are so sad_

_I just keep thinking about the love that we had_

_I'm missin' you_

_And nobody knows it but me…'_

* * *

**A/N**: Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, o confronto do James com o Sirius nesse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos. Não esqueçam de deixar um **review**!!! E não esqueçam de incluir no review se querem que eu traduza a história **Every Other Midnight**.

A música nesse capítulo é 'Nobody Knows' de Tony Rich Project.

Beijinhos para todos, e até o próximo capítulo, que é excepcional!!!!

Cris


	16. 15: Você Está Feliz?

**A/N**: Estamos chegando próximos aos acontecimentos do prólogo, muito próximos!!!

Para aqueles que não perceberam, **postei DOIS capítulos hoje**, então verifiquem se leram o capítulo anterior, para não ficarem perdidos na história!!!!! Além disso, esse é o maior capítulo postado até hoje!!!! Se vocês me adoravam antes, agora me amam!!! Dois capítulos em um só dia, sendo um enoooorrrrrmmmmmeeeeeee e muito bom, podem apostar!!!!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Capítulo 15: Você está feliz?**_

'_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky…'_

**_Lily's POV_**

**3 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sexta-Feira**

Muitas pessoas falam sobre a minha força, a minha persitência.

Eles acham incrível que, como uma nascida trouxa, cercada por mentes pequenas, eu vivo a minha vida como se eu não fosse_pretensa_ a ser uma excluída. Eles acham que é incrível que eu possa empurrar essas palavras cruéis para o fundo da minha mente, e me portar com dignidade.

É um atributo pelo qual eu sou conhecida, e tenho muito orgulho.

Mas, nesse instante, eu estou tendo uma dificuldade enorme de exibí-lo.

Porque essa noite, eu tenho que encarar o James. Eu vou ter que patrulhar os corredores com o James, por duas incansáveis horas.

Eu vi esse momento se aproximando. Ele esteve escondido nos cantos escuros da minha mente, e eu estive o temendo, já faz algum tempo.

Eu tentei me recuperar. Eu tentei organizar os meus pensamentos. E, por um segundo, eu consegui me convencer que tudo estaria bem. Que, por algum milagre, eu iria sair disso viva e inteira.

Mas assim que o segundo se evapora, também vai o meu otimismo.

Então agora, eu me sento próxima a Alice e a Marlene na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, com a minha insígnia de Monitora Chefe no lugar, e varinha pronta. Observando a lenha na lareira, enquanto ela se queima até as cinzas, ouvindo o pequeno número de ocupantes do aposento conversarem sobre os seus deveres-de-casa, e esperando o ponteiro grande do meu relógio apontar para o doze.

Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu devo falar para ele, caso as circunstâncias nos forcem a conversar. Seria além do inadequado, além do desconfortável.

Ele seguiu os meus desejos, justamente como eu sabia que ele iria, nós não nos trocamos uma palavra sequer, desde que terminamos. Nós não sentamos juntos. Nós não trocamos olhares, ou compartilhamos doces sorrisos. Nós não fazemos nada, não para um ao outro, pelo menos.

Nós somente… _existimos_.

Mas eu sei que, em algum instante, eu _teria_ que me encontrar com ele. Eu vou ter que manter a minha cabeça erguida, e agir como se a compania dele não me amedrontasse. Como se o término do nosso relacionamento nunca tivesse acontecido. Como se _nós_ dois nunca tivéssemos acontecido. Afinal das contas, nós não podemos deixar de fazer os nossos deveres para a escola, somente porque o nosso relacionamento terminou.

E, enquanto eu vou tentar me portar como a mais controlada o possível no exterior, o meu interior vai ser uma história completamente diferente. Eu vou estar um caos completo, exatamente como estou nesse momento. Eu sei que vou ter que olhá-lo nos olhos, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu confesso que estou morrendo de medo do que eu vou ver por trás daquelas lentes redondas.

Ele provavelmente não quer ficar no mesmo aposento que eu, muito menos caminhar ao meu lado por duas horas seguidas. Eu não posso dizer que culpo ele, nenhum pouco. Ele pode até sugerir que a gente patrulhe separadamente, somente para ficar longe de mim. Francamente, eu não sei o que machucaria mais: ele falando comigo – sabendo que as coisas não são nem remotas a serem o que eram antes – ou ele me ignorar completamente, o tempo todo.

Eu olho para as garotas sentadas na minha frente, e ao meu lado, ambas perdidas numa conversa, enquanto eu tento acalmar os meus demônios.

Essa noite, eu não vou ter isso. Eu não vou ter o consolo de uma Alice apoiadora ao meu lado. Eu não vou ter o ombro da Marlene para chorar. E, especialmente, eu não vou ter a mão do James para segurar, ou as piadas dele para rir, para passar o tempo.

Eu olho para a pele lisa e pálida que agora está visível no meu dedo anular. A pele que antes era coberta por um anel de compromisso. Sem aquela pequena jóia eu me sinto tão nua e exposta. Aquele pequeno anel tinha muito mais significado do que ninguém jamais saberá. Possivelmente mais do que eu jamais soube.

Uma mão quente – a mão da Alice – se coloca sobre a minha, e eu levanto a cabeça para ver que tanto ela, como a Marlene, estão me estudando.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Lil." Ela sussurra, me reassegurando, mas os seus olhos duvidosos traem a sua conversa confidente.

Embora não faça tão bem quanto ela esperava, ela sabe o quanto eu precisava ouvir isso. Ela sabe das dúvidas que estão passando pela minha cabeça, não importanto o quão bem eu aja. Se existe uma coisa que eu jamais serei capaz de fazer, é de esconder as minhas reais emoções da Alice Foster.

Os meus olhos permancem nos dela por um segundo, antes de eu retorná-los mais uma vez, ao fogo.

"Talvez amanhã nós possamos ir a Hogsmeade. Somente você, a Marlene e eu. Vai te fazer bem sair daqui por um tempo, e nós podemos comprar alguns presentes de Natal enquantos estivermos lá."

Eu nego com a cabeça, enviando o meu cabelo ruivo selvagem, Godric sabe para onde.

"Eu preferia não ir." Os meus olhos permancem presos no dela, por um décimo de segundo, antes que eu os retorne ao fogo, mais uma vez.

Ela me olha curiosamente, seus olhos arregalados e um pouco chocados, de que eu iria deixar passar uma prospectiva de um passeio agradável, para que eu possa permanecer trancada na torre da Grifinória a tarde toda.

"Você não pode continuar a se esconder de todo mundo. Algumas pessoas, e responsabilidades – como a que o James e você vão ter que fazer essa noite, por exemplo – não podem ser ignoradas para sempre. Você está fazendo isso mais difícil para você mesma, mais do que precisava ser."

Bem no fundo, eu sei que ela tem razão, mas é muito mais fácil falar do que fazer. É mais fácil você dizer que vai confrontar o problema ou embraçá-lo, do que realmente fazê-lo. Eu não quero arriscar cruzar com o James em Hogsmeade com uma garota avoada nos braços dele. Eu prefiro não cruzar com ele de jeito nenhum. Essa noite vai ser um inferno para mim, não tem o porque colocar sal em uma ferida nova, bem aberta.

"Eu vou considerar."

Eu não espero para ver a reação dela, ao invés disso, opto por olhar para fora da janela, para o céu estrelado. E, felizmente, ela pega a indireta e não persiste. Em qualquer outra ocasião, a Alice iria pressionar até que eu desistisse e aceitasse.. Mas ela entende que agora não é a hora apropriada de me empurrar, não quando eu estou prestes a encontrar com o meu ex cara-a-cara.

Isso é o que eu mais amo e aprecio sobre ela. Ela pode perceber quando eu não estou no bom temperamento para discutir, ou fazer alguma coisa, e outras vezes – vezes em que ela sabe que eu estou morrendo de vontade de desistir, ela está bem ao meu lado, pronta para ouvir o que quer que eu tenho a dizer.

Enquanto o ponteiro do meu relógio anda, eu sinto o meu coração começar a bater mais e mais rápido. Eu prendo as minhas mãos uma na outra, fecho os meus olhos, e rezo uma reza curta e silenciosa. E, com uma respiração boa, longa e profunda, eu me levanto e me estico, evitando o contato com qualquer pessoa que esteja olhando para mim.

"Se você estiver a fim, você pode me dizer como foi tudo quando você voltar." A Alice diz, me dando um pequeno sorriso tranquilizante, "Eu estarei aqui se você precisar de mim, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei." Eu dou um pequeno sorriso para ela e aperto um pouco a mão dela, "E obrigada. Eu precisava ouvir isso."

Mas mesmo assim, eu não estou pronta para isso.

"Só respira, Lily. É o James. É o Potter. Você já esteve em situações inoportunas com ele antes. Somente vai lá, faz o que você tiver que fazer, e vai ter tudo terminado, antes que você se dê conta."

Eu olho para a Marlene e ela me abraça pelos ombros.

"Aonde ele está?"

E agora ela é quem respira fundo, mas eu estou próxima a fazer de novo.

"Ele me disse que estaria do lado de fora. Ele deve estar esperando por você."

Eu estou próxima ao buraco do retrato, quando eu percebo de canto de olho, alguém se movendo rapidamente na minha direção.

"Ei, é…, eu não queria te incomodar. Eu sei que você tem que estar em outro lugar."

Milhares de pensamentos diferentes passam pela minha mente, enquanto eu ouço essa voz que conheço muito bem. E, quando eu olho para cima, estou de cara com um par de olhos cinza escuros.

"Sirius. O que você quer?"

Os olhos dele estão mudando de objeto para objeto, nunca encontrando os meus cara-a-cara. Ele está muito nervoso.

"Eu gostaria de falar rapidamente com você. Você ainda tem uns dois minutos antes que dê nove horas. Você se importa?"

A Alice se levanta, há poucos passos de nós, com as mãos na cintura, os olhos dela alterando perigosamente entre o Sirius e eu. Eu sei que ela não aprova que ele se aproxime de mim, mas ela sabe que eu que decido. Se eu não quiser falar com ele, eu posso dizer não e sair.

Mas eu não consigo fazer isso. Enquanto parte de mim quer que ele saia, uma parte maior quer ouví-lo.

Eu gostaria de concordar, e prolongar a conversa, para adiar deliberadamente o meu encontro com o James. Mas também tem o pequeno fato de que o Sirius Black não está na minha lista das 10 pessoas favoritas para conversar.

Eu estou presa entre uma pedra e um lugar duro.

"Você não pode demorar."

Eu olho em volta do aposento, e dou um aceno para assegurar a Marlene, a Alice e o Frank (que acabou de se reunir ao nosso pequeno grupo, há um minuto). A Marlene e o Frank se levantam para sair do aposento no mesmo instante (o olhar da Marlene se mantém no Sirius por um pouco mais de tempo, do que o usual desde que eles terminaram…e eu percebo que os olhos do Sirius se viram para ela assim que ela vira de costas), sem pensar duas vezes.

A Alice, entretanto, está um pouco mais receiosa em nos deixar sozinhos, e eu posso entender completamente o porquê. Ela é a única pessoa, além do Sirius, e de mim mesma, que sabe o que realmente aconteceu. Eu deduzo que ela esteja aborrecida com ele, com medo que ele venha a dizer algo mais para me deixar chateada, ou persuadida. Mas, depois de uns quinze segundos ou mais, ela olha firmemente para o Sirius, antes de seguir os outros dois.

Eu me viro de volta para ele, e espero que ele comece a explicar o significado por trás disso, mas ele não retorna o meu olhar. Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo dele, e eu me lembro instantaneamente do James. Os dois são muito diferentes, mas eles pegaram alguns hábitos um do outro, com o passar do tempo. O James sempre bagunçou o cabelo dele quando ficava nervoso, então é bem natural que o Sirius desenvolva o mesmo hábito.

"Eu bati na porta do seu dormitório, mas não obtive resposta."

Percorrendo a sala comunal, eu observo de perto um abajur como se ele fosse uma adição nova, interessante. Eu já vi esse abajur incontáveis vezes antes.

"Eu não estou mais ficando lá, não mais." A minha voz está baixa, de tal forma que os curiosos na sala comunal não consigam ouvir. "Ele está vivendo lá. Eu não posso voltar. Existem lembranças demais, e seria muito inconfortável para nós dois."

Agora sou eu quem evita olhar para ele. E, embora eu não consiga ver o rosto dele desse ângulo, eu sei a expressão dele. As minhas palavras magoam ele, e uma parte de mim – uma fração sarcástica minha, não pode deixar de ficar satisfeita com isso.

"Então, você deve ter algo para dizer, se você queria falar comigo nesse mesmo instante. O que foi?"

A minha voz se quebra enquanto eu falo. Eu não estava preparada para essa noite em geral, muito menos por essa conversa imprevista.

"Eu queria conversar. Você caminhou para longe de mim da última vez que eu tentei conversar contigo, e eu… eu queria saber como você está."

Esse é um tom de voz que eu nunca ouvi sair da boca do Sirius Black: discreto, delicado, e até mesmo, considerado. Um tom que eu tenho certeza que ele se absteve de utilizar.

"Eu ainda estou viva e respirando, obrigada por perguntar."

E isso é tudo que eu vou dizer para ele. Eu estou viva. Eu estou respirando. Eu estou participando das aulas. Tentando fazer absolutamente tudo, mesmo quando uma parte de mim já tenha definhado. É uma estrada longa e árdua, cheia de cavernas e pedregulhos, que eu não consigo ver o final. Mas eu tenho que chegar lá. É tudo que posso fazer para empurrar tudo para fora da minha mente.

Ele não me olha diretamente quando eu olho para o rosto dele. Ele esteve me seguindo durante toda a conversa, mas quando ele vê a dor nos meus olhos, ele não aguenta, e tem que olhar para o outro lado.

"O que mais eu tenho que fazer, Sirius? Eu realmente não tenho escolha alguma. O James não está mais comigo. Pelo que eu saiba, por tudo que eu vi, ou falei com ele desde a separação, ele pode estar seguindo em frente. Mas ele era tudo para mim, e agora ele não faz mais parte da minha vida."

"Isso é bem irônico. Eu costumava ficar tão irritada quando ele me seguia por todos os lugares. Ou quando ele me dava presentes, sem ter ocasião para tal. Nós não estávamos nem saindo naquela época… eu nem mesmo gostava dele, mas ele insistiu em fazer tudo que ele podia, para provar que ele me amava. Eu nunca pensei que eu sentiria tanta falta dessas coisas. Eu acho que elas tinham que parar, para que eu pudesse finalmente dar valor a elas."

Eu jogo as minhas mãos para cima e rio um pouco, uma umidade salgada se aglomerando nos meus olhos.

"Então, eu faço o que eu posso. Eu faço o meu melhor. É tudo o que eu posso fazer."

Ele está parado ao lado da lareira – a uma boa distância de mim, em frente de mim, com os seus braços cruzados e mangas enroladas para cima – mantendo os seus olhos fixos no fogo fraco.

"Ele ainda está apaixonado por você, Lily."

Eu tenho que me esforçar, me esforçar muito, para impedir as lágrimas iminentes de caírem. Eu não tenho o direito de chorar. Eu que terminei tudo. Eu fiz a escolha, eu parti o coração dele.

"Não importa, Sirius. Essas palavras não podem mudar a verdade. Elas não podem desfazer o que você me disse, e o que eu disse para o James. Eu o amava naquela época e eu o amo agora, mas isso não muda o que aconteceu. Ele escondeu algo tão massivo de mim, vocês quatro esconderam. O que está feito, está feito. Eu me sacrifiquei, e agora você tem o seu amigo de volta. Você venceu."

Ele gira os seus olhos tristes, de cachorrinho, do fogo para mim. Um tempo indefinido de tempo se passa, mas nenhum de nós desfaz o contato. Não até que o meu intelecto funcione e eu olhe para baixo, para o meu pulso.

"São nove horas. Eu preciso ir."

Eu viro de costas para ele e subo os degraus que levam em direção ao retrato, sentindo os olhos deles nas minhas costas o tempo todo.

"Lily."

Eu o encaro uma última vez, e eu posso ver a sua desordem emocional. Ele abre a sua boca, procurando pelas palavras certas, mas a fecha rapidamente. Ele está dividindo entre escolher o coração dele e a mente dele.

"Lembre-se do que eu disse e… boa sorte."

Eu o encaro, enquanto coloco a minha mão na maçaneta do retrato, tendo a impressão que ele queria dizer mais. Muito mais.

As minhas pernas estão instáveis, enquanto eu viro a maçaneta e, ao mesmo tempo, respiro fundo uma última vez. E enquanto eu olho para o chão, eu detecto a pessoa que eu venho evitando a semana inteira, se aproximar. Eu não tenho certeza do que eu vou ver se eu levantar a cabeça, então, eu tento não olhar para ele.

Mas a minha força de vontade rapidamente se dispersa. Assim que a Mulher Gorda se fecha atrás de mim, os meus olhos aterrisam nos dele.

Qualquer que seja a pequena determinação que eu tenha juntado na sala comunal, foi perdida no momento em que eu olho para os olhos escuros dele. Toda a concentração, toda a lembrança de porque eu estou essencialmente aqui, deixou a minha mente.

Eu não consigo respirar. A agonia, a dor… está nos olhos dele. E também está o amor, justamente como o Sirius me disse que estaria.

Eu abaixo a cabeça, fazendo um esforço para quebrar a conexão entre nós dois, mas eu sei que não adianta. Eu tenho que aproveitar cada momento que eu posso gastar com ele, porque eu sei que é raro para nós ficarmos tão perto de um ao outro agora. Incapaz de resistir a minha atração por muito tempo, eu olho para o corpo dele mais uma vez.

E é então que eu percebo.

É então que eu vejo algo que me tira o fôlego completamente.

O cordão dele. _O_ cordão. E o adorno pendurado nele faz com que o meu já tão partido coração, se despedace em mais um milhão de pequenos pedacinhos.

O anel dele.

Ele ainda está ostentando o seu anel de compromisso. E o meu… o meu foi devolvido para ele, junto com uma jóia muito mais valiosa.

Os meus olhos parecem estar hipnotizados, e não importa o quanto eu queira, eu não consigo olhar para longe. É como um ímã, e eu espero que o meu corpo esteja se aproximando do dele, assim como os meus olhos aparentam estar.

Quinze minutos.

Trinta.

Quarenta e cinco.

Uma hora e quatro vezes 80 pontos deduzidos das casas mais tarde, nós ainda estamos presos em um silêncio inconfortável, sem jeito de nos escapar dele.

"Você está feliz?"

Eu sou retirada do meu transe pela voz monótona dele, e uma chance de olhar para ele, mas eu somente o olho de canto de olho tempo o suficiente para ver o seu rosto livre de qualquer emoção, olhando diretamente para a frente.

"O - o quê?" Eu gaguejo, confusa pelo início de conversa dele.

"Eu perguntei se você está feliz. Agora que você teve sucesso em me remover da sua vida, você está feliz?"

A minha cabeça vira para o lado, enquanto os meus pés continuam a caminhar. Para onde, eu não tenho certeza. Nesse momento, não importa.

"Eu acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta para essa pergunta. Não tem razão em perguntar-"

"Besteira!"

Ele se vira para mim tão suavemente que eu quase dou um solavanco nele com o meu ombro, mas eu consigo me ajeitar antes de nós dois colidirmos.

"Eu tenho todo o direito de perguntar! Eu tenho todo o direito de te perguntar o que quer diabos que eu queira! Um minutos, nós éramos felizes. Você era feliz. E no dia seguinte, na merda do dia seguinte, você está me chutando da sua vida! Foda-se, me desculpa se eu não entendo o que aconteceu, mas a quem mais eu devo fazer essas perguntas? Quem mais pode me dar uma resposta direta, porque você com certeza não está fazendo merda alguma!"

"Por que você não pergunta para ele?" Eu grito com toda a minha força, a minha voz escoando nas paredes, estátuas, retratos… qualquer coisa próxima.

Merda.

"Eu não se-"

Ele pára no meio da frase, a sua expressão mudando de nervoso para confuso, e eu sei que falei demais. Muito além de demais.

"O quê? O que você quer dizer com 'pergunta para ele'? Peguntar para quem?"

A minha respiração aumenta e eu tento acelerar, mas as mãos dele me param, quando seguram o meu braço. O jeito pelo qual ele me segura é leve, porém forte, mas eu ainda sinto os inevitáveis arrepios.

"Não. Você não vai a lugar algum. Você vai me dizer exatamente o que você quer dizer com isso."

Ele me dá alguns poucos minutos, esperando que eu fale alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. O seu olhar intenso está me penetrando, tentando encontrar a minha fraqueza.

Sem reconhecer que ele que é a minha fraqueza.

"Eu sei que você não quer estar aqui nesse momento, e que você me disse para te deixar sozinha. Mas é o seguinte, Lil… eu não consigo. Não até você me dizer o que aconteceu. Eu acredito que você me deve uma explicação. Eu também fazia parte do nosso relacionamento, sabia?"

"Eu…" Eu paro, tentando pensar em qualquer outro motivo, sem ser a verdade.

Está presa na minha garganta, ameaçando sair da minha boca, e eu quase a falo. Eu quase conto para ele sobre a minha discussão com o Sirius. Eu quase conto para ele o incentivo real. Não uma mentira torta que eu conto para todo mundo, incluindo ele mesmo.

Mas as palavras mudam assim que elas saem da minha boca.

"Você me sufoca, você me segue para todos os lugares como um filhote perdido. Eu não posso ser o centro do seu universo, James. Eu não vou substituir os seus amigos. E se é isso que você planeja fazer, então eu não posso ficar com você. Eu não quero ficar com você."

Internamente, eu me contraio na última parte. Eu estou mentindo. Eu sei disso. Ele sabe disso.

É claro que eu não quero substituir os amigos dele, eu não quero chegar a esse ponto. Eu não quero que ele sacrifique tudo e a todos, simplesmente para ficar comigo. Mas mesmo assim, eu quero fazer tanto parte da vida dele, que dói.

Seus olhos compassivos ficam duros. Ele não aparenta estar nervoso. Ele não aparenta estar triste. Ele aparenta estar distante… frio, me dando um olhar com uma expressão de raiva que eu jamais vi antes.

"Você está mentindo."

Os meus olhos devem estar arregalados, sem ocultar o meu pânico, porque ele definitivamente o percebe. E ele definitivamente diz isso para mim.

"Você está surpresa que eu possa te ler tão bem?" Ele sorri com raiva, olhando para longe e de volta em uma fração de segundos, "Como você consegue esquecer tão rápido que eu te conheço, talvez até melhor do que você conhece a si própria. Agora me diz o motivo real, ao invés de uma história sem cabimento."

Os dedos dele ainda estão presos no meu braço, mas eles afrouxaram um pouco. Ele está tão próximo que eu posso contar os raios verde e dourado em cada íris dos olhos dele. Eu posso ver a leve, linha irregular da cicatriz que corta diagonalmente da bochecha dele, próxima ao queixo, até o pequeno sinal acima da sobrancelha direita dele. Eu posso sentí-lo respirar sobre os meus lábios.

A mão livre dele carinhosamente acaricia a minha bochecha, e os meus olhos se fecham ao toque suave. A minha mente somente consegue contemplar o jeito que os dedos grossos dele fazem a minha pele sensível sentir, o jeito que o hálito dele parece passar por todo o meu corpo, da minha cabeça aos meus pés. O jeito que faz muito tempo que eu me senti dessa forma.

Eu me lembro então, de todas as formas em que ele me amou, e cada toque que nós compartilhamos. Eu me lembro do dia em que eu finalmente disse sim, o instante em que ele disse aquelas três palavras que fizeram o meu mundo tomar vida, e a nossa primeira vez juntos.

Eu estou congelada, o meu corpo está submisso ao poder que ele tem sobre mim. Não somente fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente e espiritualmente.

Tão próximo. Tão tentador. Tão impróprio que eu o encoraje.

Eu o deixei ir, eu não posso tê-lo de volta. Eu não posso brincar com os sentimentos dele dessa forma.

Tão rápido como o doce e delicado momento veio, ele foi embora na mesma velocidade. Eu sou jogada de volta a cruel realidade. As mãos dele ainda me seguram, mas o calor agora está ausente.

Os meus olhos se abrem rapidamente, mas eu não vejo um par de olhos castanho-claro.

Um par de olhos cinzas estão olhando para mim, agressivamente, cheios de ansiedade, preocupação, e medo – tanto medo. Medo de perder a única pessoa que o entende mais que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. Medo de perder o seu irmão.

"Lily…"

Quando ouço o meu nome, eu repentinamente saio do… o que quer que isso tenha sido. É como se eu estivesse hipnotizada e a palavra mágica para me acordar fosse o meu próprio nome.

Eu olho, de forma estúpida, para o homem na minha frente, e ele faz um suspiro frustrado, completamente consciente que eu não estava pensando em lhe dar uma resposta.

"Se o que você me disse for o problema, eu conserto. É garantido. Eu te dou o espaço que você precisa. Eu faço o que for necessário. Mas eu te conheço. Eu conheço o seu coração. E eu sei que você não iria quebrar o meu intencionalmente. Fala comigo, Lil. Se abre comigo, como você costumava fazer."

Eu fecho os meus olhos por poucos segundos, rezando para que quando eu os abra, eu me encontre deitada na cama da Alice. Mas eu não tenho o meu desejo realisado.

Quando eu olho de novo para ele, eu percebo o desespero. Eu vi o que isso realmente fez com ele. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa de implorar por qualquer coisa, ele tem muito orgulho. Mas, enquanto eu estou parada aqui, tão próxima a ele, eu sinto que ele está implorando que eu o responda. Uma resposta suficiente, que vai justificar o que eu fiz, e o porque de nós não podermos ficarmos juntos.

Seria tão fácil, muito fácil, deixar a verdade escapar, revelar tudo. Seria tão fácil fazer o Sirius sofrer. Mas ao fazer isso, eu também faria o James sofrer. Eu iria dizer para ele que o tão dito melhor amigo dele é a pessoa por trás de tudo, a pessoa que me contou tudo.

E ele não iria somente sofrer do coração partido de um relacionamento desfeito, mas uma amizade quebrada também.

Então, mais uma vez, eu mordo a minha língua, e engulo as palavras. Eu poupo o Sirius por mais um dia.

"Eu te amo, James, mas eu não posso. Me desculpa."

E, naquele instante, eu sei que acabou.

Eu me libero dele, e caminho pelo corredor, esperando que ele me pare mais uma vez. Esperando que ele grite o meu nome. Esperando que ele me alcance e bloqueie o meu caminho.

Mas ele não faz nenhuma dessas coisas.

Ele não me segue. E eu continuo a caminhar sem propósito. E quando eu olhos pelos meus ombros, eu vejo o contorno do corpo dele se movendo na direção oposta. Eu vejo a luz da varinha dele ficando mais e mais distante.

Eu o vejo me deixar pela segunda vez.

* * *

**4 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

Eu odeio quando as pessoas falam sobre mim em 'murmúrios'.

Odeio muito isso.

É a audacidade do ato que é tão ofensiva para mim. Como se eu não estivesse presente, ou fosse muito imbecil para entender sobre o que estão falando.

E eu predominantemente odeio quando elas estão certas.

"Eu estou ficando preocupada com ela. Ela não disse nenhuma palavra sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, quando eles fizeram a patrulha juntos."

Uma lágrima solitária escorrega pela minha bochecha e aterrisa no meu travesseiro, enquanto eu me deito na cama da Alice, fingindo que estou dormindo. Eu escuto relutantemente a discussão que toma lugar na cama da Marlene, curiosa e um pouco chateada em como eu me tornei o tópico favorito nas conversas delas.

"Você não entende sobre o que ela está passando, Alice. Você tem o Frank, você está apaixonada, e você está feliz." Eu posso ouvir a voz da Marlene tremendo, enquanto ela continua, e eu sei que ela não está falando somente de mim.

"Imagine que você perca tudo isso. É assim que ela está se sentindo nesse momento. Ela perdeu o namorado dela, praticamente noivo. E nós todas sabemos que uma Lily Evans é incompleta sem o James Potter. Mesmo quando ela o odiava, ela ainda precisava dele para jogar a raiva dela. Pelo menos aquele tipo de relacionamento era melhor do que nada. É melhor do que está acontecendo agora. Sem ele na vida dela, ela está perdida."

Silêncio completo. O único som interrompendo a calmaria vem do vento brutal, enquanto ele bate nas janelas. A tensão de tudo me drenou todas as forças. Eu me sinto como se não tivesse dormido por dias, e tenho certeza que aparento isso. Mesmo o mais forte de todos os feitiços não poderia melhorar a minha aparência – as olheiras embaixo dos meus olhos, meu cabelo embaraçado, e uma pele monocromática.

Eu estou exausta. Mesmo que eu tivesse o poder de me levantar desse colchão, eu realmente acho que eu não quero. Os problemas passam muito mais facilmente quando você fica na cama.

Mas tem um problema. Um pequeno, microscópico problema, que parece que aumenta toda a vez que eu fecho os olhos, e eu não consigo me livrar dele.

Aqueles olhos castanhos estão assombrando as minhas visões noturnas, assim como as minhas fantasias diárias. Ele está na minha mente, e é como se ele estivesse presente nesse quarto. Como se ele estivesse bem ao meu lado, mas eu não consigo alcançá-lo.

Ele está comigo novamente.

Uma ilusão espiritual ridícula, que eu não consigo me livrar, mas é tão real.

Eu posso sentir o calor do corpo dele, como se ele estivesse deitado ao meu lado. Ouvir as batidas do coração dele tão explicitamente, como se o meu ouvido estivesse repousando sobre o peito nú dele. Sentir o gosto das lágrimas dele, como se elas estivessem misturadas às minhas, e realizando que eu as causei.

"Bem, vamos indo então. Nós temos que ir para a fila, o Filch vai demorar um século para nos deixar passar."

"Espera, e o Frank? Vocês dois não vão sempre juntos?" Eu pergunto, procurando por uma desculpa para permanecer dentro do quarto.

"Na maior parte do tempo, sim. Mas eu perguntei para ele mais cedo se ele não se importava se fossemos separados hoje, e ele não se importa. Nós três não tivemos a chance de passar um tempo sozinhas fora do castelo faz muito tempo, e hoje é o nosso dia."

"Mas-" Eu começo a protestar, mas a Alice me corta antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa.

"Nós vamos para Hogsmeade e pronto."

* * *

Eu aperto o meu cachecol de lã feito a mão mais próximo ao meu pescoço, em uma tentativa de bloquear o frio, mas eu tenho que manter uma mão no meu chapéu para prevení-lo de voar para longe. A velocidade do vento diminuiu gradativamente desde que saímos das carruagens, mas ainda é forte o suficiente para passar pela mais grossa das roupas de inverno, e levar tudo em seu caminho. 

A Marlene e a Alice foram para Honeydukes na mesma hora, não me deixando outra escolha, a não ser seguí-las. Nós passamos por uma loja interessante no caminho pela vila, mas eu sabia que elas não iam querer parar enquanto não estivessem cheias de açúcar no corpo.

"Se vocês duas não se importarem, eu vou rapidamente naquela pequena loja no final da rua que nós passamos no caminho para cá. Eu vi algo na vitrine que a minha mãe pode gostar, e pensei em comprar para ela. Volto rápido."

Elas duas acenam e murmuram algo indecifrável, muito imersas nas maravilhas deliciosas da Honeydukes, para prestarem atenção em mim. Eu saio pela porta um segunto depois, ouvindo o sino da porta tocar fracamente, enquanto ela se abre e se fecha, atrás de mim, e eu caminhos pelas ruas cheias de neve de Hogsmeade.

O cenário é bem bonito, a descrição que você somente lê em romances, mas raramente vê na vida real.

As crianças estão caminhando pela neve, ocasionalmente parando e se abaixando para fazer as melhores bolas de neve. Os donos das lojas enfeitiçaram as suas pás e vassouras, para remover as montanhas de lama que se acumularam nas portas deles. Casais de todas as idades, particularmente estudantes de Hogwarts, podem ser vistos entrando e saindo da casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot's Café, como um batalhão de formigas.

E aqui estou eu, com frio e teoricamente sozinha, os observando enquanto eles passam por mim.

Isso só me serve como uma lembrança terrível do porque eu realmente não queria vir aqui, porque eu protestei contra visitar esse lugar. Eu realmente queria ficar enfurnada no castelo, enrolada na cama com um bom livro, e talvez uma caneca de chocolate quente. Mas não, eu tinha que vir até aqui. Eu simplesmente tinha que deixar que elas me trouxessem a terra de miséria auto-induzida.

E se eu visse o James saindo com outra garota nos seus braços? Ele me ama, eu sei que ele me ama, mas isso não pode impedí-lo de seguir em frente. E, depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, eu não dei motivos nenhum para ele permanecer com a sua adoração.

Eu o evitei. Eu me desviei das perguntas dele e saí. E eu quase piorei tudo por falar 'pergunta para ele', esquecendo momentâneamente que o 'ele' nesse cenário é o melhor amigo dele.

Eu começo a caminhar na direção da loja, mantendo os meus olhos na direção da loja. O vento aumentou um pouco, jogando flocos de neve nos meus olhos, e embaraçando o meu cabelo. A caminhada parece estar demorando um século nessas condições de inverno.

Do nada, os pequenos cabelos de trás do meu pescoço começam a se arrepiar. Um calafrio percorre a minha espinha, mesmo quando tento combatê-lo.

Eu odeio essa sensação. A sensação que eu tenho quando sei que alguém está me observando, se escondendo, esperando para fazer alguma coisa.

Antes do James e eu começarmos a namorar, eu tinha essa sensação frequentemente. Ele se escondia embaixo da capa da invisibilidade dele e me seguia para o almoço, para a biblioteca, para o corujal… para quase todos os lugares. Eu finalmente o peguei por pura sorte (o meu pé ficou preso no tecido da capa dele e, não intencionalmente, arranquei a capa dele.)

Mas isso é diferente. Isso é peculiar, quase alarmante.

É claro, eu estou rodeada por dezenas de pessoas, então existe uma boa probabilidade que alguém esteja me encarando. Mesmo assim, eu não consigo acalmar os meus nervos. Eu simplesmente não consigo tirar esse sentimento.

Você já esteve tão paranóico ao ponto de te deixar louco? É justamente dessa forma que eu estou me sentindo nesse momento. Constantemente olhando em volta, olhando para trás, procurando por um par de olhos que eu nem tenho a certeza que existem. Eu imagino que estou fornecendo um bom espetáculo para os espectadores entediados.

Talvez não seja nada. Talvez seja somente a minha imaginação correndo louca. Talvez eu esteja perdendo o que restou da minha sanidade.

De tão concentrada que eu estou, eu solto o meu chapéu, e uma rajada de vento o carrega para uma distância considerável. Como se a neve que cai, e o vento congelante não fossem o suficiente para fazer esse dia horrível piorar, eu vejo a forma irregular do meu chapéu parado na entrada de um beco escuro.

Vá entender. Eu nem sabia que Hogsmeade possuía becos escuros.

Assim que eu me movo para pegá-lo de sua cama de neve, eu sei que algo está errado. A sensação estranha que eu tenho desde que deixei Honeydukes está de volta, e muito mais forte do que antes.

Eu me dirijo ao chapéu com uma mão, enquanto a outra se dirige para a minha varinha. Os meus dedos se apertam contra o salgueiro fino e eu pratico alguns feitiços úteis na minha mente, me preparando para o que quer que me encontre quando eu me virar.

Mas eu estou muito tarde.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A minha mente mal tem tempo de registrar essas palavras, e o que está acontecendo comigo, antes que eu veja uma rajada de luz se acelerando na direção do meu peito. Instantaneamente, as minhas pernas se prendem uma na outra, e o meu rosto colide rudemente com pedras, lama e limo.

Eu quero me mover. Com toda a força que eu consigo juntar, eu tento levantar a minha mão, o meu braço, a minha perna… qualquer parte do meu corpo, mas eu não consigo. Eu não estou dormente, eu ainda consigo sentir tudo, mas eu não consigo levantar um dedo sequer, e eu não consigo mover as minhas pernas. O feitiço é muito poderoso.

Eu estou deitada, com o rosto para baixo, dura como uma pedra, na neve molhada, escondida em um beco escuro sobre o feitiço, a mercê de quem quer que seja que me colocou sobre a azaração.

Tão perdida em meus pensamentos imprestáveis, eu fico alerta quando ouço o som de neve sendo pisada. Mais alto e mais alto e mais alto, um ritmo que está em sincronismo com o meu pulso violento.

Então pára.

Uma mão segura o meu pescoço, enquanto outra me agarra pela cintura, puxando as minhas costas inflexíveis contra um peito duro e liso. Eu sou levantada do chão, permitindo que a neve que estava no meu cabelo, escorra pelo meu pescoço, e eu estou com tanto frio.

O meu coração está batendo sem parar no meu peito, e eu sei que eu estou tremendo. Eu quero vomitar. Eu quero chorar. Eu quero estar no meu quarto, e trancada do resto do mundo.

Eu quero estar com o James.

Por mais que eu estivesse rezando para não encontrar com ele o dia inteiro, eu daria tudo para ver o rosto dele, ou ouvir a voz dele, nesse momento. Eu amaria estar perto dele como estava ontém a noite. Mas ele não está aqui comigo para me amar. Ele não está aqui para me salvar.

Não tem ninguém aqui.

E então, uma voz sussurra no meu ouvido, suave, e ludibriadora, e absolutamente repugnante. A voz que eu rezei para Deus que eu nunca mais tivesse que ouvir novamente.

"Eu sabia que você faria do meu jeito no final, sangue-ruim."

* * *

**A/N**: Aposto que estão muito curiosos em saber o que vai acontecer, não é? Hummm…. 

Acho então que vou usar a curiosidade de vocês a meu favor… hehehehe… O que eu posso fazer?… Hummm…. Que tal **quinze reviews para esses 2 capítulos SOMADOS, **no mínimo, para eu colocar o próximo o mais rápido o possível? Não é pedir muito, já que coloquei dois capítulos hoje… Que tal me darem reviews, para fazer com que eu trabalhe rapidamente, e tire vocês da angústia de saber o que vai acontecer com a Lily, mais rapidamente? Só depende de vocês…

** Eu realmente preciso de incentivos, pois nem comecei a traduzir o próximo capítulo!!!! **


	17. 16: Em Um Piscar de Olhos

**A/N**: Segue o próximo capítulo… poxa.. não consegui os 15 reviews que eu queria dos capítulos 14 e 15, mas tudo bem, amei todos os reviews que deixaram. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, aviso uma coisa: é muito forte e descritivo… não é para os fracos. Esse capítulo é o maior que eu já postei, com 18 páginas no Word!!!

**IMPORTANTE**: Algumas pessoas estão confusas com o Prólogo! Espero deixar claro uma coisa. Ele é um evento que acontece depois do Capítulo 2, que é onde a nossa história realmente começa. Tanto que vocês podem ver que ele **NÃO** possui data no início do capítulo. Ele foi retirado de um capítulo futuro, que ainda não aconteceu (mas está bem próximo, como vocês vão ver no final desse capítulo). Espero ter esclarecido.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 16: Em um Piscar de Olhos_**

_**Severus' POV**_

**4 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

Orgulho.

Pode ser uma qualidade admirada, ou pode ser a ruína de tudo.

É uma característica do Potter e do Black. É uma característica passada de geração em geração, em quase todas as famílias puro-sangue.

E é raramente, se muito, um atributo associado ao meu nome.

É claro que houve momentos que eu tive orgulho do que eu fiz. A maior parte deles envolvem uma nota alta em uma matéria, ou arruinando alguns Grifinórios super confiantes.

Esse não é um daqueles momentos. E não importa o que acontecer depois dessa noite, nunca vai ser um daqueles momentos.

Eu acredito que isso foi esperado de mim, desde que fui colocado na casa da Sonserina.

Um mestiço, que não é puro o suficiente para ser um Sonserino de verdade, mas ainda mais favorecido que os sujos nascidos trouxas. Talvez a aceitação veio quando a pessoa que me fez querer mudar para melhor, me empurrou para longe da vida dela. Talvez tenha sido quando tudo começou a ir ladeira abaixo.

_Eles_ assumem que eu compartilho os seus pensamentos. Na maior parte das vezes, eu compartilho. _Eles_ acham que eu estou me convertendo a um servidor fiel. E, na maior parte das vezes, eu estou.

_Eles_ nunca sonhariam que eu iria me apaixonar por uma _sangue-ruim_.

Mas eu me apaixonei.

Eu sou um serviçal dividido, dividido entre a dor no meu coração, e o lado lógico da minha mente, que me diz para eu ignorar os meus sentimentos. Em todos os casos, eu estou aqui agora. Eu estou preenchendo o meu próprio destino, procurando a minha última chance de pertencer à algum lugar.

Essa noite, eu ficarei cara-a-cara com os Comensais da Morte. E não vai demorar muito até que eu seja um deles.

O fedor do quarto é absolutamente terrível. Um cheiro de madeira velha, mofada, e bolor, penetram nos meus sentidos, e eu tenho que reprimir uma tosse seca. Até mesmo as paredes parecem emanar algo terrível. Com cortinas rasgadas e madeiras despedaçadas, fica bem óbvio que o Lupin tem a sua diversão mensal nesse lugar. Por que a Casa dos Gritos de todos os lugares?

Ouço passos de botas sobre as escadas velhas, e a porta é fechada agressivamente. Um Evan Rosier com sorriso vitorioso carrega um pacote frágil em suas mãos, evidentemente satisfeito pelo que quer que seja que ele tenha executado.

O corpo pequeno e frágil é jogado no chão sujo, sem qualquer som de protesto ou de dor. O grosso tecido do casaco esconde todo o corpo dele ou dela, inclusive o cabelo. Um aluno de Hogwarts, exatamente como ele disse que seria.

A sua pose me lembra a de um guerreiro orgulhoso, triunfante, após capturar a sua presa. Os olhos selvagens em vitória, e um sorriso sinistro nas curvas da sua boca pálida.

"Te tomou muito tempo." Eu zombo, e me aproximo.

"Houve algumas dificuldades pequenas na volta. Eu a pretrifiquei no início, mas isso a fez um obstáculo, então eu a estupefei."

Ele ainda possui um olhar malicioso, enquanto ele observa a pequena – e pelo que acabei de saber, feminina – figura.

"Você não acha que fazer isso aqui, tão próximo de Hogsmeade, é um pouco arriscado demais? E se alguém ouvir, ou vier até aqui?"

"Relaxa, é por isso que existem os feitiços do silêncio. Ninguém vai ouvir nada, eu vou fazer a certeza disso. Tudo o que devemos fazer agora, é esperar. Os outros devem estar chegando logo. Eles vão amar isso."

"Quantos 'outros'?"

Os olhos dele nunca deixam a figura estática, nos seus pés. "Malfoy, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov, Lestrange. Talvez alguns mais, caso decidam aparecer. E você se lembra da _adorável_ Bellatrix.

Sim, é claro. Bellatrix Black.

O epítome do puro mau, procurando com crueldade a exaltação do assassinato, ou a excitação da tortura. Ela tortura com todo o prazer, todo mundo e qualquer um, que cruze o caminho dela, desenvolvendo uma grande reputação pelas suas maldades.

Ela poderia ser _quase_ qualificada como bonita, se não fosse pela loucura nos seus olhos pretos como carvão. O olhar que te diz que ela é implacável, e inflexível, a tudo e todos que cruzem o caminho dela. A loucura que corre naturalmente nas veias, e no puro sangue dela.

"Que pena que você não pode pegar o desprezível priminho dela. Ou melhor ainda, o Potter. Eu amaria mostrar para aquele verme irritante, como que é a sensação de estar em menor número. Ele já passou da hora para uma boa surra."

"Sem problema, eu tenho a coisa mais próxima, melhor ainda," ele diz presunçosamente, cruzando os seus braços e enconstando na parede atrás dele, "O coração dele."

A confusão vem em primeiro lugar, seguida por uma realização solene. Não… ele não pode estar se referindo a quem eu estou pensando.

"Vamos lá, Severus. Com certeza você se lembra _dela_. Precisa de uma dica? _Enervate_!"

O amontoado no chão é despertado de repente, enquanto ela se contorce, e se torce, contra as contenções invisíveis. No meio de todo o movimento, o capuz do casaco dela cai para trás, e revela uma massa de cabelo ruivo.

_Não, não, não…_

"Lily…" eu suspiro, não querendo acreditar no que eu estou testemunhando. O quarto está girando, e eu sou jogado ao passado. A mesma memória, tão fresca hoje, quanto era no dia em que foi produzida.

"_É óbvio, não é?"_

_Eu me levanto apressadamente dos arbustos grossos, aonde eu estava me escondendo o tempo todo, e olhando diretamente para a pequena ruiva. A irmã dela, obviamente a mais aborrecida das duas, grita, e se move para o mais longe o possível de mim._

"_O que é óbvio?" A garota mais nova pergunta, virando a cabeça para o lado, e estreitando os seus olhos verde-esmeraldas._

_Eu não pude deixar de me sentir inquieto, e um pouco ansioso, enquanto retorno o olhar dela. Eu olho para a outra garota, para ter a certeza que ela está não pode nos ouvir, e digo tão baixo que somente a ruiva possa me ouvir, "Eu sei o que você é."_

"_O que você quer dizer?" Ela pergunta, virando a ponta do nariz em confusão._

"_Você é… você é uma bruxa."_

Eu não poderia descrever a cor do céu naquele dia. Eu não poderia dizer o quanto que a grama estava verde, ou quanto estava quente. Eu não poderia resumir metade do que a irmã dela disse.

Mas eu poderia te dizer tudo sobre a Lily.

Eu poderia te dizer exatamente o tom da cor dos olhos dela, a tonalidade específica da juba cor de fogo dela, e o brilho do sorriso dela. Eu poderia te contar tudo sobre como ela me procurou depois, com a sua curiosidade provocada, e eu contei tudo para ela sobre magia.

Era um novo sentimento, mas um sentimento bem-vindo – compartilhar um segredo tão extraordinário com alguém da minha idade. Ela não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Hogwarts, ou bruxaria, ou vassouras, até me conhecer.

Aquele foi o dia em que a Lily Evans entrou no meu mundo, se tornando a minha primeira e única amiga, e logo depois, o meu primeiro e único amor.

E ahh, como eu gostaria de olhar para ela, e não ver a pequena garota que cresceu comigo. A jovem mulher pela qual eu me apaixonei. Como eu gostaria de odiá-la, faria com que isso tudo fosse muito mais fácil. Como eu gostaria de não ter inveja do Potter por roubar o coração dela.

_Eu gostaria._

Eu sou retirado dos meus sonhos de desejos ilusórios, quando o motivo das minhas recordações é agressivamente erguida do chão pelos braços dela. O Rosier pressiona as costas dela na parede em ruínas mais próxima, o corpo dele confinando o dela, de forma tão compacta que ela não pode mover as pernas dela nem um centímetro.

Me deixa repugnado o jeito como os olhos dele, cheios de desejos sexuais, percorrem o corpo dela, para cima e para baixo, observando a sua aparência desgrenhada. A jaqueta dela está aberta e a camisa dela está rasgada no meio, expondo um pouco de pele pálida, para os olhos devoradores dele.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco com ela, certo? Afinal das contas, ela é_bem_ atraente."

"Fique longe de mim, seu canalha! Eu prefiro morrer, a tocar _você_ de _livre_ e _espontânea_ vontade!" Ela grita, tentando em vão, livrar os pulsos dela das mãos dele.

Eu achei que ele ia olhar para ela furioso, me preparei para vê-lo jogar ela contra a parede. Muito pelo contrário, ele a aproximou dele, até que ela estivesse a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

"Não faça esse tipo de ordem, eu posso querer te obedecer. E eu preciso te lembrar que você não está em posição alguma de me dizer o que eu posso, ou não posso fazer." Ele diz, praticamente cuspindo as palavras no rosto dela.

"Eu tenho a sua varinha, eu te tenho presa, e eu te tenho refém. Eu espero que você não esteja achando que o Princípe Potter venha voando em sua pequena vassoura, e te leve para longe, bem longe. Querida, ele nem sabe que você está aqui. Ninguém em Hogwarts sabe que você está aqui. Agora, seja uma boa garotinha e guarde a agressividade para o quarto, amor."

Ela está tremendo, e eu posso ver as lágrimas brilhando na pele dela, mas não são lágrimas de medo. Ela não aparenta estar com medo. Eu reconheço o olhar no rosto dela como o que ela costumava a dar ao Potter… e o que ela me deu uma vez. Mas ele não percebe a linguagem corporal desafiante dela, achando que as lágrimas dela são um resultado do medo, não de raiva.

"Você poderia escolher muito melhor que o Potter… aquela chateação dele é revoltante. A árvore genealógica da família dele não consiste em nada além de traidores, achando que eles têm honra e privilégios, só porque eles são caridosos com a classe baixa da nossa raça. Não me admiro que o Lorde das Trevas o queira exterminado."

Ela tenta levantar uma mão para bater nele, mas as tentativas dela são fúteis. Ele está com ambas as mãos presas firmemente em volta dos pulsos dela, e não possui intenção alguma de soltar tão cedo. Não enquanto ele não tiver executado quaisquer os planos que ele tenha em mente.

"Não, não, Evans. A sua mãe não te disse que é falta de educação interromper as pessoas? Aonde foi que eu parei a minha história? Ah sim… o _elegante_ Sr. Potter. Ele já te contou o que ele fez comigo? Porque Lily, foi horrível! Absolutamente horrível! Eu fiquei semanas no hospital! Mas eu tenho certeza absoluta que você sabia disso, certo? Eu tenho certeza que você me defendeu, assim como você defendeu o bom e velho Severus, certo?"

Do que ele está falando? O que o Potter fez com ele?

Os olhos da Lily se recusam a olhar tanto para ele, quanto para mim, enquanto ele estuda a face dela com um sorriso satisfatório em seus lábios.

"Lily, agora você realmente está me magoando! Eu estava certo que você, de todas as pessoas, iria defender a minha honra! Ao menos… ao menos que você _não_ soubesse. Ele não te disse, não é? Mas com certeza você deve estar curiosa no porque o seu amante me deixou ileso naquela segunda vez…"

Ele diminui, se abaixando mais próximo à ela, de tal forma que o nariz dele está a poucos centímetros do dela, e a sua respiração movimenta os fios de cabelo que estão apoiados nas bochechas dela.

"O amor com certeza faz você agir como um louco e fazer besteiras, Lily. E o seu ex sabe disso melhor que qualquer um. Sabe, ele se colocou em uma posição horrível. Uma coruja para o meu pai, e eu poderia destruir a família dele. Eu poderia tê-lo expulso se eu realmente quisesse. Então realmente, ele deveria ser grato. Eu odeio a existência dele, e mesmo assim eu estou deixando ele relativamente bem."

O olhar feroz dele, cheio de desejo, de repente se viram e ele observa ela através de seus cílios escuros.

"E então tem você." O tom de voz dele é sedutivamente baixo. "Eu estou curioso no porque o Potter está obsecado com você há tantos anos. Eu estou morto de vontade para saber as razões por trás da pequena… obsessão… dele…"

Um dedo esquelético percorre a bochecha dela, percorrendo o mesmo caminho que uma lágrima. E então, todos os cinco prendem o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar para ele, mas ela mesmo assim olha para longe. Determinada a obscurecer os olhos extraordinários dela, mas sem saber aonde é seguro olhar.

Finalmente, os olhos arregalados dela param em mim.

Várias emoções, muito difíceis de distinguir, passam pela figura delicada dela, enquanto ela me observa atentamente.

E então, acontece facilmente.

Como todas as outras vezes que eu olhei para ela antes, eu sou cativado. Mesmo com essa malevolência em volta de mim, tudo o que eu consigo ver é o rosto angélico dela, me implorando silenciosamente pela complacência que ela concedeu a mim, inúmeras vezes.

Ela me defendeu, e foi minha amiga. Ela tinha fé, quando todo mundo, incluindo a minha própria mãe, me excluiu. E houve vezes que eu, com certeza, não mereci a amizade dela, muito menos a sua proteção.

Eu quero olhar para longe… eu preciso. Eu não posso deixar as minhas emoções aparecerem. Eu não posso deixar que ele veja o quanto ela significa para mim. A minha vida depende disso. E aparentemente, a dela também.

Mas eu não consigo me libertar. Eu estou sobre o feitiço que é somente causado por ela, e mais nada parece ter importância. Eu não consigo retirar os meus olhos do rosto que eu sonhei por tanto tempo, os olhos que sempre cercaram a minha mente, desde a minha infância. Desde antes de eu saber o quanto era perigoso ser amigo dela.

"Olhe para mim quando eu estiver falando contigo, sangue-ruim. Eu estive observando você. Você sabia disso? Esperando, planejando, conspirando todas as maneiras que eu poderia fazer você ficar sozinha. Mas eu nunca poderia ter feito isso com o Potter, e o bando de canalhas dele, envolvendo você. Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu nas duas vezes que eu tentei. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso agora… eu posso tocar em você do jeito que eu quiser."

Essa não é a primeira vez que ele fez algo desse tipo. E julgando pelo olhar no rosto dela, foi terrível.

A raiva borbulha no meu peito como nunca antes, nem mesmo quando o Potter e o Black me ridicularizaram, e me azararam. Nem mesmo quando eu ouvi os gritos dos meus pais ecoando pela casa, e na minha cabeça, depois que eles pararam.

Nada, nada, se compara ao que eu estou sentindo nesse momento.

"Talvez eu esteja disposto a compartilhar você. Eu tenho certeza que o Sev gostaria de dar umazinha…"

Assim que as palavras saem da boca dele, eu vejo uma faísca acender nos olhos dela. Em um instante, ela chega ligeiramente para trás, e cospe diretamente no olho dele.

Ele violentamente a joga para longe dele, fazendo-a voar na mesa mais próxima e derrubar um abajur de vidro, imundo. O vidro corta a pele dela, e ela se encolhe, porém, as lágrimas de dor nunca caem.

Ele limpa os olhos, com uma expressão repulsiva no lugar da sua aura arrogante, mas só dura um minuto, e ele está ridicularizando ela novamente.

"Lily, quando é que você vai aprender? Você precisa ser ensinada como mostrar respeito aos seus superiores, Srta. Evans, e eu serei o seu tutor com todo o prazer!"

Com os olhos acesos com maldade, ele levanta a varinha dele e a aponta diretamente para o peito dela.

_"Crucio!"_

Os gritos agonizantes dela penetram no ar, os olhos dela dilatados em horror e dor, e o corpo dela convulsiona poderosamente. Dentes rangindo, ossos triturando, dedos torcidos, e virados de forma anormal.

Mais uma vez, ele grita a maldição. Outra vez, ela chora em agonia. E de novo, eu sinto como se eu que estivesse sendo torturado.

Eu estou preso no meu pior pesadelo. Como é possível se sentir tão despedaçado? Eu quero me persuadir a não me deixar abater. Deixar que ele a destrua, como ela uma vez me destruiu quando ela me largou, e sucumbiu aos encantos do Potter.

Mas ela faz parte de mim. Ela é a única memória da minha infância que eu não me arrependo, a única memória que eu não quero esquecer…

"Pára, já chega! Ela já teve o _suficiente_!"

Eu estou praticamente implorando para ele, embora eu saiba que seja inútil.

Ele pisca, surpreso, certamente ele não esperava que eu fosse defender a vítima dele. Um sorriso mal intencionado aparece no rosto dele. Um sorriso _astucioso_.

Talvez ele esperava.

"Não gostou muito dessa maldição, _Sev_? Eu acho que eu vou ter que usar outra, então. Como era aquele feitiço que você criou mesmo? Aquele no seu livro de Poções? E acredito que era parecido com sectum… sectum…"

Ele bate um dedo no queixo em uma contemplação falsa, antes de dizer o feitiço horrível.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

Eu prendo a respiração, e a minha mão tateia o meu casaco a procura da minha varinha, enquanto a maldição faz o efeito desejado. Uma espada invisível esfaqueia o abdômen dela, os braços dela, as pernas dela, seguindo cada leve movimento da varinha dele. E então, uma linha vermelha e fina aparece no pescoço dela, cortando desde atrás da orelha dela à cavidade do pescoço dela.

Tem_ tanto _sangue. Sangue escorrendo para _todos os lugares_, cobrindo a pele cremosa das pernas dela, dos braços dela, e do torso dela. Sangue escorrendo do pescoço dela, como se fosse um rio vermelho.

Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer. Eu não posso deixar ele fazer isso. Não com a Lily.

Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Algo que eu deveria ter feito desde o início. A minha mão segura a base da minha varinha, e eu a retiro tão rápido, que quase a deixo cair na minha pressa.

"Agora sim." Ele diz enquanto endireita as costas dele, "Eu acho que devemos amarrá-la por enquanto. Eu pediria desculpas por ter feito você ver isso, já que os seus sentimentos por ela são tão óbvios, mas você não pode negar que ela estava pedindo…"

Eu posso sentir as ondas de choque dele, enquanto ele se vira e olha para mim, e para a varinha apontada para o peito dele, surpreso pelas minhas atitudes traiçoeiras repentinas. Eu não dou tempo para ele reagir ou retaliar.

"Severus? O que diabos você está-"

_"Estupefaça!"_

Um jato de luz vermelha sai da ponta da minha varinha e o atinge no meio do peito. Os joelhos dele dobram, os seus olhos chocados aumentam, e o seu corpo inconsciente cai ao chão, próximo ao corpo sangrento dela. Sem demora, eu me abaixo próximo a ela e verifico o dano.

Marcas de unhas estão no chão próximo à ela, onde as unhas dela penetraram na madeira dura. O rosto dela está contorcido com confusão, dor e medo, enquanto ela encara o meu rosto com os olhos esgotados e petrificados.

Eu sei, acima de tudo, que eu perdi o companheirismo dela. Eu a perdi após chamá-la daquela palavra no final do quinto ano, a palavra que eu jurei que nunca mais iria mencionar perto dela, porque ela é diferente. Ela é excepcional.

Mas eu não posso alterar o passado. Algumas feridas, independente de quanto tentamos tratá-las, nunca vão se curar.

E essa noite, eu a decepcionei mais uma vez. Eu confirmei as afirmações dela que eu havia, com certeza, passado para o lado negro.

"Severus?"

O meu estômago se revira em prazer, assim que o meu nome sai dos lábios dela. Faz tanto tempo que ela falou comigo diretamente. Eu só gostaria que fosse sobre outras circunstâncias.

"Sim, Lily, sou eu. É o Sev. Nós temos que sair daqui, não é seguro aqui. Têm mais pessoas no caminho. Você pode se levantar? Você consegue andar?"

O pânico aumenta no meu peito enquanto eu vejo mais sangue pingando pela camisa azul clara dela. Sangue gerado pelo feitiço que _eu_ criei.

"Não, eu não acho que eu consigo." Ela fala baixo, o seu peito levantando e abaixando, com cada palavra.

Eu posso sentir o tempo passando rapidamente. Eles vão chegar a qualquer segundo. Eles vão nos encontrar, eles vão ver o corpo do Rosier, e eles vão terminar o que ele começou.

Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer, mas eu não tenho certeza que eu possua força física o suficiente para isso. E mesmo assim, eu me vejo invejando o Potter por possuir algo que eu não tenho.

"Lily, eu vou ter que carregar você. Não tem como você andar desse jeito, e nós não temos tempo a perder."

Ela acena fracamente, e tenta manter os olhos dela abertos, mas ela está falhando miseravelmente. Eu sei que eu tenho que levá-la de volta… rápido. Ela está quase desmaiando.

Eu a levanto em meus braços com alguma dificuldade, tentando manter o meu equilíbrio, enquanto eu procuro pela porta que tem a passagem pelo túnel. Quando encontro, eu coloco a Lily no chão, apoiando ela nas paredes das passagens imundas, enquanto eu ajusto um engradado, para esconder a nossa porta de escape. Com a minha varinha iluminada, eu a levanto nos meus braços mais uma vez, o que é mais difícil agora, devido ao teto baixo da passagem.

Centenas de pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça enquanto eu tropeço pelo túnel subterrâneo. Mais do que uma vez, o meu pé fica preso na raiz de uma árvore, ou em uma pedra grande, e eu quase mando nós dois rolando pelo túnel. Quando eu olho para baixo, eu vejo gotas de sangue se misturando com a terra, e acelero o passo.

Mas enquanto muitos desses pensamentos rodeiam a minha mente, um parece se destacar.

Essa vai ser a última vez que eu vou abraçá-la, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.

Eu não estou somente a carregando para longe do perigo. Eu estou carregando ela para fora da minha vida, por completo, porque eu sou o perigo.

Então, eu estou carregando-a de volta para o amado dela, o _Potter_. Afinal, não é assim que o conto de fadas deve ser?

A Princesa casa com o Príncipe, e tudo vai bem no Reino. Mas nem todo mundo tem o final feliz de conto-de-fadas. Nem todo mundo termina sorrindo, enquanto a carruagem com formato de coração se distancia em direção ao pôr-do-sol. Alguém tem que ficar com o que foi deixado para trás. Alguém tem que perder.

E, nessa história, esse 'alguém' sou eu.

O começo do conto-de-fadas dela, vai significar o término do meu, se é que ele existiu para mim, para começo de conversa.

E enquanto eu faço o meu melhor para fugir com a Lily nos meus braços, deixando parar trás a Casa dos Gritos, eu ouço vários barulhos de aparição, indicando a chegada dos 'outros'.

Bem a tempo.

Eu sei que não vai demorar muito para eu ter que encarar a fúria deles… contando que não seja hoje a noite.

* * *

**_Alice's POV_**

**4 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

A vida pode mudar em um piscar de olhos.

Um movimento em falso, e algo pode dar terrivelmente errado. Uma decisão errada, e nada vai ser como era antes.

Como que isso aconteceu? Como que uma viagem inocente para Hogsmeade se transformou nisso? Por que isso teve que acontecer com ela?

Eu me perguntei isso diversas vezes, sem parar, enquanto a observo através do espaço da divisória, mas não estou nem próxima de saber a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas. Cortes profundos cobrem toda a pele dela, e a Madame Pomfrey está limpando o sangue sem parar, parece que há horas.

Eu não posso evitar de me contrair quando vejo um dos seus mais severos machucados, mas ela nem se mexe. A mulher está batendo e medicando os cortes, entretanto ela permanece completamente estática.

Isso não está certo. Isso não deveria acontecer com ela, ou com qualquer um. Mas ela é tão nova, uma vítima inocente perdida no meio de uma guerra que nem deveria existir, para começo de conversa. É uma preocupação que está fora das nossas mãos. Mas enquanto a graduação se aproxima, cada um de nós vai progressivamente (e possivelmente despropositalmente) alcançá-la.

O som de passos me retira dos meus pensamentos.

Uma mulher ruiva descabelada, acompanhada por um homem alto, calvo, corre para dentro da enfermaria. Ambos são seguidos pelo Dumbledore, que utilizou a rede de pó-de-flu para chegar a casa suburbana deles, e trazê-los aqui. A mulher, a mãe da Lily, corre para o meu lado assim que ela me vê.

"Alice? Alice! Aonde ela está? Cadê a Lily?"

O rosto da Rebecca Evans mostra cada emoção que eu esteja sentindo, e mais.

Histérica, assustada, perdida.

A filha dela está em uma dessas divisórias, atingida por um mal que ela nem pode entender. Não, a guerra não é uma palavra estranha, mesmo para os trouxas, mas isso possui um outro nível, que eu tenho certeza que eles não têm a mínima noção do que seja.

Ódio do sangue.

Assim como o Hitler liberou o ódio dele em uma guerra trouxa há décadas atrás, o Voldemort e seus seguidores devotos estão fazendo o mesmo agora. Mas perde-se muito mais quando a mágica está envolvida. O perigo é mais real, as mortes são mais frequentes, e o mundo trouxa é completamente inconsciente.

Por acaso, a cabeça da Rebecca se vira para a cortina, quando ela reconhece a voz da Lily. Ela olha para dentro e encontra a Lily sendo cuidada pela Madame Pomfrey.

É devastador pensar no que ela deve estar passando nesse momento. Em um piscar de olhos, com uma coruja e uma visita a casa dela, o mundo dela veio abaixo.

Eu a observo em silêncio, a minha boca não quer cooperar com o meu cérebro. Existem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, muitas que devem ser explicadas, mas a minha boca não consegue expressá-las.

Felizmente, o Dumbledore se junta a nós silenciosamente, e coloca uma mão amiga no ombro da Rebecca. No contato, ela se vira e tropeça, olhando para a sua figura alta e, de alguma forma, intimidante.

Esses olhos azuis elétricos dele, perderam o seu brilho tão conhecido. Não há traço algum de divertimento a ser encontrado na sua feição, mas também não existe raiva, ou confusão, ou ressentimento. Ele é a solenidade personificada.

"Como eu expliquei rapidamente na sua casa, eu me chamo Albus Dumbledor, Diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Vocês devem se lembrar o meu nome da carta de aceitação que foi enviada à sua casa há alguns anos atrás."

A Sra. Evans somente acena para o homem alto, e mais velho, se aproximando intuitivamente do pai da Lily, Daniel. O Dumbledore extende a mão dele, e o Daniel, de forma melancólica, retorna o gesto, simultaneamente envolvendo um braço consolador em volta do ombro da mulher dele.

"A nossa Curandeira – ou médica, como vocês podem chamá-la – está examinando a Lily. Ela está tentando tratar de vários cortes perigosos e machucados, que ela sofreu durante o ataque, enquanto nós conversamos.

"A Lily também está se recuperando de um feitiço muito poderoso, um que é muito controverso no nosso mundo. Uma testemunha confiável me disse que ela foi colocada sobre a maldição diversas vezes, o que pode resultar em algumas lesões, em alguns casos. Eu sinceramente espero que essa não seja uma dessas circunstâncias."

Até o Dumbledore, que é provavelmente o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo, não consegue esconder o medo em seus olhos celestes.

"O corpo estudantil ainda não sabe do ocorrido, mas eu vou precisar contar para eles antes que histórias falsas comecem a circular. Vocês podem assegurar que o indivíduo responsável por isso vai prestar contas por isso. Ele nunca mais vai pisar os pés em Hogwarts novamente."

A fúria imediatamente inunda a minha mente, e o meu coração, enquanto eu ouço as palavras 'sábias' do Diretor. Como assim? _'Nunca mais vai pisar os pés em Hogwarts novamente'_… e quanto as pessoas fora de Hogwarts?

"Isso é tudo? Com todo o respeito, senhor, por favor me diga como que soltando alguém como o Evan Rosier no mundo lá fora, poderia ser considerado um castigo justo? Ele atacou outro aluno com as maldições ilegais! As maldições_imperdoáveis_! Ele vai fazer isso novamente!"

O olhar dele suavizou, mas o tom de voz dele continuou formal, enquanto ele me retira do grupo, em particular, para longe dos pais da Lily.

"Srta. Foster, enquanto eu entendo as suas palavras, por favor não ache que eu seja tão burro a ponto de não considerar essa situação por completo. Depois que o Severus sentou comigo no meu escritório e me disse aonde eu poderia encontrar o Rosier, alguns professores, e eu mesmo inclusive, fomos a procura dele, para fazê-lo pagar pelo o que ele fez. Ele não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum. O Hagrid e alguns outros ainda estão procurando em Hogsmeade, por quaisquer possíveis sinais que possam indicar o seu paradeiro. Mas você tem que se lembrar que não sou eu quem deve condená-lo pelo uso da Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ele vai ter, quase que com certeza, responder ao Ministério da Magia."

"Não foi encontrado em lugar nenhum… _senhor_…"

Um sorriso amargo está no rosto dele, e ele não elabora. Não tem necessidade.

Eu não consigo acreditar no que eu estou ouvindo.

Um psicopata, um futuro Comensal da Morte, está escapando pelas nossas mãos. Ele a torturou… poderia ter matado ela, e provavelmente teria, no final.

O Evan Rosier está livre para encontrar o seu Mestre. Ele vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte (se é que ele já não é um) e, embora fugir significa que o estilo de vida dele vai ser mais complexo, ele ainda está livre para perambular, e torturar, e matar. Mesmo que ele venha a ser julgado pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, mesmo que ele seja eventualmente colocado em Azkaban, ele agora está livre.

A minha melhor amiga está deitada em uma cama de hospital, e o agressor dela está em algum lugar, maquinando mais violência, com aqueles que são que nem ele.

É Simplesmente inacreditável.

"Alice, eu deixo nas suas mãos contar para os amigos mais próximos dela. Somente os mais próximos hoje a noite. Eu vou contar para os outros estudantes na manhã." Ele se vira para olhar para todos. "Eu receio que essa visita deve ser curta, têm alguns assuntos que eu devo tratar imediatamente, no meu escritório. Nós arrumamos alguns aposentos para vocês, caso desejam passar a noite aqui."

E, com essas últimas palavras, ele sai da ala hospitalar, nos deixando com os nossos pensamentos.

A Rebecca sai dos braços do marido dela e se aproxima da divisória, que separa a Lily de nós.

"O que aconteceu?" O tom frágil da voz dela quase me quebra em dois.

"Nós fomos para Hogsmeade – uma vila de bruxos. A Lily, a Marlene, e eu, primeiro fomos a loja de doces chamada Honeydukes. A Marlene e eu estávamos ocupadas, e a Lily disse que ela ia para uma loja que ela viu no caminho. Ela saiu, e aquela foi a última vez que nós a vimos antes…"

Eu não consigo continuar. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu enquanto eu viver, mas falar disso dói muito. Nós ficamos nos perguntando aonde ela foi. Nós a procuramos em cada loja, perguntamos para cada dono das lojas, e até mesmo, a alguns colegas, se haviam visto ela. Ninguém a viu.

Se apenas a gente soubesse o que estava acontecendo, aonde ela estava…

Nós retornamos para a escola com a intenção de contar sobre o desaparecimento dela para a McGonagall, ou ao Dumbledore, ou para alguma figura autoritária, mas não foi necessário. A McGonagall nos achou primeiro.

Eu nunca vou apagar da minha mente a lembrança do corpo da Lily – dócil, e sem nenhuma coloração – deitado na cama. Com sangue seco espalhado pela pele pálida dela, os olhos fechados, e o rosto machucado.

"O que ela te disse? Qualquer coisa?" Uma pequena lágrima cai na bochecha dela, mas ela a limpa rapidamente, enquanto olha para o chão. Eu sei que ela não está olhando para mim, mas mesmo assim eu nego com a minha cabeça.

"Não. Não para mim, pelo menos. Eu sei que os machucados dela são muito ruins, então vai levar um tempo para ela se curar por completo. Alguns cortes são profundos e ela perdeu muito sangue. Eu acho que eles vão dizer algo logo."

"Cortes profundos?"

As lágrimas estão caindo pelo rosto dela, mas ela não se importa em limpá-las. Esse é o inferno pessoal dela, um pesadelo do qual ela não pode acordar.

Eu aceno, sem ter a certeza que ela tenha visto. Eu quero ser forte. Eu mal conheço essa mulher – eu estive na casa da Lily antes, e conheci a família dela – mas a dor dela é muito maior do que a minha. Nem se comparar. Ela criou, moldou, e influenciou a Lily para ser o que ela é hoje. Eu não faço idéia do que ela faria caso perdesse a filha mais nova dela.

"Aonde está a irmã dela? Petúnia, certo?" A Marlene pergunta do lugar aonde está sentada, na minha frente. Ela esteve bem quieta desde a chegada dos pais da Lily, mas eu posso dizer que a mente dela está cheia de pensamentos implícitos.

A mãe da Lily se senta ao lado dela, e apóia a testa nas mãos, respirando profundamente.

"Ela está na casa dela, com o Vernon. Eu não contei para ela o que está acontecendo, ainda não. Eu não tive tempo de ligar para ela depois que descobrimos e… bem, eu tenho certeza que vocês sabem que elas não são muito próximas. Eu vou ter que contar para ela, eventualmente, mas… eu não acho que a Lily gostaria que a irmã a visse nessas condições. Não agora, pelo menos."

Nenhuma de nós fala nada. A Lily é muito sensível quando tem que compartilhar os detalhes desse assunto, portanto raramente falamos sobre isso. Somente poucas pessoas sabem o quanto distantes elas realmente são, e, trazer o nome da Petúnia a tona, pode causar mais problemas do que soluções.

"Sr. e Sra. Evans?" Todos os olhos se viram para a assistente da Madame Pomfrey, enquanto ela se aproxima da Rebecca e do Daniel.

"Vocês gostariam de ficar com ela enquanto nós fazemos isso?"

Eles se levantam, silenciosamente, dos assentos deles, e se dirigem para atrás da cortina. Assim que a cabeça da mãe da Lily some de vista e, penetra na visão da Lily, ela começa a chorar. Essa é a primeira vez, em meses, que ela vê os pais dela, e não era dessa forma que eles planejaram se reunir.

"Eu vou pegar um pouco de ar fresco." Eu olho para a Marlene, cujo rosto provavelmente reflete o meu próprio, e ela se levanta, e coloca o casaco sobre o braço dela.

"Eu vou com você."

Juntas, nós duas saímos da ala hospitalar e caminhamos vagarosamente pelos corredores. Eles estão vazios – a maior parte dos alunos já se retiraram para os dormitórios essa noite. O meu estômago está vazio e roncando, já que não comemos nada há horas. Mas estranhamente, eu não estou com fome.

Nós não conversamos, somente olhamos uma para a outra, sileciosamente, enquanto comemos. Só existe uma preocupação no nosso coração nesse instante.

Lily.

E então, eu sinto os olhos dela em mim, e quanto vou olhar para ela, ela está chorando. A Marlene raramente chora, e quanto ela chora, é por razões extremamente importantes. Mas essa é a Lily. A _nossa_ Lily, a garota que nós conhecemos e compartilhamos um dormitório há anos.

Eu olho nos olhos dela, sentindo as minhas lágrimas começarem a escorrer também, e eu sei precisamente no que ela está pensando. Eu sei o que ela vai dizer antes mesmo dela abrir a boca para falar.

"Por que a gente insistiu para que ela fosse conosco? Por quê? Se nós tivéssemos deixado ela em paz como ela queria, nada disse teria acontecido. Nós não estaríamos aqui, e ela não estaria lá."

Eu acaricio os ombros dela, tentando confortá-la, mesmo quando eu não consigo confortar a mim mesma. Nós estamos aqui faz bastante tempo agora, e eu ainda não consigo entender o que está realmente acontecendo.

"Acredite, eu sei. Eu que a persuadi a ir conosco. Mas agora não é a hora de nos culparmos. O ponto principal é que o Evan Rosier a sequestrou e a atacou. Ele é o culpado, e a pessoa responsável por tudo isso."

A expressão preocupada dela nunca se altera, enquanto uma outra lágrima segue o caminho percorrido pela anterior.

"Ela vai ficar bem, Marlene. Ela vai passar por isso. Nós não estávamos ao lado dela quando tudo aconteceu, mas nós estamos aqui agora. E nós vamos fazer tudo o que podemos. Nós temos que ser fortes para ela, não importa como."

"Eu estou chorando além da conta." Ela prende o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, e retira as lágrimas dos olhos dela, "Ela não precisa me ver desse jeito."

"Eu sei, Mar. Acredite em mim, eu sei."

Nós não falamos mais nada, enquanto nos sentamos juntas, estáticas. Eu não sei o que dizer, e eu tenho certeza de que ela também não sabe.

Quando retornamos à ala hopitalar, alguns minutos depois, nada mudou muito. No máximo, a atmosfera do aposento está um pouco mais tranquila.

"Você deve estar faminta. O que gostaria de comer?" A mãe dela pergunta, enquanto remove um fio de cabelo do rosto da Lily, e o posiciona atrás da orelha dela.

"Nada, eu estou bem."

A mão da Rebecca acaricia a bochecha da Lily, com o máximo de afeição materna possível, e os olhos dela percorrem a aparência desgastada da filha.

"Lily, você tem que comer alguma coisa. Eu não sei como eles fazem as coisas nesse lugar, mas você precisa de energia. Não é saudável pular as refeições." Ela implora, mas a Lily vira o rosto, como se não tivesse ouvido nenhuma palavra.

"Bem, se você não vai comer, o que você quer? Livros? O seu diário?"

A princípio, ela balança a cabeça, mas então pára, e olha para mim.

"Você se importaria em pegar o meu diário no seu dormitório? Eu o coloquei na sua gaveta, por segurança."

"Claro, sem problema nenhum. Eu vou pegá-lo quando eu voltar mais tarde, e vou trazê-lo diretamente para você." Ela move os olhos de mim para o vidro da janela.

"Sra. Evans, Sr. Evans."

Todos os olhos se viram para a Madame Pomfrey, enquanto ela se aproxima. Todos, exceto o da Lily.

Eu tento ler a expressão facial dela, tentando detectar alguma dica silenciosa, e não demora muito para eu entender o rosto dela.

Tem um olhar que está no rosot de todo mundo hoje. Sofrimento. Medo. Preocupação.

"Olá, Lily."

Lentamente, ela vira o olhar para a mulher mais velha, e eu vejo que as suas mãos estão trêmulas. A mãe dela também percebe e, gentilmente, coloca a mão dela sobre as da Lily.

"Como você já deve saber, a Maldição Cruciatus é uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis." Os olhos dela se movimentam para o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, e então, de volta para a Lily, "O que significa que elas são extremamente poderosas e perigosas. Geralmente, o dano é controlável, mas algumas vezes pode causar danos severos ao Sistema Nervoso Central se colocado por muito tempo, o que pode ser aplicado a sua situação.

"Além disso, depois que você chegou, nós examinamos as queimaduras e os cortes daquele terrível feitiço. Uma das piores queimaduras está posicionada diretamente acima do seu coração. Eu tenho quase certeza que não trará perigo, mas eu posso prometer que você vai se sentir cansada. Quanto aos cortes, nenhum órgão interno foi atingido ou danificado, mas você perdeu muito sangue. Você tem muita sorte de estar conosco, Srta. Evans."

A Madame Pomfrey a olha com um olhar firme, que a Lily não encontra.

"As boas notícias são que tudo aparenta ser tratável. Os seus machucados devem ser curados rapidamente."

"E quais são as más notícias?" Ela pergunta baixinho, olhando de voltar para a curandeira, antes de olhar para as suas mãos. "Você não pode ter um sem o outro."

"A única má notícia só o tempo dirá. O seu corpo sofreu muito estresse e dor, nas últimas 24 horas. Ele vai precisar de bastante tempo para se recuperar, e você vai se sentir extremamente exausta devido às poções que você deve tomar em certos intervalos de tempo. As reações de cada poção variam com o paciente. Alguns sentem alívio imediatamente, enquanto que outros demoram um tempo considerável para se recuperar. Seria melhor que você permanecesse aqui durante toda a sua recuperação."

Nós todos ouvimos atentamente, mas a Lily está digerindo cada palavra.

"O que você quer dizer? Alguma coisa que eu deveria realmente me preocupar?"

"Não no momento." Ela diz, com confiança. "Não parece que houve qualquer dano grave, e nós temos certeza que os efeitos da maldição vão sair por completo, com tempo. A única preocupação no momento está relacionada ao tratamento. Dependendo de quantas dessas poções você tenha que tomar, existe uma possibilidade que outro… obstáculo… possa aparecer."

O medo nos olhos dela é fracamente escondido, enquanto ela olha para mim. Como eu amaria extinguir esse medo… e o Evan Rosier.

"E qual seria esse obstáculo?" A Rebecca pergunta, com a mão agora nas costas da Lily.

A Madame Pomfrey olha para a Lily, então para a mãe dele, e depois pára na Lily.

"A poção que você deve tomar para se recuperar completamente é muito, mas muito, poderosa. E quando administrada em grande quantidades, sobre um longo período de tempo, pode ocasionar diversos efeitos colaterais.

"Um, em potencial, pode ser a infertilidade."

A Lily morde os lábios, enquando vira a cabeça para o outro lado. Eu sei que essa é uma novidade devastadora para ela.

Tem tanta coisa em risco. Isso não é somente sobre a recuperação dela, mas também, sobre o futuro dela. O futuro que ela poderia ter tido com o James.

E ela está obviamente pensando sobre isso, enquanto ela fecha os olhos. Eu tenho certeza que ela vê a barriga com o bebê… a viagem para o hospital… as crianças de olhos verde-esmeraldas, de cabelo preto desarrumado, brincando no quintal deles.

Os sonhos que deveriam se tornar verdade.

"Mas isso é somente um risco em potencial. Tem uma grande chance de que você fique bem. Por favor, não fique desencorajada, querida. Não vai ajudar no seu tratamento. Agora, eu vou deixar você descansar, e eu encorajo vocês duas," ela diz, olhando explicitamente para a Marlene e para mim, "a fazerem a mesma coisa. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa ou tiver qualquer dúvida, não exite em me perguntar."

Mas existem muitas dúvidas. Tantas perguntas que ninguém pode responder.

Enquanto isso, nós só podemos esperar para ver o que vai acontecer com a vida dela. Tudo está mudando. A vida dela está mudando.

"Eu não sei o que fazer."

Essas palavras repentinas me assustam, e eu olho para o lado, e vejo a Rebecca e o Daniel encostados na parede, abraçados fortemente, e observando a sua filha, que está dormindo.

"Eu não sei o que nada disso significa. Eu não faço idéia sobre o que essa maldição faz, e por mais ignorante e ingênua que eu possa parecer, eu nunca achei que isso importasse. Esse mundo sempre foi tão distante do nosso. O mais próximo que nós chegamos foi na plataforma. E agora, nós estamos _aqui_. Eu nunca me senti tão inútil, tão impotente. Ela precisa da minha ajuda… ela não está forte o suficiente nesse momento."

Eu abaixo os meus olhos, e brinco com os meus dedos, enquanto eu pondero as palavras dela.

"Ela costumava escalar as árvores mais altas do nosso quintal, e escalar, e fazer tudo que as outras crianças faziam. Ela conseguiu achar o lugar dela no mundo de vocês. Ela até teve um relacionamento." Os olhos dela se fecham por um segundo. "E agora, ela está confinada nessa cama como uma prisioneira. Como que isso foi acontecer com ela?"

Ela não está esperando que a gente a responda, somente precisa de alguém que a ouça.

"Meu Deus, por que a minha filha? Por que ela?"

A família Evans é extremamente religiosa, especialmente a Rebecca. Ela nunca iria, sobre quaisquer circunstâncias, questionar a fé dela.

Mas isso é diferente. Isso é a Lily, a filha preciosa dela.

Juntos, eles se afastam da parede, e se sentam próximos a mim. Só então eu percebo o quanto o pai da Lily esteve calado, mas é óbvio o porquê. Ele não sabe o que dizer, não mais do que o resto de nós, então ele se limitou a consolar a mulher dele. Abraçando-a, sussurrando palavras consoladoras, e indecifráveis, nos ouvidos dela, e limpando as lágrimas dela.

Mas ele não se importa em limpá-las agora. Nem ela se importa.

"Talvez isso seja um sinal de que tudo isso foi um erro, que ela não deveria estar aqui. Ou talvez Ele quer me mostrar o quanto a nossa família está separada. Eu estive tão focalizada na Petúnia, e na vida dela, que eu negligenciei a Lily. Nós não nos escrevemos muito, não desde que a Petúnia e o Vernon se casaram. Talvez esse seja o jeito de Deus me mostrar o quanto eu a amo, o quanto ela é especial. Eu não quero perder a minha filhinha."

"Nós vamos estar aqui para ela, todos nós. Ela precisa saber que os amigos dela, e a família dela, a apóiam. Sim, ela está muito fraca agora, mas nós vamos ficar ao lado dela. Nós vamos ajudá-la a enfrentar isso. Mas nós não podemos ser os únicos. Ela precisa de alguém que não está nesse aposento agora."

Eles olham para mim como se eu tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça, incertos sobre aonde o meu pequeno discurso está indo.

"Ela precisa do James."

Ambos me encaram com expressões completamente diferentes. A mãe dela, de tristeza. Mas o pai dela… de repugnância. Ambos estão relutantes em vê-lo, o jovem rapaz que roubou o coração da filha deles.

E eu disse isso antes de refletir bem no assunto, mas eu estou confiante nas minhas palavras. Eu estou certa… e eles também sabem disso.

Mesmo que eles não admitam, mas eles sabem.

**(19:22)**

Como eu prometi, eu volto para o meu dormitório para pegar o diário da Lily. Após remexer alguns papéis soltos na minha gaveta, eu finalmente encontro o diário. Enquanto eu me viro para voltar com ele nas minhas mãos, eu ouço um barulho leve de algo caindo no chão, atrás de mim.

Quando eu olho para baixo, eu vejo um envelope caído no local aonde eu estava.

Eu não deveria olhar. O que quer que esteja aqui deve ficar entre ela e o James. Eu giro o pequeno pacote diversas vezes na minhas mãos, lendo o nome escrito nele.

James.

_Eu não deveria…_

* * *

**A/N**: Esse capítulo foi complicado de traduzir. Como vocês viram é muito forte, intenso, com tantas emoções, e eu queria ao máximo conseguir repassar tudo para vocês. Espero ter conseguido. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora vou partir para o próximo. Acabei de traduzir esse agora, e ainda nem comecei o seguinte. Então, se conseguir postar amanhã, deve ser mais para o final do dia. 

Por favor, não esqueçam de deixar um** review**.


	18. 17: Eu Também Posso Sentir

**A/N: IMPORTANTE!!!!!** Esse capítulo se situa no mesmo dia que o passeio para Hogsmeade. É o mesmo dia do último capítulo, porém no Ponto de Vista do REMUS. Espero que ninguém fique confuso!!!!

Também temos um recado que a autora original da história me mandou, e pediu que eu reapassasse para vocês, no final do capítulo. Não deixem de ler!!!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 17: Eu Também Posso Sentir_**

**_Remus' POV_**

**4 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sábado**

**(Dia do Passeio de Hogsmeade)**

Eu sabia que algo estava ruim no momento que eu o vi esperando por ela, ao lado do buraco do retrato.

Ele estava em silêncio. Completamente, e totalmente, em silêncio.

O que deve ser levado em consideração, é que o James Potter nunca está – sobre qualquer circunstância – quieto. Mesmo depois da Lily quebrar o coração dele, ele ainda finge os sorrisos. Ele ainda faz as piadas fracas dele. Ele até participou de algumas peças fracas com o Sirius.

Mas eu nunca acreditei nessa façada.

Eu tenho certeza que ele está tentando viver a vida dele como se ele nunca tivesse conhecido ela. Como se ele nunca tivesse se apaixonado. Mas, como esperado, ele não pode continuar a se esquivar dos problemas dele.

E, no instante em que ele olhou para mim, eu sabia que ele finalmente parou de fugir.

Eu observei quando ela entrou pelo buraco do retrato, após a patrulha. Eu observei enquanto as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, enquanto ela tentava, em vão, limpá-las antes de subir as escadas. Eu observei enquanto a Lily, assim como o James, tentou empurrar tudo para o mais longe o possível.

Eu observei incontrolavelmente enquanto ela, também, parou de correr.

Ele não fala, ele não diz nada sobre o que aconteceu. É como se eles nunca tivessem se encontrado, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas o problema é, que aconteceu. E, enquanto não estiver sido mencionado, fica guardado no fundo da mente dele.

Eu não consigo esquecer o rosto dela de ontém de noite, ou o dele de hoje de manhã. Eu não consigo esquecer as lágrimas visíveis dela, ou as dele, que não foram derramadas.

Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, uma das poucas pessoas que, não somente conhecem a minha abnormalidade, mas também não se importa com ela. Sem ele, o Sirius, e o Peter, eu não sei aonde eu estaria nesse momento. Ela é minha amiga. Não é como os outros Marotos, mas ainda é uma boa amiga.

Eles são tão poderosos quando estão juntos, não importa o dever. São complementos totais um do outro, o que os faz lindos juntos. Eles são completos, quando estão juntos.

Eu olho em torno do Salão Principal, observando os rostos alegres. Nenhum deles sabe. Nenhum deles se importa de verdade. Todos eles que estão conversando, comendo, e espalhando mentiras sem fundamento. Rindo das suas piadas estúpidas, fazendo o dever-de-casa que eles perderam, porque mataram alguma aula, fazendo planos para a viagem de Hogsmeade marcada para essa tarde.

Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas importam para mim. Eu não estou sorrindo. Eu não estou brincando, e eu não tenho a mínima vontade de me aventurar para fora do castelo hoje. Os meus únicos pensamentos estão com os meus amigos, seja lá aonde eles estejam.

Eu estou esperando para ver o resultado da noite passada. Esperando pelas palavras da Lily. Esperando pelas palavras do James.

Eu não vi ainda a Alice, a Marlene e a Lily. Não estavam na sala comunal, ou na biblioteca, ou no Salão Principal. É como se as três estivessem fora da escola.

Eu também não vi o James a manhã inteira. Eu imagino que ele esteja no campo de quadribol, para liberar energia, ou usá-lo como distração. Ele não veio para conversar sobre o que aconteceu, ele simplesmente saiu, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Eu continuo encarando a entrada, esperando ver qualquer um deles entrar. Eu não tenho o meu pedido atendido.

"Você vai comer isso, Aluado?"

A minha cabeça vira para o lado, para ver o Peter olhando o último pedaço de pão. Eu estava tão perdido no meu próprio silêncio, que eu consegui me desligar do resto do mundo. Eu balanço a minha cabeça, e ele rapidamente pega o pão.

Eu estico as minhas pernas embaixo da mesa, saboreando a paz e o sossego, enquanto o Peter e eu tomamos café-da-manhã.

Mas a serenidade é rapidamente interrompida.

Todos os olhos se focam na entrada do Salão Principal, enquanto o Sirius balanceia, se dirigindo para tomar café-da-manhã. Os olhos dele, brilhantes e vermelhos, falam por si mesmos. Não tem o porque de perguntar aonde ele esteve, ou o que ele esteve fazendo. É a mesma coisa que ele tem feito praticamente todas as noites.

Ele não diz nada, enquanto ele cai ao meu lado, no banco da mesa da Grifinória, mantendo os seus olhos fixados diretamente no prato dele. Ele desenrola o Profeta Diário, e dá uma olhada em uma reportagem sobre as últimas vítimas do Voldemort.

Eu mantenho um olhar cauteloso nele, o tempo todo, enquanto ele finge que está lendo. Ele sabe que estou olhando, eu tenho certeza disso, porque ele se mexe sobre o meu olhar. E então, ele levanta a cabeça, e vê que eu estou observando ele, mas ele não se surpreende com isso.

O Sirius é um mestre de mascarar as emoções dele. Ele é um canhão selvagem e impetuoso, às vezes – especialmente quando ele está nervoso. Somente nós – os amigos mais próximos dele, podemos dizer o que ele está pensando.

Mas nesse momento, eu não consigo ler ele. É como se os portões de aço estivessem fechados e trancados… fora de questão no momento.

Mas ele deve ver as minhas questões nos meus olhos, porque ele respira profundamente, e olha diretamente para mim.

"A árvore."

Não tem o porque eu perguntar. Eu já sei. É claro que ele estaria lá, o único lugar que foi feito para eles. O único lugar que ainda os mantém.

O ar frio, e os flocos de neve que caem levemente, atingem a minha pele, enquanto eu caminho para o local. E mesmo que seja um território comum para todos… mesmo que não tenham nomes gravados na madeira para significar propriedade… é claramente deles.

É dela. O toque dela está na madeira, na grama, em todo lugar. Ela não está próxima visualmente, mas mentalmente, eu posso vê-la virando as páginas de um livro grosso, estudando pacificamente para uma prova, ou apoiando a cabeça dele no colo dela, enquanto ela passa os dedos gentilmente pelo cabelo dele.

Sem falar no James.

Caminhando em círculos enquanto ele reflete sobre o último argumento deles, vindo descansar depois de um treino cansativo de quadribol, ou apoiando a cabeça dela embaixo do queixo dele, enquanto eles assistem o pôr-do-sol de mais um dia.

Eu me movo para perto dele lentamente, e me sento ao lado dele na grama morta.

São momentos como esse, o tempo livre, sem aulas, ou dever-de-casa, que eu posso me sentar e apreciar o lindo ambiente. A mágica natural que vive nessas terras está viva e contagiosa. O clima está frio, mas não existe vento, ou resíduo de neve da nevasca de hoje, que nos afaste desse local.

Eu não tenho nada para dizer. Não é para isso que eu estou aqui. Eu estou aqui para ouvir, para deixar que ele exorcise os seus problemas, é o melhor que eu posso fazer para ajudar ele.

"Eu me lembro da nossa primeira noite juntos aqui, bem aqui." Ele diz, enquanto ele encara a árvore, acima de nós. "Ela tinha escrito uma carta para a Petúnia, alguns dias antes. Ela não tinha aparecido nas aulas, e ela não estava aconchegada no dormitório dela – ela estava aqui. Ela recebeu a resposta da carta dela naquele dia.

"Eu estava com medo de chegar perto dela, com medo que eu fosse dizer alguma coisa, ou fazer alguma coisa, para deixá-la ainda mais chateada do que eu geralmente deixo. Mas ela olhou para mim… ela estava tão cansada de brigar e argumentar… ela deixou que eu a abraçasse. Ela me disse todas as coisas horríveis que a irmã dela havia dito, e como ela achava que isso estava destruindo a família dela, e como que, algumas vezes, ela gostaria de nunca ter saído de casa para vir para cá. Eu a abracei próxima a mim, enquanto ela falava, e disse que a irmã dela estava falando besteira, e ela chorou até dormir nos meus braços."

Ele não está olhando diretamente para mim, mas eu posso ver a força dele enfraquecendo.

"Eu acho que aquela foi a primeira noite, em muito tempo, que ela conseguiu descansar bem. Mesmo com o nariz vermelho e olhos inchados, ela estava tão linda. Tão calma. Eu não queria acordá-la, então eu coloquei um feitiço nela para mantê-la aquecida, e a observei dormir o tempo todo. Foi um dos dez melhores momentos da minha vida."

E nesse instante, eu posso ver a faísca nos olhos dele. A faísca que somente aparece quando ele está pensando nela. A faísca que estava ausente por tanto tempo.

Mas então, ele abaixa a cabeça, agindo como se o momento feliz nunca tivesse ocorrido… como que ele achasse que ele deve ficar depressivo. Ele está recuando, não se deixando progredir. Depois de escalar para tão longe, ele voltou a cair no mesmo buraco.

E eu não posso puxá-lo para fora.

"Remus, eu memorizei todos os olhares que a Lily dirigiu a mim. Dor, raiva, medo, mas nunca aquele olhar… _vazio_. Nunca tão vulnerável."

Balançando a cabeça, ele continua a encarar a grama. E então, um olhar de compreensão aparece no rosto dele.

"Ela disse, 'pergunta para ele'. Mas quem é ele? Tem centenas de caras nessa escola. Como diabos eu devo saber quem é?"

Ele coloca as mãos na cabeça, uma esfregando os seus olhos cansados, e a outra correndo pelo cabelo preto desarrumado dele.

"Ela está escondendo alguma coisa. O jeito que ela olhou para mim… e ela quase disse. Ela parecia querer me contar alguma coisa, como se estivesse na ponta da língua dela, e então ela se conteve, no último minuto. Mas eu estava muito próximo… muito próximo para o conforto dela. Ela quer me dizer. Ela odeia guardar isso tudo dentro dela, e está matando ela. Eu posso sentir isso."

No mesmo momento, ele me olha, e no segundo que os nossos olhos se conectam, eu posso ver a dor – fresca e verdadeira.

"Eu honestamente pensei que o dia que ela terminou comigo era o pior dia da minha vida, e então, a noite passada aconteceu. Eu acho, que no fundo da minha mente, eu acreditava que tudo ia acabar dando certo, e que tudo ia voltar a ser como era antes. Mas eu estava errado. A noite passada… na noite passada foi pior. Foi como se ele tivesse fechado o caixão e pregado o último prego."

"Foi o pior momento da minha vida, quando ela caminhou para longe de mim. Eu faria tudo por ela, Remus. Qualquer coisa que ela pedir, eu faço. E foi por isso que eu saí. Foi por isso que eu aceitei deixá-la sozinha, porque foi o que ela queria. Foi o que ela me pediu. Mas quando eu tive que caminhar ao lado dela… somente ficar próximo a ela, daquele jeito, sabedo que eu não posso tê-la, ou tocá-la, ou beijá-la, isso quase me matou."

Ele fecha os olhos, se prometendo não chorar dessa vez, e os abre para observar os nossos arredores.

"Eu vim para cá esperando muito, que fosse vê-la aqui. Em retrospecto, foi uma idéia estúpida. Eu sabia que ela não estaria aqui. Ela nem fica mais no nosso dormitório. Esse é, provavelmente, o último lugar aonde ela quer estar nesse momento, com a exceção de qualquer outro lugar que esteja com um metro de distância de mim."

Suspirando profundamente, ele passa ambas as mãos pelo cabelo delo, e dobra os joelhos, apoiando os cotovelos neles.

"Eu fiz com que ela me olhasse nos olhos, e quando ela o fez, foi como se nada tivesse mudado. A dor estava lá, a mágoa estava lá, mas… ela ainda me ama. Eu acreditei nisso o tempo todo, mas ela confirmou. Ela fugiu de mim porque ela não conseguiu esconder isso. Porque ela ainda está apaixonada por mim, e ela também sentiu o meu amor por ela."

Nós mudamos de posição, nos esticando, mas algo nele está diferente. Pela primeira vez, eu percebo que está faltando alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que _nunca_ está ausente.

O anel de compromisso dele não está mais pendurado no pescoço dele. Até mesmo o cordão se foi.

Então, eu olho para baixo, para a mão dele, e quase rio de mim mesmo. Como que eu poderia ser tão irracional? Naturalmente, ele não foi removido. Somente mudou de posição.

"É claro, você não é o único que pode sentir isso. Qualquer um que a conhece pode ver isso."

Ele gira o anel no dedo dele, como um reflexo, e mantém a boca dele em uma linha reta, tentando achar as palavras certas.

"Merlin, eu estou com saudades dela. Eu tenho saudades do jeito que ela sorri, da risada dela. Ela é a única garota que eu conheço que ri tão abertamente, tão livremente. Ela não se retém." Ele sorri, "Merda, eu até sinto falta dela me dando bronca por eu ser um 'cafajeste, tirano e arrogante'. Eu nunca achei que sentiria falta de receber o 'olho maligno' dela. Eu sinto falta de tudo, até mesmo das pequenas coisas que ela fazia, que me deixavam quase doido. Eu somente tenho saudades_dela_."

A princípio, eu mantenho a minha boca fechada. Eu não sei quais palavras são apropriadas para dizer para o seu amigo, depois que ele abre o coração dele. Ele fez tanto por mim…

Ninguém quer ver o seu melhor amigo, ou amiga, nessa posição: de coração partido, mas principalmente, indefeso.

"Eu sei o quanto você sente a falta dela, todo mundo sabe. Você não faz disso um segredo." Com isso consigo um pequeno sorriso dele. "Mas tudo vai acabar como é pretenso a acabar. Se ela realmente foi feita para ficar com você, feita para ser uma parte da sua vida, tanto quando você é dela, então vai acontecer. Quando fôr a hora certa para vocês voltarem a ficar juntos, você vai saber. Você vai sentir."

Ele acena, com um meio-sorriso no seu rosto, e encara os seus cadarços sujos.

"Vai ser logo, então. Eu já estou sentindo."

Eu quero acreditar que ele está certo. Eu quero acreditar que a volta da Lily vai curar todos os nossos problemas. Mas principalmente, eu realmente, _realmente_ mesmo, quero vê-los felizes novamente.

Mesmo com o frio aqui fora, nós nos mantemos parados, congelados nas nossas posições, olhando enquanto os primeiros raios de sol nascem, nos atingindo, mas a gente quase não sente o calor dos seus raios.

"Me desculpa pela forma que eu estive tratando vocês ultimamente. Vocês só estavam tentando ajudar, mas… eu acho que ninguém pode agora. Está fora da mão de todo mundo, inclusive da minha."

"Não precisa se desculpar. Nós estávamos preocupados com você, e queríamos tirar a sua mente das coisas, mas a gente entende completamente que você não queira fazer nada. E honestamente, nós também não queremos. Bem, isso não é a completa verdade, também." Eu paro, deliberando se devo ou não, contar as novidades para ele.

"O Sirius desapareceu na noite passada, e veio ao Salão Principal com muita ressaca para o café-da-manhã."

Os olhos dele se estreitam em preocupação, enquanto ele digere a novidade. Ele têm muitas coisas o preocupando nesse momento, mas eu sei qual é a preocupação dele. É uma que nós dois compartilhamos.

Sirius.

Ele sempre foi um festeiro famoso. E, algumas vezes, esse estilo de vida exigiu muito dele. Mas ultimamente, o cheiro estragado de álcool o segue, desde o nascer do sol até o pôr do sol. Ele tem bebido muito mais ultimamente, do que ele bebia em um mês inteiro. E, se alguém percebeu esse novo hábito mais rápido do que eu, esse alguém seria o James.

É uma regra silenciosa entre o nosso grupo, que nós temos os nossos problemas pessoas, para tentar resolvermos sozinhos. Raramente discutimos sobre eles, e eles ainda continuam a nos seguir, como nuvens escuras de chuva, esperando a primeira gota cair. Esperando pelo alagamento total.

"Então, quais são os seus planos para essa noite?"

Ele ri, completamente excluído de humor. Mesmo assim, apesar do fato que não está nem próximo de ser genuíno, é bom vê-lo sorrir um pouco.

"Ainda não sei. Agora que a nevasca melhorou, eu posso voar um pouco. Talvez fazer um pouco de dever-de-casa depois. Eu acho que eu tenho umas duas redações para fazer. Qualquer coisa para manter a pouca sanidade que ainda possuo."

Enquanto encolhendo os ombros em seu casaco grosso, ele pega a vassoura dele, que estava encostada no tronco da árvore. Ele olha de volta, para ter a certeza que não esqueceu de nada, e vira uma sobrancelha.

"E os seus planos?"

"O que você acha? O de sempre para mim." Eu sorrio, e jogo uma pedra o mais longe que os meus músculos fortes do braço deixam.

"Por que você se importa? Você já sabe tudo isso, de qualquer forma. Só não estude muito, não vale a pena parar em St. Mungos por isso."

Eu rio, "Obrigado mãe, mas eu sou um garoto crescido. Eu acho que consigo aguentar."

Uma luz passageira ilumina os olhos dele, e ele ri, uma risada verdadeira dessa vez. Não dura muito, mas eu aceito qualquer alegria que eu consiga retirar dele nesses dias.

"Obrigado." Ele diz, a sua repentina alegria esquecida de repente, substituída por uma tristeza, "Você não precisava vir até aqui."

Eu levanto a minha mão em objeção.

"Eu sei que eu não precisava. Depois do que você disse naquele dia, no corredor… realmente me fez entender tudo. Antes, eu não achava que você estava tão sério em relação a ela. Eu amo a Mary, ela é maravilhosa, mas não do mesmo jeito que você ama a Lily. É difícil me relacionar, e eu estou trabalhando nisso. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui. Pode ser que nem sempre eu me identifique tanto quanto nós dois gostaríamos, mas eu vou emprestar um ouvido quando você precisar."

Eu me levanto do meu lugar na árvore, e saio de baixo dela. Eu o observo enquanto ele começa a sair, e o chamo, sem saber ao certo se devo dizer para ele o que eu estou pensando.

Ele se vira rapidamente e olha para mim, intrigado.

"Eu também posso sentir."

* * *

"Remus… eu não sabia que você ainda estava aqui. Achei que você estivesse com a Mary, em uma noite tão bonita."

O Sirius se joga casualmente contra a moldura da porta, e cruza os braços. Eu jogo os meus livros na mochila, e me viro para olhar para ele. Ultimamente, eu não sei o que fazer com ele, ele não é mais o mesmo cara do início do ano.

Alguns dias, ele vai estar em um humor constante, e de noite (ou devo dizer de manhã cedo), ele vai tropeçar pelo dormitório completamente bêbado. Outras vezes, como agora, ele vai agir como se nunca tivesse visto uma garrafa de álcool na vida dele, muito menos beber todas as bebidas de todos os bares de Hogsmeade.

"Para dizer a verdade, eu estou saindo agora. Vou encontrar com a Mary para estudarmos juntos. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Ele sorri e se move para dentro do quarto. "Não, eu só estou tentando achar alguma coisa para fazer. Está tão entediante nessa merda desse lugar ultimamente. Oh, e eu estava pensando se você têm as suas anotações da aula de História do Binns, do outro dia. Eu cheguei atrasado e perdi um bom pedaço da aula."

Eu procuro na minha mochila, pego as anotações, e coloco a mochila sobre os ombros.

"Claro, aqui está. Coloque-as na minha cama quando estiver acabado, se não se importar." Eu digo para ele, entregando os rolos de pergaminho.

Ele os desenrola e caminha para a mesa dele, mas assim que ele se senta, alguém bate na porta, e nós dois nos levantamos a cabeça, e vemos a porta se abrir.

"O James está aqui?" O Edgar Bones pergunta, procurando pelo nosso amigo de cabelo despenteado.

"Não, não está. Ele foi dar uma volta no campo. Você sabe como ele é… ele provavelmente vai ficar lá até bem depois de ficar escuro. Mas nós temos uma redação para entregar para a McGonagall, então ele deve provavelmente voltar um pouco mais cedo hoje, quem sabe."

Ele suspira e me dá um pequeno sorriso, enquanto retira algo do bolso da calça dele. "Eu encontrei com a Alice no corredor. Ela estava com pressa, me disse que ela estava procurando por ele. Ela me perguntou se eu poderia entregar isso para ele."

O meu interesse é facilmente aumentado, enquanto os meus olhos se dirigem do envelope na mão dele, de volta para o rosto dele, que mostra que ele está ardendo de curiosidade. Por que a Alice estaria procurando pelo James?

"Ele não esteve dentro do castelo o dia todo. Você sabe se está tudo bem?"

Ele olha para mim – sem nenhum sinal da sua aparência brincadora de costume – e balança a cabeça.

"Eu não posso dizer. Isso foi a única coisa que ela me deu, e eu não abro as correspondências das pessoas." Ele sorri fracamente, e gira o envelope, com seu dedo indicador. "Tem escrito 'confidencial' na parte de trás, mas o nome do James na frente foi escrito com a letra de outra pessoa. Eu aposto que o que quer que esteja aqui dentro é bem importante." Ele encolhe os ombros e me entrega o pacote, antes de ir embora.

Eu giroo envelope e, assim como o Edgar tinha dito, tem duas letras cursivas diferentes escritas em cada lado. Os meus olhos seguem cada linha cuidadosa que faz o nome do James, enquanto a minha mente tenta se lembrar de quem é aquela letra. Mas então eu me lembro que eu deveria estar em outro lugar, então eu viro para o Sirius.

"Você pode entregar isso para o James? Você, provavelmente, vai vê-lo antes de mim."

Ele levanta os olhos do pergaminho, e larga a pena da sua mão esquerda. Ele aparenta estar tenso, mas rapidamente suprime qualquer insinuação de ansiedade, e abre um sorriso.

"É…, sim. Eu entrego."

Ele se movimenta cautelosamente para pegar o envelope, e eu entrego para ele, observando enquanto ele o coloca na sua mesa, ao lado do seu trabalho. Os olhos dele permanecem grudados à ele, como se ele estivesse com medo que ele fosse sumir.

"Certo. Eu estou indo para a biblioteca."

Eu olho para o relógio do lado da minha cama, e me movimento para a porta. Enquanto desço a escada, um sorriso se forma nos meus lábios.

Talvez seja algo bom. Talvez o envelope na mão do Sirius vai trazer um fim a toda essa loucura. Talvez signifique o retorno da Lily e do James. Talvez, pela primeira vez em muito, mas _muito_ tempo mesmo, alguma coisa vai dar certo.

* * *

**Prévia do Próximo Capítulo:**

"_Eu sou que nem o Malfoy ou o Snape ou qualquer um daqueles malditos Comensais da Morte. Talvez eu seja até que nem o Voldemort. Eu sou destrutivo, um veneno no corpo. Eu destruo as vidas, James. Eu sempre destruí. Eu destruí a minha e a da Marlene."_

_Do que diabo ele está falando???_

_Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, a mão dele procura algo dentro do bolso dele, e encontra o que aparece ser um envelope bege amarrotado. Ambos olhamos para o envelope com intensa deliberação, quando finalmente ele fala._

"_E você não vai acreditar, mas eu também destruí a sua."_

_Num instante, meus pés estão no chão e me direciono a ele, diminuindo a distância entre a mão dele, que segura o envelope, e eu. As palavras dele ecoam na minha cabeça sem parar._

"_E a dela."_

* * *

**Recado da Autora Original da História: **

Um review questiona a forma que os personagens, principalmente a Lily, o James e o Sirius, assim como as atitudes deles na história. A autora me escreveu, respondendo o review, e pediu para que eu colocasse aqui a resposta dela para o review. Coloco primeiro o que ela me escreveu, e abaixo, a tradução.

"_I also read a review that talked about how my characters didn't fit with her ideal Lily, James, or Sirius. In response to that, personally, I don't see Lily's character as weak. People who experience a near rape or the whole act are fearful and they either shun people or cling to a protector. For Lily, James is the protector. He's the constant in her life and he's willing to do anything to protect her._

_I suppose I should have made a side note that these characters are a little OOC (maybe a lot, in some cases or opinions), but I feel like those are actual human reactions to real life situations. Granted, I didn't showcase all of her traumatic moments after Rosier attacked her, but that was because I felt the story was dramatic enough as it is._

_I hate for people to think I'm defiling Lily's character or making James seem overbearing. At the same time, I wanted to offer something different than the arrogant toerag and the hottempered redhead that is given in every story. Sometimes, a break from the norm is good._

…

_Please relay them my message about the characterization if you will. I feel it's important that they know I'm not demeaning her character, just simply showing a different angle. And in the end, it's all just fiction!"_

**Tradução:**

"_Eu também li um review que fala como os meus personagens não se encaixam na Lily, James, ou Sirius, ideais dela. Respondendo a ela, eu, pessoalmente, não vejo a personagem da Lily como fraca. As pessoas que tem uma experiência de quase serem estupradas ou o próprio ato, tem medo e, ou elas se afastam das pessoas, ou se ligam a um protetor. Para a Lily, o James é o protetor dela. Ele é o fator constante na vida dela, e ele está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-la._

_Eu acho que eu deveria ter feito uma nota dizendo que os personagens são um pouco OOC (para algumas pessoas, eles são muito), mas eu acho que essas são reações humanas verdadeiras para situações reais. Além disso, eu nem mostrei todos os momentos traumáticos dela, depois que o Rosier a atacou, mas isso foi porque eu achei que a história já estava dramática o suficiente desse jeito._

_Eu odeio que as pessoas pensem que eu esteja violando a personagem da Lily, ou fazendo o James parecer super protetor. Ao mesmo tempo, eu quero oferecer algo diferente do cafajeste arrogante e a ruiva esquentada que utilizam em todas as histórias. As vezes, uma quebra do modelo é bom._

…

_Por favor, repasse a minha mensagem para eles sobre a caracterização, se você puder. Eu acho que seja importante que eles saibam que eu não estou degradando a personagem dela, eu simplesmente estou mostrando um ângulo diferente. E no final das contas, isso somente é fan fiction!"_

* * *

**A/N**: Vou tentar traduzir o próximo capítulo o mais rápido o possível para vocês, sei que devem estar muito curiosos.

Querem saber o que está no envelope? Querem saber a reação do James ao saber do ataque que a Lily sofreu? Querem que eu atualize logo? Então, já sabem…**review**!


	19. 18: Uma Nova Chance

**A/N**: Finalmente o tão esperado capítulo… Espero que gostem.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_ Capítulo 18: Uma Nova Chance_**

_**James' POV**_

**4 de Dezembro de 1976**

**(Sábado no Final da Tarde)**

_Um novo dia significa uma nova chance._

As palavras que a minha mãe me disse tantas vezes no passado, agora são as palavras das quais eu retiro a minha força. São as únicas palavras que cruzaram a minha mente enquanto eu voava rápido como uma bala no campo de quadribol, mais cedo, nessa tarde.

Eu nunca duvidei do meu amor por ela, nem por um décimo de segundo. Nem depois das nossas piores brigas, nem depois dela partir o meu coração.

E depois da noite passada, eu não tenho dúvidas de que ela se sente da mesma maneira. Eu pude ver o amor brilhando através dos olhos dela, e o senti batendo no coração dela.

Então, eu posso estar fora da vida dela, ela pode não querer ficar perto de mim nesse momento. Mas um novo dia significa uma nova chance.

Eu observo a pessoa que está sentada silenciosamente, diagonalmente a mim, na biblioteca.

Frank.

Ele tem alguma coisa na mente dele. Alguma coisa o esteve incomodando desde que eu entrei aqui, depois de voar. Eu observo enquanto ele relê a mesma frase, pela décima quinta vez, nos últimos trinta minutos.

Esse é um comportamento muito estranho para o Frank. Geralmente, ele é cem porcento focalizado e aplicado com os trabalhos da escola. A única pessoa que consegue distraí-lo é a Alice, mas ela está, estranhamente, ausente hoje.

Eu sei que ele está preocupado. Por que ele não estaria? Nós dois, a Lily e eu, somos amigos dele. E eu tenho certeza que a Lily contou para a Alice sobre a noite passada, então, a Alice também deve ter contado para ele.

Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que estão presas no meio, sem saber como lidar com isso. Ele é um mediano, junto com o Remus, o Sirius, e o Peter. Todos estão tentando pertencer aos dois lados, todos estão tentando ao máximo ficar no meio.

Mas hoje, as saudações e as respostas dele foram curtas, e cheias de tensão. Sim, tem alguma coisa na mente dele.

Alguma coisa relacionada a mim.

Ele se reclina na cadeira, e coça a pequena barba crescente no queixo dele, antes de mover os olhos para a minha direção.

"Onde está a Alice?"

A testa dele se curva, mas, ainda assim, ele mantém a cabeça dele abaixa.

"Para te dizer a verdade, eu não tenho certeza. Ela e as garotas foram para Hogsmeade hoje… eu acho que ela ainda está com elas."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, tentando me livrar das idéias relacionadas a uma certa amiga da Alice, e eu, determinadamente, focalizo a minha atenção na página do meu livro.

"Esses boatos… eles não são verdade, James."

E aí está, a frase que ele estava louco para me dizer o dia inteiro.

Eu não preciso nem questionar sobre o que ele está falando, se é verdade ou falso. Eu sei bem o que as pessoas estão falando. A expressão devastada no rosto dele é o suficiente para deixar claro que isso tem sido tão difícil para ele, como tem sido para todo mundo.

"As pessoas estão me perguntando coisas e… e eu não posso te dizer quantas vezes as pessoas me perguntaram se a Lily traiu você comigo, ou com o Edgar, ou até mesmo com o Remus. Eu não sei porque estão pensando isso, mas não é verdade."

Eu rio fracamente, e aceno a minha cabeça, enquanto olho para baixo, para as minhas mãos, especificamente para a minha mão esquerda.

"Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, Frank. Eu ouvi esses boatos e não acreditei em nenhum deles, nem por uma fração de segundos. Eu conheço vocês dois muito bem. Vocês são bons amigos, nada mais. Eu sei que ela nunca iria me trair, muito menos com algum dos meus amigos, ou com o namorado da melhor amiga dela."

Ele sorri um pouco, mas ainda está se remexendo na cadeira.

"Eu achei que, como as coisas entre vocês terminaram tão rápido, você poderia se perguntar o porquê… ou ter idéias."

"Eu não vou mentir para você, e eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não questionei isso a princípio, assim como eu questionei tudo. Eu levei tudo em consideração, incluindo toda a merda. Mas eu sempre tive fé em você, e, como eu te disse, eu nunca realmente acreditei nisso. Você não tem nada a ver com a gente ter terminado, e você não faria isso com a Alice, também. "

Ele acena a cabeça dele, e fecha o livro, passando os dedos dele sobre as letras impressas na jaqueta de couro dele.

"O que você vai fazer agora? Você vai conversar com ela sobre isso?"

Eu suspiro e olho para baixo, para o pequeno anel em volta do meu dedo, meu anel de compromisso.

"O velho ditado diz que coisas boas acontecem com aqueles que sabem esperar. Então, é isso que eu vou fazer, eu vou esperar."

Ele ri, com um imenso sorriso no rosto dele.

"O amor traz uma quantidade extrema de paciência, não é? Mas eu estou feliz em ouvir você dizer isso. Briga por ela, assim como você fez para conquistá-la, na primeira vez. Vocês dois merecem ficar juntos. Vocês merecem serem felizes, e sem um ao outro, vocês não são."

Eu ainda me surpreendo como que ela conquistou todo mundo. Todos os meus amigos a adoram, quase que tanto quanto eu. Quase, mas nem chegam próximo. Nada próximo.

"É prejudicial o quanto eu a amo."

Ele levanta os olhos dele, um sorriso curvo em seus lábios. Aí está alguém que sabe _exatamente_ o que eu quero dizer.

"Talvez, mas ela é o tipo de 'prejudicial' que você pode viver com."

* * *

**5 de Dezembro de 1976**

**(Domingo de madrugada)**

Eu mergulho a pena na tinta pela décima vez seguida, somente para deixá-la secar na ponta, mais uma vez.

Alguma coisa está estranha comigo essa noite. Eu não sou um prodígio em Poções, mas mesmo assim sou decente. Eu nunca tive problemas, nunca tive que pensar duas vezes sobre o que escrever na redação. Eu já deveria ter terminado esse maldito dever agora.

A minha mão livre passa pelo meu cabelo, e massageia levemente o meu couro cabeludo, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça, que só está aumentando.

Eu juro que eu estou ficando louco.

O Mapa dos Marotos está me chamando. Eu tive que lutar contra a vontade de pegá-lo de uma vez, e localizar um ponto em particular, um desejo que eu estou lutando contra já faz algum tempo.

Eu olho para o relógio preso na parede, observando os minutos se passarem.

**4:46 A.M.**

Enquanto passando o rosto pelos meus olhos cansados e doloridos, eu me apóio no encosto almofadado da cadeira, e permito que os meus cílios se fechem por um momento.

"Pontas!"

Abro um olho rapidamente, enquanto viro a minha cabeça na direção do buraco do retrato.

"Pontas! Abre a porta, cara."

O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Eu abro a porta, nem mesmo me importando em olhar para a pessoa parada na minha frente, e caminho de volta para a minha cadeira. Eu posso ouvir a porta se fechar, e os passos dele me seguindo.

Ele tropeça em uma cadeira e bate na mesinha de centro no seu caminho. Eu olho para ele, esse garoto que eu costumava conhecer tão bem, e balanço a minha cabeça. Ele recupera um pouco o controle das pernas trêmulas dele, e age como se nada tivesse acontecido, como que ele não se importasse que ele quase caído sobre a mesa ou não.

"Eu tenho bebido muito ultimamente. Já se perguntou o por quê?" O Sirius me pergunta, enquanto tropeça em uma cadeira, na minha frente, claramente intoxicado.

"Não posso dizer que sim."

A minha atenção se volta para o meu dever de Poções, que tenho que entregar amanhã de manhã. Na verdade, a minha resposta é uma mentira. Ele sempre bebeu um pouco. Não muito, mas o suficiente para ficar um pouco alto.

Depois que eu vi o Sirius desmaiado uma noite no sofá da Sala Comunal, segurando uma garrafa do mais forte Odgen firewhiskey, eu venho me perguntando secretamente desde então. Ultimamente, vê-lo assim tem sido um costume, acontecendo todas as noites. Eu presumi que tem algo relacionado a família dele.

"Então, não quer saber o por quê?" Ele pergunta, tropeçando nas palavras. Confiante que ele vai continuar, não importando se eu responda 'sim' ou 'não', eu permaneço quieto. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para essa merda. Ele provavelmente vai desmaiar nos próximos quinze minutos, de qualquer forma.

"Eu acho que eu deveria estar na Sonserina."

Eu paro de escrever, digerindo as palavras dele, e me viro para olhar para ele. Da onde ele tirou isso? O Sirius que eu conheço jamais falaria algo desse tipo, não importando o quanto bêbado ele esteja. Ou talvez ele falaria, já que ele disse algumas coisas absurdas no passado. Perdido no meu próprio pensamento, eu só consigo responder com uma palavra estúpida.

"Ok…"

A mão que segura a escolha dele de álcool dessa noite gira o líquido, formando um vórtex, hipnotizando-o. Seus olhos estão grudados à garrafa e eu não consigo nem imaginar o que ele está pensando nesse momento.

"É verdade, sabe? Eu tenho todas as qualidades de um Sonserino. Eu sou… qual é a palavra? Manipulativo… é, é isso. E calculista e impiedoso. Eu sou que nem _eles_, só que ninguém vê, porque eu sou um Grifinório reformado agora.

Meu cérebro está a mil, enquanto imagino sobre o que diabos ele está falando. Agora ele está esparramado na cadeira, com uma perna sobre o descanço e um braço sobre o encosto da cadeira, e olhando fixamente para a lareira, que está próxima a ele. Seus olhos refletem as chamas selvagens e erráticas, mas me parece que eles contêm um fogo próprio.

"Eu sou que nem o Malfoy ou o Snape ou qualquer um daqueles malditos Comensais da Morte. Talvez eu seja até que nem o Voldemort. Eu sou destrutivo, um veneno no corpo. Eu destruo as vidas, James. Eu sempre destruí. Eu destruí a minha e a da Marlene."

Do que diabo ele está falando???

Como se estivesse lendo a minha mente, a mão dele procura algo dentro do bolso dele, e encontra o que aparece ser um envelope bege amarrotado. Ambos olhamos para o envelope com intensa deliberação, quando finalmente ele fala.

"E você não vai acreditar, mas eu também arruinei a sua."

Num instante, meus pés estão no chão e me direciono a ele, diminuindo a distância entre a mão dele, que segura o envelope, e eu. As palavras dele ecoam na minha cabeça sem parar.

"E a _dela_."

Na mesma hora eu me sinto pálido e meu coração bate sem parar. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente olho para o envelope. Uma única palavra está escrita nele, o meu nome, em uma forma cursiva elegante. A letra pertence a única mulher que jamais capturou o meu coração, a mulher que sempre vai tê-lo.

Lily.

"Sirius, que merda que você _fez?_"

Eu paro a poucos passos de distância do corpo mole dele. Eu não consigo me mexer.

E agora, eu vejo o que está por trás desses olhos envidraçados e vermelhos.

Um olhar que eu vi somente uma vez, durante todo o tempo que eu o conheço. Um olhar que diz que houve um deslize no julgamento dele. Um olhar que não pode ser mascarado com o álcool.

Culpa.

"Eu estou muito arrependido. Eu não achei que ela iria… eu estou arrependido, James. Me desculpa."

As palavras dele estão ininteligíveis, e ele as fala lentamente, mas elas estão com a mesma emoção que é refletida nos olhos dele. Eu nunca o ouvi falar dessa forma. Nunca.

"Eu tenho ciúmes, cara. Se você soubesse…"

Os dedos dele prendem um pouco mais o envelope, quando ele percebe que eu estou olhando para ele. Pouco a pouco, eu olho de volta para os olhos cansados dele, e eventualmente para a boca dele, enquanto ele toma outro gole da garrafa.

"Eu fingi que estava tudo bem depois que a Marlene terminou comigo. Eu disse para mim mesmo, e para você, e para todo mundo, que eu estava bem em ser solteiro. Mas… eu queria a sua vida. E eu queria tirar tudo de você. Então, eu tirei."

Eu leio os lábios dele, mal conseguindo ouvir as palavras dele, enquanto todos os barulhos, exceto o do meu pulso, somem gradativamente. Eu só consigo encará-lo, e vê-lo se esforçar, e tropeçar, durante a explicação dele.

Cada uma das palavras dele machuca mais que um tapa forte no rosto. Cada uma delas me despedaçando, e mandando o meu mundo em uma queda em espiral sem fim.

O nó na garganta dele não desaparece, enquanto ele tenta fazê-lo descer.

"Eu queria que ela fizesse isso. Eu sou o responsável por tudo. Eu disse para ela… tudo o que ela fez, e cada palavra que ela disse foi por minha culpa."

O quarto está girando. O teto, a mobília, o fogo… tudo está girando. Tudo, exceto o garoto intoxicado na minha frente.

"Sirius, me diga que merda é essa que você está falando!"

A cabeça dele balanceia nos ombros dele, e ele me olha de cara feia, abrindo e fechando os olhos, enquanto tenta lutar contra os efeitos do álcool.

Eu fecho os meus punhos, inconscientemente, e retorno o olhar dele com toda a força.

_Ele está bêbado. Não o mate quando ele está bêbado._

"Me. Diz. _Agora_."

Sentando lentamente no sofá, ele mantém os olhos dele em mim o tempo todo. Após respirar fundo, ele se levanta, e nós estamos cara-a-cara.

"Eu disse para ela sobre o Rosier, e eu disse para ela sobre o dinheiro." Ele engole em seco. Está tomando toda a força de vontade dele para ele continuar.

"Eu disse para ela que ela estava destruindo a nossa amizade. Eu disse para ela tudo que a levou a terminar com você. Eu dei uma escolha para ela: ou ela salvava a si própria, ou nos salvava… e ela nos salvou."

Eu estou sem palavras. Eu não consigo me mexer. A minha mente está vazia, o meu corpo está congelado, e eu não tenho certeza que o meu coração ainda esteja batendo.

Ele dá um passo para trás, e passa a mão pelo cabelo emaranhado dele.

"Eu tirei proveito dela. Eu tirei proveito do amor dela, e então eu tirei tudo de você, fácil assim."

Eu quebro.

Uma raiva – uma raiva intensa que eu só experimentei uma vez na minha vida – está muito viva, e chutando novamente.

Eu o agarro pelo colar amarrotado da camisa dele, puxando o seu corpo bêbado da cadeira, e colocando-o de pé, parado a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. A minha mão livre pega a garrafa aberta da mão dele, e eu a arremesso para a parede atrás dele, com toda a minha força.

"Que MERDA é essa? Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu realmente não consigo acreditar nisso. Você está mentindo!"

O fedor horrível de álcool é jogado no meu rosto, mas a minha fúria empurra o meu nojo para o lado.

A fúria empurra a nossa amizade para o lado.

"Você está me dizendo que você sentou na sua bunda esse tempo todo, e viu enquanto o meu mundo se despedaçava? Você me ouviu chorar, e implorar, todo maldito dia e noite, tentando de todo jeito entender o que foi que eu fiz de errado, e você era a _**merda do culpado, **__**o tempo todo**__?"_

Eu não espero uma resposta, e eu nem quero uma. Eu não quero ouvir uma desculpa esfarrapada dele, dessa vez. Eu não quero ouvir a mais última adição, a montanha de mentiras dele.

Frustração. Raiva. Descrença.

Essas emoções correm lado-a-lado. As emoções que torna obscuro qualquer pequena razão eloquente, que eu ainda tenha dentro de mim.

Ele me encara diretamente no olho, cinza versus castanho. Não tem mecanismo de defesa, não existem palavras que possam curar o estrago que ele causou, como se fosse um passo de mágica. Ele sabe disso com certeza, então ele resolve somente ouvir.

Nesse momento, eu não me importo com o que ele é. Nesse momento, eu não dou a minima importância para a porra do ciúme dele, mesmo que seja a raiz do problema. Eu só quero bater nele sem parar.

Ele, o meu _melhor __amigo_, a pessoa que está parada na minha frente, e explicando o porque ele despedaçou a minha vida em pedaços.

"Como que você pode fazer isso comigo, Sirius? Foda-se! Como que você pode fazer isso com _ela_? Você disse para ela que a amava! Você era suposto para estar presente para ela, e você me assegurou que você a protegeria, de qualquer forma. Ela confiou em você! Eu confiei em você… e olha só o que você fez!"

Eu estou tremendo de raiva e de tantos outros sentimentos. Uma sensação dolorosa retorna aos meus olhos… e ao meu coração. Todo esse tempo… tudo foi perdido.

Eu aperto a blusa dele mais forte, e o puxo para mais perto de mim, me preparando para cuspir fogo. Para deixar ele saber o quanto o erro dele foi realmente grande.

De canto de olho, eu o vejo levantar a mão direita, segurando o envelope esquecido, para que eu possa vê-lo. Os olhos dele nunca deixam os meus. Ele fecha a boca, e eu vejo quando uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto dele.

"Ela está machucada."

E, com essas duas palavras, o meu corpo enfraquece em um instante. Eu o solto e encaro o envelope que ele está segurando. Com mãos trêmulas, ele empurra o envelope para mim com a mão dele.

A minha respiração está pesada, o meu coração está a mil, enquanto eu tiro o envelope da mão dele, e caminho para o outro lado do aposento.

Com os dedos tremendo, eu puxo um papel de dentro, e o desdobro.

O meu nome. A letra de mão dela. Uma longa página de palavras que, nesse instante, mal são registradas no meu cérebro.

O que aparenta ser somente uma entrada de um diário, vira uma carta para mim. Cada parte do meu corpo dói, enquanto eu começo a ler as palavras sinceras que ela despejou sobre o papel.

_James,_

_Provavelmente, você nunca vai ler isso. Na verdade, eu sei que você não vai, porque eu não tenho a coragem de te enviar essa carta. E, mesmo assim, eu estou sentada aqui na cama da Alice – com as mãos manchadas de tinta e tudo mais – segurando a borda desse pergaminho, debatendo se devo ou não jogá-lo no lixo, junto com o restante._

_Eu quero achar as palavras perfeitas para dizer para você. Eu quero te assegurar que isso é somente uma fase, e que nós vamos passar por isso. Mas, a verdade é que eu não tenho tanta certeza de que vamos passar por isso. Eu não tenho tanta confiança que eu possa esquecer, ou que esses problemas podem ser curados tão facilmente._

_Eu preciso tirar um peso de cima de mim. Mesmo que seja somente no papel. Mesmo que isso nunca chegue nas suas mãos. Essa é a maior razão pela qual eu nunca vou te mandar isso. Se você soubesse quantas vezes eu quiz correr para você, e te contar tudo, todos os motivos estúpidos que estão por trás do que eu fiz… algumas vezes eles importam muito, já outras vezes eles parecem ridículos._

_A escolha de te deixar nunca foi completamente minha. Quando a festa acabou, eu não fui diretamente para o dormitório das garotas. Eu estava de saída, mas eu abri a porta e descobri um visitante, esperando por mim. Era o Sirius, e ele queria conversar comigo. E, com aquela conversa, eu fiquei sabendo sobre o seu encontro com o Rosier. Eu vi um lado do Sirius que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e eu espero nunca mais ver de novo._

_Eu sei que, um dia, se e quando você descobrir, você vai ficar com raiva dele por causa do que ele fez. Mas ele é o seu melhor amigo, e você o ama. A sua vida não seria a mesma sem ele, e eu tenho fé que você pode colocar esse incidente para trás._

_Eu achei que nós dois compartilhássemos tudo. Eu achei que eu soubesse tudo sobre você, especialmente porque você compartilhou o seu 'talento' (você sabe o que eu quero dizer, mas eu não posso ser específica… essa carta poderia cair nas mãos erradas) comigo._

_Mas levou um ano para o seu melhor amigo me contar a verdade sórdida. Um maldito ano inteiro, James! Eu tive que saber disso pelo Sirius, não por você. Não pela pessoa que deveria ter me contado. E isso está me matando, porque eu não tenho certeza de como reagir._

_De um lado, eu me sinto honrada que você me defendeu. Eu te amo porque você é protetor, e você faria qualquer coisa em seu poder para me manter a salvo. Mas você não pode sempre correr para o meu lado. Você não pode me manter protegida para sempre. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou ter que lutar. Eu vou ter que me defender sozinha, e você não vai estar sempre presente para me salvar. Eu não quero que você seja o meu príncipe no cavalo branco. Eu só quero que você seja o James. Somente o James._

_E eu nunca iria querer que você arrisque a sua própria vida – muito menos as vidas dos seus amigos – por mim. Você tem noção de o quanto as suas ações daquela noite, foram sérias? Você sabe quantas pessoas poderiam ter sido levadas junto com você? Merlin, eu acho que você não sabe, porque eu sei que você jamais iria colocar os seus amigos em perigo, intencionalmente._

_Mas acima de tudo, eu quero te dizer que eu te amo. Isso nunca mudou, e nunca vai mudar. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe que você assombra os meus sonhos todas as noites, que você ainda tem o mesmo efeito em mim, que tinha quando estávamos juntos. Eu ainda fico alerta ao ouvir o som da sua voz, o meu coração ainda parece que vai sair do meu peito quando eu te vejo, mesmo a distância. Eu ainda estou muito apaixonada por você._

_Talvez um dia, as coisas sejam diferentes do que elas são agora. Talvez um dia – quer seja amanhã ou daqui a um ou dez anos -, nós ficaremos juntos novamente._

_Com Amor,_

_Lily_

Quando vou colocar o papel de volta no envelope, eu percebo um segundo papel, por trás dele. Os parágrafos estão escritos na mesma letra que estava do outro lado do envelope.

_**James,**_

_**Eu encontrei essa carta por acidente, enquanto estava pegando algumas coisas para a Lily, e achei que você deveria ler. É óbvio que ela ainda te ama (e vice-versa), e isso tem sido mantido no escuro por tempo demais. Sim, eu sabia sobre o Sirius. Mas ninguém me disse diretamente. Eu descobri por mim mesma.**_

_**Eu teria te dito, teria ido diretamente a você, caso a Lily não tivesse me convencido do contrário. Ela estava com medo que isso fosse destruir a sua amizade com o Sirius, o que foi o motivo disso tudo. A última coisa que ela quer, é ficar entre vocês dois. Tanto eu, quanto você, sabemos que isso é ridículo. Eu apostaria que o Sirius também sabe disso. **_

_**Mas essa carta não é somente sobre o que está escrito na carta dela. Tem uma coisa que você deveria tomar conhecimento, antes que as fofocas comecem. E, sinceramente, tem muito mais que precisa ser dito, que não pode ser explicado nessa carta. **_

_**A Lily foi atacada enquanto nós estávamos em Hogsmeade e recebeu a maldição Cruciatus, assim como um novo feitiço das trevas. Ela agora está no hospital, onde ela está sendo tratada pelos machucados dela, e a Pomfrey nos disse que ela vai ficar bem. Ela está tomando várias poções, e tem dormido bastante.**_

_**Mas eu posso te dizer que, durante os períodos em que ela está acordada, ela está muito, muito fraca, e solitária. E, ela nunca gostaria que eu te dissesse isso, mas ela também está muito assustada.**_

_**Eu não tenho certeza do que deu errado no relacionamento de vocês, mas eu sei que vocês dois amaram um ao outro tão fortemente, e vocês ainda se sentem do mesmo jeito. Eu achei que você deveria saber disso, e o que você decidir fazer daqui para frente, é escolha sua.**_

_**Por favor, por favor, siga o seu coração, James. Pode ser o melhor remédio para ela.**_

_**Alice**_

Eu largo as cartas, e vejo, enquanto elas caem no chão. Sem perder nenhum segundo, eu me dirijo ao retrato, deixando o Sirius desacompanhado em seu estado embriagado.

As minhas pernas estão me levando por um corredor, a uma velocidade que eu tenho certeza que eu nunca consegui atingir a pé. Eu me lembro que eu estou sem o mapa ou a minha capa da invisibilidade, mas a minha mente não se importa com nada disso.

Tudo que eu consigo pensar é na Lily.

A Lily machucada. A Lily deitada sem se mover, na cama do hospital. A Lily com medo.

Em poucos minutos, eu estou cara-a-cara com as portas da ala hospitalar, quando um movimento no canto do meu olho me chama a atenção. Os olhos surpresos da Alice me cumprimentam, quando ela se afasta da janela, e fica ao meu lado.

"Obrigada a Merlin que você está aqui." Ela sorri e me puxa para um abraço apertado.

"Por que eu não estaria aqui, Alice? Eu a amo, eu sabia aonde eu tinha que estar assim que eu li as cartas. Nada ficaria no meu caminho. Nenhuma maldita coisa."

Ela sorri e me pega pela mão, me dirigindo em silêncio pela enfermaria. Na nossa frente, eu vejo a Marlene sentada à direita dos pais da Lily.

Nenhum sinal da Petúnia. Não me surpreendo.

"Como ela está?"

"Fisicamente, ela está bem. Muito dolorida, ferida, e sem a mínima energia, mas bem. E eles mencionaram algo sobre complicações…"

Ela mantém o rosto apontado para frente, mas mesmo assim eu posso ver a expressão dolorida no rosto dela quando ela disse a última parte. E, abruptamente, ela se vira para mim, seus olhos queimando com desconforto.

"Ela jamais admitiria isso, mas ela está assustada. Ela não tem certeza do que vai acontecer. Ela teve várias coisas pesando na mente dela."

Nós estamos apenas há duas divisórias de distância, quando ela rapidamente se vira, bloqueando o meu caminho, me encarando diretamente.

"Ela não sabe sobre as cartas. Ela _definitivamente_ não sabe que você está aqui. Eu não tenho certeza de como ela vai reagir. E, sobre o que eu te disse na minha carta… não é a história completa. Eu te disse que ela foi atacada, mas eu não te disse como que aconteceu exatamente…"

É claro que eu estive pensando sobre isso, mas o meu instinto foi encontrá-la primeiro, depois me preocupar com o resto. Mas agora que nós estamos no mesmo aposento, agora que eu sei que ela está segura, eu estou pronto para ouvir.

Mas o que eu ouço é muito pior do que eu estava esperando.

"Foi o Evan Rosier."

Eu não consigo respirar. Pela segunda vez hoje, eu fico completamente sem ar. Só que dessa vez, é pior. Parece que os meus pulmões sofreram um colapso.

Eu tentei tanto protegê-la desse monstro, e ele a atacou quando teve a primeira chance. Bem quando eu estava de costas para ele, bem quando ele a viu sozinha. Eu acho que vou vomitar.

Percebendo que eu estou incapaz de falar qualquer coisa no momento, a Alice continua.

"Eu não sei ao certo dos detalhes, mas eu sei que ele a arrastou até a Casa dos Gritos. Lá, ele a torturou com a maldição Cruciatus, e uma outra, assim como eu te disse na carta. Pelo que eu sei, isso foi tudo."

"Como que ela escapou?" Eu questiono, a minha voz quebrando e vacilante. Eu estou surpreso que eu consegui recuperar o uso dela.

A expressão dela é indescritível enquanto ela engole, os seus olhos marrons sonolentos procurando os meus. E então, ela consegue me surpreender mais ainda.

"Snape."

O meu queixo deve estar se arrastando no chão.

Por que ele iria salvá-la? Eu sei que eles eram amigos, mas isso foi antes do incidente do lago. Antes que ele a chamasse daquela palavra nojenta.

"Mas – mas _por quê_? Por que ele iria -"

"Eu não sei, James" Ela me interrompe, e me observa de canto de olho. "Eu acho que nem a Lily consegue responder essa pergunta, e ela deve entender o Snape melhor que qualquer um. Mas ele estava lá… e ele a carregou até o escritório do Dumbledore. O que quer que ele tenha feito, provavelmente salvou a vida dela."

Um sentimento estranho (além do choque) percorre o meu corpo. Eu nunca achei que eu teria qualquer emoção reservada para o Snape além de antipatia.

Eu nunca vou dizer isso para ele cara-a-cara… eu nunca vou deixá-lo saber que eu o devo alguma coisa.

Mas eu sou grato. Se ele não tivesse feito seja lá o que ele fez, se ele não tivesse salvado ela do Rosier…

Mas por que ele estava lá, para começo de conversa?

Antes que eu tenha tempo suficiente para pensar bem nisso, uma mão feminina segura o meu ombro, e me puxa para a frente. Eu obedeço, seguindo-a e ignorando o par de olhos que estão observando cada movimento meu. Eu passo as camas, a Marlene, os pais dela.

E então, eu a vejo.

O cabelo ruivo, e longo dela está solto nas costas dela. A pele clara dela perdeu ainda mais cor, e os lábios dela estão completamente escuros, quando comparados com o resto do corpo. Os olhos dela, que geralmente são arregalados, mal estão abertos, e olhando para o lençol, enquanto a curandeira a entrega um frasco de poção.

Através de um pequeno espaço na divisória, eu observo as luzes do aposento refletirem no rosto dela, e eu posso ver coisas que eu nunca mais quero ver novamente.

Lágrimas.

Eu estou encarando tão atentamente para a mulher desanimada, porém linda, no quarto, que eu mal percebo a pessoa ao meu lado.

Eu olho para a minha direita.

E encontro olhos verdes preocupados. O mesmo tom de jade, que me mantém me mexendo sem parar quando durmo.

Olhos verdes que pertencem ao pai da Lily, o Daniel.

Ele nunca me teve como favorito para ficar com a filha dele, especialmente depois que a Lily vinha para casa, em todos os verões antes do sexto ano, reclamando sobre as minhas atitudes. Os olhos desaprovadores dele pressionam em mim agora, me dando o velho olhar examinador.

Eu dou um olhar rápido para ele, quando a cortina é aberta, e uma jovem mulher sai, com dois frascos vazios nas mãos dela. Ela cumprimenta o Daniel, o dirigindo silenciosamente para se juntar a mãe da Lily, Rebecca, sentada do outro lado do aposento. O rosto da Rebecca está escondido nas mãos dela, mas eu posso imaginar que ela esteja chorando… ou rezando.

O meu coração bate sem parar, e as minhas mãos começam a tremer, enquanto eu me dirijo para a divisórias, e a abro, de pouco em pouco.

Eu não digo uma palavra, enquanto a Lily encara as mãos dela, ignorando as lágrimas que escorrem pelo rosto dela, molhando o tecido do pijama dela. Mesmo com a expressão preocupada, e o tom de pele extremamente pálido, ela ainda é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci.

Eu quero chegar mais perto dela e, apesar da minha hesitação, os meus pés agem por si próprios. Eu mal consigo me mover um centímetro, antes de ficar completamente estático. Os olhos partidos dela encontraram os meus.

O meu mundo pára, a minha respiração também. Considerando quantas vezes isso aconteceu hoje, é um milagre que eu esteja vivo agora.

Mas nada disso importa mais.

Não importam as noites solitárias em claro. As mentiras. O engano. A inveja. Elas não existem, elas não importam.

A única coisa, a única pessoa que importa, está olhando diretamente para mim.

Eu não me movo. Eu não falo nada, enquanto eu espero a reação dela para a minha compania.

E então, um suspiro suave. A voz do meu anjo fala uma palavra que eu tinha certeza que eu nunca mais ouviria novamente. A minha exitação, o meu medo do que eu encontraria quando eu entrasse aqui, some instantaneamente no ar.

"James..."

Lentamente, muito lentamente, ela extende um braço trêmulo na minha direção. Tentando me alcançar, esperando que eu vá até ela.

Como se eu pudesse negar alguma coisa para ela.

* * *

**A/N**: Aí está… afinal era uma carta dentro do envelope… alguns descobriram bem no início (… cacau…) e eu fiquei triste porque descobriram tão rápido, então resolvi colocar o aviso dizendo que poderia ser qualquer coisa, mais para aguçar a curiosidade de vocês… desculpa …. Eu fui má. Mas eu também disse que a carta era uma opção, então em momento algum eu menti, somente desviei o pensamento de vocês… hehehe 

Se gostaram do capítulo já sabem… **review**!


	20. 19: Eu Sou Meio Louco

**A/N**: Desculpa a demora desse capítulo. Passei muito mal e não consegui traduzir quase nada… tive que ficar de cama (odeio isso), não aguentava nem ficar com o laptop no colo. Mas, agora estou bem melhor, então pude traduzir para vocês.

Estamos chegando ao ponto da autora original. Faltam somente mais dois capítulos para alcançarmos ela. E ela disse que a história está no fim, que deve ter mais dois capítulos para ela escrever. Então, basicamente, depois desse capítulo, devemos ter mais quatro apenas.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_ Capítulo 19: Eu Sou Meio Louco_**

'_Sunday, all the lights of London,_

_Shining, sky is fading red to blue…_

_I'm kicking through the autumn leaves,_

_And wondering where it is you might be going to…_

_Turning back for home,_

_You know I'm feeling so alone,_

_I can't believe…_

_Climbing on the stair,_

_I turn around to see you smiling there_

_In front of me…_

_If you want it, come and get it…_

_Crying out loud._

_The love that I was, giving you was,_

_Never in doubt._

_Let go your heart, let go your head,_

_And feel it now…Babylon,_

_Babylon…'_

**_Lily's POV_**

**6 de Dezembro de 1976**

**(Domingo de manhã cedo)**

Eu me sinto vulnerável.

Eu odeio me sentir vulnerável. Eu odeio não ter o controle da minha vida, e dos eventos ao meu lado.

E agora, eu odeio isso especialmente porque é o que me fez acabar nesse lugar.

Eu estou sentada nessa maldita cama há horas, a minha mente está relembrando o pesadelo pelo qual eu acabei de passar, e de alguma forma, consegui sobreviver.

Mas os 'e se…' percorrem a minha mente desde que eu acordei do meu estado de inconsciência, causado pelos remédios.

E se eu fosse mais forte.

E se eu tivesse pensado em segurar a minha varinha na minha mão, e observar atentamente os meus arredores.

E se eu não tivesse sido tão ingênua aos perigos espreitando, até mesmo nas menores cidades, como Hogsmeade.

Mas não, eu não fui forte. Eu não estava alerta. Eu não fui inteligente.

E, por esses motivos, o meu mundo se despedaçou em tantos pedaços, que eu não tenho nem noção.

Eu mantenho a minha cabeça abaixada enquanto a Madame Pomfrey murmura algo para os meus pais letárgicos, do outro lado da divisória, as sombras deles feitas por uma lâmpada fraca. Eu não consigo ouvir uma palavra que ela está dizendo. A minha mente – o meu coração – bloqueou tudo.

E eu estou forçada a ficar aqui sentada, a esperar, e beber essas poções, e permitir o pouco que sobrou da minha vida, desmoronar.

Eu perdi a minha irmã quando recebi a minha carta aos 11 anos. Eu perdi o meu melhor amigo, o mais antigo deles, quatro anos depois. Mais recentemente, eu perdi o amor da minha vida. E agora, eu posso perder a minha chance de ter uma família.

Sim, é somente um riso. É somente uma possibilidade. Mas está lá, está embaixo da minha pele como um parasita.

A assistente da Madame Pomfrey me entrega um novo frasco do líquido púrpura, e eu engulo outra poção horrível. O que eu mais quero é vomitar o remédio, que me apavora tanto, contra a parede, mas eu o tomo como uma boa menina.

Colocando um fio de cabelo para atrás da minha orelha, ela pega o frasco vazio da minha mão, e então sai do meu campo de vista.

Eu não a observo ir embora. Eu sei que ela vai ter alguma novidade para contar para os meus pais. A minha mãe vai chorar mais ainda. A Alice vai tentar me consolar.

Mas nenhum deles entendem, não completamente. Eles não poderiam se identificar, de jeito nenhum, como que eu estou me sentindo.

A água quente faz cócegas na minha bochecha, enquanto ela escorre pelo meu rosto, e cai no meu pijama do hospital, mas eu não me importo em limpá-las. Por que devo limpá-las? Eu limpo uma, e mais uma dúzia vêm, e tomam o lugar dela.

Enquanto eu encaro as pequenas poças d'água nas minhas mãos, o meu coração sente algo que eu não estava preparada para experimentar.

O fogo está vivo no meu peito. As borboletas estão batendo as asas como doidas no meu estômago, os meus sentidos estão hiper alertas.

Ninguém – nenhuma alma sequer na Terra – pode me fazer sentir desse jeito, a não ser ele.

Cautelosamente, eu viro o meu olhar para a pequena entrada da divisória.

Ele está aqui.

Os seus olhos castanhos-claros estão penetrando nos meus. O rosto lindo dele está alinhado com preocupação e medo.

E, acima de tudo, amor.

Ele é real? Ele está realmente parado ao meu lado agora? Aqui, depois de tudo o que eu fiz, tudo que eu disse…

As lentes dos seus óculos, de armação preta, estão fixas em mim, e refletem o brilho do luar da minha janela. Os braços deles estão parados nos lados dele, enquanto ele estuda, cuidadosamente, cada movimento meu, parado na abertura da divisória.

Nós somos dois indivíduos suspensos no tempo. Sem se mover, sem piscar, sem falar.

Eu não estou mais pensando com o meu cérebro. Eu estou pensando sobre a pessoa que, de alguma forma me encontrou, que está olhando para mim como se ele pudesse ver a minha alma.

Eu não estou dando ouvidos para a parte de mim que se importa com o que o Sirius pensa, ou o que ele quer, ou precisa.

Eu estou ouvindo o meu coração. Cada batida, cada vibração, cada turbilhão de felicidade é para o James.

Eu estico um braço para ele segurar. Com a palma para cima, meu coração exposto, as minhas ações falando mais do que eu jamais esperaria falar. E ainda assim, eu consigo falar uma palavra.

"James..."

Os meus olhos se fecham enquanto eu falo o nome dele baixinho. As chamas no meu coração estão fora de controle, e as borboletas no meu estômago estão desordenadas.

As lágrimas que, antes, estavam caindo moderadamente, em um passo constante, estão erráticas. O meu braço ainda está esticado para ele, e eu estou o chamando silenciosamente, e rezando que ele entenda o recado.

E então, as mãos grossas dele cobrem as minhas, o encaixe perfeito. Todos os meus nervos, todos os meus medos, são esquecidos temporariamente.

Eu abro os meus olhos lentamente, e encontro os olhos dele imediatamente.

Isso não é uma ilusão. Isso não é um sonho.

Ele reforça o suporte dele na minha mão, como se ele estivesse com medo de largar, e caminha para mais próximo de mim. Os olhos dele nunca abandonam os meus.

E, antes mesmo que eu possa piscar, ele está se agarrando a mim. A dor, a tristeza, a saudade, são liberadas no tecido da camisa dele, enquanto eu me puxo mais para perto dele.

Ele me abraça, me dirigindo para o peito dele, balançando os nossos corpos em um ritmo que somente nós dois conhecemos. A mão dele muda de posição, do meu cabelo desarrumado, para as minhas costas, se movimentando para cima e para baixo.

Nós não nos desculpamos, nós nem mesmo falamos nada. As palavras não são necessárias. As palavras não poderiam expressar o que os nossos corações estão sentindo nesse momento.

Eu não preciso ouvir o que ele está sentindo. Eu só preciso dele.

Eu estou intacta. É bem aqui que eu preciso estar. Nada é tão reconfortante. Nada é melhor do que isso.

Abraçada com segurança no forte abraço dele, eu esqueço aonde eu estou. Mas no momento em que eu abro um olho, e vejo a roupa hospitalar, e os frascos de poção na mesa ao lado da minha cama, eu sou trazida de volta a realidade.

Os doces lábios dele beijam o meu cabelo, e eu tremo ao toque.

"Você está com medo, e você tem todo o direito de estar. Você nunca deveria ter passado por aquilo, nunca. Mas você me tem. Eu estou aqui. E nós vamos passar por isso."

Nós vamos passar por isso.

"Eu estava fraca, James. Eu me separei da Alice e da Marlene, e eu fui tão estúpida…"

Ele me envolve com os braços dele um pouco mais apertado, pela cintura, e me abraça de maneira protetora, como se o perigo indescritível estivesse nesse aposento.

"Não ouse falar isso, Lil. Não ouse deixar que ele te abata. É isso o que ele queria originalmente. Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço, se não for a mais forte. Você é linda, e inteligente, e determinada. Não o deixe vencer. Não deixe que isso te deixe para baixo."

Eu respiro profundamente, e olho as manchas escuras de lágrimas na camisa dele.

"Eu não consigo vencer algumas coisas. Eu estou tão cansada… Eu não quero mais lutar."

O meu ouvido está acima do coração dele, e posso ouví-lo batendo, enquanto o peito dele levanta e abaixa, de forma regular. Eu me sinto calma, enquanto ouço as suas respirações cansadas e o batimento cardíaco dele aumentar.

"Então eu vou ficar com você. Em qualquer momento que você precisar de mim, em qualquer momento que você achar que precisa de mais força, você pode ter a minha. Eu não vou sair do seu lado, nunca mais."

A declaração dele penetra o meu coração. O comprometimento constante dele comigo, depois de todo esse tempo, é incrível. O amor dele é tão forte, tão imenso, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia sonhar em compartilhar.

E eu deliberadamente quebrei o coração dele.

Eu olho para ele, enquanto ele está parado acima de mim, prometendo aguentar o meu temperamento horrível e as minhas peculiaridades estranhas, só para poder ficar comigo. Ele nunca questiona porque eu fiz os meus erros, porque eu virei de costas para o nosso amor.

Tem uma coisa que eu tenho certeza absoluta: eu não o mereço.

Agora eu tenho que atacar esses problemas, encará-lo e recuperar os cacos, e os pedaços que restaram do coração que eu parti. Eu tenho que colocá-lo de volta em um pedaço só. Colocar nós dois juntos.

"Eu estou tão arrependida, me desculpa." Eu falo calmamente no peito dele. A princípio eu acho que ele não me ouviu, mas então ele endurece. "Você não sabe o quanto isso é verdade."

As pontas dos dedos dele percorrem a minha bochecha, e caem para o lado dele. Relutantemente, eu me empurro dele, para poder examinar o seu rosto.

E para deixar com que ele examine o meu, para deixar que ele veja que isso é muito mais do que uma desculpa simples, e algumas palavras ditas.

"Eu disse muitas coisas que eu não queria dizer, especialmente naquela manhã e na noite em que patrulhamos juntos. E eu me arrependi delas em cada segundo da minha vida, desde então. Nenhuma vez eu acreditei no que eu te disse. Nenhuma vez o seu rosto saiu da minha mente. Eu ainda te amo, James Potter."

As lágrimas brotam nos olhos dele, enquanto a minha declaração preenche o quarto, e registra na mente dele.

Ele não diz nenhuma palavra.

"Eu não queria que ele se sentisse como se eu estivesse tomando o lugar dele. Tudo o que eu fiz, eu fiz por você, e pelo Sirius, e pelo Remus, e pelo Peter. Eu tinha que…"

No meio da minha frase, ele balança a cabeça, e coloca ambas as mãos no meu rosto.

"Não se preocupe com isso, ok? Eu já sei. Ele me contou tudo."

Eu movo o meu olhar para a grade da cama, e respiro profundamente.

"Ele – ele te contou?"

Uma mão desliza da minha bochecha para o meu queixo, levantando a minha cabeça de um jeito tão carinhoso, que eu não tenho outra escolha, senão olhar para ele.

"Eu quero deixar uma coisa perfeitamente clara, aqui e agora. Você não está destruindo a nossa amizade. Você não está me afastando deles. Na verdade, você fez com que eu apreciasse eles. Quando você gritou comigo no lago, no quinto ano, eu mereci. Eu admitia tudo na minha vida como certo, incluindo eles. Ninguém jamais me disse aquilo como você. Nada fez tanto sentido até você me dizer. E, naquela época, doeu muito. Mas hoje, olhando para atrás, aquilo significou mais para mim do que você jamais vai saber. Você me mudou. Você é a minha musa. Não existe James Potter sem a Lily Evans. Eu não me sinto vivo sem você ao meu lado."

Os nossos olhos estão fixos um no outro – os meus, procurando nos dele para encontrar a verdade, os dele, me lendo como um livro aberto.

"Mas ele – o Sirius, ele disse…"

Ele coloca um dedo sobre os meus lábios para cortar, mais uma vez, a minha frase.

"Ei, ei… nada mais disso." Ele sussurra, enquanto balança a cabeça, fazendo com que alguns dos seus grossos cabelos pretos caiam nos seus olhos.

"O Sirius é um idiota. Ele estava errado. Ele mentiu para você, para todo mundo. E eu não me importo nenhum pouco com essa besteira de 'ele disse, ela disse'. Bem no fundo, você sabe a verdade."

Eu tento acenar com a cabeça, mas só consigo fazer isso fracamente, pois ele ainda está segurando o meu queixo.

Sim, bem no fundo, eu sei a verdade. Lá no fundo, eu acredito em tudo que ele está me dizendo. Mas ainda têm muitas falhas no que ele diz. Têm muitas coisas que as palavras confortantes dele não podem garantir.

"Eu te amo… e eu também amo os três. Eu me machucaria antes de fazer qualquer coisa para machucar qualquer um de vocês. Vocês todos são a minha família, somente de formas diferentes. Não importa o que eu faça, eu faço com você e eles na minha mente. Eu nunca colocaria o meu relacionamento com vocês, ou com eles, em risco."

"Mas você sempre me coloca em primeiro lugar. Toda vez, você me coloca primeiro."

Ele examina o meu rosto cuidadosamente, antes de concordar e olhar para longe. Até ele admite isso.

"É verdade. Eu te coloco em primeiro lugar. Obviamente, eu te amo de uma forma diferente da que eu os amo, e é somente natural que eu te coloque em primeiro lugar. Eu não sei o quanto você tem realmente noção disso, mas nós estamos em guerra, Lil. Eu não posso mais ter treze anos e fazer peças o tempo todo. Eu quero ficar com você, eu quero começar uma família com você. E, em tempos como esse que estamos vivendo, ter esses sonhos, significam deixar outros sonhos antigos para trás. Eu tenho certeza disso, e eu estou sério com você. Eu não estaria aqui se eu não fosse.

"E, claro, eu ainda gosto de me divertir com eles, eu ainda gosto de festejar com eles, mas eu não posso viver cada segundo da minha vida planejando nas maneiras que posso tirar os pêlos do gato do Filch, ou deixar a McGonagall nervosa. A única coisa que eu posso fazer agora, é pensar logicamente. Você jamais, nunca, me faria escolher entre você e os meus amigos, e eu sei disso. E eu sei porque você fez isso, eu entendo. Você achou que, um dia, eu teria que fazer essa decisão. Mas eu não vou. Eu nunca terei que fazer essa decisão. Você é o meu mundo, e eles também significam muito para mim. Mas eu não faria nada para destruir a minha amizade com eles. Eu jamais machucaria, ou deixaria qualquer pessoa machucar, qualquer um de vocês, não se eu puder evitar."

Ele suspira, levantando a minha mão para os lábios dele, e beijando a ponta de cada dedo.

"Você tem que entender que o tipo de pessoa que eu sou, a pessoa que é um amigo leal para eles, jamais existiria se não fosse por você. Você me salvou de mim mesmo. Você está impressa no meu coração e você é a minha família. Você também é a família deles."

Eu acredito que ele está dizendo a verdade, eu realmente acredito. Mas eu não posso deixar de lembrar dos pensamentos do Sirius, ou das palavras dele naquela noite.

"Eu não quero ser responsável pela amargura. Eu não posso ser feliz sabendo que o Sirius guarda algum rancor de mim… ou de você."

Ele me puxa para ele, o contato próximo à ele envia ondas de calor, e afeição pelo meu corpo frio, como uma pedra.

"O Sirius e eu vamos conversar. De um jeito ou de outro, nós vamos solucionar isso. Nós sempre solucionamos, não importando o quanto um de nós fez a maior besteira." Ele sorri, "Mas isso é importante que você saiba. Não é mistério algum que a minha vida tem sido horrível, desde que eu saí do dormitório das garotas naquele dia. Todos os três perceberam… todos os três sentem a sua falta. Você praticamente se tornou uma quinta Marota, minha jovem."

Um sorriso sai de mim, e ele sorri abertamente, orgulhoso que conseguiu uma reação tão positiva de mim, em um dos piores dias da minha vida.

"Quer você realize ou não, você significa muito para eles. Nós dois não fomos sempre próximos um ao outro, mas nós crescemos juntos. Quando nós dois nos separamos, também separou muito o seu contato com eles. Nós não temos sido os mesmos, e sim, esse 'nós' inclui o Sirius."

Eu relaxo completamente nele, enquanto deixo as palavras dele penetrarem dentro de mim. Eu senti saudades deles. Da inteligência e encorajamento do Remus, da falta de jeito do Peter, do amor do James.

E, especialmente, do companherismo do Sirius.

Cada um deles teve um papel significante, e diferente, na minha vida há anos. De algum jeito, nunca me ocorreu que se eu me afastasse do James, eu estaria me afastando de todos eles.

Agora, eu vejo o quanto eu quase abdiquei, e o quanto que esses bobos, os meus garotos, são insubstituíveis.

As mãos dele gentilmente seguram os meus braços, e ele me abraça.

"Eu não sei como que eu consegui sobreviver essas duas últimas semanas. Para um tempo tão curto, elas foram o inferno absoluto."

Os olhos dele estão para baixo, ele morde fracamente o lábio dele, enquanto considera as próximas palavras.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi na estação de King's Cross, e eu vou te amar até o dia que eu morrer, até depois, se for possível. Mas quando eu perdi você, eu perdi a mim mesmo. Por mais piegas que isso possa aparecer, acredite em mim quando eu digo que grande parte de mim está ligada a você. E eu quero essa parte de volta. Eu quero você de volta. Eu sinto a sua falta."

A faísca travessa, que esteve ausente dos olhos deles a manhã inteira, volta rapidamente para o lugar.

"Namora comigo, Evans."

Eu dou um olhar para o sorriso famoso e confiante dele, e o meu coração aquece. Mas ele não é o mesmo garoto que me fez essa perguntas dezenas de vezes antes. O tempo o mudou, e não somente fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. E, mesmo que ele tenha se tornado um homem, ele ainda tem muito daquele carisma de garoto, que faz o meu coração explodir de alegria.

"Essa é uma oferta tentadora… eu vou ter que pensar nela por um tempo…"

Um sorriso bobo tão grande quanto o dele, está emplastrado no meu rosto, quando então eu vejo um pouco de nervosismo nos olhos dele. Como que ele ainda pode duvidar dos meus sentimentos por ele?

"O tempo acabou. Eu pensei muito bem e… eu acho que posso gostar de você, Potter."

Eu mal termino de falar essas últimas palavras, quando os lábios dele cobrem os meus, me acariciando suavemente, como se eu fosse quebrar sobre a mínima pressão. O ar parece estar carregado, e o meu coração parece que vai pular pela minha boca.

Tudo o que eu senti falta… todos os toques dele, os beijos, as doces palavras, cada emoção que estava sendo negligenciada, volta com esse beijo solitário.

"Eu também senti a sua falta, James."

Isso é o paraíso. Os pequenos momentos como esse, são os que eu estive sentindo saudades.

Relutantemente, nós nos separamos. A testa dele fica apoiada sobre a minha, e os seus longos cílios fazem cócegas na minha pele sensível. Os meus olhos se abrem, e vejo que os dedos dele estão passando levemente sobre uma laceração severa no meu braço, mas eu não consigo sentí-los.

Quando ele não vê uma reação, os olhos dele deixam os meus braços, e olham profundamente nos meus olhos.

"O que eles te disseram?"

Uma dor atinge o meu coração como um relâmpago, enquanto eu me lembro da grande discussão com a Madame Pomfrey ontém de tarde.

"Eles querem que eu tome uma poção nojenta atrás da outra. Uma, é claro, é uma Poção do Sono sem Sonhos. As outras são para melhorar as dores da maldição, e curar qualquer dano interno que eu possa ter dito por causa daquele outro feitiço."

Ele observa, ouve, e espera, pacientemente que eu continue. Mas tudo que eu consigo fazer é um triste sorriso.

"O que exatamente aquele feitiço fez?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Tudo o que eu lembro é de estar deitada no chão, tentando me recuperar da Imperdoável, que ele tinha me atingido segundos antes. Eu não consigo nem me lembrar da palavra que ele disse, nunca me ocorreu ouvir. Doeu bastante, isso eu sei."

Os dedos dele brincam com o meu cabelo desarrumado enquanto eu falo. Eu me sinto em paz. Eu me sinto amada.

"A Madame Pomfrey disse que eu posso sentir uma dormência em alguns lugares, particularmente nas áreas dos cortes. Mas eu vou ficar bem eventualmente. Exceto…"

E agora vem a parte mais difícil.

"Têm algumas coisas que podem dar errado. Essas poções… elas podem fazer mais mal, do que bem, com o tempo."

Ele segura a minha mão com a dele, e ouve atentamente, o tom marrom nos olhos dele ficando escuros de preocupação. Eu posso sentir os meus próprios se enchendo d'água, enquanto que eu, na prática, suspiro as novidades assustadoras.

"Ela disse que pode ter um risco que eu possa desenvolver. E eu me lembro como você me disse que mal podia esperar para começar uma família, algum dia…"

"Shhh, Lily, me escuta," ele acaricia o meu queixo com os dedos dele, grossos devido ao quadribol, "Sim, isso é um sonho meu. Eu amaria começar uma família com você, eu amaria ser um pai, e que você fosse uma mãe. Mas eu não estou com você, só para você ter os meus filhos. Eu estou com você porque eu te amo. Você me faz feliz, você faz com que eu seja uma pessoa melhor.

"Se não for para acontecer, se você nunca ficar grávida, eu ainda vou me sentir do mesmo jeito que eu sinto agora. Eu não vou te amar menos, ou ter algum ressentimento com algo que está fora do seu controle. Nem mesmo pense que eu vá agir assim. Caso você ainda não tenha percebido até agora, eu sou meio louco por você, garota."

O dedão dele acaricia a minha mão, fazendo círculos nela. Depois ele leva a minha mão para os lábios dele, para um beijo delicado. Um gesto tão pequeno, mas é um gesto que levanta ligeiramente as pontas dos meus lábios.

"Eu sei, você é horrível em tentar esconder isso. Nunca se voluntarie para ser um fiel do segredo, amor." Eu me inclino para a frente, e dou um beijo estalado na ponta do nariz dele, enquanto ele sorri baixinho.

"É um alívio enorme saber que você vai ficar ao meu lado, mesmo que eu não possa te dar tudo que você quer, mas… eu também quero isso."

Os meus dedos percorrem as linhas da palma da mão dele, antes de se moverem para o pulso dele, seguindo os canais embaraçados das veias azuis dele, praticamente me hipnotizando no processo.

"Eu nunca fui uma daquelas garotas que querem filhos, ou até mesmo que querem se casa. Eu queria ir para uma universidade, e ser uma médica, ou uma professora. É claro que isso foi antes que eu soubesse que eu era uma bruxa. É engraçado como a maior parte das pessoas são tão determinadas, e focalizadas em atingir algo quando são crianças, mas mudam a mente deles completamente quando ficam mais velhos.

"Mas como eu te disse, eu nunca planejei em ficar grávida e cuidar de outro ser humano. Exige muita responsabilidade, e paciência, e tempo. Mas quando eu fui ficando mais velha… e me apaixonei, eu me vejo pensando sobre isso mais e mais. Eu sonhei em ninar um bebê ruivo, ou de cabelo preto. Eu pude, de repente, me ver trocando fraldas, e alimentando, e ensinando ele ou ela, como andar e falar. Depois que eu me vi fazendo todas essas coisas nos meus sonhos, elas não parecem ser tão ruins. E agora que eu posso finalmente me ver sendo uma mãe, a minha chance pode ter terminado."

As mãos dele acariciam o meu rosto, e as nossas testas e narizes estão se tocando. Os olhos dele, escondidos por trás das armações dos óculos dele, estão me olhando, e são tudo o que eu consigo ver.

"Nós vamos tentar conseguir isso, nós vamos tentar cada técnica conhecida pela humanidade, e esperar pelo melhor. Se você quer uma família, então eu vou fazer tudo o que eu posso, para te dar isso. Você já deveria saber que os Potters não desistem tão facilmente."

Mesmo com a tentativa leve dele de humor, as lágrimas saem dos cantos dos meus olhos, e ele rapidamente as limpa antes que elas consigam passar das minhas bochechas.

"Eu estou com tanto medo de tantas coisas. E se eu ficar grávida e alguma coisa der errado? E se eu for uma mãe ruim? E -"

As sobrancelhas dele se unem, e eu paro, não querendo pensar no que quase saiu pela minha boca.

"Meu amor, você vai ser uma excelente mãe. Se tem alguma pergunta que eu possa responder com cento e dez porcento de certeza, é essa." Ele me oferece um pequeno sorriso, mas ele rapidamente franze as sobrancelhas, quando vê que eu não retorno o sorriso.

"O que foi, Lil? O que mais você tem medo?"

"Eu…" as minhas palavras estão presas na minha garganta, mas eu junto coragem o suficiente para conseguir falar, "Eu sou uma nascida trouxa. E eu sei que você não se importa com isso. Você não dá a mínima para o status do sangue. Isso é algo que eu sempre admirei em você, mesmo durante as vezes que eu preferiria que o Peter cortasse o meu cabelo, a admitir isso para você. Mas… eu não quero arrastar você comigo. Eu não quero que você tenha que sempre ficar olhando para os lados, porque você casou comigo. Eu fiquei deplorável depois que perdi você, e foram apenas por duas semanas. Eu não sei o que eu faria se eu te perdesse novamente, para sempre. Eu estou apavorada do que pode acontecer conosco, com você. Por mais que eu não queira estar, eu estou apavorada com o que as pessoas vão dizer ou falar."

As molas do colchão rangem enquanto ele deita vagarosamente ao meu lado. Eu me movo para o canto, para dar mais espaço para ele, mas ele me envolve pela cintura e me puxa para perto, mais perto do que eu estava antes. O dedo dele enrola um cacho do meu cabelo, olhando com um sorriso, enquanto se encaracolam, e então ficam lisos de novo.

"Eu me lembro de uma época há muito, muito, tempo atrás, quando uma certa ruivinha encarou um idiota arrogante, no final do ano escolar. Ele achava que era o rei do castelo. Ele implicava com todo mundo, incluindo o seu melhor amigo. Ele faria de tudo para conseguir a atenção dela, então ele tentou suborná-la. E você sabe o que ela fez?"

Escondida embaixo de um véu de cabelo vermelho, eu sorrio, e ouço atentamente enquanto ele recita uma história que nós dois sabemos de cor.

"Ela manteve a cabeça erguida, e disse para ele para onde enfiar aquilo, foi isso que ela fez. Ela ignorou o que todo mundo estava dizendo, todo mundo que defendia o idiota, e a xingava, e ela manteve a palavra dela. E, cada vez que alguém a chamava de algo desagradável, ela trabalhava com mais intensidade ainda, para mostrar o quanto eles estavam errados.

"Ela trabalhou sem descansar, para conseguir as melhores notas, e provar que ela estava certa, que ela pertencia aqui tanto quanto aquele puro-sangue metido. Ela falou o que ela achava certo e ela se manteve firme. Não perca aquela garota do quinto ano de vista, Lil. Traga-a de volta."

Balançando a minha cabeça, eu não resisto, rindo um pouco, recebendo em troca um grande sorriso dele.

"Aquela garota também teve alguns poucos amigos, que a deram força para ser corajosa, e a ajudaram a passar por todos aqueles tempos difíceis."

A voz dele toca rapidamente, porém suavemente.

"E ela vai tê-los de novo. Só que dessa vez, ela vai ter muito mais do que poucos."

Os dedos dele tracejam o meu maxilar, antes de pararem no meu queixo, me puxando delicadamente para ele, e para um beijo fervoroso.

"Obrigada, James."

O tom suave da voz da minha mãe faz com que a gente separe o nosso beijo, e olhe através da abertura da divisória. Um pequeno sorriso está nos lábios dela, enquanto ela olha para as mãos dela.

"Você fez algo que nenhum de nós conseguiu fazer. Você está aqui, você é a causa do brilhante sorriso no rosto da minha filha, porque você seguiu o seu coração. Eu senti falta de vê-la tão feliz, eu senti saudade do sorriso dela. E eu sei que nós não tivemos um bom começo mas, depois de ver como que ela olha para você, e como você olha para ela, eu sei que você vai fazê-la feliz. Eu sei que você vai tomar conta dela, e amá-la do jeito que ela merece ser amada. Eu não tenho como te agrader por isso. "

E, embora eu ainda esteja presa a essa cama de hospital, embora as minhas pernas, os meus braços, e o meu torso, ainda estejam doloridos e manchados com os cortes, eu nunca me senti tão revigorada.

Eu nunca me senti tão descansada.

* * *

**7 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

"Eu estive sem essa versão sua por muito tempo."

Eu levanto a minha cabeça, para ver os olhos eufóricos da Alice olhando de volta para mim, enquanto nós arrumamos as peças de xadrez (trouxa) restantes.

Eu nem preciso dizer as palavras. Eu tenho certeza que elas estão escritas no meu rosto, e perceptíveis nos meus olhos.

"Eu não sei como te agradecer, Alice."

Ela vira a cabeça para o lado, e me dá um olhar curioso.

"Por quê? Eu não fiz nada."

"As cartas. O James me disse que você as deu para ele. E, embora eu não tenha planejado em entregar aquela carta para ele, eu estou grata que você a tenha entregue. Então, obrigada."

Ela encolhe os ombros, e me dá um abraço, antes de se sentar no pé da minha cama.

"Acredite ou não, foi a sua mãe que sugeriu. A Marlene e eu contamos para ela o que aconteceu, e como você estava com o coração partido. Nós todas sabíamos que você, secretamente, queria que ele estivesse aqui, mas nós também te conhecemos muito bem. Você não teria pedido para ele vir aqui, e você não teria pedido para a gente falar com ele. Você não teria deixado nada disso acontecer, enquanto você se afundava na sua própria miséria. Vocês dois são como um pacote, Lil. Vocês não podem ficar sem um ao outro. Já era tempo de você perceber isso, e já era tempo dele voltar."

Eu não poderia concordar mais.

"Você está certa -"

"Nossa…" ela me interrompe, "Eu amo ouvir isso. Você pode repetir?"

Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, a Alice e eu rimos genuinamente. Nada é forçado, não existe fingimento. Eu me sinto livre, o meu coração está livre, e eu sei que eu estou viva.

"Sério, você não tem noção de como me senti em vê-lo parado ali. Eu não achei que ele fosse real. E então, ele veio até mim, pegou a minha mão, e me abraçou. Eu me senti tão… leve. Eu não tenho mais que fingir que está tudo bem."

Ela balança a cabeça e sussurra, "Quem te disse que você tinha que fingir?"

Ela me olha com os olhos âmbar dela, e um sorriso ameaça partir o rosto dela no meio. Eu aprecio imensamente esse lado da Alice. Ela pode rapidamente transformar uma conversa tensa em uma brincadeira humorosa, em um instante, como agora por exemplo. O humor dela alterou de pensativa para brincalhão, em menos de um segundo.

"Então, aonde está o seu garoto apaixonado? Eu achei que no momento em que ele chegasse aqui, ele não deixaria mais o seu lado, nem por um segundo."

"O meu estômago roncou, me traindo. Ele me disse que eles não estavam me alimentando o suficiente aqui, então ele correu para a cozinha."

A Alice sorri, deixando os lábios em um sorriso de satisfação. Eu sei que ela sentiu falta desses momentos comigo. Eu também senti.

"Nós somos garotas de sorte, não somos? Nós temos homens que nos tratam como rainhas, nos esperam de quatro, mesmo quando somos bruxas absolutas. Não podemos nos esquecer disso."

"Eu nunca vou esquecer."

Eu olho para baixo, para o bispo na minha mão, enquanto eu giro continuamente a peça entre os meus dedos.

"Ah, droga! Eu tenho um teste de Herbologia em uma hora. Eu acho que devemos acabar de guardar essas peças para que eu possa estudar." Ela coloca a língua para fora, e ri enquanto pega um montão de peças e as joga na sacola de veludo.

Eu pego as peças do meu lado do jogo, e a imito. No momento que estou colocando a rainha na sacola, eu ouço alguém pigarreando.

Olhando para cima, a primeira coisa que eu vejo é a expressão apreensiva da Marlene.

"É… Lily… tem alguém aqui que gostaria de te visitar, se não tiver problema."

Ela, de maneira ansiosa, vira o corpo para a direita, revelando a pessoa que está parada atrás dela.

O meu estômago cai, o meu coração pára.

Durante o dia todo, eu estive perdida em meu paraíso pessoal, aproveitando um lado da vida que eu havia esquecido que existia.

Mas com um olhar para a porta, eu começo a girar… mergulhando… caindo de volta a Terra.

* * *


	21. 20: A Subida e a Queda

**A/N**: Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos que me desejaram melhoras!!! Muito obrigada!!! Já estou 100 de novo!

Estamos chegando no fim da nossa história (sniff sniff). O próximo capítulo é o último escrito pela autora, e devem ter ainda, no máximo, mais dois. Talvez ela faça um epílogo (já implorei bastante para ela fazer hehehe). Então depois do próximo capítulo só vou poder atualizar quando ela atualizar.

**E tenho excelentes novidades quanto a tradução da fic "Every Other Midnight"!!!** Entrei em contato com a autora, e ela me deu a autorização para traduzí-la!!!!

Estou tão feliz que vocês não tem noção. Já pensei em um título: "A Cada Outra Meia-Noite." Se alguém tiver alguma idéia sobre um título diferente, me avisa!!! Fiquei pensando em diversas opções por uns dois dias, até sair esse vencedor hehehe… Falta somente traduzir mais um capítulo dessa história, e assim que acabar começo o Every Other Midnight, que já está no capítulo 44!!! Então vai ser um excelente desafio!

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

**_Capítulo 20: A Subida e a Queda_**

_'Getting too busy to make amends_

_I should try to make it right_

_Are you ready for the shit to hit?_

_I think you say you are but aren't_

_Doctor make it better instantly_

_You're the only one who can_

_I've been waiting here my whole damn life_

_And I've forgotten what I wanted…'_

_"Ways & Means"—Snow Patrol_

**_Sirius' POV_**

**7 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Eu estou tentando.

É a única coisa que eu posso fazer. É a única opção que me resta.

Eu fodi muito. Eu fodi com tudo. E agora, eu devo ouvir o conselho da garçonete. Eu devo levar a sério as palavras da Alice.

Eu fiz a minha cama, a minha bagunça, e agora eu devo consertar tudo.

Em outras palavras, eu tenho que salvar o relacionamento do James e da Lily. Mas acima de tudo, eu tenho que salvar a mim mesmo.

Eu tenho que parar de ser esse monstro auto-destrutivo, essa pessoa que está dando jus ao nome da minha família. Eu não quero me tornar aquela pessoa, eu não quero ser que nem eles. Eu não quero que as pessoas ouçam o meu sobrenome, e assumam automaticamente que eu sou um vilão, que eu sou um assassino insensível.

Eu sabia que o que eu fiz não estava certo no momento que eu fiz. Além da minha consciência fraca, eu ainda tive que ouvir as pessoas me dizendo isso. Mas, somente quando eu abri a carta da Lily, que tudo se encaixou. Eu era como um homem cego vagando por um deserto sem fim, e quando eu li a carta, os meus olhos finalmente se abriram.

Foi então que eu soube o que eu tinha que fazer.

A coisa certa.

Mas a 'coisa certa' nunca vem facilmente para mim. No momento que um simples 'me desculpa' penetra a minha mente, ele é rapidamente ocultado. Mesmo se eu soubesse exatamente o que dizer, as minhas palavras nunca seria boas o suficiente.

Porque fazer aquele passo – aquele primeiro passo, aquele passo de bebê – foi praticamente impossível.

Ir até o James e admitir que eu, enquanto usando a Lily, tinha o coração dele em uma travessa de prata, foi umas das coisas mais desafiantes que eu já fiz na minha vida.

Eu nunca consegui me visualizar ficando em frente a eles, e explicando tudo. Não olhando diretamente para o rosto da minha irmãzinha, o meu irmão postiço, ou até mesmo o meu primeiro, e único, amor. Eu não poderia fazer isso sóbrio. Definitivamente nunca sóbrio.

Então, com a ajuda do álcool, eu encontrei a minha determinação.

Uma determinação artificial, mas mesmo assim, é uma determinação.

Eu aprendi que o álcool me afeta de uma maneira diferente, do que as outras pessoas. Muitos bebem para afogar os seus erros, que, inicialmente, foi a minha intenção. Mas ao invés de se afogarem, ou meus voltaram a tona.

Quando eu estou sozinho em um dormitório, ou em um bar em Hogsmeade, eu me lembro do meu eu antigo. Eu me vejo sorrindo e me divertindo. Eu vejo alguém que era, até um certo ponto, feliz com a vida dele. Não o bêbado desengonçado, que não consegue distinguir a esquerda da direita.

O Sirius que os amava. O Sirius que tinha a confiança deles na palma da mão. Não o Sirius que destruiu tudo.

As horas se passam, e eu ainda estava tomando um copo após o outro, mas a minha mente estava em outro lugar. A minha mente estava pensando sobre a minha ganância, a minha deslealdade.

A minha traição.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, é de o quanto ela precisava dele. Tudo o que eu podia ver, era a imagem dela, deitada na ala hospitalar, sem ele ao seu lado para confortá-la. Ele não estava lá para segurar a mão dela. Ele não estava lá para fazer tudo ficar bem.

Ele foi embora.

E eu fui a razão disso. Eu fui a pessoa que o tirou dela. Então, quando eu reapareci dos meus esforços de fire whisky, eu tirei esse peso colossal da minha consciência.

Eu fui até o aposento dos Monitores chefes, e contei tudo. Eu disse a verdade. Eu trouxe o James de volta. Eu o devolvi para ela.

Isso não foi nem o início. Isso está longe de terminar, longe de acabar. Mas eu fiz o primeiro passo. E, como eles dizem, Roma não foi construída em um só dia.

O que me trás até aqui, para o passo número dois. E, com um pouco de sorte, esse pode ser o maior passo de todos.

Olhos marrons sem vida me encaram estranhamente, a sua dona considerando a minha fisionomia, antes de, finalmente, dar um alto suspiro. Instantaneamente, eu sei o que ela vai dizer.

"Me desculpa, Sr. Black, mas eu tenho ordens restritas para não deixar ninguém, além da família e amigos próximos, entrarem para visitar a Srta. Evans."

A garota aparenta ser um pouco mais velha que 17 – ainda muito influenciável. A resistência dela para me negar é forte, mas com um pouco de sedução, eu tenho uma leve suspeita que ela pode me deixar entrar. Por outro lado, eu tenho certeza que alguém - os pais da Lily, Alice, possivelmente a Madame Pomfrey, e até talvez mesmo o James – fizeram de tudo para ter a certeza que não teriam visitantes indesejáveis, a não ser que eles precisem de cuidados imediatos.

Depois do ataque, eu tenho certeza que eles vão pular sobre prédios em chamas para mantê-la protegida, o que nesse momento, faz muito sentido. Mais boatos malévolos, trazido por visitantes não desejados, são as últimas coisas que ela precisa.

Eu olho como um idiota para a jovem mulher na minha frente, esperando que ela desabe sobre o meu olhar ou sobre a minha 'aparência magnífica'. Nada feito.

Vendo que ela não vai mudar de idéia, eu me viro para sair. Mas, assim que eu me viro, eu vejo um rosto familiar, encostado sobre a parede, oposta a mim,

Marlene.

Muito conveniente.

Ela observou todo o showzinho que eu fiz, encostada na parede, e aparentando a mais calma o possível. Uma caneca com algum líquido quente, está na mão dela, enquanto ela gira o conteúdo dela com as mãos.

Me observando com seus olhos safira vazios. Incessantes, inflexíveis, e ocos… não são os mesmos olhos ardentes e delicados, que eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça.

Não – ao invés disso, o rosto dela é duro, rígido. Não preciso ser um gênio para perceber que eu não sou um convidado bem-vindo.

Mas, em consideração a Lily, e ao James, e especialmente a mim mesmo, eu tenho que tentar. Eu tenho que pelo menos tentar. Eu dou um passo para a frente, mas ela nem pisca um olho.

"Como está a Lily?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Marlene, por favor. Eu realmente preciso falar com ela."

Ela balança a cabeça, e observa a fumaça do líquido escuro da caneca dela.

"Agora não é hora, Sirius. Ela realmente não precisa te ver agora. Ela está cansada, ela está fraca, e o James está de volta com ela. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que ele foi buscar alguma comida para ela agora. E eu não quero ninguém, ou nada, estrague isso. Você não é, exatamente, a pessoa favorita de todo mundo nesse momento, você sabe disso."

A verdade nas palavras dela arrancam o meu coração. Eu sou provavelmente a última pessoa que ela quer – ou precisa – ver nesse momento. Eu não deveria estar aqui, eu não mereço estar aqui, depois de toda a destruição que eu causei, mas eu estou aqui parado como um imbecil, de qualquer jeito.

"Eu entendo, mas… eu não estou aqui para piorar a situação, eu só quero vê-la. Eu só quero melhorar as coisas."

Ela olha para mim, com os seus olhos azuis tristes penetrando nos meus, e eu posso vê-la batalhando consigo mesma. Ela quer acreditar no que eu estou dizendo, ela quer consertar esse vínculo quebrado entre os amigos dela.

Mas a Lily é amiga dela. Eu já a machuquei uma vez, talvez até mais do que uma vez, e ela não quer arriscar deixar isso acontecer novamente.

"Marlene, eu vou ficar de joelhos, se eu precisar, só me deixe vê-la. Se ela não quiser me ver, eu vou sair sem falar mais nada. Eu prometo."

Ela me estuda por um momento, ainda indecisa de como deve lidar com isso. E então, finalmente, ela me dá o consentimento dela.

"Não faça com que eu me arrependa disso, Sirius."

A mulher que me negou a entrada reconhece a Marlene, e a minha perna está tremendo, de forma subconsciente, enquanto nós caminhamos juntos pela porta. Em silêncio – tem sempre sido silenciosamente esses dias.

O meu estômago começa a virar, enquanto eu vejo as cortinas impedindo a nossa visão. Enquanto passamos pela entrada da pequena barreira, a Marlene olha rapidamente para mim.

"É… Lily… tem alguém aqui que gostaria de te visitar, se não tiver problema."

Enquanto ela fala, eu dou um passo para frente. O James não está, somente a Alice. Não demora muito para eu encontrar o par de olhos verdes que eu estava procurando.

A grandeza do meu estúpido erro de julgamento me atinge, como se fosse um bando de hipogrifos selvagens.

Ela costumava me olhar com grande apego e admiração. Enquanto eu olho para ela agora, o olhar dela só possui temor. Eu fui a pessoa que o colocou lá.

E eu sei que, entre as milhares de idéias percorrendo a mente dela, tem uma que a preocupa mais. Ela tem medo que eu esteja aqui por outro motivo: para fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz, há duas semanas atrás.

Para tirar o James dela, pela segunda vez.

O que me lembra do porque isso ser tão importante. Eu preciso mostrar para ela que eu não estou aqui para machucá-la mais ainda. Que o meu eu antigo ainda está muito vivo.

"Por que você está aqui?"

A voz dela se quebra. Muito pouco, e mal dá para perceber, mas é alta o suficiente para me fazer tremer, e mandar milhares de dúvidas percorrerem na minha mente.

"Eu gostaria de conversar com você. Só vai levar de cinco a dez minutos, eu prometo."

Ela move o olhar para a Alice, e acena lentamente com a cabeça.

"Pode falar, cinco minutos é mais que o suficiente."

Eu vejo os olhos da Alice se dirigirem a mim, e de volta para a Lily, enquanto ela se move inconfortavelmente na cama.

"Você tem certeza disso, Lil? Porque eu posso ficar se você quiser…"

A Lily balança a cabeça e indica a abertura, que eu estou bloqueando no momento.

"Eu tenho certeza."

Eu observo, enquanto a Alice se levanta da cama da Lily, e caminha na direção de onde eu estou parado. Enquanto ela alcança a Marlene, que está parada atrás de mim, ela se vira para mim, me olhando diretamente, de forma suspeita, rapidamente, antes de sair.

Eu vejo as duas saírem, e volto a olhar para a Lily.

Ela nem mesmo me olha, enquanto senta na cama, olhando apenas para as mãos dela.

Eu não tenho certeza do que dizer, como começar a contar para ela como eu me sinto. Eu nunca tive que me desculpar por nada antes, nunca tive motivos para fazer isso, então eu estou pisando em solo totalmente desconhecido.

"Como você está? Como você está se sentindo?"

"Eu estou bem", ela responde baixinho, enquanto brinca com uma fita do pijama. Eu sei que ela está mentindo. Ela está evitando o meu olhar.

Isso vai ser complicado.

Cuidadosamente, eu me sento no pé da cama dela. À uma distância segura, amigável, mas não o suficiente para não nos deixar apreensivos. Eu me inclino nos meus joelhos, cruzando as minhas mãos na minha frente, enquanto ela evita me olhar diretamente, com todas as suas forças.

"Eu posso – eu posso te explicar algumas coisas?"

Ela acena que sim, e brinca com os dedos dela, enquanto eu forço às borboletas na minha barriga a pararem de se mexer.

As palavras que eu estou procurando não estão vindo. Eu tentei juntá-las antes de ficar nessa situação, mas com os olhos dela, estreitos no meu rosto, eu percos toda a minha concentração. O que se segue é uma explicação improvisada: dura, crua e completamente não planejada.

"Eu tinha inveja do seu relacionamento. E eu não percebi o que essa inveja estava fazendo comigo, até ser tarde demais."

Assim que a palavra 'inveja' sai da minha boca, os olhos dela penetram os meus. Todo mundo, incluindo a Lily, sempre acharam que eu era feliz sendo solteiro. Até mesmo eu achei que eu fosse, eu era tão seguro de mim mesmo.

A minha revelação dessa inveja mencionada, não é somente uma novidade impressionante para ela, mas para mim também.

"Chocante, não é? Eu também nunca achei que eu fosse querer isso. E, até algum tempo atrás, eu não queria. Mas eu vi o jeito que você olhava para ele. Eu percebi cada sussurro, cada toque, e eu queria isso. Eu queria ser tão especial para alguém, eu queria que as pessoas olhassem para o meu relacionamento e automaticamente soubessem que era importante. Mas para mim, era algo intangível, algo que eu nunca poderia ter."

Eu engulo fortemente, e cubro os meus olhos com as minhas mãos, esfregando os círculos cansados embaixo deles.

"Eu suponho que eu realmente percebi, depois que a Marlene e eu nos separamos, mas começou antes disso. Eu nunca estive em um relacionamento de verdade antes, mas eu observei o jeito que você e o James agiam um com o outro. E então, eu comecei a desenvolver expectativas para o meu próprio relacionamento… e quando eu não consegui atingir aquelas expectativas, eu comecei a ressentir vocês dois, porque vocês tinham o que estava me faltando.

"Eu nunca senti esse tipo de amor por outra pessoa, não romanticamente. E eu deixei o meu relacionamento com a Marlene morrer, porque eu não conseguia ver o que estava bem embaixo do meu nariz, o tempo todo. Eu fui um imbecil. Mesmo quando ela me mostrou, eu não vi e, honestamente, eu não queria ver. Eu estava muito ocupado tendo inveja do James. Eu não podia acreditar que o meu melhor amigo já tinha encontrado o amor da vida dele. Aqui estamos nós, em torno da mesma idade, e ele já encontrou o pote de ouro no final do arco-íris. Ele teve o seu 'felizes para sempre' assim que ele te encontrou, e eu não sabia nem aonde começar. Isso me deixou louco."

Ela não consegue esconder a sua expressão estarrecida, mas ela não olha para longe, embora eu quase gostaria que ela olhasse.

"A miséria ama companhia." Eu afirmo, com um sorriso cínico na minha boca. "Você já ouviu esse velho ditado antes, não ouviu?"

Ela, destraidamente, acena com a cabeça, enquanto ouve atentamente a minha confissão.

"Era isso o que eu queria. Eu me senti como se tudo estivesse vagarosamente se dissolvendo nas minhas mãos, como se a minha vida estivesse escorregando para longe. E eu não queria ficar sozinho no meu sofrimento, e então, eu te usei. Eu usei toda a bondade, todo o amor que você tinha por mim no seu coração, contra você. Quando eu fui te ver depois da festa, eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Eu já havia pensando nisso, planejado tudo, e ensaiado na minha mente. E, o tempo todo, o meu coração estava me dizendo o quanto errado isso era, mas eu o ignorei. Como todas as outras vezes, eu escolhi fazer a coisa errada."

Eu respiro profundamente, e me inclino mais para a frente, tentando encontrar uma forma de enfatizar as minhas palavras. Para mim, se desculpar é raro. Eu devo ter feito isso uma vez, talvez duas e, mesmo naquelas vezes, eu não tenho certeza de ter tido tanto significado quanto essa agora.

"No momento que eu te disse, eu me senti culpado, porque eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Eu sabia o que você ia fazer. Eu sabia que você ia terminar com o James. E eu me senti culpado desde então. Não somente por aquilo, mas…"

Eu pego a mão dela na minha, gentilmente, e a observo por um segundo, os meus olhos verificando a pele excepcionalmente suave e pálida, no dedo anular dela.

"Eu te disse mentiras. Eu te disse coisas que o meu próprio coração não acredita, e eu nunca acreditei em nenhuma das coisas que eu te disse."

Os olhos dela perfuram os meus, completamente vazios e ilegíveis. Não têm lágrimas, ou tristeza, ou raiva. Somente vazios.

"No que eu posso acreditar, então?"

A pergunta dela me pega de surpresa, e eu não tenho certeza de como respondê-la. No que ela poderia acreditar? Eu disse coisas para ela que nem eu mesmo acredito, então porque ela deveria confiar em mim novamente, quando eu dei razões suficientes para ela não acreditar em mim?

"A verdade é que você é uma excelente pessoa, com um coração melhor ainda. Muito antes de vocês dois ficarem juntos, eu costumava indagar o quê o James havia visto em você. Porque ele passava tanto tempo chamando você para sair, somente para ser rejeitado. O que você tinha para deixá-lo tão viciado. Agora, eu não me surpreendo. Nenhum pouco. Porque você é, sem dúvida nenhuma, a pessoa mais honesta, mais linda, que eu já conheci. Você faz o que a maior parte das pessoas não conseguem, e eu, infelizmente, me incluo naquele grupo. Você ama os outros incondicionalmente. A verdade é, que nós te devemos muito, por ter ajeitado o James."

As sobrancelhas dela se dobram, em confusão, enquanto ela olha para mim.

"Por quê?"

"Você transformou ele em um homem. Não somente fisicamente, mas em cada estágio da vida dele. Como você deve se lembrar muito bem, ele era um imbecil arrogante, há não muito tempo atrás. Caramba, eu também era. Ainda sou algumas vezes, obviamente. Mas você… você abriu os olhos dele, Lily. Você deu para ele um gostinho do seu próprio remédio. Até aquele dia, nunca ninguém havia contrariado ele daquele jeito. Nunca, nem mesmo eu. Mas você fez com que ele olhasse bem no espelho e, pela primeira vez, ele viu o idiota arrogante que ele havia se tornado, e jurou mudar. Claro, tiveram outros fatores envolvidos, mas as suas palavras tiveram um grande impacto na mente dele, e no coração dele. Eu posso dizer com toda a certeza que, caso ele não tivesse te conhecido, e ficado loucamente apaixonado por você, ele não seria a mesma pessoa que ele é hoje."

Eu sei que ela está refletindo as minhas palavras, enquanto mastiga o lábio inferior dela. Ele já disse tudo isso para ela. E eu sei que, enquanto ela sabe que tudo que eu disse sobre o James é verdade, ela nunca se daria o crédito. Ela é muito humilde para isso.

"Eu senti falta da minha irmãzinha. Nós todos sentimos a sua falta. Nós sentimos falta de ver você com o James. E eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, e que você é muito especial para mim. As duas semanas que nós passamos sem você foram horríveis, e é tudo culpa minha. Eu que sou o culpado, e eu estou arrependido. Eu nem sei como começar a me desculpar, porque nunca vai ser o suficiente. Nunca vai mostrar o quanto arrependido eu estou."

A mão dela está apertando a minha gentilmente, e um pequeno e triste sorriso atinge os seus lábios pálidos.

"Por que você não disse para mim, ou para o James, ou até mesmo para a Marlene? Por que você deixou tudo isso preso dentro de você?"

Eu deixo o meu cabelo cair para um lado do meu rosto, para esconder a minha expressão. Novamente, eu não encontro as palavras. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa particularmente sociável, mas isso é ridículo.

"Eu não tinha certeza do que dizer, ou como você iria reagir, porque não é culpa sua. Você nunca foi a culpada. Eu nunca fui bem em me abrir com as pessoas, então eu excluí todo mundo que se importava comigo, particularmente você, e o James, mas acima de tudo, a Marlene. Eu fiz tudo errado, e isso está afetando todo mundo."

"Mas você poderia – deveria ter vindo à nós. Eu não sei o que eu teria dito se você tivesse vindo, mas, mesmo assim, você não deveria ter segurado isso sozinho por tanto tempo. Você não devia ter deixado isso crescer a um ponto que você não tinha mais escolha. E, em uma noite, você tirou a pessoa que significa tudo para mim. Para nós."

Os meus olhos fecham lentamente, com cada palavra dela. Não tem como negar nada disso, cada palavra está correta.

"Você é um dos meus amigos mais próximos, Sirius, e eu te amo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, pelo Remus, ou pelo Peter. Eu confiei em você, e eu achei que você sabia que eu não estava querendo tomar o seu lugar. Você me conhece muito bem para isso. Eu sei que você me conhece. É por isso que é tão difícil entender porque você fez isso."

A princípio, eu quero me enforcar. Eu quero me esconder, e me afundar na minha própria miséria. Mas alguma coisa… alguma coisa me dá força. Alguma coisa faz com que eu levante a minha cabeça, encontre o olhar dela, e segure ambas as mãos dela nas minhas dessa vez.

Eu não posso deixar que a culpa vença. Não foi por isso que eu vim até aqui. Eu não estou aqui para me condoer, eu estou aqui para repará-la.

"Eu também não entendo. Pelo menos não completamente. Você esteve ao meu lado em todas as circunstâncias. Mas acredite em mim… eu sei que eu estraguei tudo. E eu sei que eu não tenho história, ou herança ao meu favor, quando eu te digo que eu jamais faria nada para te machucar novamente. Mas eu vou fazer o meu melhor para compensar você, eu te juro pela minha própria vida. Somente, por favor… me perdoa."

"Me dá uma boa razão porque ela deveria te perdoar."

Nós dois nos viramos para encontrar um James enfurecido, parado na cortina, de braços cruzados, e seu olhar intimidante em mim.

"Me diga, Sirius. De que forma você mereceu, de maneira justa, o perdão dela? Por que ela deveria te perdoar?"

Eu me deslizo para mais longe da Lily, mas me mantenho sentado na cama.

"Deixe-me adivinhar… porque ela é a sua 'irmãzinha'? Porque você a ama? É isso, não é? Você a ama tanto que quebrou o coração dela. Estou certo, não estou?"

"James, por favor…" A voz meiga da Lily tenta acalmá-lo, mas ele já passou desse ponto.

Quando eu olho para cima, os olhos dele estão fixos na Lily – suaves, mornos, e cheios de amor.

Mas então, ele se vira para mim.

O olhar de compaixão se dissolve em indignação implícita. Ele está fervendo, debatendo se deve, ou não, liberar a fúria dele aqui, ou se espera até nós dois estarmos sozinhos.

No fim, ele pega o caminho mais longo.

"Eu preciso de dizer algumas coisas, e nenhuma delas ela deveria ter que ouvir. Vamos lá para fora."

Ele indica a saída, com a cabeça dele, em uma indicação que eu o siga aonde ele venha a nos levar. Eu fico para trás, enquanto ele caminha para fora da ala hospitalar, e através das passagens. Nós passamos por várias janelas sujas e retratos antigos, antes de pararmos.

Eu olho os meus arredores, e percebo o motivo da longa caminhada. Ele tem certeza que ninguém vai nos ouvir gritar, se chegarmos a esse ponto.

Eu não preciso olhar para ele para saber que ele está lívido. Eu sei que, se ele tivesse a chance, ele iria gritar comigo alto o suficiente para acordar todo o continente Europeu. Ele iria gritar comigo até que os pulmões dele colapsarem, e a sua voz sumisse.

E eu mereço cada segundo.

Eu só posso esperar e observar, enquanto ele anda para lá e para cá, na minha frente, com as mãos alternando entre os cabelos dele, e a cintura dele. E, finalmente, ele se vira para mim.

"Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso. Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez… merda, Sirius! Ela te ama, ela sempre te amou, e eu achava que você a amava! Você não faz esse tipo de coisa com as pessoas que você realmente ama, simplesmente não faz!"

As mãos dele saem da cintura dele, e ele caminha para perto de mim, com o rosto uma mistura de repulsão e raiva.

"Então, explica para mim que emoção doentia você tirou disso tudo. Foi a mesma que você teve quando tentou matar o Snape no ano passado?"

Furiosamente, eu balanço a minha cabeça e fecho a cara. Eu escolho ignorar a última parte. Esse é um cenário que eu gostaria de amputar da minha mente.

Mais uma das minhas traições, outra decisão imprudente, outro erro ignorante feito pelo Sirius Black.

"Nada. Nenhuma emoção, nenhum ganho. Eu não tive nada."

Ele dá um passo para mais perto, e eu vejo os músculos dos olhos dele examinarem o meu rosto. Ele sabe o quanto aquele comentário doeu. Ele sabe disso muito bem.

"Você está satisfeito com o que você fez? Quantas pessoas você conseguiu machucar no caminho?"

Eu começo a andar para trás, querendo desesperadamente sair daqui, mas as mãos dele me seguram pelos ombros, e ele me gira de volta, para encará-lo. Ele está ao ponto de cuspir fogo.

"Você tem orgulho disso?"

"É claro que não. Eu nunca disse que eu tinha orgulho do que eu fiz. Estava na minha cabeça – na minha consciência – o tempo todo, e eu me arrependo cada segundo disso."

Os meus dentes estão cerrados, e meu maxilar está travado dolorosamente, mas a minha tensão não é nada, quando comparada a dele. Os olhos flamejantes dele procuram no meu rosto, um sinal físico que possa contradizer as minhas palavras.

Finalmente, ele chega para trás, ri irreverentemente, e balança a cabeça.

"Você pode ter se arrependido disso, mas você também não fez nada para parar, não é? Você observou a gente se desintegrar, e você não disse nada. Você teve todas as oportunidades no mundo para falar, e você não fez absolutamente nada. Foi necessário esse pesadelo, e uma noite bêbado, para você confessar. Isso me faz ter a curiosidade de saber se você teria dito uma sequer palavra sobre isso, se você estivesse sóbrio."

Fechando os olhos dele fortemente, ele pára. Eu sei que ele está tentando controlar o temperamento dele ao máximo. Eu sei que está tomando cada grama da auto-disciplina dele para não me esmurrar bem aqui e agora.

"Há dois anos atrás, algo desse tipo teria me irritado terrivelmente, caso tivéssemos só você e eu envolvidos. Há dois anos atrás, eu teria ficado nervoso desse jeito, porque você tirou vantagem da nossa amizade. Agora, entretanto, é uma história completamente diferente. Eu nem me importo com o que você fez comigo. Dói para caralho, verdade, mas isso nem mesmo me importuna. Você machucou ela. Você machucou a Lily, e se isso não fosse ruim o suficiente, você tentou encobrir isso.

"Você sabia que ela chorou até dormir, todas as malditas noites? Você sabia que as notas dela foram afetadas? Não, você não sabia! Mas eu sabia, eu ouvi as histórias da Alice e da Marlene. Ela estava se destruindo porque, além de toda a pressão, que ela já tem sendo Monitora Chefe, você resolveu adicionar mais. E então ela foi atacada. Não somente pelo Rosier, mas pelo círculo de fofocas de Hogwarts, também. Por duas semanas, a vida dela foi um inferno. Isso está finalmente penetrando na sua cabeça dura?"

Um sorriso doloroso, torto, está na boca dele. Não tem humor nele, nenhum vestígio de risada ou perversidade nos olhos dele.

"E em pensar… em todas aquelas conversas que eu tive com você, te dizendo o quanto ela significava para mim, sobre como eu estava planejando pedi-la em casamento. Todas as noites que eu fiquei acordado, tentando entender essa bagunça toda. Todas as noites que eu me virei a você, confiei em você, e mesmo assim você fez isso. Mesmo assim, você tentou estragar tudo. Praticamente, quase toda coisa ruim que já aconteceu com ela é uma conseqüência das suas ações."

O meu estômago vira, e o meu coração cai, enquanto ele me diz o que eu já sei ser a verdade. Cada comentário, todas as sílabas que deixam a boca dele está correta. E, embora, eu já tenha me dito isso, e ouvido de outras duas pessoas, vindo da boca do meu melhor amigo, dói como nunca doeu antes.

"Eu sei. E você não faz idéia de como eu estou arrependido. Eu não consigo nem colocar em palavras. Mas eu vou fazer o que quer que seja necessário para consertar tudo. Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes. Eu quero consertar isso."

Ele balança a cabeça desgrenhada dele, enquanto ele olha para o lado, flexionando a pressão de seus músculos e articulações. O olhar no rosto dele me diz claramente que ele está a ponto de, daqui a dois segundos, e um pedido de desculpas, de me estrangular.

"Bem, você quer saber o que eu quero? Eu quero te bater para caralho agora. Eu quero fazer você sofrer como você nunca sofreu antes. Eu quero fazer você sentir toda a dor, e a exaustão, que nós dois sentimos. Eu quero fazer da sua vida um inferno na Terra, do mesmo jeito que você fez com a minha. Mas eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível. Eu não quero retorno. Eu já fiz isso, e não vou, nunca mais, percorrer essa estrada novamente."

Os olhos dele suavizam, e a voz dele quebra no final. Eu sei do que ele está se lembrando. Todas aquelas vezes que ele teve a última palavra em uma discussão, que ele tinha que jogar a última azaração. Todos aqueles momentos que levaram a uma semana de detenção, ou uma Lily muito nervosa, ambos, na maior parte das vezes.

Nesse momento, ele quase que aparenta estar vulnerável. Eu vejo os pedaços da frente emocional que ele construiu para passar por isso. Mas, embaixo de tudo, eu vejo a dor. E não somente a dor dele, mas a dor dela também.

Mas, além disso, eu vejo o estrago que só poderia ter sido causado por um amigo próximo. Eu vejo a confiança quebrada, e uma casca da amizade que costumou existir. Que poderia, talvez um dia, logo, ser como era antes.

"Eu não vou fazer isso porque ela não gostaria que eu fizesse, ela não gostaria que eu me virasse contra você. Foi por isso que ela fez isso, para começo de história. Quando você machucou ela naquela primeira vez, ela te perdoou, porque esse é o tipo de pessoa que ela é. Porque ela te ama muito, e te respeita. E agora, que você conseguiu machucá-la mais uma vez, ela vai, provavelmente, te perdoar novamente, se já não o tiver feito.

"Mas eu sou diferente da Lily. Eu não sou tão ávido para perdoar e esquecer. Eu nunca perdoei você por alguns dos golpes que você fez nela, antes disso acontecer, e é altamente improvável que eu venha a te perdoar agora."

Eu me sinto doente, com uma náusea anormal. Ele não vai esquecer. Ele não vai me perdoar. Eu estou perdendo o meu melhor amigo.

E, a pior parte de tudo, é saber que é tudo culpa minha.

A minha respiração prende na minha garganta, enquanto ele reúne os pensamentos dele. Mais palavras que vão girar a faca no meu coração. Mais palavras dolorosas para terminar comigo.

"Mas… você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu ainda te amo como se fosse da minha própria família. E o que eu quero, mais do que tudo nesse mundo, é que o velho Sirius retorne. Eu quero o meu melhor amigo de volta, não esse impostor. Talvez, com o tempo, eu ache lugar no meu coração para te perdoar completamente, mas eu não vou nunca, jamais, esquecer. E eu espero que você também não esqueça."

Os olhos duros dele estão travados nos meus, e a intensidade deles nunca se altera, nem por um segundo. Eu indago se ele consegue ver a minha alma.

"Eu quero que você se lembre do que você fez, cada vez que você a veja. Eu quero que você se lembre do que você fez, cada vez que você ouvir o nome dela."

Lentamente, ele começa a sair, e eu acho que ele terminou, mas então, ele se vira, e me encara diretamente nos olhos.

"Mas, acima de tudo, eu quero que você se lembre do que ela estava disposta a abdicar por você."

E, enquanto as costas dele são viradas para mim, me deixando para trás no corredor vazio, eu faço uma recapitulação do que acabou de acontecer.

O James confia em pouquíssimas pessoas. Eu tenho orgulho de dizer que sou uma delas, ou costumava ser, de qualquer forma. E eu sei que toma muito esforço dele para esquecer, mas para receber a confiança dele novamente, é completamente diferente.

Mas, enquanto eu recapitulo as palavras dele, eu percebo o seu poder verdadeiro.

Ele está me dando uma segunda chance, para eu me redimir. Ele está me dando a chance para eu me arrepender.

E, com tudo o que eu fiz, com tudo que eu quase destruí, uma chance é tudo que eu posso pedir.

* * *

"Café?" 

Fios grossos do cabelo marrom escuro da Marlene giram no ar, enquanto ela se vira para mim, com seus olhos chocados aterrizando no meu rosto ansioso.

"O quê?"

Eu me viro, e levanto a caneca quente para que ela veja.

"Preto com duas colheres de açúcar, bem do jeito que você gosta. Eu achei que você poderia querer um agora, você esteve acordada por boa parte da noite."

Ela olha do meu rosto, para a dita caneca na minha mão, antes de aceitá-la com cuidado.

"Obrigada."

Nós dois nos encostamos na parede, aparecendo relaxados, mas você pode cortar a tensão entre nós com uma faca. Ela toma um gole do café, e eu encaro uma armadura, parada no final do corredor.

É como se nós dois nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado antes, como se eu nunca tivesse a abraçado, ou conversado com ela, ou olhado para ela.

Eu odeio essa sensação. Eu odeio que a gente aja como estranhos, que os meus erros estão bloqueando qualquer forma de relacionamento entre nós dois.

E então, ela faz a pergunta que faz a minha cabeça girar fora de controle.

"Por que você fez isso?"

Eu sinto que ela me olha, mas eu não olho de volta para ela. Eu não tenho certeza que eu possa. Eu não sei como respondê-la. Então, ao invés disso, eu trapaceio.

"Você já não sabe o porquê?"

De canto de olho, eu vejo o olhar dela deixar o meu rosto, enquanto ela navega nos seus próprios pensamentos complexos.

"Depois que me contaram, eu fiquei curiosa em saber se tinha alguma coisa a ver com o nosso relacionamento. Você ficou tão quieto comigo depois, e eu ponderei se você tirou a sua frustração comigo, na Lily e no James. Eu acho que eu estava certa."

Eu balanço a minha cabeça. Eu não quero que ela veja o nosso relacionamento como uma visão ruim, por causa dos meus problemas pessoais. Eu posso ter impulsionado a gente terminar, mas nunca foi culpa dela. Tudo que ela fez foi me amar, tudo que ela fez foi se importar.

E, embora os últimos meses do nosso relacionamento tenham sido muito turbulentos, o meu único arrependimento é que eu não tentei fazê-lo funcionar, o suficiente.

"Sim, você foi, de um jeito. Mas não fomos somente nós dois. Foi tudo, a minha vida toda em geral. Essa guerra, os meus pais, o meu irmão, tudo. Tudo isso estava custando muito de mim, mas eu não vi os avisos. Eu não me importei em mudar o meu modo de agir. E finalmente, quando eu agi, eu fiz tudo piorar. Era tão fácil querer ser outra pessoa, alguém como o James. E eu cheguei em um ponto que eu era um estranho preso no meu próprio corpo."

Eu viro a minha cabeça, para um ângulo que eu possa vê-la mais claramente, observando-a enquanto ela engole engole o líquido forte.

"Mas naquela época, eu descobri outra coisa. Algo que eu nunca, jamais achei que eu fosse sentir…"

Tomando um gole da bebida dele, os olhos dela me encontram.

"Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, ou o momento exato que eu soube disso com certeza, mas… eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu sei que esse não é o melhor momento, ou jeito, de te dizer, mas eu precisava te falar isso. Eu precisava que você soubesse. Porque eu vejo agora, eu vejo o que você queria que eu visse o tempo todo. E eu tenho vergonha que tenha me custado esse pesadelo, para que eu finalmente entendesse, mas eu entendo. Eu te amo, Marlene McKinnon."

Aí está. Eu finalmente disse. Eu finalmente, finalmente disse o que estava percorrendo a minha mente por dias. Um sorriso suave se forma nos cantos da boca dela, no pensamento.

Eu achava que essa novidade deixaria ela, pelo menos, um pouco mais alegre. Eu não esperava que ela fosse me agarrar, ou algo do gênero, mas a reação que eu recebo não chega nem ao próximo do que eu esperava.

Nem aos pés.

"Isso é ótimo, Sirius. Realmente é. E eu senti a sua falta, sério. Eu quero acreditar em tudo o que você disse, mas eu não sei se eu posso. Você viveu uma mentira por muito tempo. Como eu devo saber que você realmente mudou? E se isso for somente uma fase?"

"Não é, Mar, eu juro que não é. Eu posso te prometer -"

"Você pode?" ela balança a cabeça, fazendo com que a franja dela escondo o seu olhar perfurante, mas eu me sinto como se ela ainda pudesse ver através de mim. "Você sempre me deu promessas… promessas vazias. Você sempre diz exatamente o que eu quero ouvir. Mas eu não posso mais fazer isso, Sirius. Eu não posso mais aceitar as suas promessas, somente para ver você quebrá-las diversas e diversas vezes. Eu não posso dar tanto para você, somente para receber tão pouco em troca. Eu sei que parece egoísmo, mas é justo para mim."

Eu sinto o calor da mão dela contra o pele fria da minha mão, e eu tenho que conter um arrepio. Mesmo quando ela está me recusando, o meu corpo reage como se ela estivesse fazendo o oposto. Malditos hormônios. Maldito amor.

"Eu amaria que você cumprisse essas palavras. Eu amaria que você fosse devoto e sacrificatório, mas a verdade é, eu não acho que você pode ser. Não nesse momento, não quando tudo está tão… fresco. Talvez algum dia nós podemos fazer isso dar certo, porque eu te amo, eu ainda tenho os mesmos sentimentos fortes por você no meu coração. Mas nesse momento, tudo que eu quero é a sua amizade."

Os dedos dela mal encostam nos meus ombros, mas dessa vez, eu não me arrepio. As palavras dela me penetraram, ficando presas cruelmente na minha cabeça, como se quisessem me provocar. Os meus ouvidos mau conseguem ouvis os sussurros de, "Me desculpa," enquanto ela caminha pelas portas da ala hospitalar.

E, tudo que eu posso fazer é vê-las se fecharem no caminho dela, sentir o cheiro do doce perfume dela, que ainda está no ar, e especular como que eu deixei com que ela deslizasse pelos meus dedos.

Eu não vou atrás dela, eu não protesto. O que mais eu posso dizer? Ela deixou bem claro qual é a minha posição. O que nós somos, se é que eu posso dizer isso.

Eu nunca estive apaixonado. Eu nunca senti a necessidade de me dar por completo para alguma pessoa, e por esse motivo, eu nunca tive que lidar com a dor de um coração partido.

Até agora. Até a Marlene.

Sim, dói terrivelmente ver o olhar cuidadoso da Lily, a raiva e a decepção nos olhos do James. Mas depois disso tudo, ser recusado pela Marlene – a minha Marlene – é indescritível.

Talvez isso seja o carma, a teoria de que 'tudo que sobe, tem que descer' jogada à perfeição.

Eu quebrei o coração da Lily. Ela quebrou o do James. É somente justo que o meu teria o mesmo destino, que o meu fosse se despedaçar, mesmo com as minhas tentativas de tentar consertar tudo.

Porque essa recuperação vai levar muito tempo. Não existe conserto rápido, ou feitiço mágico, que possa colocar as peças do quebra-cabeças encaixadas perfeitamente de volta.

Eu somente posso aparecer calmo e controlado. Eu só posso sorrir, e rir, e decorar a minha aparência exterior do melhor jeito possível, para disfarçar o que está realmente aqui dentro. E, mesmo assim, não é adequado. Mesmo assim, as desculpas não são o suficiente para salvar o que foi denegrido.

Nem tudo que brilha é ouro. Nem todas as histórias têm um final feliz. Algumas vezes, mesmo nas fábulas mais elaboradas e idealistas, devem cegar a um fim.

E, nesse momento, a Marlene fechou o livro da nossa história.

* * *

**A/N**: Desculpem a demora!! Lembrem-se que o próximo capítulo é o último escrito, até agora, pela autora. Vou tentar postá-lo amanhã, ou no máximo na quarta. E esperar pelos próximos, e partir para Every Other Midnight!!! Não esqueçam de dizer o que acham disso nos seus reviews!!! 


	22. 21: Tremo pelo Meu Amor

**A/N**: Desculpem a demora desse capítulo, o meu trabalho não tem me dado nenhum segundo de descanso. Mas, aí está… o último capítulo postado da nossa linda história. Espero que gostem.

Já comecei a tradução do primeiro capítulo da minha próxima tradução : "A Cada Outra Meia-Noite", que devo colocar online em uns 3 dias. Os capítulos dessa fic são muito maiores do que da "Exceção a Regra", tendo alguns com quase 40 páginas!!! Então as atualizações não vão ser tão rápidas quanto dessa fic, porém prometo atualizar constantemente.

* * *

EXCEÇÃO A REGRA

_**Chapter 21: Tremo pelo Meu Amor**_

'_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you'_

_"All Around Me"-Flyleaf_

_**James's POV**_

**10 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Quinta-Feira**

Tem vezes quando você tem que dar um passo para trás, e fazer uma pequena procura na sua alma. Quando certos eventos acontecem, e te forçam a olhar a sua vida sobre uma nova perspectiva.

O que costumava ser trivial, se torna o centro do seu universo.

Você se apega as coisas que você dava como certas na sua vida, você têm aspirações maiores, e melhores.

É no momento quando você percebe o quanto excessivamente volúvel você tem sido. Que os objetos materiais - dinheiro, ouro, vassouras sofisticadas (ou carros) - significam muito pouco em relação ao grandioso esquema das coisas.

É o momento quando você compreende o que realmente importa: as pessoas, e bens, que você não pode repor. As coisas que, caso sejam perdidas, deixariam um buraco enorme dentro de você.

É o segundo, minuto, hora, ou dia, que define o resto da sua vida, uma ocorrência que você jamais vai esquecer, enquanto você viver.

Eu estou experimentando um desses momentos, nesse instante, enquanto os meus dedos percorrem os cabelos ruivos sedosos da minha namorada adormecida.

Desde o primeiro dia que eu a encontrei nessa cama, eu tenho feito a mesma rotina.

Eu quero gravar na minha memória cada linha, cada centímetro, da impecável pele de porcelana dela… até mesmo as marcas vermelhas, que estão sumindo, produzidas por uma única varinha. Eu quero memorizar cada textura que o corpo dela tem a oferecer. Eu quero aprender o ritmo do pulso dela nas pontas dos meus dedos.

Eu quero ter a maldita certeza de que ela está segura, que ela está aqui, que ela está comigo, ou com outra pessoas que a ama muito.

A realidade de quantos segundos preciosos a Lily estava de ser torturada além da sanidade… a realidade de quão próximo eu estive de perdê-la para sempre...

Eu sempre fui super-protetor, até um certo ponto. Mesmo quando ela me recusava, e dizia sim para outros garotos, mesmo assim, eu fiz a minha missão deixá-la saber da reputação de cada um deles. Para deixar com ela soubesse quando deveria tomar cuidado, ou quando parar por completo.

Mas, depois que ele a machucou naquela primeira vez, depois que ele chegou tão próximo de estuprá-la, depois que ela acordou quase todas as noites, por meses sem fim, tendo o mesmo pesadelo… eu fiquei obcecado em defendê-la de todo o perigo.

Eu observei cada sombra, e caminhava com ela para todas as classes que eu podia. Eu gastei quase todo o momento que eu estava acordado me devotando a ser o guarda-costas pessoal dela. E, talvez, eu tenha me afastado dos meus amigos. Talvez.

Mas quando ela terminou comigo, eu abaixei as minhas defesas. E, quando ela me disse que eu era muito super-protetor, eu parei de observá-la completamente.

Eu abaixei a minha guarda, eu esqueci momentaneamente sobre o perigo que o Evan Rosier representava, quando dado a menor das oportunidades, ele escorregou da minha mente e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não estava preparado para o que a vida resolveu me dar.

Um sinal de aviso que deveria ter sido um alerta: ele a perturbou antes, me chantageou, e então a perturbou mais uma vez. Eu deveria ter sabido que ele jamais iria renunciar às armas dele sem dificuldade.

Mas eu não dei importância ao sobre-aviso, e agora, o amor da minha vida, está sofrendo as conseqüências.

Mais uma vez eu olho para baixo, e a boca dela está ligeiramente aberta, liberando um rouco baixinho de vez em quando. Eu sorrio à feição tranqüila dela, enquanto ela usa o meu peito, e o meu ombro, como travesseiros. Esse é o melhor sono que ela teve em muito tempo.

A Madame Pomfrey nos disse o que ia acontecer. Ela nos avisou dos efeitos colaterais de cada poção. Ela nos avisou que o trauma do evento iria irromper periodicamente, seja na forma de sonhos, ou se afastando das pessoas.

Mas a legitimidade dos cuidados dela ainda não amadureceram, não inteiramente.

Essa é a minha Lily, a lutadora, a ruivinha determinada que consegue tudo que ela deseja. A pessoa mais teimosa que eu conheço, a personificação da perfeição, a perfeição alcançada, a guardiã do meu coração.

O gosto dela pela vida é maravilhoso. Ela defende os inocentes de Hogwarts, faz todo o dever de casa, e ainda obtém sucesso nos deveres dela de Monitora Chefe com graça suprema. Tão saudável e tão irritável.

Então, vê-la se remexendo e gritando nos sonhos… passando os meus dedos pelos cortes profundos no estômago dela, nos braços dela, nas pernas dela, no pescoço dela, cortes que ainda não sararam completamente… segurando as mãos trêmulas dela nas minhas, enquanto os músculos dela se contraem… tudo isso é muito mais do que eu imaginei. Isso é inconcebível.

Não era para ser assim.

A mulher que eu amo é cheia de vida, saudável, feliz, e não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não daria para conseguí-la de volta.

Alguém na nossa esquerda, um homem, pigarreia, me trazendo de volta, com sucesso, para a realidade.

"Ela está, finalmente, conseguindo dormir?"

Em geral, eu não tenho medo de figuras autoritárias. Eu posso levar uma conversa normal com o Dumbledore, contar uma piada leve sobre a McGonagall, ou ter uma discussão séria com qualquer funcionário do Ministério que cruze o meu caminho.

Mas o Daniel Evans não é uma figura autoritária ordinária.

E, francamente, a idéia de ter uma conversa com ele, como a que eu tenho na minha mente, me assusta terrivelmente.

"É… sim." Eu gaguejo, tentando me compor pateticamente. "Eles deram uma poção do sono sem sonhos, para que ela possa descansar sem se lembrar… de certas coisas."

"Por que eles não deram essa poção a ela antes?" As sobrancelhas pretas dele se juntam, e eu posso sentir um certo grau de irritação no tom de voz dele. Francamente, eu não o culpo. É tremendamente frustrante ver alguém que você ama sofrer, quando você sabe que existem métodos para prevenir isso.

"Eles deram, mas precisa de uns ingredientes específicos para fazer. Eu acho que, em algum ponto, os ingredientes principais acabaram. O Professor Slughorn, o nosso mestre de Poções, fez uma nova hoje de manhã."

Ele acena com a cabeça, e se encosta no assento dele, tentando absorver toda a informação. Eu somente posso imaginar como ele está se sentindo nesse momento. Deve ser como se tirassem a minha varinha de mim, e me jogassem em um hospital trouxa. Que merda.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eles te disseram, durante o tempo que você está aqui, mas… obrigado. Por estar aqui para ela, por..." Ele pára, "… amá-la. Eu sei da história de vocês dois juntos, e não foi exatamente tranqüila. E eu sei que recentemente, as coisas não estavam boas entre vocês dois, e que ela partiu o seu coração."

Os lábios dele se viram, e os dedos dele apertam a ponta do nariz dele, os olhos dele variam de mim para a filha preciosa dele, no meu abraço.

"Honestamente, depois que eu ouvi tudo, eu não achei que você fosse aparecer. Você trouxe uma certa normalidade de volta a vida dela. Você a fez sorrir, e rir. Eu não acho que eu consiga colocar em palavras o quão grato eu sou."

Eu nunca testemunhei um homem adulto chorar, mas eu posso ver as lágrimas ameaçando cair dos olhos esmeralda do Daniel Evans. Essa é a filha mais nova dele, e ele está sendo forçado a vê-la batalhar os efeitos de algo que ele, sendo um trouxa, não tem noção nenhuma do que se trata. Ele se sentiu inútil e confuso, o tempo todo, e é incrível que ele ainda não tenha desmoronado.

Sem saber o que mais eu posso fazer, eu simplesmente sorrio e dou os ombros. Eu finjo que eu não estava esperando um agradecimento, mas as palavras, e as ações dele, realmente me comoveram. Eu nunca esperaria que esse homem viesse a se abrir comigo, alguém com quem ele mal falou uma frase inteira, durante todo o tempo que eu e a Lily estamos juntos.

"Você realmente não precisa me agradecer. Você nem me conhece muito bem, e você tem me tratado muito bem nos últimos dias. A sua bondade já é o suficiente. Mas realmente, ela tem feito quase tudo sozinha. Ela é uma mulher forte. Eu estou aqui, assim como o resto de vocês, para dar o máximo de suporte o possível para ela."

Uma risada fraca atinge os meus ouvidos, e eu olho para ele, e o encontro sorrindo abertamente para mim.

"Você realmente não sabe o efeito que você tem nela, não é?"

Eu seguro uma zombaria. O efeito que eu tenho nela…

Um pensamento rápido entra na minha mente. Eu não tenho certeza de quando vou ter outra chance de compartilhar uma conversação como essa que estamos tendo, já que ele e a Rebecca estão partindo amanhã. Eu sei que, o que eu vou fazer vai ser arriscado, já que o assunto vai estar ao alcance de nos ouvir, mas é agora ou nunca.

"Senhor, eu gostaria de falar contigo mais tarde, sobre algo que tem estado na minha mente por…" Eu me repreendo por quase ter bagunçado o meu cabelo, "… bem, vamos dizer que já faz algum tempo."

Os olhos sábios dele observam cada movimento meu, mas eles não mostram nenhum sinal de raiva, que eu tinha antecipado.

"Não precisa dizer mais nada, James. Eu sei o que você vai me perguntar."

Alterando o olhar entre a Lily e eu, ele engole o nó que estava preso na garganta dele.

"Você tem certeza que ela está dormindo profundamente?" Ele pergunta, levantando uma sobrancelha, e virando a cabeça para observar a Lily.

"Eu tenho certeza. Eu já tomei essa mesma poção antes, e eu fiquei dormindo por horas sem fim, mas eu suponho que varia."

"Mesmo assim, eu acho que nós dois devemos conversar em outro lugar, para não atrapalharmos ela."

Eu concordo silenciosamente, e a retiro de cima de mim, e dos meus braços, colocando, gentilmente, a cabeça dela no travesseiro frio. Eu sigo os passos do Daniel, caminhando para próximo da janela, que vai até o teto, aonde ele está parado.

"Antes de irmos à razão do problema, têm algumas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você. Coisas que eu quero dizer, desde os primeiros dias da nossa estadia aqui."

Ele cruza os braços, e as pernas, enquanto se encosta na parede, com a aparência séria, repentinamente. Num instante, a posição de um pai amedrontador, que estava ausente minutos atrás, retornou novamente.

"Eu nunca gostei muito de você. Os pais são dessa forma, quando as filhinhas deles crescem, e arranjam namorados. Nós sempre somos super-protetores, se tratando das nossas filhas, e muito desconfiado de qualquer garoto que ela leve para casa. Porque, para nós, ela ainda é aquela garotinha de maria-chiquinha, que sentava no nosso colo, e ouvia as nossas velhas histórias, só para que ela pudesse ouvir a nossa voz. E eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ir, e até alguns dias atrás, eu nem tenho certeza se eu jamais conseguiria.

"Mas, quando eu vi o rosto dela se iluminar, quando ela olhou para você pela primeira vez, naquele dia, você me conquistou. Eu nunca a vi tão empolgada em ver alguém na minha vida. E na minha opinião, qualquer um que consiga fazer que aquela expressão no rosto dela seja permanente, a merece. Eu posso ver que você é diferente dos outros garotos com quem ela saiu, ou que conversou. Você a faz feliz. Você a trata muito bem. Você a ama incondicionalmente. Você é, sem dúvida nenhuma, uma exceção a regra, e eu me sinto honrado de te chamar de genro."

Ele não consegue mais esconder as emoções dele, e uma lágrima escorre pela sua bochecha, mas ele ainda está me olhando carinhosamente. Os olhos amigáveis dele brilham com aprovação e gratitude, o seu resplendor me lembrando tanto do da Lily.

Ele ri quando, eventualmente, se vira de costas para mim, dirigindo a minha atenção para a garota na cama.

"Aparentemente você fez o dia dela."

Eu sorrio, enquanto olho para ela, com os seus olhos verdes arregalados de alegria. O sorriso brilhante nos seus lábios rosados, fica mais proeminente, enquanto eu saio do lado do Daniel, que está convenientemente, se dirigindo à saída, e caminho em direção a ela.

Rapidamente, ela se inclina para a frente, e estende os seus braços doloridos, esperando eu ir para o lado dela, e puxá-la para mim. Eu faço justamente isso, abraçando ela, e nos balançando para uma melodia inventada.

"Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Há quanto tempo você está esperando?" ela pergunta, e eu sinto os lábios dela se mexendo, enquanto eles fazem pressão na pele morna, do meu pescoço.

"Ah, pelas últimas três horas. Você estava completamente desmaiada. Babando, roncando… eu acho que você até falou o meu nome uma vez ou duas." Eu brinco com ela, e ela coloca a língua para fora, para mim, mas a linda coloração nas bochechas dela é a prova que ela não conseguiu ficar completamente desafetada pelo meu comentário.

"Na verdade, eu cheguei aqui há uns trinta minutos atrás. Eu estive te observando desde que e cheguei."

"Ah! Adivinha só? A Madame Pomfrey vai me deixar voltar para os dormitórios! É claro, eu vou ter que continuar a tomar as poções. Aparentemente os cortes foram muito profundos para um feitiço da cura normal, e eu ainda estou bem dolorida do Cruciatus. Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou voltar a ficar com você no Dormitório dos Monitores Chefes."

O sorriso alegre que estava emplastrado no rosto dela, desde que ela testemunhou o pai dela e eu, juntos, ainda está firmemente no lugar. Quando ela passa os dedos dela pelo meu cabelo desarrumado, causando que alguns fios caiam sobre os meus olhos, eu libero uma respiração tremida, que eu nem sabia que eu estava segurando.

As palavras do pai dela se repetem na minha mente…

Você realmente não sabe o efeito que você tem nela, não é?

"Isso pode parecer muito estranho, e um pouco clichê até, mas eu pude sentir que você estava aqui. Eu fico com essa sensação estranha no meu estômago. Só aparece quando você está por perto. Mesmo quando que estava dormindo e não podia sonhar, eu podia dizer que você estava próximo."

Ela altera o peso do corpo dela sobre o meu, e as nossas testas se juntam.

"Você sabe o quanto eu te amo, não é?"

Eu aceno que sim, e fecho os meus olhos, saboreando esse momento. Somente Merlin sabe que nós não tivemos muitos momentos agradáveis, como esse, nas últimas semanas.

"Eu sei, mas não dói ouvir uma lembrança de vez em quando."

Ela envolve os braços dela na minha cintura, assim como eu faço com ela, nos apertando ao máximo.

"Se isso é tudo que você precisa ouvir, então… Eu te amo, James."

"Eu também te amo, Lil."

Nós ficamos envoltos um nos braços do outro por alguns minutos, até que ela se afasta, dando um passo para trás, e olhando para o chão. E, quando ela levanta a cabeça, o rosto dela não tem nada além de dor.

"Eu conversei com o Severus."

"Hum?" Eu pergunto, com uma sensação enjoada crescendo na minha garganta, e eu esfrego a palma da minha mão nas minhas calças compridas.

"É. Como você já pode ter adivinhado, não foi muito bem."

O olhar ansioso no rosto dela suaviza levemente, mas eu a conheço bem. Eu não entendo completamente a filiação dela com o Snape. Nunca entendi, e quase que com certeza, nunca vou entender. Eu não confio nele, e eu não consigo entender como que eles desenvolveram uma amizade, para início de conversa.

Ela me disse que eles moravam próximos um do outro, quando eram menores, e que ele foi o primeiro a introduzir a magia na vida dela. Ele foi o melhor amigo dela, assim como a Petúnia.

Mas o tempo muda tudo, virando todas as pedras no caminho. Mudou a Petúnia, me mudou, mudou a Lily, e mudou o Severus Snape.

Em algum ponto da vida dela, ele significou muito para ela. E talvez, embora eles quase não se comuniquem mais, ele ainda signifique. Entretanto, o grupo de pessoas que ele acompanha, ficaram mais sombrios, a atitude dele ficou mais ameaçadora.

Eu estaria disposto a apostar que, depois da graduação, ele vai se tornar um Comensal da Morte… se ele já não for um.

"Eu agradeci ele. Eu queria que ele soubesse o quanto eu sou grata pelo o que ele fez. Eu não entendo completamente o porque ele fez aquilo, mas eu sou grata."

Ela engole, olhando para baixo, para seus dedos longos, e elegantes, mexendo nas suas unhas.

"E eu perguntei - eu perguntei para ele, se tivesse sido você… ou qualquer outra pessoa… se ele teria agido da mesma maneira para eles. Ele não me respondeu, e então, nesse momento, eu sabia que nada havia mudado. Ele ainda está sendo envenenado por aqueles brutos que ele chama de amigos."

Eu envolvo um braço na cintura dela, e beijo a cabeça dela, ouvindo, e observando-a atentamente, enquanto ela fala.

"Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando. Eu achei que talvez… ele havia mudado. Como você mudou."

"Ele mudou sim." Eu murmuro para mim mesmo, mas ela ouviu, e me manda um dos seus olhares malignos famosos.

"Desculpa, não consegui me controlar. Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Dói para caramba quando s seus amigos mudam." Eu paro e recuo, sabendo no mesmo instante como que as minhas palavras se aplicam a uma situação com um certo amigo, nesse momento.

"Chega. Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? Eu já fiquei triste o suficiente, e eu quero ser apenas sorrisos quando eu estiver com você."

Eu chego mais próximo, até que os meus lábios toquem a orelha dela, e eu sorrio quando sinto ela se arrepiar.

"Eu posso pensar em algumas coisas que eu poderia fazer para te animar."

Ela ri e bate brincando no meu braço. Eu seguro o lugar aonde ela acertou, fingindo que realmente doeu.

"Ai, garota! Até mesmo quando você está na ala hospitalar, e ainda tremendo quando dorme, você ainda consegue arranjar formas de me machucar!"

"Ahhh, coitadinho do pobrezinho do Potter. Será que eu deveria dar um beijinho para melhorar?"

Com um sorriso maroto eu, de repente me jogo nela, e ela grita enquanto eu fico em cima dela. Por um momento, eu vejo algo nos olhos dela. Rapidamente, vai embora.

Medo. Eu assustei ela.

Sem demora, eu me ajeito, e chego para trás. A última coisa que eu quero fazer é espantá-la de mim.

"Meu amor, me desculpa. Eu não pensei quando eu fiz aquilo..."

Ela balança a cabeça fervorosamente, e coloca um dedo fino nos meus lábios, para me silenciar, mas não muda a sensação no meu coração. Eu não consigo acreditar que eu fiz algo tão estúpido. Ela foi atacada e eu vou e faço algo desse jeito…

"Shhh, James. Está tudo bem. Eu não -" Ela corta, suspirando alto, e girando o lençol fazendo nós, "Eu não tenho medo de você. Eu sei que você jamais me machucaria, sobre nenhuma condição, e eu me arrependo se aparentou dessa forma para você. Eu acho que tudo ainda está na minha cabeça… você sabe. Geralmente, não me incomoda, como quando estávamos conversando, antes disso. Mas quando as pequenas me pegam de surpresa, as lembranças começam a voltar, uma por uma."

Eu aceno, para que ela saiba que eu entendo, enquanto gravo essa informação na minha mente para o futuro. Com um suspiro, eu beijo a testa dela.

"Eu realmente gostaria de poder passar mais tempo contigo, mas eu tenho um treino de Quadribol para liderar. Eu volto a te visitar mais tarde. E vou trazer alguma comida comigo."

Ela sorri, e eu dou um beijo de despedida, antes de empurrar as portas. Eu me viro pelo corredor, quando uma mão segura o meu braço.

Com uma mão na minha varinha, eu me viro e vejo o Daniel e a Rebecca Evans, parados diretamente na minha frente, com sorrisos melancólicos idênticos.

"Como eu te disse, você, com certeza, não foi o primeiro garoto a cruzar a nossa porta para tentar conquistar a nossa menina." O Daniel declara.

Os seus olhos tristes, se viram para a direção do aposento que contém a garota que nós dois amamos muito. Então, ele se move de volta para mim, com uma emoção diferente, irreconhecível, queimando neles.

"Mas nós esperamos que você seja o último."

* * *

**14 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Segunda-Feira**

Eu tenho tido muitas coisas na minha mente, ultimamente.

Lily. O Evan Rosier ainda vagando pelas ruas e pelo país. Os exames. Lily. Quadribol. Tendo deveres dobrados como Monitor Chefe. Sirius. Ah, e a Lily.

E nesse momento, eu me focalizo no futuro.

Eu vou me casar com a Lily - eu não tenho dúvidas disso. Eu vou fornecer uma casa segura para ela, seja aonde for. Mas tem uma preocupação na minha mente, um pensamento pequeno e chato que não sai da minha mente.

Começar uma família.

Eu quero ter filhos. Ela quer ter filhos. Os nossos pais querem netos. Mas não importa o que ninguém queira. Como eu disse para ela, se acontecer, aconteceu. Está fora do nosso controle.

Eu não posso girar a minha varinha e solucionar tudo. Ela não pode beber uma poção que vai reverter os efeitos.

E me mata saber que ela quer isso, tanto quanto eu quero. Que, a única coisa, que ela mais deseja, pode ser a única coisa que eu não posso dar para ela.

Então, eu estou tentando uma nova abordagem, uma que eu não tento desde pequeno.

Eu não sou, e nunca fui, uma pessoa espiritual. Têm tantas perguntas que não podem ser respondidas, e é difícil para mim, colocar a minha fé em algo que varia de cultura para cultura.

Mesmo assim, aqui eu me encontro, numa madeira velha e fria, da arquibancada do campo de Quadribol, apertando, nas minhas mãos, fortemente, o pequeno rosário de contas, que a mãe da Lily colocou ao lado da cama dela, e estou me perguntando porque o peguei.

Eu não sei aonde começar. Eu não sei como expressar os meus pensamentos através das minhas palavras, especialmente não para um 'poder maior'. A religião nunca foi a minha especialidade.

Uma serenidade estranha me percorre, e eu fecho os meus olhos, limpo a minha mente, e deixo o diálogo vazio escorrer abundantemente pela minha língua.

"Eu sou um homem de sorte. Eu tenho tudo o que eu poderia querer - uma família maravilhosa, os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer, e eu tenho algumas das credenciais para me tornar um Auror - mas eu também tenho ela. Eu tenho o amor dela, e se no final de tudo, eu somente tiver isso, vai ser o suficiente."

Pouco a pouco, eu abro os meus olhos, e olho para o pequeno artefato de madeira na minha mão, indagando se isso é somente uma perda de tempo, se o meu apelo desesperado vai obter qualquer resultado.

"Vê-la passar por tudo isso não tem sido fácil para mim. Se eu pudesse mudar de lugar com ela, e retirar toda a dor dela, eu faria, em um piscar de olhos. Se tivesse qualquer coisa que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-la, eu não hesitaria em fazer. Mas eu não posso. A única coisa que me tranqüiliza é saber que ela está nas Suas mãos. Que talvez Você possa zelar por ela, e fazer com que as coisas dêem certo para nós. E, quando ela recuperar a força dela, por completo, eu Te dou a minha palavra que eu vou tratá-la com todo o carinho por enquanto eu viver, e depois, se for possível. Eu nunca vou deixá-la escorrer pelas minhas mãos novamente. Eu nunca vou partir do pressuposto com ela, nunca. Eu quero viver uma vida completa… eu não posso fazer isso sem ela. Eu quero dar para ela tudo que o coração dela deseja. Amor, segurança, felicidade… e uma família."

A minha cabeça cai em minhas mãos, e os meus óculos escorregam no meu nariz. Mesmo com a minha visão embaçada, eu posso ver a pequena poça de lágrimas em cada uma das lentes. Mesmo com o meu desespero, eu sei que eu tenho companhia. Eu não me importo em levantar a minha cabeça para olhar, eu posso sentir quem é.

O homem que ficou ao meu lado nos piores momentos da minha vida. O homem que sentou comigo por incontáveis horas, em situações parecidas a essa, e ouviu as minhas reclamações, e então me ofereceu o seu melhor conselho. O homem que, a partir desse momento, eu considero o meu amigo mais leal.

Remus.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorrem pelas minhas bochechas, e ele espera, até que eu esteja pronto para falar. Tendo que agüentar os meus colapsos recentes, agora ele está acostumado a esse cenário. E ele sabe que, quando eu estiver pronto para falar, eu vou falar. Mas, nesse lugar, o meu paraíso, as lágrimas embutidas de frustração, e preocupação, deve ser liberadas. Quando eu caminhar de volta para Hogwarts, eu vou ter que ser forte novamente. Eu vou ter que suprimir as minhas lágrimas, enquanto eu limpo as dela.

"Eles vão encontrar o Rosier. O Dumbledore não vai deixá-lo escapar impune. E, mesmo que ele não o encontre, o velho Voldi não vai ficar muito feliz em saber que o seu pequeno servo falhou, não é?"

Enquanto sorrio para ele, eu percebo que essa é a primeira conversa de verdade que nós tivemos, desde o dia em que tudo se revelou. Na verdade, entre estudando para os exames que os professores estão nos jogando sem parar, e apoiando a Lily, eu não tive muito tempo para mais nada.

"Você está preocupado com ela, eu sei. Isso tem sido difícil para todos nós, mas especialmente para vocês dois. Mas você não pode colocar o resto da sua vida em espera. A Lily vai ficar bem. Ela vai sair daquele lugar, e vai voltar a ser como era antes, e ela vai ficar com você."

O Remus se joga no assento de madeira atrás de mim, cruzando os seus tornozelos, e seus braços, enquanto ele encara o céu, pensativamente.

"O Sirius nos contou."

Mesmo sabendo que ele não pode me ver, eu respondo com um aceno, da mesma forma. Eu não tinha certeza de quem sabia de tudo, se eram somente os nossos amigos mais próximos, ou toda a escola, mas eu não esperava que o Sirius fosse tão direto.

"Eu não estou dando desculpas ao o que ele fez, porque o que ele fez foi horrível. Mas, se tem alguém que pode te dizer o quanto tudo isso está afetando ele, esse alguém sou eu. Ele está arrependido, James, ele realmente está. Mais do que você queira acreditar."

É claro que ele está arrependido. Em algum lugar, dentro do coração bagunçado dele, ele está. Mas como eu já disse para ele, eu não perdôo e esqueço facilmente.

"Eu honestamente o odeio agora, Remus. Eu juro que o odeio."

Ele pára, absorvendo a severidade do meu relato, mas ele não se opõe. Não tem nenhum grama de simpatia no meu corpo pelo Sirius, e o Remus é consciente disso. Eu sei que, em algum momento, ele também se sentiu da mesma forma sobre ele.

O meu amigo aparenta estar doente, um sinal certo de que a lua cheia está se aproximando. As cicatrizes na pele dele aparentam incandescer no sol de inverno. A postura dele, que nunca foi completamente ereta, está mais curvada do que o normal. Olheiras de tons de machucados circulam os seus olhos ocos, mas eu posso ver uma seriedade, e sabedoria, dentro deles, que somente ele pode transmitir.

"Você tem toda razão de estar furioso com ele. Eu não te culpo. Quando ele me contou, eu fiquei irado, e eu nem estava envolvido. Mas ele está tentando melhorar. Ele está vivendo o erro dele, e isso está acabando com ele. Ele está pagando o preço, ele estava pagando o tempo todo."

Ele respira profundamente, e senta um pouco mais reto, sem dúvida agitado pelo fato que as suas palavras de sabedoria não estão me afetando, como normalmente afetam. Um pouco de tempo passou, mas não é o suficiente. Não é o suficiente para derreter a minha tendência gélida sobre o meu antigo melhor amigo.

"Se a Lily estivesse nessa situação, se tivesse sido a Marlene, ou a Alice, ou qualquer amigo próximo a ela, o que você acha que ela faria?"

Imediatamente, eu me lembro da conversa que eu ouvi, entre a Lily e o Sirius, no dia da primeira visita dele.

"Eu acho que é bem óbvio, considerando que ela já o fez." O meu tom está um pouco mais severo do que eu pretendia. "Ela se recusa a afastá-lo… ela o ama. Mas é muito difícil para mim, olhar para ele e não pensar da merda que nós passamos. É inevitável. Eu olho para ele, apenas uma vez, e eu a vejo no dormitório, o olhar nos olhos dela na noite em que nós patrulhamos, o rosto dela, quando ela me viu na ala hospitalar. E, quando eu olho para ela, eu também vejo isso tudo. E então, eu percebo que tudo isso aconteceu por causa dele."

"Me diga," ele fala, olhando de propósito para a frente, para os gols no campo, "Por que você acha que a Lily o perdoou?"

A pergunta simples é seguida por uma resposta fácil.

"Ela o ama. Ele é praticamente da família."

"Exatamente. Ela realmente o ama. Mas o cara que ela ama não é o mesmo que nós vemos agora. Ele não foi o cara que partiu o coração dela."

Ele se vira para mim, com uma expressão profunda entalhada em cada fenda do rosto dele, e ele aprimora.

"Ela ama o Sirius que a ajudou a se preparar para o exame de Transfirguração, no último minuto. Ela ama o Sirius que contou piadas imbecis para ela, somente para colocar um sorriso no rosto dela. Ela ama o Sirius que ensinou a ela como jogar Quadribol, somente para que ela pudesse voar com você. Ela ama esse Sirius, o que ela conhece há seis anos, não o homem que se materializou do nada nesse ano, e fez isso tudo com ela."

Eu digiro as palavras dele, optando por mover os meu olhos para as bandeiras que se mexem no ar, enquanto eu sinto um tapa forte nas minhas costas.

"Mas, você que tem que saber, e você tem todo o tempo do mundo para tentar entender. Por que nós dois não voltamos para a Sala Comunal? A Alice ainda estava com a Lily antes de eu sair, então eu tenho certeza que elas já devem ter voltado. Eu tenho certeza que você quer vê-la."

Nós caminhamos o longo caminho de volta para o castelo usando todos os atalhos que nós nos lembramos. Eu sou tão familiar com esse lugar, como sou com a minha própria casa. E, enquanto nos aproximamos da Mulher Gorda, que nos espera na entrada da Sala Comunal, eu espio o meu amigo que está ao meu lado.

"Me desculpa por não ter conversado muito ultimamente. Ninguém está chateado não, certo?"

Ele sorri, me olhando desacreditadamente.

"Pontas, para de ser ridículo. Nós entendemos que você tem outras coisas acontecendo. Diabos, até a McGonagall está sendo mais boazinha com você. Ela nunca faz isso. Todo mundo sabe que o seu lugar é com a Lily, e nós estaremos aqui para te dar todo o suporte que pudermos."

"Obrigado, Aluado."

Nesse tumulto todo, eu não havia considerado o impacto que isso teve em todo mundo, os sacrifícios que eles estão fazendo por nós dois.

Eu entro primeiro, e vejo a Alice e a Marlene paradas ao lado da escada que leva ao dormitório feminino. Um pouco confuso em saber porque a Lily não está com elas, eu caminho lentamente até elas, com o Remus me seguindo de perto.

"Eu achei que você tivesse ido a ala hospitalar?"

A Alice, igualmente confusa, balança a cabeça.

"Não, eu tentei, mas a assistente da Madame Pomfrey disse que ela precisava conversar com a Lily sozinha."

Me sentindo um pouco inquieto, eu me viro imediatamente para o Remus. Ela me disse que seria rápido, somente um gole de uma poção, e pronto.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela está bem, James. Eles provavelmente estão deixando ela descansar dos efeitos da poção. Não se assuste."

Eu olho para o buraco do retrato, debatendo se devo ou não, ir até ela, e, ao mesmo tempo, esperando que a Alice esteja certa.

"Pontas..." A voz calmante do Remus vem por trás de mim, "A Lily tem tomados todos os remédios, e feito tudo que eles a mandam fazer. Nós saberíamos se fosse alguma coisa de errado."

Eu olho os outros, e abaixo a minha cabeça. Eu estou sendo irracional, eu sei, mas eu não consigo evitar. Antes que eu possa entender o que está acontecendo, eu sinto um par de braços me abraçando, e eu olho para baixo e vejo o topo da cabeça da Alice.

Ela se afasta, e dá uns tapas nas minhas costas, enquanto ela sorri.

"Então, você vai nos contar o que você vai dar de presente de Natal para ela, James?"

Eu não resisto, e rio da ânsia emplastrada no rosto de formato de coração dela. O meu sorriso não se altera, enquanto eu respondo ela, e meus pensamentos se alteram para o objeto guardado de modo seguro no meu bolso de trás.

"Eu tenho uma pequena coisa em mente."

* * *

"Você está indo para casa, ou vai ficar aqui para o recesso?"

A Alice se aninha mais próxima do Frank, na frente da lareira, pensando na resposta para a minha pergunta.

"Eu não tenho certeza. Já que esse é o nosso último ano aqui, eu meio que quero ficar, você entende? Eu quero dizer, essa é a nossa última chance de passar o Natal em Hogwarts… a não ser que nós nos tornemos professores, e eu não quero isso de jeito nenhum. "

Ela tem razão. O nosso último recesso de Natal em Hogwarts. A nossa última chance de comer a deliciosa comida preparada pelos elfos domésticos. A nossa última oportunidade de observar a neve realística, caindo no tento encantado do Salão Principal.

"É sim. Eu vou sentir falta desse lugar. Tanta coisa aconteceu aqui, tanto ruim como boa. É difícil imaginar que nós vamos deixar isso tudo para trás, que no ano que vem, nessa época, nós não estaremos aqui."

Eu olho para os rostos sérios do meu pequeno círculo de amigos, cada um deles compartilham das minhas reflexões, cada um deles está revivendo os seus próprios momentos memoráveis, do nosso lar longe de casa.

Tapeçarias marrons e douradas. Corrimões, mesas e cadeiras, de mogno e cerejeira. Sofás confortáveis e escrivaninhas adequadas. Isso é tudo que nós conhecemos desde a doce idade de 11 anos. E, em poucos meses, nós todos teremos que dar um adeus apreciador para tudo isso.

Os nossos pensamentos são interrompidos pelo barulho baixo do retrato da Mulher Gorda se abrindo, os passos quietos do nosso visitante faz com que todos fiquem de pé.

O Dumbledore se agacha, enquanto ele entra, quase perdendo os seus óculos de meia-lua no caminho. Ele está impassível, mas os cantos da sua boca estão estremecendo levemente.

E então, ele olha para mim, sem se importar em esconder o seu divertimento.

"Feliz Natal, Sr. Potter." Um sorriso enorme aparece no rosto dele, e seus olhos azuis elétricos brilham vibrantemente, enquanto ele percebe a minha confusão, o que produz uma leve risada dele.

"Eu tenho um presente para você. Eu espero que você não se importe que eu te entregue ele com antecedência." Ele se vira de costas para mim, olhando para a entrado do retrato, mais uma vez.

O meu coração bate de modo errático, enquanto eu disparo da minha cadeira, e corro para o lado dele para ter uma visão melhor.

Respira, James, respira.

Ela está aqui.

Minha querida. Meu anjo. Meu amor.

Não tem cicatrizes, não têm sinais aparentes de machucados, ou sinais visíveis de dor, que foram substituídos por um sorriso, gentil, porem dolorosamente lindo, que faz que o meu coração pare de bater por um instante.

O tom de verde que eu amo tanto, reflete as chamas, iluminando o aposento, aumentando o seu brilho natural.

E então, os meus braços estão em torno da cintura dela, e a minha cabeça está enterrada no seu cabelo ruivo, parecido com o momento quando os nossos olhos se conectaram na ala hospitalar, a um pouco mais de uma semana atrás. De maneira similar a todos os dias que eu a abracei, desde então.

Só que dessa vez, é melhor.

Eu sinto os lábios dela entrarem em contato com o meu pescoço, e eu engulo, tentando ter algum controle sobre as minhas emoções desenfreadas, e a abraçando mais apertado ainda. Eu não poderia largar ela, nem mesmo se eu quisesse.

Esse é o momento que eu estive esperando. O momento onde eu posso olhar para ela, e não ver a sua pele arruinada por uma azaração, não me preocupar com a lesão ou a falta de sensação dos membros dela.

E agora, ela está aqui. Ela está aqui.

O meu amor retornou, aparentando ilesa, e absolutamente maravilhosa. A pele dela está apenas um pouco mais pálida que o normal, mas, de qualquer forma, ela aparenta estar nova em folha.

Ela venceu isso, e por fazer isso, ela fez um relato poderoso.

Para mim, para Hogwarts, para todo o mundo mágico, e - acima de tudo - para o Voldemort e seus fanáticos.

Façam o que quiserem, eles não vão destruí-la. Eles podem jogar quantas azarações e maldições nela. Eles podem chamá-la de todos os nomes existentes. Mas eles nunca, jamais, vão matar o espírito dela.

Isso não é sobre eu mesmo, não é nem sobre eles, sério. É sobre ela, e a força de vontade dela.

Eu ouço o conselho do Dumbledore, as recomendações dele, enquanto ele está atrás de mim. Eu ouço, enquanto ele diz algo sobre a procura pelo Evan Rosier, e a aliança dele com o Voldemort. Eu ouço, enquanto ele fala de uma recuperação futura, e a chance que ela ainda tenha momentos de fraqueza. Eu ouço, enquanto ele a elogia pela cura rápida, a vontade de ferro dela, e ouço os nossos amigos, enquanto eles conversam entre si.

Mas ela é tudo que eu vejo.

"Acabou, amor." Eu murmuro no ouvido dela, enquanto eu suavemente acaricio o rosto dela com as pontas dos meus dedos, mal acreditando que isso seja real, "Você está sã e salva."

Ela está brilhando, enquanto os suaves lábios dela encostam na minha bochecha, e os braços dela circulam o meu pescoço.

Somente se eu pudesse congelar o tempo…

"Eu te amo, James." A voz dela quebra, e lágrimas de felicidade estão molhando a minha camisa, mas eu não me importo.

Os nossos corações batem sem parar nos nossos peitos, o rito lento, e firme do dela, se misturando com o meu.

O meu mundo está certo.

O meu coração está completo.

O meu amor por essa mulher nunca foi tão forte.

E agora, só me resta uma coisa a fazer.

* * *

**A/N**: Aí está, espero que tenham gostado. Assim que a autora original postar o próximo capítulo, eu traduzo para vocês.

O que acham que resta para o James fazer? Eu, sinceramente, não sei, mas tenho uma idéia, então quero saber as idéias de vocês.

Beijos a todos os leitores, e até o próximo capítulo!

Cris


	23. 22: Dificilmente Diferentes

_**Exceção a Regra**_

_**Capítulo 22: Dificilmente Diferentes**_

_'When all is said and done_

_Will we still feel pain inside?_

_Will the scars go away with night?_

_Try to smile for the morning light_

_It's like the best dream to have_

_Where every thing is not so bad_

_Every tear is so alone_

_Like God himself is coming home to say_

_I, I can do anything_

_If you want me here_

_And I can fix any thing_

_If you'll let me near_

_Where are those secrets now?_

_That you're too scared to tell_

_I whisper them all aloud_

_So you can hear yourself...'_

_'A Little's Enough'—Angels and Airwaves_

**Sirius' POV**

**18 de Dezembro de 1976**

**Sexta-feira**

Tem algo triste nessas férias iminentes de Natal.

As milhares e milhares de luzes coloridas, nas colossais árvores de cedro de Hogwarts não parecem ser tão exuberantes, tão alegres quanto geralmente são.

Os biscoitos doces não tem um sabor tão doce.

O calor na sala comunal não é tão quente, ou tão brilhante, quanto geralmente é nessa época do ano.

Até mesmo as xícaras de chocolate quente feitas pelos elfos domésticos - que eu geralmente (e secretamente) gosto - parecem ter perdido a sua atração.

Parece que tem centenas de coisas que simplesmente estão fora de ordem, centenas de coisas diferentes para eu reclamar.

Eu não posso localizar o motivo exato dessa sensação estranha e consideravelmente depressiva, mas eu tenho algumas teorias.

Talvez seja porque esse é o último Natal que eu possa passar aqui, caso eu queira. Por mais que eu tenha professado o meu ódio pela maioria das matérias (e por alguns professores)… por mais que eu queira negar isso a qualquer alma que se importe em perguntar… Eu vou sentir saudades desse lugar.

Em Hogwarts, eu tenho uma sensação de pertencer a um lugar, algo que eu jamais senti, em lugar nenhum. Eu fui criado como um puro-sangue, constantemente envolto pela magia, mas nunca desse tipo. Nunca a magia do tipo _bom_. E no momento que eu entrei por aquelas portas gigantes, como um aluno do primeiro ano com falta de confiança em si mesmo, eu somente podia imaginar como que isso seria diferente.

Eu não esperava ser colocado na Grifinória. Eu assumi que o meu sangue me levaria a Sonserina, assim como o resto de todos os meus parentes desprezíveis (excluindo os raros membros, que são verdadeiramente excluídos da descrição 'desprezível'), mas eu estava enganado.

_Graças a Merlin._

Eu contemplei ficar aqui e esperar as férias passarem. Eu não estaria sozinho; eu ouvi vários outros alunos do sétimo ano discutirem o processo de ficar no que seria o último Natal deles nesse castelo encantado. Têm muitas memórias nesse lugar.

Algumas são ótimas - ser o primeiro membro da família Black a ser colocado na Grifinória, me tornar um Maroto, maquinar inúmeras peças, e aproveitar a vida quando ainda se é jovem. Longe de ser inocente, mas jovem.

E então tem as outras - os olhares frios e as ameaças de alguns membros dos meus relacionamentos insanos, uma breve lembrança da minha própria loucura, quando eu quase causei a morte do Snape, e, mais recentemente, o meu comportamento destrutivo que quase que me custou _tudo_ que eu mais aprecio.

E isso, como era de se esperar, me leva ao outro motivo do porque essas férias não são como deveriam ser.

Eu vasculho pelo lixo embaixo da minha cama, tentando simultaneamente diminuir a bagunça e separar o que eu devo colocar na mala, e as minhas mãos se colidem com algo duro.

Duro, frio, e suave… como um vidro grosso.

Eu envolvo os meus dedos na parte estreita dele - não é nenhum pouco grande - e o trago para vê-lo, mas já sabendo o que é.

Aí está, as minhas suspeitas estão confirmadas. A minha mão pressiona a fonte do meu inferno pessoa, assim como o meu escape temporário pelas últimas semanas.

Uma garrafa meia vazia, meia cheia de uísque de fogo.

Eu a encaro, com os olhos estreitos, observando o veneno ruivo girar e girar, como eu já fiz diversas vezes. Eu já me embebedei tanto, e a esculpi nos meus sentidos, de tal forma que eu posso sentir o cheiro da bebida pela tampa impermeável e o vidro denso. Cada pingo está me chamando. A dor de abrir a tampa e beber o líquido remanescente é muito intensa, ao ponto de me causar dor.

Como eu desejo sentir a queimação na minha língua e o fogo abafado escorregar pela minha garganta, uma última vez. Como eu quero afogar o que restou da minha identidade, e beber até que eu não me lembre de mais nada, ou ninguém.

_Vamos… uma última vez, e chega. Você já se desculpou, você fez algo bom, e agora você pode beber um pouco. Só uma vez._

A voz mal intencionada é irritante, me encorajando a me dobrar, como eu já fiz com muitos dos meus pontos fracos, nos últimos meses. E isso seria fácil, muito fácil… mas eu não estou tão envolvido na minha semi-dependência que eu não consiga discernir a verdade da ficção.

Eu sei que é tudo mentira. Eu sei o que vai acontecer se, e quando, aquela garrafa tocar os meus lábios. Uma gota, uma prova nunca vai ser a última. Nunca vai ser satisfatório. Nunca vai ser o suficiente.

Se eu tomar um gole agora, antes que eu perceba, eu vou estar parado na frente do Cabeça de Javali, ou em outro bar sujo de Hogsmeade, esperando ansiosamente por 'só mais um' gole.

Não. Um gole nunca vai ser o suficiente.

Inconscientemente, os meus pés me levam ao banheiro, e paro na frente da pia. Eu abro a tampa, viro a garrafa… e jogo os remanescentes dos meus demônios pelo cano escuro e sem fim.

Desaparecendo como as cicatrizes da Lily, lavando como as lágrimas mal escondidas do James. Cada pingo da bebida está indo embora, assim como a Marlene. Assim como tudo que eu deixei tudo ser o que está.

A última gota cai, saindo apressadamente do meu campo de visão, assim como o resto, e eu solto uma respiração trêmula que eu não sabia que estava segurando.

Isso, também, é a minha maldita culpa.

Somente quando eu olho para baixo que eu percebo que as minhas mãos pegajosas estão agarrando os cantos da pia limpa de porcelana. Um a um, os meus dedos soltam, e subitamente eu me sinto ridículo.

Como que eu deixei isso chegar tão longe? A algum tempo atrás, eu era o tipo de pessoa que recorria ao álcool somente para se alegrar. Só bebia muito em festas de vitória de uma partida de Quadribol, ou especialmente depois de acabar com a Sonserina, mas eu nunca recorri a bebida para esquecer da minha miséria.

Eu dou alguns passos para trás, com a garrafa vazia em mãos, e os meus olhos olham para uma imagem que eu não consigo reconhecer.

A primeira coisa que eu percebo é o meu cabelo estrategicamente bagunçado, embora eu tenha tentado pentear ele nessa manhã, ele agora está em uma bagunça natural.

Olhos cansados, vazios, com círculos escuros embaixo deles, dão a impressão que eu participei de uma briga terrível.

Pele pálida. Não que fosse muito escura, mas com certeza eu tinha mais cor do que isso. Mesmo nessa iluminação fraca, as veias azuladas no meu pescoço, braços, e as linhas fracas nas minhas pálpebras se sobressaem no contraste com o restante da minha pele.

Eu pareço _velho_. Até mesmo me sinto _velho_. Mas não somente dois, três, quatro, ou cinco anos, mais velho. O dobro da minha idade é uma estimativa apropriada.

Isso é muito, demais, e eu praticamente corro para fora do banheiro. Eu sabia que eu tinha ficado desleixado. Quando eu caminho pela escola, eu vejo cada e todos os rostos, e os seus olhares avaliadores, pensando que eu não consigo ver a intriga ardente dentro deles.

_O que aconteceu com __**você**__?_

E essa é uma excelente pergunta. Uma pergunta que eu espero que eles nunca saibam a resposta. Será que eles acreditariam, caso soubessem?

Nesse momento, eu estou remexendo na minha pilha de roupas, sem me importar nenhum pouco se vão ficar amarrotadas ou a aparência delas, quando eu desfizer a mala na casa dos Potter. Eu não tenho certeza quanta roupa devo levar… Eu duvido que eu vá sair do meu quarto muito freqüentemente.

"Você poderia usar a sua varinha, e estaria pronto em 5 segundos, ou menos."

As minhas mãos param o movimento delas, e uma camisa escorre pelos meus dedos, com o som do tom descontraído e levemente condescendente do James.

"É. Obrigado. Boa idéia." Eu me dou um soco mental no meu rosto. Porque diabos eu não me lembrei disso?

Eu imaginei o que aconteceria, quando esse momento inevitável chegasse. Será que ele vai me ouvir, será que eu vou dizer a coisa certa quando chegar a minha vez de falar, será que eu vou me enfiar em um buraco ainda maior? Eu me fiz pensar em todos os resultados possíveis, bons e ruins. E de qualquer forma, eu vou ser forçado a aceitar qualquer que seja a conclusão.

Nossos amigos provavelmente acham que eu estou me afogando em auto-piedade, me escondendo da discussão inevitável, que está se pressionando atualmente em mim. A verdade é que eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo.

É isso que chamam de se esconder?

Para ser justo, eu achei que seria sábio dar espaço para o James e a Lily, especialmente depois de tudo o que eles passaram. Eu luto contra os meus desejos estranhos de alegar o meu caso muitas, muitas vezes, pensando que é a coisa certa a fazer.

E agora, parado aqui e olhando a vítima nos olhos, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu me volto para o meu baú, e a pilha de merda que cobre praticamente toda a minha seção do dormitório. Eu não olho mais para ele, mas eu ouço os passos dele, enquanto ele passa por mim.

"Eu achei que você fosse ficar." ele relata, virando a cabeça para o lado, e seus olhos penetrantes me avaliam vigilantemente. Eu posso dizer, pelo tom de voz dele, que ele não quis ser cruel, que ele só está meramente curioso se eu vou aceitar ou não o desafio de cara. Além do que, nós não estamos nos termos mais amigáveis, e vão ter mais do que poucos momentos embaraçados, com certeza.

Eu balanço os ombros indiferentemente. "Eu ia ficar, não tinha empacotado nada, nem me preparado. Eu até tinha feito planos para fazer uma visita a cozinha, e ter uma 'amostra' do jantar de Natal, mas então uma coruja veio hoje, e meio que me fez… mudar de idéia."

Ele concorda, enquanto a compreensão o atinge. "Você também recebeu uma, então."

Eu levanto o pergaminho rosado da cabeceira da cama, e jogo para ele, mas ele não se importa em abrí-lo. O peso leve na mão dele é facilmente reconhecido; eu vi a letra refinada da Sra. Potter antes mesmo que a coruja tivesse aterrizado e bicado a minha janela.

Os Potter sempre foram muito bondosos comigo; me provendo um abrigo quando eu não tinha nenhum, me dando comida caseira quente, comprando utensílios escolares e roupa (que eu protestei fortemente, e perdi) antes que eu recebesse a herança do Tio Alphard, e até mesmo depois.

Não preciso dizer que eu tive quase que medo de abrir. Me levaram quase que 15 minutos para romper o selo de cera, e mais 30 para desdobrar a carta. Eu suspeitei que agora eles já deveriam saber de todas as minhas transgressões, e provavelmente estariam com raiva do que eu fiz com o filho deles, e com o amor da vida dele.

Eu estava esperando uma lição de moral dura, ou palavras cruéis dizendo para eu nunca mais colocar os pés na casa deles novamente. Eu mereço o sermão. Eu mereço a frieza. Qualquer outra vez, eu teria recusado a punição, ou rido na cara dela, mas eu sei que eu mereci essa. Então, com um coração pesado e olhos atribulados, eu finalmente coloquei os olhos nos curtos parágrafos.

Eu descobri que eu não poderia estar mais enganado.

Isso não faz muito sentido. Como que ela pode ser tão carinhosa, depois que eu machuquei o filho dela de propósito? Como que ela pode me querer por perto? Como que ela já pode ter me perdoado, quando eu ainda não perdoei a mim mesmo?

A carta não está nas minhas mãos, mas algumas partes dela não podem ser bloqueadas.

'O que você fez não importa mais. Todos erramos. O importante é que você aprenda com os seus erros, e se erga uma pessoa melhor. É isso o que eu quero de você, Sirius.'

Eu sorri pelo meu choque, enquanto eu li a carta, memorizando-a, e agradeci a todos os deuses por não tirarem de mim a coisa mais perto de uma família de verdade, que eu jamais conheci.

James está olhando para fora da grande e limpa janela, que tem vista para a nublada Floresta Proibida, com a carta da mãe dele colocada de lado. Eu consigo ver o meu próprio reflexo tenso na janela, parado a uma curta distância atrás dele.

"Eu nunca deixei de ser seu amigo. Independentemente do que você possa ter pensado, ou o que ainda acredite, vocês três são a minha família, e nada jamais vai mudar isso." Destraidamente, ele levanta a mão direita e toca no vidro, o retirando imediatamente quando entra em contato com a superfície gélida.

Por um bom tempo, nós ficamos parados desse jeito, eu nas sombras escuras, e ele desenhado como uma silhueta na janela. Ele começa a falar algo, mas pára depois de uma breve respiração. Ele vira o rosto abruptamente, e abre a boca, mas a fecha abruptamente. Eu olho enquanto ele fica no limite de falar algo muito importante, lutando consigo mesmo pelas palavras.

No final das contas, ele suspira e se vira pela metade, ainda sem me encarar diretamente. "Está me custando cada grama de cortesia que eu tenho, para admitir isso," ele fala baixo, quase que livre de emoções. "Mas eu senti a sua falta. Você tem um temperamento podre, você é um tremendo idiota ocasionalmente, mas você é o meu melhor amigo." Um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele, e ele ri um pouco, antes de ficar sóbrio o suficiente para dizer, "Mas tem algo que você precisa entender."

Em vez de esperar a minha resposta, ele respira profundamente e vira de costas para mim.

"Não é um grande segredo que eu amo a Lily. Eu quero me casar com ela algum dia. Talvez não seja logo depois da graduação, mas nos próximos dois ou três anos. E embora talvez esteja fora de questão, eu quero ter uma família. Mas caso aconteça, eu quero estar ao lado dela. Eu quero ser capaz de proteger tanto ela quanto o nosso filho, quando o momento chegar."

Ele gira repentinamente, me encarando novamente, mas sem olhar para mim. Em vez disso, ele olha de cara feia para um ponto acima do meu ombro. Ele suspira, fecha e abre o punho, e solta os ombros de uma forma frustrada. Eu já o vi agir exatamente da mesma forma depois de uma perda particularmente difícil de uma partida de Quadribol, ou antes, depois de outra discussão com a Lily.

É outra parte do James que eu quase que esqueci. Eu estou começando a reconhecer ele em tudo que ele faz.

"Do lado de fora dessas paredes não é só diversão, não é Quadribol e jogos. Todo dia, nomes novos aparecem no jornal: aurores, trouxas, e nascidos trouxas. Pessoas que estão mortas. Pessoas como Lily. E logo logo, nós vamos estar lá fora. Nós vamos estar lutando. Nós vamos ver pessoas que conhecemos sofrer, e nós vamos perder pessoas que amamos. Não vão ser somente as fotos pavorosas no Profeta Diário, ou as histórias de horror de testemunhas. Vai ser real, bem na frente dos nossos olhos."

Em todos os anos que eu conheço o James, eu nunca o vi com uma expressão tão séria. A intensidade nos olhos dele, agora escuros com emoção, ou com uma vida nova que traçou o caminho embaixo da pele dele. E embora eu já saiba disso há meses, vi a evidência disso com os meus próprios olhos, eu posso distinguir completamente o que aconteceu com o meu melhor amigo, e eu posso apreciar isso. Ele amadureceu.

Não é somente a maturidade que aparece quando se apaixona profundamente, embora com certeza isso é uma grande parte. Mas é o tipo que ele ganhou ao retirarem os tampões dos olhos - por ler e levar a sério cada novidade, estudar a história, ficar consciente que tem mais na vida do que o que estávamos acostumados por todos esses anos.

Ele cresceu. Ele mudou para melhor. Lentamente ele está se tornando aquela pessoa que ele descreve tão eloqüentemente; a imagem exata do pai dele.

A palavra 'c'. A palavra de vinculação. Eu não deixo de perceber como que é fácil para ele falar isso, ou como que um sorriso passa pelos lábios dele, quando a palavra sai da boca dele.

Eu acho que eu deveria falar algo do tipo 'você é muito jovem', ou alguma outra bobagem, mas eu não falo. Eu acho que eu deveria chamar ele de louco, dizer que ele é um tolo por cair de cabeça, mas eu não falo.

E eu não vou falar.

Já faz algum tempo que eu tenho conhecimento que o relacionamento do James e da Lily vai além da limitação dos números. Eu posso não me identificar, mas eu definitivamente posso respeitar isso o suficiente, para guardar os comentários repreendedores para os casais que os merecem.

Eu quero dizer algo, qualquer coisa, só para que ele saiba que eu entendo isso agora. Realmente entendo. Mas parece que ele não acabou.

"Eu posso te dizer tudo sobre ela, que a faz ser tão especial para mim. Eu posso falar sem parar, mas eu sei que você já ouviu tudo isso antes, e provavelmente está de saco cheio disso. Mas isso eu vou falar," O tom dele é baixo, quase que um sussurro, mas eu ouço cada palavra alto e claro. "Precisa-se fazer muito para quebrar o espírito dela, e mais ainda para quebrar o coração dela. Algumas vezes, ela vai guardar rancor. Nos levou cinco anos para passar pelos rancores que ela tinha por mim. Mas por outro lado, nós nos tornamos pessoas melhores por causa desses empecilhos. E se tem algo que eu aprendi com isso tudo, é que ela é capaz de abrir exceções com aqueles que ela realmente se importa."

Nós dois estamos tensos. Nós dois estamos tendo grandes problemas em entregar os pontos. Eu, tentando me perdoar. James, tentando dar um fim a animosidade dele. Eu o admiro por ter a coragem de vir aqui, e permanecer calmo. Eu duvido que eu poderia fazer isso, caso eu estivesse no lugar dele.

"A última coisa que eu quero, é que ela seja infeliz, mas ela está. E não tem nada a ver com o que você fiz. Isso é passado. Ela está infeliz por causa de como nós dois estamos agindo."

As mãos dele se levantam, tão compulsivas como sempre, para o cabelo, para deixá-lo ainda mais bagunçado, e ele dá alguns passos para frente, retirando a minha atenção do chão.

"Eu andei pensando muito. Muito sobre ela, naturalmente, mas também sobre você. E eu quero ter a mesma atitude que a dela. Eu quero te perdoar, para o bem dela e para o meu próprio. Eu não gosto de hostilidade, e eu duvido que você goste. Então, é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu acho que devemos começar a colocar isso tudo para trás."

Os meus lábios estão virando para um sorriso surpreso, porem apreciativo. Essa nova curva tem uma sensação estranha; eu não sorrio a muito tempo, mas não é uma mudança indesejável. Eu não sou uma pessoa emocional, e eu odeio quando as pessoas tentam fazer com que eu parta, mas dessa vez, eu não me importo.

Eu _quero_ que ele veja o quanto eu sou grato. Eu _quero_ que ele saiba que isso significa muito para mim. Eu _quero_ que ele saiba que, por baixo dessa pessoa fantasmagórica, tem alguém que se importa com ele como um amigo, e confia nele como um irmão.

Ele está ocupado digerindo a minha reação, quando eu percebo o quanto que isso é realmente importante. Ter ele por perto, ter alguém com quem brincar e rir; Eu não tenho isso faz tanto tempo, e eu tenho saudades disso. Eu tenho saudades da sagacidade dele, das travessuras meio selvagens dele, das idéias sorrateiras dele, que sempre nos deixaram em grandes apuros com a McGonagall.

Eu sinto falta dele. Mais do que eu tinha noção, e muito mais do que o meu lado masculino está disposto a assumir.

Sem a presença do James, eu passei a conversar bastante com o Remus. Ele é um grande amigo, um intelectual. Ele sabe exatamente o que dizer, e como dizer, e recentemente eu passei a depender dele mais do que o normal, para resolver os meus próprios problemas.

E Peter é, bem, Peter. Não tem muito o que dizer. E, para falar a verdade, ele me olha com muda admiração para o meu gosto. Mesmo assim, ele é bom para uma travessura e algumas risadas, embora atualmente ele não tenha estado muito por perto para fazer isso.

Mas tem algumas posições que não podem ser preenchidas jamais, não importa o quanto você tente. Algumas pessoas deixam uma marca tão profunda, embaixo da sua pele e da sua alma, que você não consegue se esquecer delas. Resumindo, Almofadinhas não é Almofadinhas sem Pontas, não importa o quanto que um deles seja um bobo apaixonado.

Sem nenhum aviso, a comporta se abre, e os meus pensamentos, emoções, tudo escorre em um abandono afobado.

"Eu queria ter essa conversa com você. Como que eu teria começado, ou tentado me desculpar, eu não tenho idéia. Eu sou horrível em relação a isso, e eu sei que eu disse isso milhares de vezes, mas eu estou arrependido, incrivelmente arrependido. Se eu pudesse roubar um vira tempo e consertar tudo, eu faria sem pensar duas vezes. Eu errei, e eu machuquei você e a Lily. Eu também me machuquei."

Ficado ali parado pacientemente, ele observa enquanto eu solto as palavras, procurando uma solução, tentando explicar coisas que eu não entendo. O que parecia ser tão fácil e fluir livremente na minha mente, agora parece ser uma tarefa impraticável. Sufocantes, cravadas na minha garganta, e fazendo a minha língua soltar sons que parecem ser redundantes.

Suspirando, eu abro a boca novamente, para falar algo que eu espero que faça algum sentido para nós dois.

"Isso não deve ser fácil para você. Eu não sei como que você consegue olhar para mim, muito menos me dar outra tentativa. Mas obrigado, isso significa muito para mim." Então eu rio uma risada amargurada, e não posso deixar de sentir que eu devo me corrigir. "Significa mais do que muito para mim. Eu só..."

Dando mais uma pausa, para juntar as minhas palavras, eu finalmente paro de impedir os meus pensamentos, e solto a última coisa que está impedindo que o James e eu de nos recuperarmos. Eu vou dizer exatamente o que está passando pela minha cabeça, como eu sempre fiz. "Eu estraguei tudo. E eu quero que você saiba que eu entendo. Eu entendo tudo o que eu fiz de errado, e tudo que eu preciso fazer. Eu vou achar um jeito de recompensar você. E a Lily."

Ele está certo. Ela faria o que quer que seja para apagar esses sentimentos árduos que estão entre nós dois. Isso vai deixar a Lily feliz, e isso é uma das minhas prioridades. Eu quero ver o sorriso dela novamente. Eu quero ouvir a risada dela novamente, assim como o James também quer.

Um sorriso, embora uma mera silhueta da aparência malandra dele, passa pelo rosto dele. Não é sarcástico, não tem conotações escondidas que sugiram diferentemente. Somente James.

Eu volto a pilha na minha frente, jogando os livros textos para fora da minha mochila, em cima da cama, quando um certo livro me chama a atenção.

O livro do Snape.

O livro do Snape com a declaração de amor dele para Lily.

Eu peso a idéia de mostrar isso para James, deliberando se vale a pena o esforço de uma explicação. Agora não é a hora dele lidar com isso, mas ele merece saber. No momento que ele toca na porta, com a mão direita na maçaneta, para me deixar sozinho com as minhas coisas, eu chego a uma decisão.

"Eu sei porque ele a salvou."

Ele congela.

A frase é curta e concisa, mas faz com que o olhar severo e sondador dele encontre o meu mais rápido do que a queda de um nuque. Ele não precisa perguntar, ele sabe muito bem quem é 'ele'. Só tem uma pessoa que se encaixa nesse critério agora.

"O que você quer dizer?" ele pergunta, embora seja uma pergunta inútil.

Eu acho que ele tem uma boa idéia de aonde isso vai levar, e ele não gosta disso _nenhum_ pouco.

"O que eu quis dizer é que eu sei porque Snape não deixou ela para trás, nem permitiu que ela fosse torturada pelo Rosier." Eu respiro profundamente, me preparando para o pior. "Ele está apaixonado por ela."

Choque preenche os olhos dele, a testa enrugada dele, o nó na garganta que ele está tentando engolir desesperadamente. Ele parece estar em um estado de meio transe, enquanto a mente, o coração, o estômago dele processam esse detalhe novo. Ou será que_ é_ novo?

"Eu não preciso ouvir isso." Ele diz irritadamente, com a voz perigosamente baixa e um pouco instável. Snape sempre foi um assunto sensível com ele, desde o 'incidente no lago' no quinto ano, e agora é mais do que antes, eu acho.

"Se você quer ouvir isso ou não, isso não é a questão. O que eu disse é um fato."

Ele vem até aonde eu estou mais uma vez, com os olhos arregalados ampliados pelos óculos, engolindo os gritos que eu tenho certeza que ele adoraria soltar agora, mas ele consegue controlar o impulso.

"Qual _é_ o problema? Você acha que eu não percebi? Eu vi isso de primeira mão. Em Poções, ele dá olhares quando ele acha que ela não está olhando. Quando nós passamos por ele no corredor, ele não olha mais de cara feia para mim. Em vez disso, ele olha para ela." ele fecha os olhos rapidamente, e trinca os lábios. "Eu vi isso, pode acreditar. Só que eu nunca fiz nada contra isso, só porque não vai adiantar de nada e ela vai achar que eu voltei a ser como eu era antes."

"_Ja- Pontas_, olha. Eu nunca prestei muita atenção nele para perceber isso. Para falar a verdade, eu nem me importo com quem ele está olhando, ou sobre o que ele está pensando. Eu descobri isso algumas semanas atrás, antes disso tudo acontecer. Slughorn queria que ele fosse o meu tutor, nós discutimos, e ele me deu esse velho livro para que nós não tivéssemos que trabalhar juntos. Está bem aqui, tão claro quanto o dia."

Eu abro o livro na página aonde a anotação está escrita, e seguro para ele ver. Ele pega o livro da minha mão e o segura, chocado com a prova na frente dele.

"Parece familiar?"

Olhando na página, lendo as inicias que ele rabiscou tantas vezes nos cadernos dele, ele balança a cabeça. Não como uma recusa para aceitar a verdade; com certeza ele viu aquele brilho nos olhos do Snape, quase idêntico ao brilho dos próprios olhos dele. Ele teria que ser cego para não ver isso.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não esteja lutando contra isso.

"Se ele a ama, então porque ele está sempre andando com aqueles brutamontes, Crabbe e Goyle? Ela já deixou bem claro que ele precisa mudar, você não acha? Se ele a amasse, realmente, realmente a amasse, então a escolha seria simples."

Eu rolo os olhos e jogo o livro de volta na cama. Obviamente não é a melhor decisão, já que causa que algumas folhas soltas caiam, mas eu não me importo. Duvido muito que eu teria um uso melhor para elas.

"Eu não estou dizendo que eu entendo o que se passa naquela cabeça maluca dele, e eu estou grato que eu não entenda. Mas, por outro lado, eu sei que você já pensou sobre isso. Eu sei que você já imaginou porque ele salvou ela quando, primeiro, ele sabe que você a ama, e segundo, ela é nascida trouxa, e ele tem conteúdo de Comensal da Morte. Para falar a verdade, provavelmente essa é a única coisa que vocês dois têm em comum. Ela significa algo para vocês dois."

Ele cruza os braços defensivamente, e olha de cara feia, mas não se opões.

"Eu suponho que ele já foi questionado sobre o Rosier, certo? Ele provavelmente sabe exatamente aonde ele está, mas ele não disse nada. Não pode arriscar se incriminar, certo?"

"Se ele souber, ele não disse nada. Ele provavelmente sabe, mas não tem o porque negar nada. Dumbledore saberia se ele estivesse mentindo. Dumbledore sempre sabe."

"Se eu-" Eu começo, mas ele deduz aonde eu estou levando a conversa, e me corta balançando a cabeça violentamente.

"Pára com isso. Pára de se acusar por algo que estava fora do seu controle. Você fez o seu estrago, sim, mas o que aconteceu com a Lily não foi culpa sua. Na verdade, eu diria que é parcialmente minha. Se eu tivesse dito algo, feito algo depois da primeira tentativa, em vez de deixar a minha raiva me controlar, eu teria nos poupado."

Irritação ferve mais uma vez dentro de mim, e eu fecho o meu baú com toda a força. Ele chega para trás, a minha reação explosiva o pegou de surpresa.

"Se é assim que você quer analisar isso, então Lily, Aluado, Rabicho, e eu temos tanta culpa quanto você. Nós estávamos lá, nós podíamos ter dito algo para McGonagall, ou para o Dumbledore, ou qualquer pessoa, mas não falamos. Nós não falamos. Isso não é o seu erro. Eu não posso te culpar por ter reagido da forma que você reagiu. Se tivesse sido Mar-"

O nome descontinuado paira no ar, sem precisar de explicações extras, enquanto o ar sai dos meus pulmões. James está claramente indeciso se ele deve ou não falar, mas julgando pelo silêncio que percorre os meus ouvidos, ele escolhe o silêncio.

Não. Eu não posso mais pensar nela desse jeito. Eu não posso pensar nos 'e se' ou nos 'devia ter'. Eu não posso pensar em todas as coisas que eu quero falar, porque nada disso importa. Nem falar ou omitir o nome dela vai trazê-la de volta, ou mandar ela mais ainda para longe.

Por um longo minuto - um minuto que a minha mente utiliza para desperdiçar esse tempo em desejos inacessíveis - nós estamos em uma pausa. Ele tosse, eu me mexo, e nós dois esperamos o desconforto passar. Nenhum dos dois consegue pensar em algum jeito de preencher o vazio, até que uma luz de recordação brilhe nos olhos dele.

"Eu acho que nós já estabelecemos porque eu vim aqui." Ele se inclina na janela congelada, e sorri. "Agora, esse é o ponto onde você entra."

E dessa forma, nós estamos de volta ao normal - ou pelo menos o que pode ser considerado normal para nós. Por tanto tempo, eu tinha tanta certeza que nós tínhamos mudado. Mesmo assim, aqui estamos nós, ainda em boas condições, mas dificilmente diferentes.

"Você vai me ajudar a fazer o que eu devia ter feito a muito tempo atrás." Aquele brilho familiar, travesso de Maroto volta a vida nos olhos dele, e a sensação a muito tempo perdida de euforia arde nas minhas veias.

As coisas vão ficar interessantes.

XXXX

A/N: Pois é, depois de muita demora eu atualizei. Finalmente alcancei a minha outra história a original (caso não tenham lido, dêem uma olhada, chama-se A Cada Outra Meia Noite, e já tem 56 capítulos postados), e pude traduzir esse capítulo.

A autora não atualiza essa fic desde Maio, então não sei se ela pretende continuar ou não com a história. Caso ela atualize, eu traduzo e posto para vocês.


End file.
